Glory and Honor To Naharra
by dispatcher652
Summary: John/Teyla,Lorne/OC must find a way to stop a shield from failing that has protected planet Naharra for 10,000 years....Please review...Rated T for language
1. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

Another explosion on the surface could be felt in the bunker. Everyone inside knew that the wraith would be coming soon. The time to act was now.

"My lady you must activate the weapon before it is too late. The wraith are quickly approaching and will be here soon. They have already broken thorough our defenses and will reach the bunker before your sister returns. You must activate the weapon now! " her military advisor said.

"I will not activate the weapon now General Kento! You know I can not activate it until my sister arrives and we have not received word from the Lanteans that our families have made it safely aboard their ship." Maihari walked over to her friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know as well as I do my friend that if I activate the weapon now that it will only be at half strength and will not last as long without her. Not only that but, anyone left on the surface or in orbit will die once the weapons is activated. To calm your mind please sound the retreat and have all our people report to their assigned shelters. Once we have received reports that everyone is safely inside the shelters I will activate the weapon with or with out my sister."

Maihari could see the tension leave the man's body at the sound of her words. He walked over to the counsel and gave the order for everyone to retreat and head for their assigned shelters. As the order went out she could hear the word spread over her ear piece. The screen on his counsel started to light up as the shelters filled. As the doors on the shelters closed and became secure they lit green on the screen. Finally all the lights on the screen were green letting him know all shelters were secure.

"My lady all reports are in. Everyone is in the shelters." General Kento said.

"No word yet from my sister or the Lanteans?" Maihari asked with sadness in her voice.

"No my Lady. What will you do?" General Kento asked.

Maihari took a deep breath and looked at her friend. She knew her duty was to her people. She and her sister had been taught that before family, before love, came the duty to their people.

"I will activate the device and release the weapon. Please-" her words were cut off by the bunker doors opening. Everyone pulled their weapons out and aimed at the door thinking it was the wraith.

"Weapons down everyone. It's just me and Namora." All weapons were lowered as Maihari ran to her sister Niya and Namora their spiritual leader. She put her forehead to her sisters and then to Namora's. She looked down and saw blood coming from a wound on her sister's side.

"What happened to you? I thought the route to the Lanteans was secure? Did everyone make it to the ship alright?"Maihari asked. Panic gripped her heart at the thought of her children and her husband dying at the hands of the wraith.

"Take comfort sister. They are well. But, I believe it is as you feared. We have been betrayed by someone. There were only a few of us who knew we were going to meet the Lanteans and what route we were taking. Our party was ambushed. That is how I received this injury. We were able to get everyone aboard the ship before the wraith took any more lives. Our husbands did not want to leave but I advised them this for the best. It took great convincing to have them leave with the Lanteans. I had to remind them that they and the children would be much safer among their own people. Since ours can no longer be trusted. The Lanteans would welcome our family with open arms since we married to two of their own. Seeing that they could not argue with my logic and not wanting to chance another ambush they quickly boarded. There ship was attacked as they left orbit but, the ship was able to break through and get away before it sustained anymore damage. Now, you and I have a task to complete or all this death and destruction will be for nothing. Come help me. My strength is leaving me." Niya said

Maihairi grabbed her sister's arm and helped her walk to the counsel with Namora close behind. They walked over to counsel where General Kento stood. Looking at the screen and reconfirming that all the shelters were secured they began entering the code that would activate the weapon.

She turned to General Kento and watched as he entered his code. They all turned and watched as the back wall of the bunker opened up and two stasis chambers emerged.

The two sisters looked at each other with great sadness in their eyes. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other. The last time they would hear the other's voice. They would never see their children grow. Never know what became of them. Each sister squeezed each other's hand for strength to make it through what needed to be done to save their people.

"Namora, we are ready." Namora stepped forward to the sisters and placed her hand on each sisters head. She said a silent prayer asking the ancestors to give each sister strength for their journey ahead and asked the ancestors to watch over them so they could protect their people.

The two sisters turned to each other and again placed their foreheads together. Tears were coming down their faces.

"I love you Maihari. I never told you that enough while we were growing up. I was always jealous of you when we were children because you were first born. I thought father and mother loved you best. It wasn't until this moment that I know that I wasted much of my life hating you when you never gave me cause to. You are my leader, my sister, and I am a better person for having known you. Please forgive for any pain that I have caused you." Niya said.

"Niya...there is nothing to forgive. You are no longer the wild spirit you once were in your youth. You have channeled that energy you had into your fighting and have become a great warrior. I have loved you from the day you were brought into this world and I will continue too in the here after. I am honored to share my fate with you." Maihari said smiling at her sister.

There was another loud explosion on the surface and the knew that there was no more time for words.

"Come Niya. We must enter the stasis chambers now!" Maihari grabbed her sister and placed her in one chamber first. She then laid down in her own stasis chamber. Namora approached the two and placed a stone on each women's head.

" I need both you to concentrate like I have taught you in the past." She watched as both women closed their eyes and began to concentrate as they had been taught too so many years ago. Namora watched as the stones started to glow. When they became a bright fiery red she knew that the transfer of their energy was complete. The stone contained each women's memory. In essence, the stones contained their souls.

Namora removed the stones from each womens head. She called out to them. "Maihari, Niya, can you both hear me?"

Both women's eyes shot open. Their eyes were white which let Namora know that they were still in a trance like state.

"We hear you Namora. Is the transfer complete?" they said in unison.

"Yes, it is complete. I will take the stones and place them in the temple once the weapon has been deployed. Once done we will revive you both and place you back into your bodies."

"Namora, General Kento, once the weapon is deployed you will not be able to revive us. Niya's wound is too severer. The weapon will have used all of our life force once deployed. We will not have enough left afterwards to repair the damage to her body. As you know, the process is very draining on the body and demands great concentration so we do not loose the connection between us. Her body is already weakening and we are already loosing the connection. Once it is lost we will not be able to find our way back to our bodies." the sister said in unison.

"Meaning you will die once the weapon is activated?" General Kento asked through a lump in his throat.

"Yes." again in unison. "Do not grieve for us General. We have been taught that the lives and glory of

our people come before all. We are honored to give our lives to save our people. Do not mourn us. Celebrate and remember the sacrifices made today by all that lived and died. That is how you could best honor our deaths. One last thing General. The effects of the weapon will not be infinite like we thought."

"Why? All our test showed the effects would last for many generations." General Kento said.

"That is correct but, that was when we both were healthy. Now since one of us is not, the time has been cut drastically. The weapon's effect will only last for 10,000 years and then will shut down. Leaving our people once again vulnerable to wraith attacks."

"What will our people do when this happens? You will not be here to activate the weapons again? Who will they turn to for help?" Namora asked scared for the future generations of her people.

"When this happens. Our people must go to Atlantis and contact the Lanteans. There they will find the descendants of our children. Once found, they should be given the stones that possess our essences so we can guide them on their journey towards the power that is locked inside of them. They will also find out who betrayed us."

Niya started to cough and started to taste blood in her mouth. Due to the connection the two shared Maihari tasted the blood in her mouth as well.

"General Kento, Namora, we do not have anymore time. Close the chambers, get your shelter, and we will activate the weapon. You have 2 minutes. Glory and Honor to the Naharran people." they said.

General Kento closed the chambers and grabbed Namora's hand. "Come we must leave." As they two ran towards the shelter that was close by Namora wept for the two women that she would never see again. She helped raise each girl from the day they were born and now it felt like she was loosing her own children. Once safely inside the shelter. General Kento looked at Namora and felt her pain. He too had known the women since they both were brought into this world. He had become like a second father to Niya. It was her loss that would stay with him the most. He watched as Namora wept for them.

"Do not cry for them. They will be honored for generations to come. I will see to that. They will never be forgotten and who ever betrayed them will be brought to justice" General Kento said.

Namora looked at the two stones she had in her hand and watched them glow from the essences that were inside of them. "No General, they will not be forgotten because they will always be with us" she said holding the stones close to her heart. "But I fear that we will never know who betrayed them. Not in this life time at least. It will be their descendants that will find the traitors and bring them to justice."

Maihari and Niya looked at each other through the glass of the stasis chambers one last time. They used what little energy they had left to scan the planet. Once they found that all their people were no longer on the surface. They began to open their minds. Concentrating their thoughts on one thing. Killing all wraith on the surface and in orbit around the planet. Their thoughts turned into a huge ball of energy that was filled with their life force. They released the energy and it left the bunker like a wave. Killing all wraith in it's path. With each wraith death the wave grew. It spread like a huge tidal wave across the planet. When all the wraith on the planet were dead. The sister re-directed the wave towards the hive ship. The energy shot up towards the hive ship. The hive ship blew up and the pieces plunged towards the atmosphere where it started to burn up finally crashing into the ocean never to be seen again. Feeling their life force almost gone. They used what little energy they had and created a shield over the planet using their life force and the atmosphere of the planet. Any wraith trying to enter the atmosphere or come in by using the gate would die instantly.

"Hear us ancestors. We beg of you with our dying breath to protect our people. Watch over our families and let them know that we did this for them so they could live another day. We ask that you avenge our death. Help our descendants find out who betrayed us. Glory and Honor to Naharra."


	2. Chapter 3

Forgot the Disclamer

I don't own the characters. They are not mine. Yada-yada-yada

**A/N: If there are problems with the grammer let me know and I will work on the problems. This is my first stargate atlantis fic so please be kind on reviews. **

10,000 years later on Planet Naharra

The council was meeting in chambers going over the results that their scientist had brought to them. Tests after test showed them that no matter what they tried to do scientifically the shield would fail and it would fail soon. They needed to find the descendants of Maihari and Niya. The only clues they had to finding them were the stories that had been passed down from generation to generations about the two sister who bravely gave their lives to save Naharra and that their children's children would hold the key to saving their futures.

Councilman Miccar stood up from his seat and looked outside the huge window that was behind where the counsel sat. He looked out to the beautiful countryside and remembered running through the grass as boy with his friends. He remembered the feeling he had that nothing was every going to come and take the peace he felt away. For thousands of years his people knew nothing but peace and prosperity because of the shield over the planet. His people were able to flourish and thrive because the wraith were unable to cull their world. They had not shared this secret with anyone that they had created such a weapon due to the fear that the wraith might find a way to counter act it.

"We have to contact the Lanteans. Per the legend they would be the only ones to help us. They would know who the descendants are and how to find them." Councilman Miccar said walking back to his seat at the meeting table.

"I don't think anyone here has a problem with contacting the Lanteans Miccar." Councilwoman Dinara said. "I believe the problem we have is that we don't know **how** to contact them. Much of what we have is out dated or was lost in the great fire. Have we heard from any of the scouts that we sent out?"

"We have heard from all but one." Councilman Tollara said. "He still has three days before he is scheduled to return."

"Who is it?" Dinara asked.

"It's Colar." Tollara said.

"He is so young? Was he truly ready for this type of mission?" Dinara asked.

"Yes. I have trained him myself. Although he is young, he wise beyond his years and is the best field operative I have trained in many years. I choose him because he would be traveling the farthest and longest. He knew the risk that the trip represented and volunteered to go. Set your mind at ease Dinara. Out of all the operatives we have sent out I believe Colar will be the one to find the Lanteans. Colar studied every piece of information we have on both sisters and the Lanteans. That is why I gave him the stones and the other artifacts." Tollara said and then waited for the reaction to what he just said.

"You did what?! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you make such decisions without talking to this council first. You had no right to do that Tollara. What if he can't find them or the wraith find him? Those stone and artifacts could be lost forever. You will explain yourself now!" Miccar shouted.

Tollara was expecting this. He knew that he was taking a chance sending the stones and the other artifacts with Colar but, he was given the vision that told him to send Colar for he would be the one to find the descendants needed to save his world.

"Well! We are waiting!" Dinara said.

"My friends. I knew that you would be upset with me once I told you what I have done. I will except any punishment you wish for me to receive but first hear me out. I never thought in my all my days that I would be one to experience.... a vision." Tollara said.

Tollara heard whispers around the room of disbelief and awe at what he just stated to them.

Miccar looked at his friend Tollar's eyes. Eyes that he had known since boyhood. He looked to see if his friend had lost his mind or if there was clarity in them. Miccar looked deep into his friends eyes and saw there was a peace in them that he hadn't seen in weeks since finding out that the shield was failing. He knew his friend was telling the truth but needed to hear it for himself.

Miccar stepped to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. He felt the tension that was now visable in Tollara's body disappear.

"Tollara, I think that you need to tell us what this vision of yours was if we are to come to understand your reasoning for sending Colar with the stones and the artifacts ." Miccar said with much of his earlier anger removed from his voice.

Tollara nodded his head and began to explain. "It's still all so unbelievable my friends, so please bare with me as I begin. The day we all found out the shield was starting to fade I became distraught and couldn't think. I needed a place to calm my thoughts. So I went to the temple and prayed to the ancestors for guidance and to show me what I needed to do to save my people. I sat and waited for hours hoping that they would drop the answer in my lap or whisper some words of hope but, nothing came. I then felt myself starting to get upset with the ancestors. Cursing them out loud and blaming them for not helping us in our time of needed. Then a bright light appeared and as I tried to block the light with my hand it became brighter. Soon I could see nothing around me. I begged for the light to shining as it became hotter and brighter. It had felt as if my skin was going to burn off. I wasn't sure if this was my punishment for cursing the ancestors. I began to beg for forgiveness and ask that the light be taken away. The light then started to grow dim and as it became dimmer I saw that I was no longer in the temple. I was now in a grand city. I knew it was the Lantean city. It was filled with people who looked like they were travelers. I turned around and saw they had a gate just like ours and there were travelers coming out of it. I watched and saw that one of the travelers was with Colar. As he was being led to another area he stopped and looked up and fell to his knees. I could see tears coming from his eyes and I heard him say. "Thank you. Ancestors, thank you. For I have have found the two that I seek. Honor and Glory to Naharra." I turned to see what he was looking at but the light again became bright not allowing me to see what he was seeing. I closed my eyes again as the light became brighter. When the light began to dim again I was back in the temple. That was when I saw them."

"Saw who?" Miccar asked still trying to comprehend all he just heard.

"I saw Niya and Maihara."Tollara said.

"You saw the sisters? No one has ever seen them." Dinara said in disbelief.

"Yes. They appeared to me. Wearing traditional Naharran warrior garb." Tollara said

"What did they say to you?" Miccar asked.

"They said. Do not be afraid. We have given you a glimpse of what is to come. Send him to them. He will not fail. You trained him well. When he leaves on his journey he is to take the stones, Niya's Kiru-Khans, and Maihara Shakara sticks. The stones and weapons will only activate for the true descendants. They then told me that I had leave them now and send Colar on his way. He had a very long journey ahead of him and time is the enemy. They then disappeared and I ran to Colar and just as my visions suggested Colar volunteered to go on the mission to find the Lanteans. He told me he felt like he needed to do something for his people. Once I told him of my vision and the need for him to leave and leave quickly, Colar packed his travel gear and weapons and was ready to depart that night. I asked him to wait until the other members were selected the next day and then leave. That would give me time to

retrieve the stones and the other artifacts from the temple." Tollara looked at his friends and sighed.

"You all my friends, my family. Know in my heart that I would never betray your trust unless I felt it was necessary. As I said before I will accept my fate and any punishment you see fit to give me. All I ask is that you not punish Colar."

Each member of the council took in what Tollara told then. It was Miccar who spoke first.

"Although, I'm not happy that you didn't tell us about Colar taking the stones and the other artifacts with him I must say now that I have a better understanding why you did not. I believe that no punishment is warranted for your actions." Miccar said.

The other council members nodded in agreement.

"So what do you we do now? Do we just sit here and wait until Colar and the descendants return?" Dinara asked.

"No. We will still look for a scientific solution to this problem while Colar is searching. We also prepare our people for the possible failure of the shield. I will call a meeting between the council and General Sitarras so we can start to coordinate our military efforts. Shield or no shield we will fight like our ancestors to the very last man. For everyone man we loose they will loose two. In the mean time, Tollara, please make the necessary arraignments for Colar and the descendants return. Use what ever resources you need. Dinara, please continue to work with the science teams and possibly come up with another option just in case the one we hope for fails. We will reconvene tomorrow. Honor and Glory to Naharra."

"Honor and Glory to Naharra" the council said and then adjourned.

Atlantis 0500hrs

Captain Danielle Campbell woke to the sound of a blaring alarm clock ring. She reached over and slammed down the snooze button with her fist. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep the alarm went off again. She opened up one eye and looked at the clock. There in red she saw the numbers 0505 blinking back at her.

Danielle fought back the need to throw the clock against the wall to shut it up. That would be the second clock this week that had been broken in such a manner. Not to mention that the owner of the clock would not appreciate her breaking something that didn't belong to her. In a way she was glad that the clock went off. She was having strange dreams again about people and places she had never been. She would have to take to Heightmeyer about the dreams. Maybe she could help make sense of them.

Danielle shut off the alarm and reluctantly started to get up. She looked back at the person laying next to her and noticed that the sound of the alarm didn't faze them one bit. Danielle never understood how he could sleep throw thet noise of the clock. It was loud enough to wake the dead.

She got up and started to get dressed. She needed to get back to her quarters before anyone saw her leaving his room.

After getting dressed she walked over to his side of the bed and kissed the back of his neck then leaned over to his ear.

"I'm leaving. This leaving at five in the morning is starting to get old. Either you need to get demoted or I need to get promoted. Catch me later." she whispered. She left the room before he could reply to her.

Danielle was quickly trying to walk to her room before being noticed by anyone. She had to pass by Colonel Sheppard's quarters on the way back to hers and she really didn't want to explain why she was up at this hour and where she was coming from. That was just a can of worms that she didn't need to be opened. Especially at this hour. It was known throughout Atlantis that she was not an early riser and hated to rise before the sun so her being up at this hour would raise some eyebrows.

She was almost to her room when she bumped into someone. It was Teyla holding a crying Torren. Danielle watched as Teyla tried in vain to console Torren from the bad dream she heard her say he had.

"Torren, it is all right. I am here." she said.

"Teyla. Good Morning. What's wrong with little man?" Danielle asked.

Teyla looked and finally saw Danielle standing there. She had been so preoccupied with Torren that she didn't notice the woman standing there.

"Good Morning Captain. You are up early. I hope that Torren did not wake you. He had a bad dream and has been crying ever since. Are you alright? I know you are not a ….what does Colonel Sheppard say.. an early bird." Teyla said.

Danielle laughed. There were couple of other choice words that she heard Colonel Sheppard say about her so she was glad that Teyla choice that one "No I'm fine and yes he is right I'm not an early bird. I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. I've been having some weird dreams myself lately. It must be going around."

Just then a crying Torren reached out for Danielle taking both women by surprise.

"Do you want Auntie Dani to hold you? Come here little man." Danielle said as Teyla passed Torren into Danielle's waiting arms. As soon as Danielle held him he stopped crying.

"Teyla. I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and get some sleep and I will take little man here to my quarters and you can pick him up later." Danielle said.

"Danielle, I could not ask you to do that. He seems to have quited down enough for me to take him." Just as Teyla tried to take him from Danielle Torren began to cry again.

"I think he wants to stay with me. Listen, don't worry. I have babysat him before and you know he and I get along great. Besides I'm up and I don't have any meetings until 11 am. So go, get some sleep and I'll see you say at 9 in the mess hall." Danielle said now rocking Torren in her arms.

"Danielle that is very generous of you. Thank you. Be good Torren. Mommy will see you later. Again, Danielle thank you and I will see you both in the mess hall at 9."

"Think nothing of it Teyla and don't worry. I still have clothes and diapers in my quarters from his last visit. Good night. Say see you later to mama Torren." Danielle took Torrens's little had and waived to Teyla. "Bye, Bye Mama." Danielle said for Torren. Then she and Torren walked off to her quarters.

As she walked to her quarters with a now quiet Torren Danielle began to think. Teyla's quarter's are where she was coming from. So why was she on that side? Then a smile came to her face as she realized why. Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret Danielle thought to herself.

"You know Torren, sometimes it's good to be an early bird. You never know what you are going to see." Danielle said as Torren looked up at her and giggled. "What are you laughing at? Huh? You know what I'm saying don't you? C'mon little man we are almost there."

Teyla waited till Danielle was out sight then headed back down the hall. Just as she turned the corner she bumped into the sleepy form of John Sheppard. He was standing there with his hair sticking up more than usually and wearing a black t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Hey. I was just coming to check up on you and Torren."John said. He then noticed that Teyla was not carrying him anymore.

"Where is he?" John asked

Teyla knew he wouldn't like the answer but decided to tell him anyway. "Um.. Captain Campbell has him." she said quietly. She watched as John's whole facial expression changed from sleepy to one of quiet frustration. He then started to head in the direction of Captain Campbell's quarters. She stopped him before he could take another stop.

"John, where are you going?" she asked even though she knew exactly where he was headed.

"I'm going to get him back. He shouldn't be around her. Her bad habits might rub off on him. Can't have her contaminating him." John was about to take another step when Teyla pulled him back.

"John, Torren is fine. Danielle has watched him in the past and he has always come back alright. You are letting your own feelings of Captain Campbell cloud your judgment. Torren loves being with her. He stopped crying the moment he saw her. I think you are jealous that you could not stop his crying and she could. Besides, if you go and get him she will know we are together and I thought you did not anyone to know about us." Teyla said.

"Well, since you brought that up. I've been thinking about that. I think it's time that we go public. I'm tired of sneaking around. I don't like when you and Torren leave in the morning. I miss having you both with me. The bed feels so empty when you leave. So, if it's ok with you I say we make this official. What do you say?" John said looking at Teyla who looked a little shocked.

" If we go public as you say...will you get in trouble? Is is not forbidden for two members of a team to be together?" Teyla asked concerned now that John might get into trouble with his superiors over the news of their relationship.

"Well if you were military yes but, since you are a not military it's ok. Believe me I have done extensive research on this topic. Now, they may try and say that because we are together that you will have to leave the team but I can't find anything in the regs that say that if you are dating a civilian who is basically volunteering to be here that they have to leave a team because of a romantic involvement. So I think that covers it. Now, you still haven't answered the question?" John said.

Teyla looked up at John and caressed his face with her hand. She moved his hair out of his face. Teyla then kissed his lips. John pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He then pulled away.

"I take it that's a yes then." John said with a smile.

"Yes, John. We can go public as long it does not get you into any trouble or requires me go leave the team. Now can we please go to bed. I would like to get some sleep before I have to pick Torren up." Teyla said.

"I don't know how much sleep your going to get. Now that Torren is with... her." John couldn't even say Danielle's name.

"You can say her name John. It's Danielle and she is really not that bad once you get to know her. She is a member of your military. Do you not think it is important to get to know her instead of what you have heard?" Teyla asked.

"Do you have to make sense so early in the morning? OK. I will try and get to know her since you say she is worth the effort. I mean if Torren likes her she must be ok." John then took Teyla's hand and started walking back to his quarters with her.

"Yes, he does like her. I have never seen him become so connected so fast to someone. She has only been on base her a couple of months and he greets her as if she were around him since the day he was born. It is as you say... weird." Teyla said.

"It is weird. I have noticed that myself but sometimes kids get attached to people like that. Ok, enough talk about her...Danielle." John said before Teyla could correct him. "I believe you mentioned bed. I for one am ready to go back to it."

They both reached John quarters. John waves his hand over the controls to let them in. They both walk over to his bed an quickly get under the covers. John pulls Teyla close to him so he can feel the warmth of her body against him.

Just as Teyla was about to drift off to sleep she heard John whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad we are going public. Teyla... I love you." John said softly.

"As am I and I love you too, John." Teyla said as they both drift off to sleep.


	3. the real chapter 3

John woke up and was happier than he had ever been since arriving on Atlantis. He couldn't believe that he had Teyla lying next to him. After five years of them avoiding or ignoring the growing tension growing between them they finally decided to put it all behind them and take a chance on them.

John felt Teyla snuggle up closer to him. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers and kissed the top of her head. If he were to die right now he thought, he would die a happy man. He never felt like this when he was married to Nancy. Yeah, he was happy with Nancy but the feeling of being complete was never there. Not like it was now with Teyla.

John looked over at the clock on his night stand and saw that it 0800. He knew they would have to wake up soon to get Torren from...her but, he also didn't want to break the magic that was going on right now.

"Teyla. Teylaaa....it's time to wake up." John said in a sing song voice.

"Five more minutes John." she said with her eyes still closed.

John laughed. "We have to get Torren honey."

Teyla finally opened her eyes and looked at John who was smiling at her. Teyla loved the way he looked her. It had been along time since she had seen John this happy and she was glad that she was the reason he felt like this. She wished to see him like this every morning.

"Yes, we have to go get Torren from Danielle. Although I'm sure he is having a wonderful time with her. He always does." Teyla said.

"I still think it's weird that he likes her." John said as he rose out of bed.

"Now, John. We discussed this last night. Although it is a little unusually how attached Torren is to her she is very good to him and I sense no malice from her." Teyla said rising out of the bed.

"Now I didn't say that she would hurt the kid. I mean, I have seen her and Torren together and he absolutely adores her. She's great with him. I just think that it's..."

"Weird." she said cutting him off.

"Yes." he said.

"Well, I think that if you are so concerned about Torren's welfare with her that you should at least get to know her." Teyla said.

John inwardly cringed at the thought. He wasn't really interested in getting to know Danielle Campbell. Every time they were in the same room together they would get into huge arguments that would result in someone leaving the room extremely pissed off at the other. When he would hear her name from other Atlantis personnel they had nothing but great things to say about her. Her squad thought she was the best thing since slice bread but John was not quite convinced. Maybe Teyla was right. All he needed to do was just get passed his feelings about the women and see that maybe there was more to her than just being a mean spirited, argumentative, smart ass bitch.

"John, what are you thinking about?" Teyla said walking over to him and grabbing him by the waist.

"I was thinking I'm going to take your advice. I will try and see what everyone else sees in her. I mean if you and Torren see some good in her than there must be." John said.

He pulled Teyla closer and began to kiss her. Teyla gladly accepted his kiss and began to let John deeped the kiss. Which was much to her liking. John took advantage of the moment and scooped Teyla into his arms and started to head back towards the bed.

"John where are we going?" Teyla giggled.

"We are going back to bed. I have some romantic intension I want to share with you." he said placing her on the bed then climbing on top of her.

"Oh really. I thought you said we had to go retrieve Torren." Teyla said with her eye brow raised looking up at John.

John brushed his hand against her cheek. "I decided to start taking your advice to heart right now and trust that Danielle is taking good care of Torren. Besides, I know she is never on time for anything. So that gives me plenty of time to do this...."

John started to place tiny kisses along Teyla's neck."

"That is not fair John. You are using my words against me." she said as her body began reacting to the feel of his lips against her skin.

John laughed and in a low seductive tone said "Alls fair in love and war Teyla."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 0930 and for the first time in her life Danielle was not the one late for something. She and Torren were waiting patiently for his mother to arrive in the mess hall to pick him up. Danielle could have called Teyla to find out where she was but figured that Teyla was stilling trying to get some sleep after roaming the halls with Torren early this morning.

Danielle watched as Torren chewed on one of the little biscuits chef gave her for him. She held Torren whose face was now covered with the soggy biscuit. Danielle looked at Torren and laughed because he looked so cute. A little cookie monster mess.

"Your mother is going to love the outfit I have you in. You look so handsome Torren." Danielle had dressed Torren in some clothes here mother had sent her from earth in one of the many care packages she sent Danielle. Danielle had once told her mother about Torren in a letter she wrote home. She was shocked when she opened her care packages to find clothes in there for Torren. Danielle chuckeled at the thought of her mom. Her mom was truly a shop-a-holic. I mean who buys clothes for a kid they only heard about once?

Torren was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with overalls and little Timberland boots. Several Atlantis personnel had come up to her and Torren and remarked how handsome and messy the little guy looked. Danielle started to get hungry while she was waiting on Teyla. That biscuit Torren was eating was looking really good now. She picked him up and was about to get a tray of food when she saw Ronon and Rodney walk in. They both looked over and saw Danielle and Torren and started walking towards her table.

"Good Morning Dr. McKay. Morning Ronon. Does anyone wanna hold a cookie monster while I go get something to eat?" Danielle asked with pleading look.

"Sure. Give me the little guy. Where is his mother?" Ronon said taking Torren from her.

"I don't know. We were supposed to meet her at 0900 but when she didn't show I just figured she was still tired. She was in the hallway with cookie monster here this morning trying to settle him down after a bad dream." Danielle said.

"What were you doing in the hallway at the time of the morning?" Rodney asked his curiosity peaked.

Crap. Danielle tried to think of something quick before he could ask anymore questions as to why she was up at that hour. Then she remembered what she told Teyla.

"Well, if you must know Rodney..."

"I must. I must." he said.

"I see you are a fan of Blazing Saddles." Danielle said surprised that Rodney would even know the movie. He didn't seem like the Mel Brooks type.

"Of course I know the movie. I'm a genius and geniuses recognize genius work. It was his best movie hands down. Still doesn't answer why you were in the hallway." he said.

"Like I was saying before I got distracted by a fellow Blazing Saddles fan here. Torren wasn't the only having bad dreams this morning. I had a really weird one and couldn't go back to sleep. So I went for a walk to try and tire myself out and bumped in to Teyla. Now if you two will excuse me for one second, I'm going to get something to eat. Oh Rodney...they are putting out Blue Jello." Danielle said walking towards the food line.

"Did you say Blue Jello?" Rodney asked.

Before Danielle could answer the scientist question he was out of his seat and started heading towards the mess hall line. He somehow manage to get in front of Danielle.

Ronon sat with Torren and laughed at how fast Rodney could get across the room with just the mention of Blue Jello.

Five minutes later Danielle and Rodney both came back to the tables with trays full of food.

Ronon noticed that for a small figured women Danielle had just about the same amount of food as Rodney. Expect Rodney had more cups of Jello than she said.

"You want my Jello Doc?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Rodney didn't understand how Danielle could give away the goodness that was Blue Jello. Since he was never one to turn down free food he accepted her offer happily.

"Why did you take it if you weren't going to eat it?" Ronon asked Danielle.

"Well, I know he likes them and when he was about to take cup number four I saw the lunch lady glare at him and he had to put it back. So I felt bad and picked it for him. I'm not one for Jello myself but, I do understand what it's like when someone stands in the way of what you want. You just gotta find another angle on how to get it." she said passing the Jello to a thankful Rodney.

"You said it sister." Rodney said making the whole table including Torren laugh.

Danielle, Rodney and Ronon all finished breakfast and were still waiting for Teyla to show. It wasn't like her not check on Torren or to be this late picking him up. Ronan looked at the clock and saw it almost 1000.

"What time was she supposed to be here?" Ronan said holding a now sleeping Torren who just finished a bottle and got his diaper changed by Danielle.

"She was supposed to be here by 0900. I hope she comes soon I have a Team Leader meeting with Sheppard at 1100 and I really don't want to be late." Danielle said.

"Again."Rodney and Ronan said.

Danielle rolled her eyes at them. "Yes again. No need to remind me that I am time challenged. I hear it plenty from Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne."

"I'll check with Sheppard. He usually knows where she's at." Ronan tapped his ear piece and called Sheppard's name.

"This is Sheppard. Go ahead Ronon."

"Have you seen Teyla? I have something she might want?" Ronon said looking down at Torren.

"You have Torren? I thought Captain Campbell had him?" John said with some annoyance in his voice.

"She's here. We just got worried because Teyla's late picking him up. Not like her to check on him."

"Teyla's fine. She's with me. We just had to finish..uh..tying up some loose ends." John said.

Ronon was curious by Sheppard's last statement.

"What loose ends?" he asked.

There was silence for a second before Sheppard answered. Ronon could have sworn he heard a female laugh in the background.

"It's no biggie. We'll both meet you in the mess hall in 10 min. Sheppard out."

"What was that about?" Danielle said.

"Did you hear that? We''ll meet you. Not the usually Teyla and I." Ronan said.

"You don't think?" Rodney said looking from Ronon to Danielle.

"Yup." Ronan said.

"They hooked up." all three said in quiet unison.

"'Bout time." Ronan said.

"Listen, do you guys mind if I leave little cookie monster man with you. I was supposed to meet up with Major Lorne about some supplies I ordered for my squad before the Team Leader meeting." Danielle asked.

"Yeah. We got him. He's knocked out. Besides they will both be here soon." Ronan said as Danielle got up.

"Thanks. Here is the diaper bag. It has plenty of diapers and extra clothes and whole lot other baby crap my mom sent for him. Oh speaking of my mom...she has care packages coming for me on the next transport. You know that means." Danielle said looking at Rodney and Ronon with a smile.

"Cookies." Ronan said with a small smile.

"Brownies" Rodney said practically smacking his lips at the memory of the last time he had her mom's brownies.

"Yup that's right and don't worry I told her how much you both liked her cooking and she made both of you you're own separate batches. Not only is my mom a shop-a-holic but the woman loves to bake too. Well on that note, thank you again for taking little man cookie monster for me. I'll see you guys later!"

Danielle kissed Torren's head then left the mess hall to go meet Major Lorne. As she was heading out the mess hall she saw Sheppard and Teyla heading her way. She quickly turned the opposite way. She was happy for them but there was still this awkwardness between her and Sheppard. Danielle knew she needed to resolve what every issues they had but it wasn't going to be today.

John and Teyla walked into the mess mall together and walked over to the table where Rodney and Ronon where still sitting. Ronan was still holding a sleeping Torren in his arms. Teyla sat down next to Ronon who passed the sleeping child into his mother's waiting arms. John looked around and noticed that Danielle was not around. He couldn't help but feel a little relief. He was already going to see her at the Team Leader meeting later and that was enough for him. No matter what Teyla may have suggested to him liking her was really going to be an uphill battle.

"So where's Campbell? I thought she was watching Torren. How come you have him?" John asked a little ticked that Danielle just left Torren with Ronon.

"She had to go meet Lorne about some supplies for her squad. Relax, Sheppard he's fine." Ronon said.

"Yeah, John. She's not as bad as you make her out to be. You just still haven't gotten over the fact that she..." Rodney was cut off by John.

"Drop it Rodney." John snapped.

"OK. OK. No need to get snippy. I was just going to say that..."

"Enough Rodney or I'll tell chef to loose all the Blue Jello we have and replace it all with Red." John said with a smirk.

Rodney was about to say something but decided not to because he knew Sheppard could and would make good on his threat.

"So..." Ronan said waiting to change the topic. "When did you two hook up?"

John and Teyla both looked at each other and wondered how did he figure it out. Damn that Satedan John thought. Can't hide shit from him. John rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Teyla for help. She smiled at him letting him know she would answer Ronan's question.

"To answer your question Ronan. John and I are together. We wanted to tell both you and Rodney first before making it publicly known but, it seems like you were already aware of our being together. How did you know?" Teyla asked.

Ronon looked at Rodney who could barely hold back his smirk. "Anyone who really knows you guys would have figured it out. You both gave it away. Sheppard was first when he said we'll be right there. You normally say Teyla and I. Plus, McKay and I noticed that you two have been acting different for about a month now. We just figured that with the whole you know..Micheal thing...that....that might be the reason why you two were getting so there was you Teyla. I could hear you giggling in the background when Sheppard was talking." Ronon said.

John looked over to Teyla who was now a dark shade of red at the thought of her friends hearing her giggling over John's ear piece. She thanked the ancestors that they had only heard her giggle and had not heard her before when she was with John. There would have been no question then that they were together.

"So...are you guys good with this?" John asked.

Ronon and Rodney both looked at each other.

"You good?" Rodney asked Ronon.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ronon said.

"Me too." Rodney said.

"Good." John said then looked at Teyla and winked at her.

"Well gentleman, I would love to discuss this further but I have to get this young man ready. Kanaan will be here soon to pick up." Teyla looked over to John and saw the smile on his face disappear at the mention of Kanaan's name. She would have to have a talk with John about that. If John was to be apart of her life he must accept that Kanaan is also apart of her life because of Torren. Only in her heart of hearts would she admit that she wished Torren was really John's son.

"You're not going to eat anything before you go?" John asked Teyla.

Teyla was touched by John's concern for her. "I will grab something on the way out. I will see at dinner?"

"I'll be here." John got up from his chair and helped Teyla gather the diaper bag for Torren and placed it around her around. He gave Torren a small kiss on the head and mouthed the words I loved you to her. Teyla smiled at him as he watched her walk off with Torren grabbing a piece of fruit then heading out the mess hall to meet Kanaan.

John looked down at his watch. "Oh crap. I gotta run too. I have a Team Leader meeting at 11 and I still have to grab some paperwork from my office."

"That's ok. I gotta go anyway. I've been away from the lab long enough and those techs can't survive long with my genius to guide them." Just the Rodney's ear piece came to life and it was Zelenka requesting his assistance with an experiment that was not going well. "You see. I'll be right there Radek. Keep your pants on. See you guys. Nooo! Don't touch anything until I get there. What would people do with out me?" Rodney said as he headed out the mess hall towards his lab.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. Got some marines who want a sparring lesson. It's their funeral." Ronan said getting up from his chair. "Oh and Sheppard..."

"Yeah?" John called back.

"I really am happy for you and Telya. It's about time." Ronon said with a smile.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Team Leader meeting was just about over. Everyone in the room had presented their reports on how their teams were doing and what they had found on their last off world missions. The meeting was going surprisingly quick. The last meeting had stretched on forever due to John and Danielle going back and forth about how to deal with the evacuation of refugees from P5S-645 a planet that the wraith just culled. John finally had enough and pulled rank on her ending the discussion

In the final minutes of the meeting John had Major Lorne hand out off world assignments out to each team leader. John and Lorne watched as each one got their assignments. They were waiting for a reaction to what they were reading. John and Lorne had decided that a shake up was needed. This would come in the form of switching team members around. John and Lorne saw the confused looks on most of the team leaders faces. Most looked pissed but didn't say anything while others just nodded and accepted the change. John knew this was to good to be true. Wait for it he thought. Wait for it....

"What the hell is this?" Danielle asked with a pissed off tone after looking at the sheet.

There it was he thought. The voice that he knew would fuck up his whole plan. He took a deep breath and then blew it out.

"What does it say Captain?" John said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It says sir, that I m loosing members of my squad. I don't quite understand. Why the need for this shake up? I also don't understand why only some teams were affected and not others." Danielle asked looking at the sheet infront of her.

"What are you talking about Captain? All teams were switched around." John said looking at the roster.

"No sir. Not all teams. Yours is still intact. Why is that?" Danielle asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

The whole room became quiet when Danielle asked the question. The same question had plagued some of them but they weren't going to question it. The usually left that up to Danielle. She seemed more than happy to ask the questions that no one would dare to ask. Some of the team leaders like Captain Harrington, loved to see John and Danielle go back and forth at each other. He would place bets with the other team leader on how long it would take Sheppard to get frustrated with Danielle's question. Even though was loosing the bet he still was getting a kick out what he was seeing.

"Darlin' you sure know how rile 'em up with yur questions. I have never seen Sheppard get so frustrated with anyone in my life. I mean I'm glad you asked the question because I was curious myself but man,I don't think he like you calling him out like that." Captain Harrington whispered into Danielle's ear with his thick Alabama accent.

Danielle leaned back towards Captain Harrington. "I didn't do anything but notice an error and ask the questions that you guys wanted to ask but don't have the balls to do. Don't think I don't know that you guys place bets on how long it takes for Sheppard to get frustrated with me. You guys owe me some seriuos money. Now hush up. "

John and Lorne both looked at the paper again and noticed that his team did in fact not loose anyone. Not sure if it was an oversight on his part or just the desire to not loose members of his team he had to agree that it looked pretty bad on his part.

"I apologize to you all. It was an error on my part. I was in no way trying to play favorites with my team. This was intended to shake things up a little giving both team leaders and their squads a different perspective. So how about you all hand me those papers back and we will kill this whole thing. And thank you Captain Campbell for pointing my error out to me." That last sentence killed John. He didn't want to thank her pointing out that he made an error. He wanted her to just for once shut the fuck up and accept what he said.

"OK people, since there aren't going to be any roster changes the meeting can ad..." John was cut off by the radio traffic on his earpiece.

"Colonel Cater to Colonel Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"Colonel we just got a distress call from the Brinii. Their world is under attack from the wraith and they need help getting their people off world. I need three teams to go in 20 minutes to start moving people from the planet to Atlantis."

"We'll be ready. Sheppard out. Alright we have a situation I need two teams to gear up now. Any volunteers?" John asked.

"My team will be ready to go in 20 min." Lorne said.

"My teams as well sir." Danielle said.

"Good. Gear up. I'll see both teams in the gate room dismiss." John said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Still don't own them.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story. I really appreciate all that have reviewed it. I'm working on my grammar and spelling issues so please bare with me. Just like the story...it's a work in progress. Anywho..enjoy the story because there is more to come. Take care!**

Colonel Carter was standing inside the control room with Radek trying to re-establish communications with the Brinii leadership. Finally after twenty minutes they were able to receive a weak transmission.

"Colonel, I have been able to boost the feed so we can get signal." Radek said.

"Thank you Radek. Put it through." As Colonel Carter and the others waited for the transmission to come through Colonel Sheppard ,Major Lorne, and Captain Campbell's teams entered the gate room and were ready to depart.

"We're ready to go Colonel. Any idea what we are heading into?" John asked.

"Colonel, the transmission we received was a very weak one. Radek has been trying to clean up the signal but, from what he can tell the wraith are blocking all communications. The last we could make out is that the Brinii would have someone waiting for you at the gate and they have heavy casualties coming in. Not only that, they have shelters that still have people inside of them. So when you arrive move the wounded first and then send your teams to retrieve the people in the shelters. We will have Dr. Beckett standing by with medical teams to handle the incoming wounded." Carter said.

"Understood. Dial the gate." John said.

"You don't really need me to go do you?" Rodney asked while he watched the gate dialing.

"You ask that all the time and the answer Rodney is always yes. The wraith for some reason aren't going with standard protocol. They are not blocking the gate so no one can dial in or out. I find that pretty weird. So if the shit hits the fan I want you there to figure how to get our asses off the planet." John said.

"So you want me there to save your ass yet again with my brilliant intellect? Is that what you are saying?" Rodney said with a smirk.

"Whatever floats your boat Rodney." John said rolling his eyes.

John looked over and saw Captain Campbell standing with her team. She was doing her usually ritual with her team handing each one of them a cigar and telling them when this mission was over they were to go to the usual spot. Which was the east pier were they would smoke and wind down.

"All right guys the goodies have been passed out. You guys know the drill. We all come home. Nobody gets left behind. That's an order. Is that understood?" " Danielle asked her men.

"YES MA'AM!" they all yelled in unison.

The last chevron engaged and the Stargate came to life.

"Captain, you and your team take point with Ronon and I. Lorne, have your team cover our ass. Teyla and Rodney, when we arrive I want you two to help with the relief effort. Everyone understand their assignments?" John watched as everyone nodded their heads.

"Good lets move." John said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Planet Brinar

Nicca waited in the bushes for any signs of life from the Stargate. She hoped that her message had gotten through to the people of Atlantis and that they would bring the help her people so desperately needed now.

"Mother, do you think your message got through in time?"

Nicca looked at her young son who was covered head to toe in mud. What should have been a short journey to the gate had been an long and strenuous one with all the wounded they were having to carry. The constant watch for the wraith also didn't help matters. Now they were all huddled in the brush near the gate hoping that the Atlantis team found them before the wraith did.

Just as Nicca was about to answer her son she saw the gate come to life. She looked down at her son who was now giving her a hug.

"Yes,Bintin. I think they got the message in time. Thank the ancestors. But we will wait and see if it is them before I give the word to come out." Nicca said.

As the Atlantis team came out the gate they took up their positions quietly. John, Ronan, and Captain Campbell issued command through hand signals for everyone to keep watch and spread out checking the area. Suddenly they heard what sounded like a bird call. Everyone turned their attention in the direction the sound was coming from. The sound came again. Teyla recognizing the sound stepped forward and put up a closed fist for all to see meaning for them to hold their fire. She answered the call back with her own bird call.

Then a women came out the brush and walked towards Teyla with a young boy by her side. She walked towards Teyla and gave her hug and then touched her forehead in the Athosian greeting.

"Teyla. I 'm so glad you and your people received our message. The wraith have come and they have come in force. I have never seen them come with such numbers. Many of my people were lost today." Nicca said with tears coming down her face.

As leader of her people Teyla felt the same pain that Nicca was feeling. Teyla felt lost when her people were taken by the wraith and Micheal. She knew the feeling of loss well enough to see it on Nicca's face. Teyla watched as Nicca turned around and gave another signal that it was alright for the rest of her people to come out. Teyla watched as they came out of the brush. There were so little of Nicca's people left. Teyla's heart broke at the sight of them but she quickly put that feeling away knowing that she still had a job to do.

"Nicca, this is Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis. He and his team will be helping your people relocate to Atlantis." Teyla said pointing at John who was now moving in her direction.

"Nicca, from your message you said there were still some people in shelters? How far away are these shelters?" John asked.

"Both are short distances away but, they are not in the same direction of each other. One is East of here and the other West of here. I have maps for you. We never put the shelters on the same maps just in case one is found the other shelter will be safe. Each shelter holds about 40 people, though I don't think that you will find that many. As I said to Teyla, the wraith took many this day. Now Colonel, I must warn you that my people are not trusting of strangers. It took a lot of convincing to get them to let me contact you. They only relented because I mentioned Teyla was with you and that we have met you in the past and our encounters have been pleasant. There are still those among us who distrust any outsiders. So if I may make a suggestion, that only two of you go and retrieve the others I think that will help keep things calmer for now." Nicca said.

John muddled over what Nicca had just told him. He inwardly rolled his eyes and caught Teyla looking at him. John knew Teyla caught the look he just gave Nicca. Teyla knew John well enough to know that he was throughly pissed off at her suggestion. How many times did they have to prove to these people that they were the good guys? John didn't like splitting his teams up and putting them in even more danger just to appease some of these backwards ass people. John felt Teyla place a hand on his arm and it quickly brought him out of his inner rant and back to the problem at hand.

"Alright. We'll play it your way. Ronon, Lorne, Campbell I need you over here." John said in his ear piece. John watched as all three ran over to his position. John gave Lorne one map and gave Ronan the other.

"Here's the situation. There are two shelters. One is east, the other is west. From what Nicca has old me they are a short distance from here. Each shelter possible has about 40 people inside but Nicca is not really sure since they wraith took so many this time..."

"What's the catch Sheppard?" Ronan said cutting John off.

"The catch is that these people don't trust outsiders. Not even ones who proven themselves in the past" John said saying that last part quietly to them. "So in order for these people not to freak out I can only send two to retrieve the ones from the shelter. Which means Ronan and I will go to shelter one to the east. Lorne and Campbell, you have got shelter two to the west. Any questions?" John watched as they as they all shook their heads no. "Great. Lorne,Campbell, I want you two to radio in every twenty minutes to let us know your both ok and the progress your making. Also, let your men know that they will be assisting Teyla and Rodney with getting these people through the gate. Any signs of trouble tell them to defend the gate, get as many people as they can thorough, and then shut the gate down. Once you have relayed those orders start heading out towards that shelter. I don't want to remain here any longer than I have to." John said.

Ronon watched as Campbell and Lorne both went towards their men and relayed the orders John just gave them. Ronon stepped closer to John.

"You did that on purpose." Ronon said looking at John.

"Did what? I have no idea what you are talking about."John said with a smirk knowing exactly what Ronan was talking about.

"You put Campbell and Lorne together knowing he can't stand her." Ronon said.

John put a hurt look on his face and placed a hand on his heart. "It hurts that you would think so little of me."

"Uh-huh." Ronan said

"Look. Better him than me. C'mon big guy. Let's go meet with Teyla and Rodney. Give them a heads up on what we planned then head out to that shelter." John said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Major Lorne and Captain Campbell were well into trying to find their way to the second shelter. They had already discovered that the shelter was not the short distance Nicca had originally said. It was coming up to the first twenty mark of checking in.

"Lorne to Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"Just checking in sir. I don't know who makes their maps but the shelter is not a short distance away. According to my calculations and Captain Campbell agrees with me we still have another six clicks before we reach the site."

Lorne could hear the Colonel's low groan over his ear piece and turned to see Captain Campbell giggling at his groan.

"Yeah, we pretty much just found out that their distances greatly vary from ours. Alright Major, you and Captain Campbell keep checking in every twenty. Sheppard out."

Lorne took out the map from his vest again and opened it to review the directions. He was glad that they were making this trek during the day. Trying to follow this map at night would have been disastrous. Lorne noticed that Captain Campbell came to his side to look at the map also.

"Well I for one am glad this is being done during the day. We would have never gotten this far at night." Captain Campbell pointed to the map and saw something on it that looked familiar. "Look here. You see that tree? We just passed it so I think that means we are on the right track." she said.

"I didn't notice that. Good eye Captain. We better move on while we still have daylight." Lorne and Campbell both put their sun glasses on and keep heading on their westerly direction.

"Captain, may I ask you a question?" Lorne said.

"Yes Major." Campbell said still looking straight ahead.

"When are you going to get promoted so I can start telling everyone that I'm dating the most beautiful woman on Atlantis?" Lorne asked continuing his pace.

Danielle felt her face go red.

"Evan, that was the sweetest thing I ever heard. Your ear piece is off right?" Danielle asked. Suddenly concerned that someone might hear them.

Evan laughed. "Yes Dani it's off. Now answer the question. Every time promotion comes around you somehow and don't get mad at me. You screw it up. Why do you do that?"

"Now hold on. I will admit that in the past I have screwed up my chance for promotion but the last time was not my fault." Danielle said.

"Dani, you punched the leader of the Karnatari in the face and never gave any explanation in your report for what happened. I hear the guy was so pissed he threatened to have a bounty put out on your head if you ever return to that planet." Evan said.

"That mission." Danielle said shaking her head. "That mission sucked from the start. You wanna know what happened Evan. I'll tell you what happened short and sweet. The reason why I punched him in the face is because he tried to force himself on me when we met in his private chambers. I had to fight him off of me. I let it go and told him I will not mention what just had happened in my report. He thanked me and said that on his world he had to show dominance over a woman or his men would think he was weak if he didn't have his way with me. When we left his chambers and he slapped my ass and told his men that I was the best woman he had ever had I punched him. Knocked him out cold. My men and I hauled ass back to the gate before he woke up. As soon as we got back to Atlantis, I gave my report to Colonel Carter who was very understanding. Woolsey on the other hand, who happened to be in the room when I delivered my report was not. When the message came in from the Karnatari about what happened, their version was very different. In their story, I was the aggressor and had attacked their leader when he turned me down. He told Colonel Carter that if I ever set foot on the planet again that my life would be taken and that all trade with Atlantis was off. Well, Woolsey forever being the diplomat, he assured the Karnatari that I would be dealt with quickly, and that I would never set again set foot on that world. Woolsey ordered Colonel Cater to take away my promotion and for me to delete the portion of my report away that detailed the incident so that the Karnatari leader didn't loose face. Then, and this is the best part. Woolsey said I was not to repeat the incident to anyone and that I had to had to apologize to that bastard for the misuderstanding. So you see, I didn't screw up my last promotion. I was screwed out of it." Danielle said.

Danielle looked at Evan's face. Usually it was always calm. Evan always wore his military mask. Even on the rare occasion when they did have an argument he always wore that calm military mask. Now the mask was gone and she now saw what a pissed off Evan Lorne looked like.

Evan couldn't believe what he just heard. Evan remembered how withdrawn Danielle was after that mission. He would ask her what happened and she always told him it was nothing and to just drop it. Now he knew it wasn't her fault. It was Woolsey and that damned IOA who cost her promotion and her self respect.

"Does Sheppard know this? Why didn't you say something to me before? " Evan asked.

"No. Sheppard doesn't know. I was ordered not to say anything about it to anyone. I'm only telling you now because we are here alone. Well not alone considering that we are a planet with an unknown amount of wraith on it. Listen Evan, the only reason why I'm telling you now is because I just didn't want you to think anymore that I screwed up my promotion or my chance to get close to you on purpose. I didn't lie when I said that I don't like waking up at 0500 to leave your quarters. I hate it! I can't wait for the day when I don't have to leave and I can just stay and roll over and kiss the neck of the most handsome man on Atlantis." Danielle said.

Evan stopped and took Danielle hand in his. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to finally tell me what happened. I know this is not the best place to put it all on the line like that but, I really do appreciate it."

"Your welcome." Danielle was about to remove her hand from Evan's when she noticed he tightened his grip. "You can let go now Evan." she giggled.

"I know but, like you said, we are not with in ear shot or within anyone's line of sight so, just for the next twenty minutes, let me hold your hand." Evan looked at Danielle who smiled and nodded yes. They continued on their way holding hands and keeping the same pace as they were before.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

John had just radioed into Teyla and Lorne that they were ok and just about to make contact with the occupants of the shelter. John and Ronan had reached the shelter quicker than Lorne and Campbell had reached theirs. Nicca had forgot to mention that this had been the planet's rainy season and the area Lorne and Campbell were in is now raining heavily. The mud was slowing them down significantly.

John and Ronan approached the shelter slowly not sure what to expect. Both men were hoping that there were still people inside and no wraith. John signaled to Ronan that he would head in first and for Ronon to watch the rear. The shelter looked more like a cave from the outside and the further they went inside they saw that it **was** actually a cave. John and Ronan heard muffled voices inside trying to quiet down some children. John turned on his flashlight on his P90 to get a better look around. His light shown on all the faces of all the scared and huddled villagers hiding in the cave. John and Ronan approached them very slowly and lowered their weapons.

"My name is Colonel John Sheppard. We were sent her by Nicca to bring you all safely back to Atlantis. I need you all to quickly gather your belongings and follow us to the gate." John said/

"Where is Nicca? Is she not with you?" asked a older male who looked suspiciously at John.

"Like I said before sir, she is waiting at the gate. My friend Ronan and I are only here to help. We need to move quickly before the wraith find us. Now, if it will help you trust me more. I will let you talk to her so we could move out." John touched his ear piece and called to Teyla.

"Sheppard to Teyla."

"Go ahead Colonel."

"Teyla, I'm getting a little resistance here. I know it was to be expected but we need to move out now. Is Nicca there with you?"

Teyla quickly understood where John was going and called Nicca over to her. She explained what John needed and hand her ear piece to Nicca.

"I'm here Colonel. Teyla has told me that some of my people are not willing to leave to leave. Is one of them a tall older male?" Nicca asked.

"That would be him." John said hold his P90 a little tighter as he looked at the man.

The older male had his arms crossed and kept looking at John's weapon as if were trying to think of the best way to disarm him. Every time John looked at the man he kept thinking that old stone face reminded him of an angry Mike Ditka. John had to fight back the urge to say "Da Bears" when stone faced looked at him.

"Colonel, I realize that time is of the essence so if you will allow me, I will speak to him." Nicca said

"Sir, I have Nicca here so you can talk to her. All you have to do is attach this to your ear and you will be able to hear and speak to her." John said.

John handed the big man his ear piece. He watched the man speak to Nicca and he finally saw the man look a little more relaxed, he even smiled.

The man walked back over to John and gave him back his ear piece. He put his hand on John's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Colonel, forgive my being mistrusting of you. My name is Astin. Nicca has told you we are not very trusting of strangers. She has told me that you are friends with Teyla Emmagan leader of the Athosian people. That alone tells me you are trustworthy. I will tell our people to follow your lead." Astin said.

John watched as Astin gathered his people towards the entrance. Astin then let John know they were ready to leave. John watched as the group gathered what little they had. John remembered that Nicca told him that the shelter could hold at least forty people. From what John could see there was less than half that here.

"Is this everyone?" John asked looking at the group of people in front of him.

"Yes." Astin said with some hesitation. John looked at Astin as he once again crossed his arms and put back on what John now called his stone face back on. "We lost most of our people on the journey here. The wraith came and took many from the village. If you are ready Colonel, we can leave to meet Nicca."

John suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. Something inside of him was telling him that this man was not telling him the whole truth. It was like he was trying to rush them out and not just because the wraith could be here at any moment.

"Gather your people outside the shelter. We leave in two minutes." Astin nodded and did as he was told.

Ronan saw the look on John's face and walked towards him.

"What's wrong Sheppard?" Ronon asked as John started walking towards the entrance with him.

"Stone face..I mean Astin..." John said pointing to the big man who was moving everyone outside. "Something he said is bothering me. Well, it's what he said, it's how he said it."

"What'd he say?" Ronon asked.

"When I asked him if this was everyone, he said this was all but, he hesitated. Why would he do that? I just got the feeling he was hiding something. Do me favor big guy? As soon as we start heading towards the gate I want you to double back and make sure that nothing was left behind." John said

"Think this guys hiding something?" Ronon asked.

"I'd bet my Johnny Cash poster on it. C'mon lets get out of here. I want off this world as soon as possible." John said

As soon as John and Ronan saw that everyone was outside and ready to leave he tapped his ear piece and called to Teyla letting her know that they were heading back towards the gate with everyone. Teyla let him know that would be waiting and that they should hurry. She could feel more wraith now than she did when they first arrived.

"Teyla, have you heard from Lorne and Campbell? Were they able to reach the shelter through the monsoon?" John asked worried for his other team.

"Yes,Colonel. They just reached at the shelter and they advised they should be heading out shortly. They have about thirty people with them but half of them are injured. Colonel, the rain has not stopped but Major Lorne advised the mud is starting to get pretty thick. Thus slowing their journey even more. Not to mention that there was almost a confrontation with some of them and Captain Campbell." Teyla said

"What happened?!" Shit! John thought. If it's not one thing it's another. The longer John stayed on this world the worse he liked it. It seemed like everything was against them from the moment they stepped on this backwards ass world.

"It was not her fault Colonel. Some of the men did not like being told what to do by a stranger. They tried to challenge her authority. Major Lorne advise that she quickly let them know who was in charge. One subject has a broken nose from the altercation. I am told he will survive. That quited down any further action from the rest of the group. Major Lorne said he will radio in once they are ready to to head out." Teyla said

"Keep me posted Teyla. Sheppard out." John turned to Astin who was standing with his all looked more than ready to leave. John thought he would give the Astin one last chance to come clean. "Are you sure this is everyone?" John asked.

Astin still was wearing that stone face of his. It looked harder than it did a minute ago. It was like he was trying this best to hide something behind it. "Yes Colonel. This is everyone from our village. We are ready to heads towards the gate now." Astin said. This time with out hesitation.

So much for coming clean John thought. "Alright everyone. Let's head out. I'll take lead. Ronan watch our backs. Let's move out."

Once they were well into their walk back to the gate Ronan made sure no one noticed him double back towards the shelter.

Ronon took out his gun and set it to stun before he entered the shelter. Ronan turned on his flashlight to get a better look around. As he went farther in he heard a groan. On the ground he found a man who face was covered in blood. Ronan bent down to him and could see the man had been beaten up pretty good. The man's eyes had been swollen shut. When Ronan bent down towards him the man jumped and curled himself up into a tight ball like he was protecting himself from another beating.

"It's ok. I'm a friend. I'm here to help you. My name is Ronan. I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you walk?" Ronon asked the man.

"No. They hurt me. Kicked me. Hit me." the man said then started to get agitated and started flailing around.

"Calm down. You could injure yourself even more. I'm going to get you out of here." Ronon said.

"I must get to the city. I must get to the city of..." the man passed out before he could say another word.

Ronan tapped his ear piece.

"Sheppard, come in." Ronan said with a bit of anger in his voice.

John heard Ronan call his name and slowly stepped out of the way from the rest of the group. John told Astin to lead the others because he needed to stop and check out a noise he heard. The cover story John gave was good enough for Astin not to question and led the rest of the people on. Once Astin was out of ear shot John called Ronan.

"I take from your tone of voice you found something." John said.

"Yeah..."Ronan said looking down at the man he was with. "but it's more like a someone than a something.

"A someone? I knew it. I knew that guy was lying." John said.

" Yeah. They beat the hell out of this guy and left him for dead it looks lie. We need to get him back to Atlantis so the doc can take a look at him. He's got some pretty serious injuries from what I can see. The last thing he said before he passed out was that they kicked and hit him." Ronon said.

"I hate this guy already. Shit! Grab him and start head towards the gate. I'm not going to question them about what happened to this guy until we get back. The last thing we need is to get into it with these people with the wraith hot on our trail. Move out as soon as you can. Sheppard out." John said.

"Lorne, Campbell, did you copy Ronan's traffic?"

"Yes sir, we both copy. We were just about to let you know that we are finally starting to head out. Captain Campbell is now making one last sweep of the shelter to make sure nothing was left behind." Lorne said.

"Good. You two keep an eye on your people. I understand that you already had some trouble so don't under estimate anyone. Sheppard out."

John started to head back towards the group when he saw Astin walking towards him. "Did you find anything Colonel? Astin asked/

John looked at the man and smiled. "Nope. Must have been the wind."

"Where is your friend?" Astin asked with his eyebrow raised.

"He's going his job and watching our backs. If any wraith are following us he will make sure they don't reach us." John said.

"He is a Satedan?"Astin asked.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" John asked just waiting for a reason to knock the crap out of this guy if he said anything bad about his friend.

"No. They are the best trackers that I know of. If he is watching our backs I feel better about our chances." Astin said with a smile.

"Good." John said as he started walking back towards he group with a Astin beside him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Lorne and the others started to head towards the gate through the thick mud he was stopped by an older women. He noticed she had a kind face and long white hair.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" he asked.

She looked at him and gave him a smile that reminded him of his grandmother.

"It is I who can help you young man. Take these." In her hand she was hold something that looked like snow shoes. "We are used to rainy seasons here. You and your friend are not. Take these susaroo's and attach them to your boots. They will make walking through this mud easier." she said handing him the susaroo's to Lorne.

Lorne took the shows from the woman and thanked her. He attached them to his boots and tested them out. What the ever the material was on the bottom of the susaroo's helped keep him from sicking in the mud. It would make walking a whole lot easier. He wished he and Dani had these when they had to walk through the mud to reach the shelter. Just then he heard Dani calling him.

"Major, I finished my sweep. All clear. I'm coming out." Danielle said.

Lorne turned back to the old women and just as he was about to ask if she had another pain for Dani she gave him another pair.

"I knew you would be asking for a pair for your friend so I made sure to bring one for her." the woman said.

Thank you ma'am. I'm sure Captain Campbell will appreciate this. I know I do" Lorne said

"No. It is I who should thank you. My name is Noreese. You are taking us to safety and risking your lives in the process. If giving you two these susaroo's help guarantee our safety then my job is done." Noreese said

Captain Campbell came out the shelter and head towards Major Lorne who standing near a older woman. Lorne handed Danielle the susaroo's and Danielle took them with a questioning look.

"Snowshoes?" Danielle asked.

"No, Captain. They are are susaroo's. I have been told by this lovely women here that will help us walk through the mud better." Lorne said pointing to Noreese.

"Well thank you ma'am. I wish we would have had these at the beginning of our trip." Danielle said.

Danielle watched as the older women raised an eye brow up. "Let me guess. Nicca did not tell you that this was our rainy season. Nor did she she tell you how truly far away this place was from the gate." Noreese said.

Both Lorne and Campbell looked at the woman and smiled not really wanting to answer these questions and possibly embarrass the leader of these people.

The older woman held up her hand. "Neither of you need to say a word. The look on your faces says it all. Nicca is lovely women but she follows more than she leads. Her thoughts are always scattered across the winds. Now let me see the map she gave you." Noresse asked holding her hand out.

Lorne took the map out of his vest while Danielle attached the susaroo's to her shoes. Lorne gave the map to Noreese. Noreese shook her head and let out what sounded like a curse.

"Just as I feared. She gave you a map that we have not used in years. No wonder it took you so long to find us. These maps have not been used in five years." Noreese turned and called to a young man who quickly ran over to her. "Major, Captain, this is my grandson Korin. He knows these woods like the back of his hand." Noreese gave the map to her grandson who laughed when he looked at it.

"Nicca. I told her I had new maps of the area for her to pick up two weeks ago. As my grandmother most likely told you this map is very old. I can show you a much quicker route than this map shows. We will reach the gate in half the time it took to get here." Korin said.

"I would appreciate any help you can give us. It's getting late in the day so we better head out now while we still have the daylight. Captain, I'll take the lead with Korin. You watch our six." Lorne said.

"Yes,sir." Danielle said.

"Lorne to Sheppard. We are heading out now. Gotta a lucky break and found someone who knows this area and knows a quicker route to the gate. We'll radio in when we are about 10 min out. Lorne out."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Teyla and Rodney had just finished getting all the other villagers through the gate. Teyla was now starting to get worried. She could feel the presence of the wraith all around her like they were getting closer. Teyla wished John and the other's would hurry back. Teyla watched as Rodney paced back and forth talking to himself. She knew he only did that when he was nervous. Teyla walked over to Rodney and tried placing a calming hand on his shoulder. It didn't work because Rodney nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I am sorry Rodney. I did not mean to scare you." Teyla said smiling at him.

"Well you did. What is taking them so long? I knew I should have stayed home. My genius is being wasted just standing here ya know. I have got plenty of projects that need my attention. God only knows what those idiots have blown up while I was gone." Rodney muttered to himself.

Teyla continued to smile at Rodney for she knew this was the only way Rodney knew how to cope with being nervous and scared for his friends. "I'm sure they will be back any minute now." Teyla said. She knew she was saying that more for her benefit than his. Teyla didn't like the fact that she was left behind and not with John. She trusted Ronan but now since she and John had become more intimate she wanted to be by his side more watching out for him. Just then a noise brought Teyla out her thoughts. It was coming from the direction of the woods. She raised her P90 and saw the other soldiers raise theirs as well when as soon as they saw her do it. Teyla moved towards the woods with three marines right behind her. Just as they were about to move in she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Hold your fire. It's us." Teyla lowered her weapon when she saw John walk through the brush towards her. Teyla badly wanted to run to John and hold him but she knew she had to restrain herself.

"Good to have you back Colonel." Teyla said with a small smile.

"It's good to be back." John said. He too wished that he could just hold her right now but this was not the time or the place.

"Where is Ronan?" Teyla asked while the other were talking to Nicca.

"Yeah about that? He had to go back for something that was left behind." John said.

"I do not understand." Teyla said.

"I'll explain it to you once we get back." John said.

Just then Ronon came out of the brush carrying something over his shoulder.

Teyla walked over to Ronon and saw that the something he was carrying was actually a man. A man who looked like he had been beaten very badly.

"Who is that?" Teyla asked.

"No clue. Who every he they didn't want to bring him along." Ronon said pointing to Astin and his group.

"We must bring him to Doctor Becket now." Teyla said. Her heart went to this person. She could not believe that one of these people whom she had come to know could be this cruel to another being.

Just as Ronan was walking closer to the group John saw Astin rushing towards them.

"Uh oh. Here comes Mike Ditka." John saw Teyla was about to ask who that was but quickly told her it was football thing and that he would explain later.

"So this is what you went back for? I should have known. He can not come with us. He has received judgment." Astin said pointing at the man who Ronon was holding.

"What are his crimes?" Teyla asked.

"He brought the wraith here. That is is crime." Astin said.

John looked at the Astin like he had two heads. "What do you mean he brought the wraith here?"

Astin's stone face once again went hard and he crossed his arms and gave John a look that could kill.

"I do not have to explain myself to you little man. You are not one of our people. I said he brought the wraith here and that should be good enough for you. Now, drop him." Astin said.

"No, we will not drop him. He is coming with us whether you like it or not. Now stand down." John said.

John watched as some of the Brinii men walked behind Astin. They looked like they were about to attack when John quickly pulled his side arm out and aimed it right at Astin's head.

"Now, I don't want to kill you and you don't wanna be dead. That's way to much paperwork for me and your brains will mess up my nice clean uniform. So I suggest you and your men BACK OFF and stand down. We'll decide on Atlantis what to do with this man." John said still hold the gun to Astin's head.

Astin didn't move and neither did his men. John cocked his side arm and watched his men took up positions around Astin's men.

Nicca made her way though to Astin. She pulled on Astin's arm and turned him towards her. "Please stop this. Has there not been enough loss today? You and your men will stop this. Please Astin. I don't want to loose anymore of our people."

Astin look into Nicca eyes that were now welling up with tears. John saw that his face once again softened at the sound of her voice. Astin told his men to stand down to John's delight.

"We will finish this on Atlantis." Astin said with hardness in his tone.

"I'm looking forward to it." John said to Astin with a grin.

Ronon had given the man over to one of the marines and told him to go through the gate and get him straight to Doctor Beckett.

"That was fun. How much longer do we have to wait for the others?" Rodney asked now even more ready to leave.

Just as John was about to answer his ear piece came to life.

"Lorne to Sheppard. We are about 10 minutes out. That's the good news. The bad news is that we have some wraith on our trail...." then John could hear the sound of gunfire.

"Lorne if you can hear me we are heading your way. Teyla get these people through the gate now. Rodney I want you back in Atlantis too just in case we need to shut down the gate. Ronon, you are with me." John said.

Before Teyla could argue John and Ronan were gone in the direction of the gun fire.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry It took me so long to update. Here's the next chapter.**

**Oh...and yes....I still don't own the characters...and I'm still working on my grammar issues. I'm slowly finding out that you can't edit your stories while working the radio. :)**

John and Ronan took cover when they heard something coming towards them. When they looked again they saw it was Major Lorne and his party running towards them.

"Sir, we have got several Wraith coming our way. Captain Campbell was covering our rear so we could get this far. I lost contact with her two minutes ago. I need to go back and get her. This is Noreese sir. She and her grandson showed us the way here." Lorne said.

Noreese turned to Lorne and recognized the look on the young man's face. "Major, we can make it the rest of the way. Please go and get your friend. We will see you on Atlantis." Noreese gave Lorne's arms a squeeze and waived her people on towards the gate.

Just as the others were heading towards the gate John turned around and saw Teyla running towards him.

"I thought I told you to stay by the gate and help get the others through?" John said through gritted teeth.

"Did you? You ran with Ronon so fast I thought you said Teyla and Ronon your with me. Do not worry Colonel, Sgt Anders and the other marines have the gate well secured. Also Colonel, you will need all the fire power you can get against the Wraith that are approaching. There are many coming this way." Teyla said.

"We will discuss this when we get back to Atlantis. Right now we have to get Captain Campbell. Lorne, Ronon take point. Teyla you're with me. Move out." John said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danielle was running as if her life depended on it towards the gate. The last thing she saw behind her were twenty Wraith all headed in her direction. Danielle was able to take two or three of them down with her last volley of shots but the rest just kept coming her way.

Danielle took cover behind a tree and shot again in direction of the Wraith soldiers she saw heading her way. One Wraith went down but not after finishing out her clip. Just as Danielle was changing her clip out a Wraith soldier was suddenly in front of her. Danielle quickly slapped in her clip and started firing at the Wraith. It went down but it took half clip a before it went down. Danielle looked up and she saw two more Wraith coming her way. One was a soldier Wraith. The other was wearing a black leather jacket. Shit, Danielle thought. The ones in leather are the hardest ones to go down.

Danielle took aim and fired at the Wraith in leather. It went down and the soldier Wraith kept coming her way. Danielle popped a fresh clip then realized it was her last one. Danielle again took aim and fired at the soldier Wraith. It went down quickly went but took another half of her clip with it. Once she was sure the soldier Wraith was down she headed towards the Wraith in leather. Daniele need to make sure the Wraith in leather was down and if it wasn't Danielle was going to put it down. Danielle held on tight to her P90 while going to the spot where she saw the Wraith fall. Danielle reached the area where she last saw the Wraith and to her surprise the body was not there.

"Oh Shit! Where did he go?" Danielle said looking around.

"Looking for me?" he said. The Wraith grabbed the gun out of Danielle's hand and then threw her several feet from where she was standing into a tree.

Danielle tried to get up but she was dizzy from hitting the tree so hard. Suddenly she felt the Wraith pick her up and slam her against a tree. Danielle felt blood trickling out of her noise and her mouth. The Wraith was holding Danielle with one hand against the tree by her neck. Danielle felt her feet dangling in the air. She tried to move to the Wraith's arm from her throat but the Wraith only squeezed her throat harder. The Wraith laughed at Danielle's attempt to remove his hand from around her neck. Which just pissed Danielle off. She was determined to not let this Wraith get the best of her. Danielle was not going down with out a fight.

The Wraith looked over Danielle and licked his lips. Danielle spat in his face and that made the Wraith laughed even harder at. With his free hand he punched her in the stomach and watch as Danielle withered from the pain. To Danielle's credit she never cried out from the pain. The Wraith hit Danielle again. This time it was in the face. Danielle felt the blood now flow freely from her nose and mouth. The Wraith leaned into her face and smiled.

"Do not worry. I will not damage you..." the Wraith said as he punched Danielle in the ribs. "too much." "Now where are the others?" the Wraith asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Danielle said.

The Wraith squeezed Danielle's neck harder and watched as she started to gasp for air. Danielle tried to move the Wraith's arm fron her throat but he was just to strong. The Wraith let go of her throat and Danielle felt the air rush back into her lungs causing her to cough.

"I will only ask one more time. I can make this quick or very, very long for you. Now, where are they?"the Wraith said leaning closer into Danielle's face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Danielle yelled at the Wraith.

"So be it. I like the long way anyway." the Wraith said. The Wraith started to move his feeding hand towards Danielle's chest. Danielle reached underneath her shirt and pulled out a knife.

"Suck on this!" Danielle took the knife and stabbed it into the Wraith's feeding hand.

The Wraith dropped Danielle and cradled it's feeding hand in pain. Danielle took the opportunity and tried to get up and run but could only crawl away. Danielle's body was still racked with pain from the tree and the hits she took from the Wraith. The Wraith pulled the knife out of his hand and started walking towards Danielle. The Wraith took the knife and stabbed Danielle in the back of her leg with it. This time Danielle did scream out in pain.

The Wraith pulled the knife out of Danielle's leg and licked her blood off of the knife. The Wraith then turned Danielle over and was now straddling her. He was enjoying the pain he could see in Danielle's eyes. The Wraith leaned down and whispered into Danielle's ear.

"So you can scream. I would have enjoyed sucking the life right out of you. You are quite fiesty and I like some fight in my meals. I will instead have to settle for killing you slowly. That will provide me with some satisfaction and entertainment."

Danielle watched in horror as the Wraith held the knife over her ready to plunge it into her chest at any moment. Danielle closed her eyes and waited for death to take her but, then she heard something. It was the sound of boots heading her way. Danielle's eyes snapped open and she knew she had one last chance to try and save herself. Danielle could see that the Wraith had heard the same thing she did and was now distracted. She used that to her advantage and with everything she had she hit the Wraith with the butt of her hand in the jaw causing the Wraith to fall to the side off of her. Once the Wraith was off of Danielle started to crawl towards the sound of the boots. The Wraith recovered quickly from Danielle's hit and ran towards her still with the knife in his hand. The Wraith grabbed Danielle's wounded leg and was starting to drag her towards him when the Wraith was suddenly hit by Ronan's stun gun and bullets from what sound like several P90's. The Wraith went down in a hail of gunfire and this time he stayed down.

Danielle looked up and saw Evan's face looking down at her. She then saw Teyla and Ronon. Even Sheppard looked relieved to find that she was still alive.

"Dan...Captain? Can you walk? Are you hurt?" Evan said. Evan wanted to reach out to Danielle. To hug her and kiss her but he knew this was not the right time. Evan's only priority now was to get Danielle off this planet and get her some much needed medical attention.

"My leg...he stabbed my leg. I don't think I can walk on it." Danielle said.

Teyla bent down and started to tear at Danielle's pant leg Teyla used the strips of cloth from Danielle's pants and tied off the wound. It slowed some of the bleeding from Danielle's leg.

"That will have to do until we get back to Atlantis. We must leave now. There are more wraith coming this way." Teyla said sensing more Wraith were approaching.

Evan bent down and grabbed Danielle's arm and helped her up slowly.

"I need my gun." Danielle said.

"Are you serious? You look like your about to pass out. We have a shit load of wraith on our asses and your concerned about your damn gun?" Evan said.

"Yes. We are going to need all the fire power we can get. I still have half a clip left and that will slow at least one down. So Major, you can either go with me to get it or I will limp my ass over there and get it myself, sir!" Danielle said looking at Evan.

"Fine. Let's go." Evan helped Danielle limp over to the tree where the Wraith had pinned her. She picked up her gun which was only a feet away from the tree.

"Now we can go." Danielle said looking more pale and feeling dizzy.

"Get down." Teyla yelled as wraith aimed a stunner towards them. They all turned and fired in the direction of the Wraith.

"Let's move out!" John yelled as he fired at the Wraith.

Ronon comes up to Evan when he see that Danielle was starting to pass out in Evan's arms.

"Give her to me. I can run faster with her than you can." Ronon said to Lorne.

Evan saw Danielle was about to protest and cut her off "Shut up Danielle and go with Ronon. Now! That's an order!"

Danielle didn't argue after the look Evan gave her and let Ronon pick her up. Soon they were all running towards the gate with several Wraith heading their way.

John radioed Rodney.

"Rodney! We're coming in hot. Whole lot wraith on our asses. Campbell is hurt so have Beckett standing by. Is everyone through the gate?" John said.

"Yeah Sheppard. We're all through except for the two marines who Teyla had stay behind. As soon you come through I'll shut down the gate." Rodney said from the control room back in Atlantis.

"Good we'll be there 2 minutes. Sgt Anders, did you get all that?" John said while he was firing back at the Wraith.

"Yes sir,well be waiting for you." Sgt Anders said.

Ronon was running as fast he could with Danielle. While running he could feel the blood from Danielle's leg running down his arm. Ronon called Danielle's name but she didn't answer him. He looked down and saw that she had pasted out in his arms and was starting to look even more pale. Ronan could see the gate ahead of him and whispered to Danielle to hold on they were almost at the gate. Ronon was then caught by surprise when he heard Danielle call for Major Lorne.

"E..van..." she said softly.

Ronon made it to the gate and gave Danielle over to Sgt Anders.

"Captain! What happened to her?" Sgt. Anders said. Sgt Anders had never seen his commanding officer look so small and helpless.

"Get her to Beckett now! The rest of them are not far behind me." Ronon said handing Danielle over to Sgt. Anders.

"Yes sir. Don't worry Captain. I got you. " Sgt. Anders said as he takes Danielle's now limp body from Ronon and heads through the gate.

Ronon stood with his stun gun out waiting for John and the other's to come through the brush. Ronon saw Teyla come out first still firing her P90 towards the brush. Then John and Major Lorne came out both turning and firing at the Wraith that was coming towards them.

"Everyone through the gate now!" John yelled.

Teyla and the marine went through the gate first followed by John, Ronan and Lorne.

"Rodney shut down the gate and raise the shield!" John yelled.

In the control room Rodney shut down the gate and raised the shield.

"Well, that was fun." John said sarcastically.

"Colonel, welcome back." Colonel Carter said from the control room. "I'll see you and your team in an hour for a debriefing."

"We'll be there ma'am. Ok people, briefing room in one hour." Just as everyone was about to go there separate ways John grabbed Teyla's arm.

"Can we talk in private?" John said.

"Of course." Teyla said knowing exactly what this was about. They both started walking towards the east pier when John saw that Lorne was right behind him.

"Yes Major?" John said.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to seem like I was stalking you. If you need me sir, I'm going to in the infirmary checking on Captain Campbell's condition." Lorne said.

"That's fine. Keep me posted." John said.

Teyla put her hand on Lorne's shoulder and noticed the look in his eyes. Teyla knew the look very well because she had had the same look many times when John was hurt badly. It was the look of someone who thought they were going to loose someone precious to them forever. Teyla gave Lorne's arm a gentle squeeze. "She will be fine Major. Do not worry." she said.

"Thanks Teyla. I'm sure she will be. I'll see you both at the debriefing." Lorne said with a sad smile then headed off towards the infirmary.

Teyla turned back to John who still had a stern expression on his face.

"Shall we?" John said.

Teyla rolled her eyes at John and they both continued towards the East pier.

Once they arrived at the East pier John kept giving Teyla what she called his "in command" face. Teyla stood there quietly and waited for John to speak first.

John looked at Teyla and thought about what happened on the planet. This would help keep him focused on his task because all he could think about was using this hour that they had for other activities but he need to get what he needed to say out first.

"Teyla, when I give an order I expect it be followed. I told you to get those people through the gate. Why did you then disobey my orders and follow Ronon and I?" John asked.

"Well Colonel..." Teyla said tilting her head and raising her eyebrow.

Oh crap, John thought. She's using my title. Not good. Scratch other activities.

"I didn't disobey your orders. I followed them just as you stated. I got the others through the gate and seeing that they were all safe I followed you and Ronon. So you see, I did not go against your wishes. In my defense. I was only doing what I have seen both you and Ronon do in the past. How many times have you not followed orders?" Teyla smiled.

"Oh, don't give me that monkey see defense." John said.

"A what?" Teyla asked.

"It's an Earth saying. Monkey see, monkey do. Monkey get in trouble too. It's like saying do as I say. Not as I do." John said with his hands in pockets rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh I see." Teyla said walking up to John and putting her arms around his waist. "Well, I will next time do as you say and not as you do." Teyla said playfully.

"Thank you." John said taking this opportunity to sneak a kiss from her.

Teyla didn't stop John from getting a kiss from her. In fact, she welcomed it. The feel of John's lips on hers was a sensation that she found she would never grow tired of. She parted her lips letting John know that he could take the kiss deeper. It didn't take long before John got the hint and made the kiss deeper and longer. Teyla felt John pull her closer and his hands started to move through her hair then to neck. Just as things started to heat up Teyla pulled out of the kiss.

"Something wrong?" John asked wondering why they stopped kissing when it was just getting good.

"No. Not really but, I must know something. John, what is a monkey?" Teyla asked with a child like innocence that John just loved.

John laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll show you after the de-briefing. C'mon I want to shower before the meeting. Care to join me?" John said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Is that an order?" Teyla said giggling.

"Yes it is." John said taking Teyla's hand in his.

"Well then I will do as you say." Teyla said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone took their usually seats for the debriefing. Ronon next to Rodney, John next to Teyla, and Lorne sitting next to Carson's empty seat. Colonel Carter took her seat at the head of the table and had a large packet of paper sitting in front of her.

"Ok, let's get started with some good news before we go into what happened with the Brinii." Colonel Carter said as she picked up the large packet of paper and dropped back on the desk. "As you all can see I have a large packet of paper in front me. Many trees had to die for what will take me ten minutes to say. The IOA and the military have decided to make some changes on the dating policy. What does that means. It means that officers will be able to date officers of equal or lower rank but not enlisted personnel. The only downside to this whole process is that you have to inform me about who you are dating and frankly, I really don't want to know. This rule does not affect our civilian population here. Military personnel are free to date civilians if they so choose. Any questions on this topics?" she looked around the room and saw there were no questions. "No,thank god. Let's move on. Now tell me what happened with the Brinii. When they came through the gate I had to deal with their leader Nicca and a large angry man who was not very happy with Colonel Sheppard. He said that the Colonel helped someone who they found guilty of a crime and that you held a gun to his head?"

"What Sheppard piss someone off again? Say it ain't so." Rodney said sarcastically at John.

"Shut up Rodney. Listen Colonel, the whole mission from the time we went through the gate went wrong. The maps that Nicca gave us didn't give accurate directions and took it Ronon and I longer than it should have to reach the shelter not to mention the hell Lorne and Campbell had the go through to reach their shelter. Then when Ronon and I do get there we meet Mike Ditka..."

Carter held her hand and stopped John in mid-sentence. "Wait. How did Mike Ditka get into this?"

"Sorry, I meant the large angry guy Astin. He looks like Mike Ditka to me. Anyway, I ask him if there was anyone else left in the shelter and he tells me no. But my gut told me that he wasn't telling the truth when he hesitated after I asked him if there was anyone else. So, when we started to move out I had Ronon double back and check the shelter and that's where we found Mr. Unknown beaten to a pulp. When Mike, I mean Astin saw Ronon with Mr. Unknown, Astin got upset and said that they delivered this unknown judgment on the guy and that we had to leave him behind." John said.

"What was his crime? Did Astin say?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, Astin said the guy brought the Wraith there. When I tried to get more out of Astin he got even more upset and told me he didn't need to explain himself to me." John said.

"And the gun to his head John?" Carter said still waiting for that explanation.

John looked at Colonel Carter and started to rub his neck. "Well, he really didn't leave me any choice there. Astin and his men where approaching us in a hostile manor. They wanted us to leave Mr. Unknown on the planet to die and I wasn't going to do that. Not without knowing if what Astin said is true or not and I'm betting that it's not."

"You know, when I was in the shelter with the guy he said they kicked and punched him. Then he said something else." Ronon said.

"What did he say Ronon?" Colonel Carter asked.

"He said he needed to get the city. I couldn't ask him any more than that because he passed out." Ronon said.

"Maybe he meant he needed to get here. To the city of the ancients?" Teyla said.

"That's a huge leap don't you think?" Rodney said.

"Maybe not Rodney. I want to talk to him as soon as he wakes up. I''ll advise Doctor Beckett to inform me the moment he wakes up. In the mean time, I don't think it would be too smart for him to go back with the Brinii until we know what he was doing on the planet in the first place, and if he did bring the Wraith there I want to know how. Major Lorne, please station guards at the infirmary until our guests leave. I don't want anyone other than Atlantis personnel to question him. Also Colonel Sheppard, if you and Teyla could make sleeping arraignments for our guests. They advised they will be staying with us a short time. They want to get back to their homes as soon as possible." Carter said.

"Any word about Captain Campbell? When I stopped in the infirmary to find out how she was doing all they could tell me was that she was in surgery. I had to order her men to leave the infirmary. They were all ready to camp out there and wait for any word on her." Lorne asked hoping no one could see the worried look on his face.

"Not yet. Now how did she sustain her injuries?" Carter asked.

"She was fighting a Wraith when we found her. It looked like the Wraith attacked her and then stabbed her in the leg. I don't know how she stayed alive that long. " Lorne said.

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed that she was able to hold off a Wraith for so long." Colonel Carter said.

"I didn't think we would make back to her in time." Lorne said looking down at his hands.

Colonel Carter was about to reply to Lorne's comment when she heard Carson's voice in her ear.

"Go ahead Carson. OK. That's good. I'll tell the other's and I'll be down there later to check on both patients. Carter out. Well everyone as you heard that was Carson and he was letting me know that Captain Campbell is out of surgery and is going well and our other patient Mr Unknown as Colonel Sheppard calls him has not woken up yet but his vitals are good. So as soon as Mr Unknown is up to it Colonel, you and I will pay him a visit. Dismiss everyone." Carter said.

As everyone in the room was leaving John and Teyla approached Colonel Carter.

"Colonel, Teyla is there something you needed?" Carter asked with a smile.

"Um...yeah. I.. I mean we..Oh hell. I'm no good at this stuff." John took Teyla's hand in his and held it up for Colonel Carter to see.

Carter looked at Sheppard and sighed. "Is this your way of telling me that you two are together?"

"Yes, Colonel. I believe that is what John wanted to say. We are together." Teyla said.

"Ahh..I see. Ok. Well you two are probably the first of many once the dating policy comes out. Well first thing is congratulations. Second, my only concern is that you two are on the same team and sometimes relationship problems can cause team problems." Carter said.

"That won't be us. See?" John said holding up his hand again with Teyla who was now rolling her eyes at him. "We're good."

Colonel Carter shook her and sighed. "How about we play it by ear. We'll see how this works with you two on the same team as a trial basis. If I see anything that interferes with your team dynamic then I will have to separate you two. Understood?" Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." John said.

"Thank you Colonel and I can assure that there will not be a problem." Teyla said.

"Good. I'll leave you two start those preparations for our guests." Carter said

As Colonel Carter leaves John turns to Teyla still holding her hand. "See that wasn't so bad. Now will your people have a problem with us?"

"No John. They have come to know and respect you over the years so I do not think there will be a problem." Teyla said. Teyla looked at John's face. She could see John had another question but he looked he was afraid to ask it. Teyla knew what the question would so she decided to put John's fears at rest.

"John, I can see that something troubles you. If it a question about Kanaan, than you do not have to worry. He has selected another mate. When he came to pick up Torren we talked about my feelings for you and he was not upset. He sensed that there was something growing between us and wished you and I nothing but happiness. Kanaan also likes the fact that you are around Torren. He believes you are a good role model for Torren. So put your mind at ease." Teyla said.

"He said that. Wow." John said.

John was shocked that Kanaan had said such nice things about him since every time he and Kanaan where in the same room together there was always tension.

"Yes. He is a good man John. I hope one day you and he will become friends." Teyla said.

"Well the one thing I have learned while living in the Pegasus galaxy is that anything is possible. Now how about you and I go get started with those sleeping arraignments for our guest. I will handle the finding space part for them if you would deal with the Nicca and Astin part. I don't think that either of them will be happy to see me." John said.

"I think you are correct. I will take care of Nicca and Astin." Teyla said.

"See, our work is not affected by our relationship. Nothing to worry about." John said putting his arm around Teyla as they walked out of the room.

TBC.....


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclamer:Don't own any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's a little longer than the last one. Happy Reading!**

Carson Beckett was sitting at his terminal making notes on all his recovering patients. The infirmary was now quiet which was Carson's favorite time of the day. Carson liked when the infirmary was busy and when it kept everyone occupied but what he didn't like, was when it was plunged in to utter chaos like it was only a few hours ago. There were patients everywhere. Some with minor injuries and some with major ones like Captain Campbell and Mr. Unknown. Which thanks to Colonel Sheppard, was the poor man's new name. The day was finally coming to a close and most of the patients had been moved to a room in the infirmary or given a place to rest by Colonel Sheppard and Teyla.

Carson's eyes started to hurt staring at his computer screen so he decided to take this opportunity to get up and go check on his patients. First he checked on Mr Unknown. Carson pulled back the curtain and quietly stepped towards the bed. He pulled up the chart at the end of the bed and looked at the notes the nurse made. Mr. Unknown's vitals were doing well for a person who sustained that much bodily injury. They found 3 cracked ribs, 2 broken ribs, a bruised lung, and multiple lacerations to his face and legs. Carson looked at Mr Unknown and saw that he was a young about 20-25 years old. Even through the bruising on his face Carson could see the lad had a kind face. Carson also noted on the chart that Mr Unknown was also suffering from malnutrition and was glad that his staff had started him on a bag of IV fluids and started pumping in some much needed nutrients into him.

"Ya poor lad. I hope ya get better soon so we could find out what exactly happen to ya. We're all curious to find out what your real name and story is." Carson said putting down the chart. He then pulled back the curtain and started heading towards his next patient, Captain Danielle Campbell.

Carson always liked Danielle. Unlike most of his military patients, Danielle never complained about getting a check up after a mission. She always followed Carson's order's to the letter. Danielle was his perfect patient. Carson even laughed one day when Danielle came in wearing a name tag that said "Hello my name is Carson's perfect patient." She's a lovely las Carson thought to himself.

As Carson pulled back the curtain he was taken by surprise to see a sleeping Major Lorne's head on Danielle's lap. Danielle was awake and looking at Major Lorne. Carson noticed that her hand was gently stroking Major Lorne's head. Danielle quickly pulled her hand away from Lorne's head when she saw Carson standing there. Danielle looked at Carson and smiled a groggy smile at him.

"Hey Doc. Hope you don't mind my visitor." Danielle said.

"No las, it's fine. He came in an hour ago when things quited down. He has been very worried about you since they brought you in here. Major Lorne been very busy with getting security tighter 'round the infirmary due to Mr. Unknown over there." Carson said tilting his head in the direction of the other curtain.

"Who?" Danielle asked.

"It's a nick name Colonel Sheppard has dubbed the poor lad and it seems to have stuck. No one knows who he is. He's not a member of the Brinii and they only came in contact with him three days ago. They blame him for bringing the Wraith to their world but, as far as Rodney can tell, he didn't have any form of technology on him that could be used to call the Wraith." Carson said.

"What brings him in here then?" Danielle asked.

"Well it seems like that Brinii took justice in their own hands and declared the lad guilty of bringing the Wraith to their world. They beat him severely and were going to leave him to die in that shelter. If it weren't for Sheppard and Ronon he would have surely died from his wounds." Carson said.

"And how is your perfect patient doing?" the question came from Lorne who was now trying to sit up and stretch.

"Well hullo there Major. My perfect patient is doing fine. She made it through surgery as you can see and so all she needs right now is wee bit of rest." Carson said with a smile.

"Well that's good. I was pretty worried that I might lose my girlfriend." Evan said looking at Danielle and holding her hand.

"What did you just call me?" Danielle wide eyed. Wondering why Evan would say something like that in front of Carson knowing it could get him and her in big trouble.

"Did her hearing get affected while she was in surgery?" Evan said while looking at Carson then back to Danielle who still had the deer caught in headlights look.

Carson laughed and then remembered that Danielle didn't know about the new change in policy.

"No Major, her ears are fine. You two are together?" Carson said pointing at both of them.

"Never saw that coming. I think most people thought you two didn't like each other. That was the most well kept secret on Atlantis and I heard it first. Well then, I will leave you tell her about the newest changes 'round here. I'll check on you later Dani. Major." Carson said patting Major Lorne on the shoulder and waving good-bye to them before pulling back the curtain.

"Thanks Doc." Danielle said as Carson was closing the curtain. Danielle now turned her attention back to Evan who was still holding her hand. " Now, tell me about these changes that allow you to now call me your girlfriend."

"Well in a nutshell, the military and IOA have loosed up the regs and are allowing Officers to date each other. So, that means we can be together. No more sneaking around." Evan said getting up out of his chair and leaning in close to Danielle's face.

"No more leaving at 0500 either." Danielle said leaning in closer to meet Evan's face but then pulled back in pain.

"Are you ok?" Evan said pulling back to make sure Danielle was ok.

"I guess the Wraith must have done a number on my ribs when he punched me." Danielle said still wincing in pain.

Danielle noticed the guilty look Evan had on his face. " Hey..." Danielle said. "I know that look Evan. You have nothing to feel guilty about. We had a job to do. Getting those people to the gate and away from the Wraith was our first and only priority. Everything else is secondary. You and I did our duty.

Evan put his hand on Danielle's face and she leaned into his touch. Evan understood what Danielle was saying but he still couldn't help but feel the way he felt.

"I know what your saying Dani but, I can't help the way I feel. I know my job was to get those people to the gate and away from the Wraith but, that doesn't erase the guilt I feel about leaving you alone to face all those Wraith. I mean, that Wraith could have killed you. I don't want to think about what would've happened if we hadn't gotten there in time." Evan said.

"So don't. Don't think about. You got there just in time. You came back for me with help and saved me. You also saved those people which makes you a hero in my book. So please stop beating yourself up. That's order from your girlfriend." Danielle said smiling at Evan. Danielle put her hand on top of Evan's that was still touching her face.

"You can't order me. I'm still a Major and your still a Captain. So that means I still out rank you." Evan said laughing.

"That may be true but, no matter what your rank is, girlfriend supersedes it. Therefore you will listen to my order. Is that clear mister?" Danielle said yawing.

"Yes ma'am. I think you need to get some sleep. I'll come by in the morning and see you before I go on duty ok." Evan said.

"Ok." Danielle said yawing again. Danielle watched as Evan pulled up the blankets and helped her snuggle in as much as she could with her ribs and now her leg hurting.

"I could get quite used to you helping me snuggle up in a blanket." Danielle said.

"Yeah. I like seeing you like this and now that you don't have to leave at 0500 any more we can put that into practice." Evan said.

"Can't wait." Danielle said.

Evan leaned down and kissed Danielle on the lips. At first it was just small kisses. Then they turned into one long slow kiss. Danielle was glad that she wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor because it would have showed that her heart was beating much faster than it had been a minute ago.

Danielle noticed there was something different about this kiss. It was more tender and much softer. Then Danielle was ripped out of her euphoria when Evan slowly moved away leaving her lips cold. She looked up at Evan and he had a weird smile on his face.

"Well that was a nice way to put me to bed. What's with the weird smile?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing. Today just made me realize something and I should have told you this before but I was scared. Almost losing you today put things in prospective for me and I need to say it now before I lose my nerve. So, hear it is. I love you. I love you so much. When I saw that Wraith standing over you trying to kill you, something inside of me snapped. I couldn't let him hurt you. I emptied my entire clip into him. The thought of my life without you in it... just can't happen. It made me see that I need to tell you how I truly feel because life's too short. Especially in the Pegasus Galaxy." Evan said.

Danielle looked at Evan and had a tear come down her cheek. That was the first time that Evan had been so open and honest with her. Danielle could always feel the love coming from Evan but to hear him say it out loud was better then she imagined. Danielle tried to say something but couldn't. More tears started to come down. Evan gently wiped them away.

"Those are happy tears right?" Evan said.

Danielle nodded her head yes while Evan handed her tissue for her nose from the box that was sitting next to her bed.

"Yes, these are happy tears." Danielle sniffed. "I just wish I wasn't a blubbering mess right now and not in this stupid hospital gown looking like crap."

"Well you look beautiful to me." Evan said kissing Danielle's lips again.

"Oh Evan, you do love me. You just lied right to me face and told me I look good when we both know I look like shit. That's real love right there." Danielle said laughing which caused her ribs to hurt. She winced again in pain.

Just as Evan was about to ask if she was ok the nurse walked in with a tray of medication.

"Looks like I arrived just in time. Would you like something for the pain Captain?" the nurse asked.

Danielle was going to say no and just try and sleep it off but then she heard Evan.

"Yes, she does." Evan said looking at Danielle with a stern look.

The nurse looked from Evan to Danielle.

"Yes, I would please." Danielle said smiling at Evan.

The nurse chuckled a little and gave Danielle her meds and some water. The nurse watched as Danielle took her meds then checked her vitals.

"Captain, do you need something to help you sleep?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please, that would be great." Danielle said.

"I''ll be right back with that." the nurse said as she exited the curtain then quickly came back with the sleep meds.

Danielle took the sleep meds with the last of the water she had. The nurse took the cup from Danielle and then told her to buzz if she needed anything else.

After a couple of minutes Danielle could start to feel the medicine kick in. Her eyes began to get heavy and she started to yawn again.

"I think that is my cue to leave. Like I said, I'll see you before I go on duty ok.?" Evan leaned down and kissed Danielle's forehead and looked into her sleepy eyes.

"Ok." Danielle said closing her eyes about to drift off to sleep.

Evan smiled and was about to leave when Danielle called his name.

"Evan?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" he said said turning around to her.

"Evan...I love you." Danielle said just as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Danielle." Evan said then smiled. He closed the curtain and headed out the infirmary with a huge smile on his face.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the first time in a week things started to get back to normal on Atlantis and John couldn't be happier. The Brinii we're leaving. They had become a royal pain in the ass for him. He received nothing but complaints from Nicca and Astin about not being allowed access to Mr. Unknown. It soon became a game for John the different ways he could say no to them and not get in trouble for being offensive to their guest. John remembered what happened the first Astin demand to see Mr. Unknown.

_John was sitting in his office eating what was left his lunch that Teyla had brought him. All he had left was a piece of a ham sandwich and some chocolate pudding. He was just about to bite into the last piece of his sandwich when Astin pounded his fist on John's door demanding to be seen. The pounding on the door made John drop his sandwich on the floor._

"_God dammit. The last piece is always the best piece." John huffed to himself while he picked up the piece and threw it in the waste basket._

_John looked up and saw Astin standing at his door with arms crossed and his face once again looking a stone faced Mike Ditka. Astin was being held back by two marines who were telling him he couldn't enter the Colonel's office without being announced. Before Astin could say another word John told the marines it was ok and to let Astin in._

_Astin stepped forward past the marines and gave them a smug look that made one of the marines ball up his first. John saw the look on the marine's face. He understood how the marine felt. John wanted to hit Astin many times while the Brinii were here but that would only bring down the wrath of Colonel Carter and Teyla who had been trying to tell John to exercise patience with the Brinii._

_John got up from his seat and offered a chair to Astin who chose to stand instead. John then took his seat and asked Astin what he could do for him. _

"_I told you Colonel that we would be having this conversation again. I want to see the prisoner." Astin said._

"_What prisoner? We don't have any prisoners on Atlantis." John said reaching for his chocolate pudding._

"_You know who I am referring too. Don't play dumb with me." Astin said._

"_I can assure that I'm not playing. I have no idea who you are talking about." John said taking his spoon and dipping it in his chocolate pudding. As John swirled the pudding around with his spoon he saw Astin's face becoming red. Uh-oh. I think Mt Astin is about to blow John said to himself._

"_Colonel! No more games. You know who I speak of. The man that is in your infirmary I want access to him. He has to answer for his crimes!" Astin said now yelling at John._

_To John's credit he didn't get mad. Usually when someone yelled at him like that he would get upset and yell right back and throw a few obscenities in for good measure but for now, John was taking the advise of Teyla and Colonel Carter and exercising patience. So, John looked up at Astin and stuck a spoon full of pudding in his mouth then pulled the spoon out his mouth slowly._

_John loved the annoyed looked on Astin's face. Astin watched John pull the spoon out his mouth and dip it back into his pudding and start stirring it like he was waiting for the answer to pop up out of the pudding._

"_Colonel are you going to answer my question or continuing stirring that brown goo in your hand?" Astin said point to John's pudding._

_John looked at Astin while still stirring his pudding. "Well you never really asked me any questions. All I heard is demands. And I don't respond well to threats or demands. Now, I'm going to say this as clearly as possible and this will be the only time I say this so listen carefully." John said putting his pudding down and standing up out of his chair. John moved from around his desk and stood right in front of Astin. It was then that John noticed the distinct height advantage that Astin had over him. He felt like he was talking to a Redwood tree._

"_The answer is no, and it will be no, no matter how many times you or any of your people ask. He is a patient, not a prisoner in our infirmary and he is not leaving until Doc Beckett says he is healthy. Now we have told you that the patient did not have any devices on him that could have contacted the Wraith. And talking to your own people, I found that he was in your village three days before the Wraith came and was getting along fine with them. That is until you and you're goons got it into your head that he brought the Wraith to your planet and passed your backwards ass judgment on him. It sounds like it was just a coincidence that he was there when the Wraith came. So, you almost beat an innocent man to death. I think that qualifies in my book as no visiting hours for you." John watched Astin's face as it became redder and his whole body started to shake in anger. In John's head he did a mental count down. 5,4,3,2,1. There it is. Mt Astin is about to blow._

"_HOW DARE YOU! You mock our laws because you think you are superior to us!" Astin yelled._

"_I don't think, I know am! You see, we believe that someone is innocent until proven guilty and we give them a fair trail so they have a chance to answer for the crimes they are accused of. You probably never gave him a chance to explain or defend himself. That there, offends me. Now, if I find that he did bring the Wraith to your world I will turn him back over to you and you can do what ever your laws see fit but until then, he is under the protection of Atlantis. This conversation is over." John said. _

"_This conversation is not over!" Astin said yelling again._

_John sat back down at his desk again. He picked up his pudding and started stirring it around again. He looked at Astin while spooning up some pudding. "Oh yes it is. Sgt. Lopez and Sgt. Gordon!" John yelled. Sgt Lopez was a big marine who didn't take any shit from anyone. He was just the marine that John needed. Sgt Gordon was no slouch either. Sgt. Gordon was just as big as Lopez was and had a attitude to match. They were the biggest marines on base and were more like two mob enforcers then marines. Sgt's Lopez and Gordon came into John's office and snapped to attention. _

"_Yes Colonel?" they both said._

"_Sgt's would you please escort this man out of my officer and back to the visitors quarter's." John said with a smile._

"_Yes sir!" the both said. _

"_This way sir." Sgt Lopez said pointing to way out the door to Astin. When Astin didn't move it was Sgt. Gordon who spoke next._

"_I believe Sgt. Lopez asked you nicely. Now if you don't move sir, then Sgt Lopez and I will make you move." Sgt Gordon said with smile._

_Astin relented and started to move towards the door then turned around to John before he left._

"_This is not over Colonel." Astin said._

"_Funny. It looks over to me. You have yourself a good day there Astin." John sad waving good bye as Astin was escorted out._

As John recalled the memory of that conversation he laughed to himself as he remembered that Astin was later put in the brig for trying to forcibly get into the infirmary. John loved watching Lopez and Gordon dragging the man down to the brig.

"Oh,good times." John said to himself.

John was on his way to infirmary to check on Mr. Unknown when he saw Ronon,Rodney, and Colonel Carter coming up towards him.

"Where are all of you headed to? John asked.

"The infirmary." Ronon said.

"Looks like we are all going in the same direction." John said.

"Who are you going to see Colonel?" Carter asked.

"I'm going to check on Mr. Unknown. Carson said he is healing really fast for someone with the injuries he sustained." John said.

"Yes. Carson said there was something in his blood work that he couldn't identify. He thinks what ever it is is helping his body heal itself at a remarkable rate. So you are going to see Mr. Unknown huh?" Carter said looking John.

"Yeah. Why is that so strange?" John asked. Then he noticed the looks he was getting from Rodney and Ronon. "What?"

"God, you can be so dense sometimes. And they say I don't have good social skills." Rodney said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? John said getting a little annoyed.

"C'mon on Sheppard. You're going to see Mr. Unknown but you haven't seen Danielle? Even for you that's bad. I know you don't like the infirmary but we've all gone to see her. Even McKay has seen her twice." Ronon said

"You went to see her twice? Wow, I'm impressed." John said shocked that Rodney entered to the infirmary with out someone dragging him in there or him coming up with a medical illness that no one but him had ever heard of.

"Oh shut up. I am capable of compassion. Conan and I brought her the movie Blazing Saddles and although he didn't get much of the sense of humor Danielle and I laughed at everything. I mean c'mon Sheppard just because she.." Rodney was cut off by John pointing a finger at him.

"Didn't I say never to bring that up McKay." John said pointing a finger at Rodney.

"Would you two excuse us for a moment. I'd like to speak to John in private." Carter said.

"Sure. C'mon McKay. It's lunch time. Maybe Danielle will let you eat her Jello again." Ronon said.

"I hope so. I'm still hungry after the power bar I just had." Rodney said as he Ronon continued down the hall.

Colonel Carter walked with John to one of Atlantis's many balconies. This one they stopped at was one of Sam's favorites because it always had the best view of the afternoon sun. It was very peaceful there and was always quiet. Even during times like this in the afternoon when Atlantis was busy Sam found it was a good place to just relax and take a breather then head back into the craziness.

Sam stood at the balcony and looked out at the sea. John stood next to her and looked out at the sea as well. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"I love it out here. This one spot for me is my favorite place on Atlantis. Well beside the lab of course. I come here whenever I need to think or just reflect. You ever do that John? I hope you don't mind me calling you John."

John was taken back at first because Colonel Carter usually didn't call him by his first name. It was always Colonel or Colonel Sheppard, but never John. John noticed that Colonel Carter tended to keep things more on a professional level than Elizabeth did. Colonel Carter had only been in charge of Atlantis for a few months and John was still trying to get used to her and her style which was very different from Elizabeth's. Elizabeth always made John feel more at ease when they talked because there was no rank involved. Now with Colonel Carter in charge he lost that sense of ease. It was times like this when he missed Elizabeth the most and her style of leadership.

"No ma'am. It's fine." John said feeling a little nervous now.

"Then please call me Sam." Carter said.

"Ok, Sam. To answer your question. No I don't think that I have ever come out here to just reflect." John said.

Sam continued to look out at the ocean and breathe in the fresh air. She walked over to the railing and leaned on it. She looked to the side of her and saw that John was now standing next to her and also leaning on the railing.

"I think that's important for all of us to reflect every once in while. It reminds you of what you have and the things you lost. It helps you put things in prospective. Since I have taken over command of this base I have noticed that Atlantis is very different than my previous post at the SGC. We are a more tight nit group. Well, we have to be being so far away from earth. We all have come to depend on each other like family. When one of us hurts, we all hurt. When one grieves, we all grieve, and when we are happy, well you get it. The point that I'm trying to make John is that we need to know that we are all there for one another. This war with the Wraith has taken a toll on all of us. We have lost many lives and will probably lose a few more during our time here. It's just a sad fact. So, when I see one of my people, my second in command not looking out for one of his own, I have to ask myself. What is going on with him? Why is he not going to see one of his people that almost died on a mission he was in command of?" Carter aked.

John was shocked at what Colonel Carter was saying. He hadn't really thought about it. He wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question Sam. I don't know why I haven't gone to see Captain Campbell since she has been in the infirmary. I just haven't." John put his hand on the back of neck and rubbed it hoping to come up with more than he what he just said but he couldn't think of any thing better to say. " I'm not good with showing my feelings. Teyla can attest to that. I can't really tell you anymore than that."

Sam nodded her head pushed herself up from the railing taking one last look at the calm ocean.

"Well John, I suggest that you take this time and use it to reflect. Ask yourself why you didn't check on someone under your command? I'll leave you to your thoughts Colonel." Without another word Sam left John at the railing. Still looking at out the ocean trying to reflect.

Colonel Carter walked into the infirmary heard the sounds of laughter. Which was something she didn't expect to hear in a place full of sick people. She walked over to Carson to find out what was going on.

"I came in here to check on Mr. Unknown and I here laughter. What is going in here?" Carter asked.

"Oh hullo Colonel. Well they say laughter is the best form of medicine right? I think that Rodney is giving Captain Campbell a good dose of it now. We moved Mr. Unknown to a private room away from the noise. I was about to tell them to keep it down but they are about to break into another chorus." Carson said.

"A chorus of what?" Carter asked.

"You'll see." Carson said walking Colonel Carter over to Captain Campbell's bed. He pulled back the curtain just a little so she could see and not disturb the others.

Inside Carter saw Ronon, Rodney, and Major Lorne sitting around Danielle's bed. They had the TV turned on and it sound like they were watching the beginning of a movie. She couldn't tell what the movie was. The sound was too low. Then she heard it. The theme song sung by Danielle and Rodney.

"He rode a blazing saddle

He wore a shining star

His job to offer battle to bad men near or far

He conquered fear and he conquered hate

He turned dark night into day

He made his blazing saddle a torch to light the way"

Sam looked on and tried to chuckle lightly as she continued to watch Danielle and Rodney belt out the theme song to Blazing Saddles. She looked at Ronon and Lorne who looked they heard the song just one to many times.

"How many times have you heard this song?" Ronan asked Lorne.

Lorne looked at Ronon and shook his head. "Too many. This was this was the first movie we ever watched together on a date. I thought it was cute when she knew the words to the song. Now after the millionth time. Not so much."

"And Bart was his name.

Yes Bart was nammmmme"

Sam thought it was time to save Lorne and Ronon and the rest of the infirmary from another verse of the song. She cleared her throat to let them know she was standing there.

"Captain? Is it alright if I come in?" Carer asked.

Danielle and Rodney stopped in mid song once they realized who was there.

"Oh thank god." Lorne said earning him a look from Danielle.

"Uh. Yes ma'am" Danielle said trying to straighten herself up. Rodney on the other hand had turned a nice shade of red when Sam had walked in.

"Samantha, how nice to see you. We were just..." Rodney said.

"Singing. I heard you. The whole infirmary did. Never knew you have such a lovely voice Rodney." Sam said.

Ronon couldn't help but laugh at Sam's comment.

"Yes, well. There is more to me than just this stunning intellect I have. Now if you will excuse me. I'm sure that there is some important work for me to do. Somewhere. Anywhere." Rodney said.

"Well, thank you for stopping by Rodney and for bringing me the movie. It was very sweet of you." Danielle said.

Rodney was just about to leave when Lorne stopped him.

"For the love of all that is holy. Take the movie with you." Evan said.

"Some people just can't appreciate the brilliance of this movie." Rodney said taking the DVD out of the DVD player much to Danielle's dismay.

"Oh I can. Just not after watching it for the millionth time." Lorne said.

"Don't mind him Rodney. He's just tired." Danielle said.

"Oh. He's tired of playing the game." Rodney said winking at Danielle.

"Ain't it a crying shame." Danielle said looking at Lorne.

"Good Bye McKay." Lorne said pointing the way out.

"I'm gonna head out too. Gotta meet some marines who wanna spar." Ronon said.

"None of my guys right?" Danielle asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know. You'll know in two hours when they are sitting in here getting stitched up. See ya." Ronon said with a smirk then left with Rodney.

"Well Captain, I was checking on your progress but you seem to be doing just fine. You look much better then when you first arrived a week ago. Which I'm glad to see. Dr. Beckett said that you are leaving here later on today." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am. He's still restricting my duties till my leg fully heals but, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed for a change." Danielle said.

"I know what you mean. Well I won't keep you any longer." Colonel Carter was just about to leave when she remembered what else she came there for. "Oh I almost forgot. I was going to wait until you were back on duty but I might as well tell you now. In light of your recent act of bravery and your exemplary conduct these past few months I am hereby promoting to the rank of Major. We will have a ceremony for you once you get back on your feet."

Danielle didn't know what to say. She was fumbling over her words." Oh....my...oh.. wow."

"I think that means thank you ma'am." Evan said.

"Yes. Yes it does. Thank you ma'am." Danielle said.

"No thanks needed. You earned it. You would have had it early if not for that one instance. You have really come a long way since then. Now if you will excuse me. I have to check on Mr. Unknown. Major's." Carter said.

As soon as Colonel Carter left Evan looked over at Danielle who still had a shocked look on her face.

Evan got up from his seat and walked over to Danielle.

"Why don't you look happy about this? I thought you would be more excited." Evan said.

"Oh no, I'm happy. Just shocked." Danielle said.

"Well it's like the Colonel said, you earned it. So I was thinking..." Evan said grabbing Danielle's hand.

"Yes, what were you thinking?" Danielle said in a low voice.

"I was thinking that if they spring you in the next hour or so you will be out of here by dinner time. How's about I take you home, let you clean up, and I bring you dinner. How does that sound?" Evan said.

"Oooo...I think that sounds great but know what would be better?" Danielle said seductively.

"What?" Evan said in low voice.

"If you brought me dinner then spent the night. That would be better." Danielle said.

"That would be better. I like the way you think Captain." Evan said leaning in for a kiss until Danielle put her finger to his lips.

"That's Major." Danielle said leaning back in to kiss him.

"Oh that's right. I like the way you think Major. Let me show you how much." Evan said leaning into her kiss.

Danielle started to deepen the kiss when she saw the curtain get pulled back by the nurse. Who now looked embarrassed and was wearing a bright shade of red.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have your discharge papers. Doctor Beckett said no off world activity and you are on light duty for 2 weeks. Doctor Beckett is also giving you crutches to stay off that leg. No baths. Showers only and make sure you change that bandage everyday. If you run out of dressings just come in. Here are your pain meds. Do you have any questions?" the nurse asked handing Danielle her discharge papers.

"None." Danielle said while taking the papers.

"Then you are free to go. Good luck ma'am" the nurse said.

Evan was about to ask Danielle if she wanted him to get some clothes for her but his radio went off in his ear.

"This is Lorne. What? I'll be right there. No. I'll be right there don't move." Evan said with hint of anger in his voice.

Danielle looked at Evan who didn't look too happy about what he was just told.

"I take it that wasn't good news. Rain check?" Danielle said.

"Dani, I'm so sorry. Yes on the rain check. I really wanted to spend time with you but that was Sgt Lopez. Some of the Brinii are trying to move past the marines I have posted down in the visitor's quarters. I can't wait until they leave. They have been nothing but a pain in the ass since the arrived. Well not Noreese's group. They were excellent. I will be sorry to see her go. She reminds me of my grandmother. Just a sweet lady that has a quiet fire about her. You would have liked my grandma and she would have loved you." Evan said.

"I'm sure I would have loved her too. You better get going. The natives are getting restless. I will ask the nurse for some scrubs so I can go to my quarters." Danielle said.

"Ok. I'll check on you later." Evan said kissing her cheek.

"Alright. Be Careful Evan." Danielle said.

"Is that an order Major?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"Damn right." Danielle said.

Evan smiled at Danielle and then headed out to deal with Brinii.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Colonel Carter had been looking at the notes that Doctor Beckett had made about Mr. Unknown. She was still trying to understand what she was looking at. Mr. Unknown had been moved to a private room in the back of the infirmary. He was put there so he could rest more comfortable and be away from the constant traffic that was coming in and out of the infirmary and from the occasional singing patient.

"So Carson, are you telling me that he is able to regenerate or something close to that?" Carter asked still looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"Aye. As far as I can tell. His body has put itself in a sort of trance. Much like the Jaffa do when they are injured." Carson said.

"You mean kel-nareen?" Carter said.

"Exactly. I believe that's why he has been out of it for so long. His body needed time to repair itself. Mind you, this is all guess work. I'm hoping that when the lad wakes up he can tell me more." Carson said.

Carter got up from the computer screen and was now standing next to the bed looking at Mr. Unknown. She was amazed at how different he looked. She could barely tell that he had been injured as bad as he was. Carter placed her hand on the railing of the bed and was about to ask Carson another question when she felt a hand touch hers. Carter nearly jumped out of her skin and some how managed to not scream.

"Carson, I think your patient is awake." Carter yelled to Carson.

Carson and several of his staff ran over to Colonel Carter. Carson looked down at his patient and saw that he was awake now and staring right up at him and Colonel Carter.

"Well hullo there. My name is Doctor Carson Beckett. You are in our infirmary. Can you understand me?" Carson asked.

Carson watched as Mr Unknown nodded his head to the question.

"Can you tell me you're name?" Carter asked.

"C..Colar." he said.

"Well it's good to meet me Colar. We've been pretty worried about ya." Carson said.

"Colar,my name is Colonel Samantha Carter. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Carter asked.

"The... Brinii. Some of their people blamed me.... for the Wraith coming to their world. I...I tried to tell them that I had nothing t..t.. to do with the Wraith's presence on their world....b... they did not believe me. They attacked me in the shelter." Colar said slowly.

"Where are you from? Carter asked.

"I am from a planet... called Naharra. I was sent by my people to look..... for the City... of the Lanteans." Colar said.

"Why are you looking for the city?" Carter asked not wanting to reveal yet that he was actual in the city he was looking for.

Colar looked at Carter then to Carson and saw that these people held no malice towards him. They only wanted to help him. Perhaps they were the key to his finding the City of the Lanteans. Which would bring him one step closer to finding the descendants and save his people. He decided to take a leap of faith and tell his story.

"Colonel, my story is a long one. It spans over 10,000 years.... so please bare with me as I explain why I must find the City of the Lanteans. I only hope that by the end of the story you... will be able to help me complete my journey." Colar said.

Carter and Carson listen to Colar tell his story about the sisters Niya and Maihairi and the sacrifice they made for their people by giving their lives to power a weapon that could destroy the Wraith. Colar went on to explain that this shield the weapon created was now failing and that the only way to restore power to it was to find the descendants of the two sisters. Colar told of how his teacher had a vision of him finding the descendants in City of the Lanteans so he was sent on a mission to find the descendants.

The only problem was that his people had no idea of where the city was because all records of the city's where abouts had been destroyed in a fire. So Colar had been going to planet after planet for weeks asking any village he came upon for any information leading to him find the city. He was told by one tribe that the Brinii may know something because they were a planet of traders but that they were not very trusting of strangers. So he traveled there anyway hoping he could win them over. When he met their leadership they were very nice to him at first. The longer he stated with the Brinii the more they showed they did not trust him because he was an outsider.

Their leader Nicca said she would help him contact another tribe of people called the Athosians whose leader worked with the Lanteans and knew where he could find them. Then the Wraith attacked and Colar was assigned to one of the shelters with Astin and his group. As the Wraith took more and more people on the journey to the shelter Astin and his people became more paranoid and accused him of collaborating with the Wraith to cull their world. Colar said he tried to explain to them that he was not with the Wraith and that they were his enemy too but their minds where made up. They waited until he fell asleep and attacked him. They beat him until he couldn't move. Colar put himself into a deep state of meditation that prevented them from doing anymore damage to his body than they already inflicted.

Even in his meditation Colar was aware they were still beating didn't stop until he was found by Ronon and Colonel Sheppard. He thought he might die and never complete his mission until he heard Ronon's voice telling him he wasn't going to hurt him and that he was going to be ok. Colar knew then he would be alright and that the ancestors sent help to him.

Carter and Carson stood there in awe of the story Colar had just told them. It greatly differed from the story Astin had been telling that Colar had brought the Wraith to the planet. Colonel Sheppard's theory that the Wraith's appearance and Colar being on the planet was just merely a coincidence turned out to be right. It was just bad timing and luck on Colar's part to gate to a planet with a paranoid people. Before Carter could ask Colar another question he sat straight up in his bed his eyes wide with fear. Colar's face went white as a sheet and he then winced in pain from his ribs that were still healing. He sat back on the bed but the color had not returned to his face.

"Whoa lad. You still have some ribs that are not completely healed yet. Ya heal quick but na that quick." Carson said putting a hand on Colar's shoulder making sure the man didn't move again.

"Colar what is it?" Carter asked wondering what got him so upset.

"Did you retrieve a bag when you rescued me? The bag contains items that are very special to my people. There are items in that bag will help me find the descendants of my people." Colar asked hoping they did retrieve it.

"I'm sorry Colar but when you were brought in you didn't have anything with you." Carter said and Carson nodded his head in confirmation.

"Then I must leave. I have to go back to the planet and retrieve those items." Colar said then tried to get out of bed but he was pushed back down by Carson.

"Oh no ya don't. You are in no condition to leave and even if you were better, I don't think the Colonel would let ya leave and head back to a planet with a people that wanted to take ya life. That would be bloody suicide." Carson said

"I have to agree with Dr. Beckett. You need to stay here and rest." Carter said.

"No. My people need me. If I don't find the City of the Lanteans and the descendants of the sisters then my people will all die. I don't care what the danger is. I must go back and retrieve the bag. I must complete my mission" Colar said.

"Colar, you have completed your mission. At least half of it. You found the City of the Lanteans. You are on Atlantis." Carter said.

Colar closed his eyes and said a prayer thanking the ancestors for guiding him this far.

"Thank you Colonel for telling me that I have made it this far. But making it here was only one part of my mission. I must have the items in the bag to complete the other part which is find the descendants of the sisters."Colar said.

"Colonel, he is in no condition to go back there and I will not authorize it." Carson said.

"It's ok doctor, I agree. Colar, I will send a team to the planet and retrieve the bag for you but I have to know what these items are that I'm having my team risk their lives to retrieve for you." Carter said.

"Colonel, inside the bag are items that can help determine who descendants are. I was not told much about them except that the items would know who the descendants are because they would only activate for them. I know it is not much but that is all I have." Colar said.

"Colonel Carter to Colonel Sheppard."

"Sheppard here."

"Colonel you up for a scavenger hunt?"

"Sure. What are we looking for?"

"Get down to the infirmary and I'll explain. Have Ronon and Lorne join you."

"I'll be there as soon as I finish pushing the last of the Brinii through the gate. Astin and his bunch are still refusing to leave without the head of Mr. Unknown on a silver platter to take with them."

"His name is Colar and tell them he is a guest and will not be leaving with them." Carter said looking at Colar and smiling a reassuring smile at him.

"He's awake?" John asked surprised.

"Yes and talking. Colonel if at all possible please have Major Lorne make contact with his friend Noreese and her grandson. There services will also be needed." Carter said.

"I'll let him know. I take it the scavenger hunt is back on Brinar?" John asked hoping that it wasn't. He really didn't want to go back there.

"You would be correct." Carter said.

"I knew you were going to say that. Crap. As soon as I finish here I'll be there. Sheppard out." John said.

"Colonel, On behalf of my people I thank you for what you just did." Colar said.

"You're welcome but, don't thank me yet. I just hope that the items we're looking for are still there." Carter said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me a little long to update. I'm still trying to work some of the kinks out of this story. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclamer: Still don't own any of the characters because if I did I would make all our John and Teyla wishes come true. :)

John, Lorne,and Ronon, waited until night fall before they returned to Brinar. Thanks to information that Noreese and her grandson Korin provided they knew that the villagers should be inside for the night leaving no chance that they would be discovered.

Once through the gate John and others put on their night vision goggles. John loved night time missions. Any chance he got to wear the goggles he loved it. It made him feel like a little kid again when he wore them. He remembered when he was a child playing in the backyard with his brother. They would pretend that they were soldiers and their mission was to protect the back yard from the unseen foes of the night. It was one of the very few good memories he had as a child. Now as man John thought, no foes will remain unseen with my trusty night vision goggles.

As all three men approached the brush they heard a noise coming closer to them. John and Lorne pointed their P90's in the direction of the sound while Ronon pulled out his stun gun and was already ahead of them going towards the noise. As they got closer to the brush they heard a bird call. Lorne immediately recognized the sound and answered it back the way Noreese and Korin had showed him before they left Atlantis. They were all relieved to see it was Korin and not an ambush.

Korin stepped out of the brush and was very glad when he saw the men lower their weapons when they heard it was him. He approached John, Lorne, and Ronon and didn't look happy to see them but they all knew why. His grandmother Noreese, pretty much strong armed him into helping them. Korin at first protested and said he didn't want to get involved but Noreese had told Korin he would help or there would be hell to pay when they got back to Brinar. Noreese reminded Korin that if it were not for Major Lorne and Captain Campbell's help he would not be standing there. That quited down Korin's protest and he then was very cooperative.

"Korin, thank you so much for helping us." Lorne said.

"Don't. We all know my grandmother is making me do this. All I want to do is get you to where you are going so I can get back to her before they know I'm missing." Korin said.

"What do you mean before they know you are missing?" John asked.

"After we got back Astin and his men took over with no fight from Nicca. Astin made an example of all of us who helped you on Atlantis by taking away our hunting and trading privileges until we have proved we are all loyal to him. Since my grandmother stood up for you she and my family have been hardest hit." Korin said.

John was not happy with what he just heard. He didn't like the fact that Astin was now in charge of the Brinii but there was nothing he could do about it. Those damn IOA rules prevented him from helping.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there was something we could do about this we would." John said.

"Well there is. There are those of us who no longer want to stay among Astin and Nicca. She is a fool and he is no better. We have friends among the Athosians who would take us in. If you want me to help you get back to the shelter then you need to get those of us who want to leave out off of this planet. Do we have an agreement?" Korin said.

John cursed underneath his breath. Can nothing ever be easy he thought. He hated when things didn't go as planned. Ok, Plan B he said to himself.

"Well of course we agree. You left us no choice but to say yes. All right guys, new plan. We are on Plan B now. We first go and retrieve the bag from the shelter then we go and get the others from the village. How many people are we retrieving?" John said.

"There are only twenty of us. The rest are more then happy with Astin and his new rule." Korin said.

"Alright, we better get going while we have the cover of night." John reached in his bag and pulled out another set of night vision goggles and gave them to Korin. He watched as Korin put the goggles on and was amazed by what he saw.

"Cool, huh?" John said.

"Yes it is....cool. I am not familiar with the term but I think I know what you are trying to say. These have turned night into day. I will be able to lead you much better. I know my way pretty well around here in the dark but this will help make the trip much faster to the shelter now that I can see in the dark. Let's head out." Korin said.

All four men headed into the brush and towards the shelter.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Korin had lead them in a different direction to the shelter than John and Ronon had remembered. Even though it was dark, John and Ronon knew the way was different. Korin had assured Ronon many times that this was the way. Korin told Ronon that he had been coming to these wood since he was a child. Korin's father was the village map maker and had taught him how to make maps. Korin's father instilled in him that there was always more than one way to get somewhere. He made Korin learn the area so that if he ever got lost and did not have a map that he would always know his way home even in the dark. Korin wished his father were still alive so he could see the night turn to day like he was right now.

Ronon was surprised at how fast Korin was going in the dark. He was having no trouble keeping up with Korin but he noticed that John and Lorne were starting to lag behind. Ronon was about to tell Korin to slow his pace when Ronon heard John's voice.

"Don't worry about us big guy. Lorne and I are fine. Just keep going." John said.

Ronon only grunted and kept his pace with Korin.

"Think we are getting to old for this Colonel?" Lorne asked.

"Speak for yourself. I'm still in my prime." John said laughing.

"Colonel, what exactly are retrieving? Lorne asked.

"I don't quite understand myself. Mr Un...I mean Colar, said that these items are important. I guess artifacts would be a good word for them to his people. They can identify some descendants that he has been looking for. These so called descendants are supposed to be on Atlantis now and the artifacts will help him find out who they are. Colar says he will know the descendants when he sees them. When he finds out who they are then he will present them with the artifacts and they will be the only ones who can activate them or something like that. It started to get all technical after that about a shield and some other stuff and I stopped listening." John said.

"So these...descendants.... are on Atlantis right now?" Lorne asked.

"That's what Colar says. I guess when we get back we'll find out who the mystery guest are." John said.

"Colonel, I think we are here. Korin and Ronon have stopped." Lorne said pointing ahead.

"Holy crap. He got us here in half the time it took Ronon and I the first time we came here." John said.

"Noreese said he knew his way around." Lorne said.

"She sure did. I'm glad she's on our side." John said.

All four men approached the shelter entrance.

"Now although I doubt that anyone is still inside I'm not taking any chances. So Ronon, you've got point, Lorne behind Ronon, and Korin your with me in the rear. Let's do this." John said.

Ronon,Lorne, and John walked in with their weapons raised and ready for anything. Not wanting to feel left out Korin took out his hunting knife to defend himself. If anyone was in here and discovered that he helped them he and his families lives would be forfeit.

Once they cleared the shelter they looked around for the bag that Colar had left.

"Anyone find it?" John asked.

"Nothing over here." Lorne said.

"I don't think it's here." Ronon said.

"Where where the hell can it be? Oh shit!" John said. He just realized that if it the bag wasn't here, it could only be one other place.

"What is it?" Ronon asked.

"It's in the village." Lorne said saying John's thought out loud.

"Ok, then new plan. Plan C. Korin where would they keep something they didn't want anyone to get their hands on?" John said hating that again they had to alter their mission. He was really getting sick of this world.

"You're not going to like it." Korin said looking at John.

"I'm not liking anything about this mission so just tell me. It can't get much worse." John said.

"Yes, it can. It would be kept with Astin at his home. The only good thing is that Astin lives alone and he will most likely keep it close to him. Maybe in his bedroom which is to the back of the house. I know because I helped build his house." Korin said.

"Ok, so I spoke to soon. It can get worse. Alright this is what we are going to do. Korin, I want you to draw a map of the village for us with..."John grabbed a stick and gave it to Korin. "this stick. I want you to show us the village. I want to know the best way in and out of there. We also need to know where your family and the people who want to leave are. Then I need know where Astin's house is." John said.

Korin quickly drew a map on the ground for John and pointed out everything he wanted to know. John, Lorne, and Ronon listened to Korin and started putting Plan C together.

"Ok, so Plan C is this, Lorne, you and Korin will go and retrieve the people who want to leave and head towards the rendezvous point that's just beyond the village. While Ronon and I will pay my friend Astin a visit. Once we retrieve the bag we'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Then we get to the gate, dial out, and head home and never come back to this backwards ass planet again. Everyone good with that?" John looked around and everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's move." John said and all four men moved out towards the village.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The village was very quiet when John and his team approached. Korin had told John that this was not normal. That before Astin took over there used to be people talking and laughing all hours of the night. For Korin to hear no sounds of joy coming from his home was truly a blow to his heart. He knew that he needed to get his family away from here before things got worse under Astin's rule.

All four men came to a halt just before entering the village. They noticed a small group of men passing who had in their hands what appeared to be some sort of weapons. John looked over to Lorne who silently signaled to him there were four men. John taped his ear piece to call Lorne and Ronon.

"Lorne, you and Korin stay here while Ronon and I get a closer look at these guys and find out what kind of weapons they have. I'll signal you when it's clear then you two go and retrieve Korin's family and who ever else is leaving here. Then Ronon and I will go to Astin's house." John said in a low voice.

"Copy that, Colonel." Lorne said quietly.

John and Ronon moved quickly and quietly towards the east east side of the village where they last saw the men walking the perimeter. As they entered the village they saw a group of men sitting in a circle by a fire. John and Ronon were crouched down behind one of the huts and peaked out to get a look at what they were going to be up against. The men were sitting there talking very low and looking nervous. Each time one of them heard a sound they would jump to their feet looking in every direction gripping their weapons nervously. This is perfect John thought. They were amateurs. This would be easier than he thought. John and Ronon saw that the weapons the men were walking around with were actually more for hunting and farming than defending. John and Ronon watched as the four men sitting around the fire were being relieved by the men who were just walking the perimeter. John knew this would be the best time for them to move while they were relieving each other.

"Sheppard to Lorne. Move in. We'll you meet you at the rendezvous point. Radio silence until then. Sheppard out." John said quietly.

Lorne looked at Korin and motioned for him to show the way. Korin nodded at Lorne and they both started towards Korin's home. Lorne followed close behind Korin and held on tight to his P90. Like Sheppard, he was eager to get off this planet. Nothing was going according to plan and that was a bad sign to him. He remembered the last time he was on this planet with Danielle. He saw her face in his mind and how pale she looked when they were running towards the gate. Lorne had to fight back the hate that he was feeling towards these people for what had happened to her. He tried to remember that not everyone in the village was to blame for what was going on and what happened to Danielle. It was the idiots who were in charge of this village and the Wraith who were to blame.

Korin's home was at the far end of the village. His home was not as small as the other ones in the village. Lorne thought that Korin's home reminded him of log cabins he'd seen on earth. The house looked nothing like the huts he saw when he and Korin were entering the village. Lorne wasn't much of an outdoors type person. Growing up in the malls of California didn't provide him with a love for the outdoors. Not to mention all the movies he would see with his friends that showed all scary things lived in the woods and they were all out to kill kids from the city who dared to have some fun in them. When he joined the SGC he found out the movies were absofrigginlutely right. Scary things do live in the woods and they are out to kill people who are from other galaxies who they feel are trespassing in their territory.

Korin and Lorne came to the side of the cabin and looked thorough one of the windows. They saw that everyone was asleep by the fire. Once Korin and Lorne made sure no one was inside waiting to ambush them they opened the door quietly and went inside. Korin went to his wife who was lying on the floor next to a small child. Lorne stood by the window and kept watch to make sure no one was coming there way.

Lorne watched as Korin hugged his wife and child. They were all so happy to see each other. Korin pulled away from the hug and told his wife to quickly gather only what she could carry because they would be leaving here for good. Lorne looked down and saw that the child was a little girl. She was holding what looked liked a teddy bear. The little girl walked over to Korin and started crying.

"Father why do we have to leave? All my friends are here." she sobbed.

Korin looked down at his daughter and bent down to her. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Mirica, we have to leave here because things have changed here. People are not the way they used to be. Friends who we thought were good are not. They are very angry at those of us who tried to do right by someone. I wish we didn't have to leave. This has been our home for many generations. I hope one day when you are older that you and your family can one day come back to our people and be welcomed with open arms but, until that day we have to leave. Now, go and help your mother." Korin said.

Korin looked into his daughter's eyes and saw that she understood some of what he said. She hugged her father and went to go help her mother.

Lorne moved from the window over to Korin.

"Where is Noreese and the others?" Lorne asked excepting to see more here than just Korin's wife and child.

"I don't know. She and the other's should have been here. I will ask my wife Anya where she is." Korin said.

Korin called to his wife who was in the back bedroom gathering some clothes for the journey. Anya came out with two small bags that were filled with clothes and small mementos.

"Yes, Korin. What is wrong?" Anya asked walking towards her husband.

"Anya, where is my grandmother? I thought she would be here with the others who wanted to leave." Korin said.

"Your grandmother is at her home. She thought it would raise suspicion if many people were over at our home. She said since many of the villagers often come to her home when they are sick or need her council that it would not look as bad if they were at her home." Anya said.

Lorne cursed under his breath. Another change in plans. This was Plan C part a now. Nothing could be done about it now.

"Ok, Korin show me where your grandmother's house is so we can retrieve everyone and get the hell out of here. How far away is her home?" Lorne said.

"Not far. Anya, you and Mirica stay here while.."

Lorne cut Korin off before he finished his sentence. Lorne didn't want to have to double back to get Korin's family. That would only increase their chances of getting discovered.

"No, they should come with us. If we have to double back for them we risk the chance of Astin's men finding us." Lorne said.

Korin nodded his head in agreement.

"Anya, you and Mirica grab your cloaks. We are leaving now." Korin said.

Lorne checked the window again making sure that no was coming. He then told everyone to wait inside while he made sure the outside was clear. Lorne checked the perimeter of the cabin and found it was clear. He then went back inside.

"It's clear let's go. Korin you lead the way with your family and I'll watch our backs. Let's go nice and quiet." Lorne said.

Lorne watched as Korin and his family took one last look at their home before they left. Korin nodded to Lorne that they were ready. They all headed out the door towards Noreese's home.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Across the camp John and Ronon were two huts away from Astin's home. It was no surprise to John that Astin had the biggest home in the village. John figured Astin needed all that room for his ego.

Astin's home had two guards in front of his home. The guards would both do periodic checks of the residence and the huts around it. John and Ronon had to move their positions several times because the two guards would come close to where they were staying hidden. John saw that these two weren't going to be so easy to get by like the others were. These men look they had experience which was going to make John and Ronon's job a little bit harder. What they needed John thought was a distraction. John looked at Ronon who saw the look in John's eye. He saw John was thinking of plan to get them inside.

John looked around hoping that he could find something to use as a means of distraction. John moved from his position to the back of another hut. He moved along the side of the hut making sure to still keep out sight of Astin's men. There at the front of the hut he by was a rocking chair. Sitting on the rocking chair was just the distraction John was looking for. It was in the form of a dark cloak. John grabbed the cloak off the rocking chair and headed back over to Ronon.

Ronon looked over his shoulder to see John coming back to him with a cloak in his hand.

"Looks a little small for me." Ronon said looking down at the cloak.

"Sorry big guy but your a better runner than I am and since you have all that expierience this should be easy for. Now just put this on and start running." John said handing the cloak to Ronon.

Ronon put the cloak on and it barely fit him. It only came to his waist leaving much of him exposed. Ronon gave John a "are you serious look" as he looked at himself.

John was having a hard time keeping a straight face while he looked at Ronon. He looked ridiculous but it would give the effect he needed. He looked suspicious enough for hopeful both men to leave their post and give chase.

Ronon rolled his eyes and headed out towards the front of Astin's home muttering some about payback. John watched as Ronon ran past the front of Astin's home like a blur. The two guards called out to the figure that ran by and when the figure didn't answer them they took after it. John watched as the two guards ran after Ronon. John saw that Ronon was taking them farther into the woods outside the village. It wasn't long before John saw Ronon running back out of the woods towards him...alone.

Ronon walked over to John and threw the cloak at him.

"Those two are down. Let's get this over with." Ronon said.

John nodded and both approached Astin's door. John open the door slowly as Ronon covered his back. They looked inside and saw no one was in the front of the house. They moved inside quietly and cleared the room. Korin had advised John that Astin's room was towards the back of the house and would be the largest room at the end of the hall. Korin's knowledge of the layout of the house was a big help. John and Ronon cleared the rest of the house making sure that no one else was inside. While clearing the house they did not find the items they were looking for. John knew that the mostly like place the artifacts would be is in Astin's room. John walked towards Astin's room and heard a loud noise coming from inside. It was the sound of Astin snoring.

John pushed open the door to Astin bedroom and there was a slight squeak from the door that John hoped would not wake Astin. When John saw Astin did not move he and Ronon moved closer to the bed. John looked at Astin while he was sleeping and thought the man looked like a beached whale sleeping in his white pajamas. John did know what bothered him more. The fact that Astin was sleeping so soundly after all the shit he just pulled with his people of that the man was wearing pajamas. I mean, what grown man is going to wear pajamas. John slung his P90 over his shoulder and sat down on the bed next to Astin while Ronon approached from the other side. John bent down to Astin's ear and called his name.

"Assstin. Oh Assstin. It's time to wake up." John said with a smile.

John and Ronon both watched as Astin continued to sleep. The only response to John's voice was a very loud snore. John knew they didn't have time to waste and needed Astin awake now. John smiled a playful smile at Ronon. John then placed his hand over Astin's nose and then pinched it shut. He knew it wouldn't be long until the big man woke up. John counted down in his head as he waited. 5,4,3,2,1.

"There he is." John heard Astin gasping for air and then felt him trying to sit up. John and Ronon pushed Astin back down on the bed and each man held one shoulder down as Astin was waking up more to try and find out why he couldn't move.

Astin opened his eyes and found that he must be having some sort of nightmare because standing in front of him was Colonel John Sheppard. Sheppard had a huge smile on his face while looking at Astin. Astin didn't understand how Sheppard could be on Brinar and how he and the Satedan could have gotten past his guards. Astin was about to scream out for help but soon found John's hand over his mouth telling him to be quiet.

"Well hello Astin. Not so nice seeing you again. Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you try to scream and alert anyone, my friend here will shoot you with his stun gun and trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end of that." John watched as Astin's eyes went towards Ronon and saw that the Satedan already had his gun out and pointing it at him with his free hand. "If you understand what I just told you nod your head." Astin knew that he had no choice but to comply so he nodded his head yes.

"Good boy." John said.

"What do you want Colonel and where are my men?" Astin snapped.

"One,your men are sleeping off Ronon's stun gun in the forest. Two, I'm here because you took something from someone and I want it back." John said.

John could see Astin's body shift when he mentioned that Astin had something they were looking for. Astin didn't look at John when he answered.

"I don't know what you mean." Astin said still not looking a John directly.

John shook his head at Astin. "Now c'mon Astin. You and I both know you took something from the man you and your thugs assaulted. So let's not play games. Where is it?" John asked.

"I don't know what you mean Colonel. We never took anything from him but, if we did he will never see them again. Since you denied us our punishment the first time, we will destroy what is obviously very precious to him." Astin said smugly.

John was getting upset. He was tired of the games.

"Alright Astin. You don't want to tell me that's fine. I'll let my friend here ask you. Ronon, he's all yours." John said looking at his friend.

Ronon looked down at Astin and smiled a feral smile at the man. Ronon put his gun away and started cracking his knuckles. John looked at Astin who's face was now as white as the pajamas he was wearing. Astin looked back at Sheppard who was getting up off the bed and moving towards the door.

John was almost to the door when he heard Astin call his name.

"Sheppard. You would leave me to beaten by this man?" Astin asked.

John turned around to Astin. "In a heartbeat for what you have done. Ronon, make sure he doesn't scream and make it quick, will ya. The last time you did something like this it took you hours and there was blood everywhere." John said heading back towards the door.

"Right. Lets get started." Ronon said looking down at Astin.

"Wait! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just please don't let him hurt me." Astin said looking towards Sheppard.

John walked back towards the bed and sat back down on the bed.

"Why should I believe you? Tell me something that let's me know you have what I'm looking for." John said.

Astin sighed and hated having to give Sheppard the satisfaction of knowing that he had the upper hand.

"Very well. You are looking for the bag that that little Wraith worshiper was carrying when he arrived. Inside it were three items. I can not tell you what these three items are because what ever they are in would not open no matter how hard we tried to open them." Astin said.

"Go on. You're missing something. Like, where it is now? " John asked.

Astin didn't answer.

"Ok, you don't want to answer, Ronon he's all yours buddy." John said patting Ronon on the shoulder who looked all to eager to pummel Astin.

"Alright. It's over there." Astin said pointing to the wall in front of them.

John and Ronon looked over to the wall where Astin was pointing and all they saw was a large chest that was up against the wall on the floor.

"So it's in the chest?" John asked walking towards it.

John bent down and opened the chest and saw it was empty inside. He was just about to let Ronon whale on Astin but then John decided to take one more look inside the chest. John remembered when he was a boy that he loved to play treasure hunting with is grandpa. When John and his grandpa played together they used a chest and filled it with all kinds of stuff and pretended that it was black beard's treasure they were after.

John remembered looking into the chest of treasure and found nothing in there. He asked his grandpa where all the treasure they put in was? His grandpa told him it was right in front of him he just had to look. John watched in awe as his grandpa closed the chest and waved his hands over the chest and said some magic pirate words. His grandpa tapped the sides of the chest and opened it back up. John was amazed to find that the treasure was inside just like his grandpa had said. It just need some magic. It wasn't until years after his grandpa died that his father ruined the magic for him about the chest and let him know that the chest had a false bottom and that when you tapped the box on the sides the false bottom opened up. John hoped that maybe this chest had the same thing. John tapped on the bottom of the chest and it sounded hollow.

Ronon watched Astin's face and saw that the man was starting to sweat which told him that John must be close to finding out where the bag was. John closed the chest and tapped on the sides of the chest just like his grandpa did. John even said some magic words in his head. John opened up the chest again and this time instead of finding nothing he found the bag he was looking for. John pulled the bag out and looked at Astin who had the look of defeat on his face.

John slung the bag over his shoulder and walked back towards Astin's bed with smirk on his face.

"Nice try by not telling me the chest had a false bottom. You're a sneaky bastard till the end." John said.

"What are you going to do with me now that you have what you came for?" Astin asked afraid of what John might do or worse what Ronon would do to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Even though I should for all the pain you have caused. I'm going to let you live which goes against my better judgment. And since I can't have you yelling for help while we are trying to leave I'm just going to have my friend here tie you up and throw in the closet over there." John said looking at Ronon.

Ronon again smiled at John as he started to pull apart the sheets on the bed to use to as something to tie up Astin.

"Feel free to make the knots as tight at you want." John said to Ronon.

Astin knew he had to try and get free before Ronon tied him up. Once Astin felt Ronon lift his hand off his shoulder he used that split second and bolted off the bed pushing past Ronon. Ronon fell back onto the bed and Astin was now running for the door which John was now blocking. Just before Astin could make it to John and the door Ronon took out his stun gun and shot it at Astin. John watched as Astin went down like a ton of bricks when Ronon's stun gun blast hit his back. Astin fell to the floor hitting his face hard on the floor.

John watched as Astin hit the floor and heard Astin body make a loud thud on the floor. When Astin's face hit the floor John winced.

"Now that's going to leave a mark. Well, so much for tieing him up and stuffing him in the closet. This works out so much better. He'll be out for hours." John said.

John walked over to Astin and went towards Ronon to help him off the bed. Astin's bed was so soft and fluffy that Ronon was starting to sink into it. John chuckled a little while he watched Ronon struggle to get up from the bed. John put his hand out and Ronon gladly excepted the help. John pulled Ronon off the bed and Ronon was very thankful that his friend saved him the fluffy bed.

Ronon looked down at Astin on the floor.

"We just gonna leave him there?" Ronon asked John.

"Yup. You good with that?" John asked.

"Fine with me. Let's get out of here. I never want to see this man, this village, or this planet again. " Ronon said stepping over Astin's body.

"My feeling exactly." John said stepping over Astin's body.

John and Ronon made sure that the outside was clear before they left Astin's house. Once they saw that there were no other guards out front or walking around they both left and headed towards Lorne and the rendezvous point.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been trying to keep up with this story and another one I'm working on. I just wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot to me. Take care everyone and if something in the story isn't going the way you think it should drop me line. Happy reading!!!!**

Danielle woke up from yet another dream of people and places she didn't recognize. The dreams were becoming more vivid and she was remembering more and more each time she woke up. Danielle looked over at the clock on her table and saw that it was 0100. Danielle couldn't believe she had slept so long. The last thing she remembered was that Evan was going back to the Brinar to retrieve some items for Mr Unknown. It wasn't like Evan to not check in with her when he came back from a mission. He should have been back my now Danielle thought. Danielle rolled over to her night stand and then winced in pain from her leg and her ribs because she moved to fast.

"Oh crap! That hurt. Slow movements Dani girl. Slow movements." Danielle said out loud to herself.

Moving slowly this time towards her night stand Danielle reached for her ear piece.

"Captain...I mean Major Campbell to the Gate Room." Danielle said still not used to her new title yet.

"Gate room here. This is Amelia ma'am. How can I help?" Amelia asked.

"Hello Amelia. I was just checking to see if Major Lorne, Colonel Sheppard, and Ronon have returned from Brinar yet?" Danielle asked.

"No ma'am. They're not back yet. As a matter of fact, they are an hour over due." Amelia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Danielle knew that Ronon and Amelia had gotten a lot closer since Micheal invaded Atlantis. So Amelia was probably feeling the same fear that Danielle was that something must have gone wrong.

Danielle sat up a little straighter in her bed at the news she just received. Danielle tried not let Amelia her her wince in pain as she moved. It didn't work.

"Are you alright Major? Do you need me to have Dr. Beckett come look in on you?" Amelia asked.

"No, Amelia. I'm fine thank you. I'm just a little.."

"Nervous ma'am? I know how you feel. I will update you on any information we receive." Amelia said.

"You're the best Amelia. Thank you again. Campbell out." Danielle said.

Danielle was still laying on her bed trying to decided what to do next. She knew Amelia was going to give her an update as soon as she received one but that just wasn't good enough. Danielle felt like the best way to get any information was to be right there when it came in. Danielle slowly got up of bed and grabbed her crutches that were right by her night stand. Danielle hobbled over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After her shower she put on her favorite Yankees t-shirt and shorts. Once she was dressed Danielle headed out of her room towards the control room.

By the time Danielle had made it to the the control room she saw that she was not the only one who had the bright idea to come to the control room. Standing near Amelia and Chuck were Teyla, Rodney, and Colonel Carter.

"Major Campbell, it's good to see you up and around. I suppose that you are here for the same reason we all are?" Colonel Carter asked.

"Major? When did you get promoted?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Just recently. Not everyone knows yet. There will be something formal when I'm back on my feet." Danielle said.

"Well congratulations. I assume that when we have this formal ceremony there will be food?" Rodney asked.

Danielle and Teyla laughed while Colonel Carter rolled her eyes.

"What it's a legitimate question." Rodney said.

"Colonel, what are you planning to do about John and the others being over due?" Teyla asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have Captain Harrington's team gearing up now. They will be on stand by. If we don't hear from John and his team in the next hour Harrington and his team will be sent into to retrieve our men." Carter said.

"Colonel, I would like to go along with Captain Harrington's team. I know the planet well and I may be of use with talking to the Brinii." Teyla said

"I agree. Since you and your people still have a good relationship with the Brinii you might be able to speak to them and resolve any issue they might have with our people. I know John and Astin had some problems and the Colonel does have away of rubbing people the wrong way sometimes. Go ahead and gear up with Harrington's team." Carter said

Teyla had to hide the relief she felt when Colonel Carter agreed to let her go to the planet. Just as Teyla was about to leave the control room she saw the look on Danielle and Amelia's faces. They both looked at Teyla with a silent plea for her to bring back the ones they cared about.

Teyla walked back over to Danielle and Amelia and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I will bring them back." Teyla said to them.

Both Danielle and Amelia smiled which made Teyla feel better. Teyla knew that if Danielle had not been hurt and Amelia was not need in the control room they both would have found a way to accompany her on this mission.

Teyla was on her wait out of the control room when she heard Chuck.

"Colonel, we have a incoming wormhole." Chuck said.

Rodney rushed over to the terminal next to Chuck to check the reading on his console.

"It's coming from Brinar and...and....there is it. We are receiving Sheppard's IDC code." Rodney said with a smile. Rodney then looked at Chuck who still hadn't dropped the shield to let the others through the gate.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Lower the shield so our people can come home." Rodney said to Chuck.

Chuck looked at Colonel Carter and waited for her to nod her ok. Once Chuck saw the Colonel nod he lowered the shield and the gate opened up. Colonel Carter radioed to Carson to have his medical teams standing by just in case there were any casualties coming in. Carter also ordered Captain's Harrington's team to gate room.

As soon as the wormhole was established everyone in the gate room watched and waited for John, Ronon, and Lorne to come through. Captain Harrington and his men arrived in the gate room and took their positions around the gate.

The first through the gate was Ronon who was followed by Korin and his family. Ronon looked up to the gate room and saw Amelia's face. Amelia smiled down at Ronon and he returned her smile with a smaller one and nod of his head in her direction.

"It's good to see you Ronon. Where are the Colonel and Major Lorne?" Colonel Carter asked.

Before Ronon could answer he noticed Colonel Carter look back towards the gate and saw the look of surprise on her face when still more people were coming through the gate. Colonel Carter raised and eye brow and looked towards Ronon which he could tell was her way of asking for an explanation from Ronon.

"Colonel, we ran into some... problems. Well, a lot of problems. I'll let Sheppard give you the list of problems we had but we have at least twenty people who have left the Brinii and are looking to stay with the Athosians." Ronon said.

"Alright, we'll start making arraignments for our guests. Where are Sheppard and Lorne?" Carter asked.

Ronon turned around and looked at the gate then back to Colonel Carter and smiled a huge smile.

"They should be coming through soon. They were still trying to convince someone to leave." Ronon said.

Carter was about to ask when Ronon said " You'll see."

Colonel Carter looked to the gate and saw Lorne and Sheppard finally come through pulling through an older women who was giving them quite the hard time. It looked like Nicca.

"Colonel, Major are you alright?" Carter asked trying not to laugh.

John and Lorne looked up to the control room and saw everyone trying not to laugh at him and Lorne while they tried to get Nicca to calm down.

"No, we're fine. Some people.." John said looking down at Nicca "refused to leave. So Lorne and I had to take matters in our own hands."

"You had no right to take me. I was born on that world and I planned to die there." Nicca said.

"Your grandson asked us to get you and frankly I agree with him. When Astin wakes up and the rest of your people find out what just happened they would have taken their anger out on you and I couldn't live with the fact that we just left you there. So, if you are going to angry with us, then be angry, but at least you are alive and angry." Lorne said to Nicca.

Nicca looked at Lorne and jumped a little when she heard the gate close behind her. She knew Lorne was right and that she needed to leave and be with her grandson and his family but she also felt the loss of her home.

"I know you are right Major but, that doesn't erase the loss that I feel." Nicca said.

Nicca looked up into the control room and saw both Teyla and Danielle looking down at them. She saw that the two women looked like they were on pins and needles waiting to see the two men. Nicca looked back at the two men who had worried looks on their faces.

"Please do not worry. I will not give you any more trouble. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and meet my family and you two have two young ladies that look eager to see." Nicca said.

Lorne and Sheppard watched as Nicca met up with her Korin and his family. Both men looked up into the control and saw Teyla and Danielle both smiling down at them.

"What's Campbell doing there?" John asked.

"The same reason Teyla is there sir." Lorne said looking at John.

"You and Campbell are together?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Yes, sir." Lorne said.

"Never saw that coming. I thought you didn't like her." Sheppard said.

"Everyone thought that." Lorne said.

John and Lorne made there way up the stairs to the control room where Danielle, Teyla, Rodney and Colonel Carter were all waiting.

"Was your mission successful Colonel? Were you able to retrieve the artifacts from the shelter? " Carter asked.

"Yes on both counts." John said hold up the bag with the artifacts.

"I assume you ran into problems that's why you are an our over due." Carter said.

John looked at Lorne who only smiled the mention of the word problems.

"Let's just say that by the time we got to the gate we were on plan e. It will all be in my report in the morning." John said yawning.

"That's fine Colonel. You, Ronon, and Major Lorne have earned a good nights sleep. I'll take the artifacts and keep them locked in my office until we can speak to Colar in the morning. You both are dismissed." Carter said taking the bag of artifacts from John.

"Colonel, will you require any assistance with placing the Brinii into guest quarters?" Teyla said.

"I appreciate the offer Teyla but Captain Harrington and I can manage. There are only a few Brinii this time so placing them won't take long." Carter said.

"Korin and the other are requesting to stay with the Athosians." Lorne said to Teyla.

"I will speak to my people in the morning. I do not foresee a problem with Korin and the others being allowed to stay." Teyla said.

"Very good. Good night all." Carter said heading to her office to lock up the artifacts.

"Well, I'm heading to the mess hall to get something to eat before I turn in. Anyone want to join me?" Rodney asked rubbing his hands together.

"My god, Rodney. Do you have a tape worm or something? You eat more than anyone I know." John said.

"I have a high metabolism, thank you very much. It takes a lot of fuel to keep this big brain of my running. You should be thanking me for all the times my big brain has saved you and Chewie's life." Rodney said.

"Oh god not this speech again. I'm going to bed now. Good night all." John said grabbing his gear and heading out of the control room

"I will take my leave as well. Good night" Teyla said following John.

Rodney turned to Danielle and Lorne hoping one of them would join him.

"So how about you two? You in?" Rodney asked.

"Sorry Doc, I would but, I really want to get some rest." Lorne said.

"Ya know I'm kinda..." Danielle was about to say she was hungry when she turned to look at Evan who

gave a her look which she understood to mean that she was not going to eat either. "um...tired myself Rodney. My leg is really hurting. Rain check?" Danielle said.

"Fine." Rodney said as he taps his ear piece. "Hey Chewie? You wanna go eat?" Rodney asked Ronon.

"Sure. Amelia will be joining us." Ronon said.

"Amelia? " Rodney said turning and looking at her. Amelia looked at Rodney and had a small smile on her face with red cheeks. "Oh, not you too? This is just great. Am I the only one with out a girlfriend?" Rodney said crossing his arms.

"Does this mean we're not eating?" Ronon asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "No. I'm even more hungry now. I'll meet you in the mess hall McKay out. Anyone else together I need to know about?" Rodney said throwing his hands in the air.

Danielle and Evan looked at each other and raised their hands up.

"That's it. I'm done. I can feel my sugar dropping now. I'm going to eat before I pass out." Rodney said leaving the control room mumbling something about the scientist is always the last to know.

Once Rodney was out of sight everyone in the control room laughed.

Evan looked at Danielle and yawned. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to get off this leg. Take care Amelia and have fun with the boys. Later Chuck." Danielle said waiving to Amelia and Chuck.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Evan walked out of the shower feeling like a new man. He couldn't be happier to have all of Brinii washed off him. When Evan walked back in to his room he saw Danielle standing with her crutches at his window looking out at the sea. He walked over to Danielle and came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Danielle felt Evan come up behind her and leaned into him. His body felt so good against hers. Danielle took in Evan's scent. He was wearing her favorite cologne, Brut. Danielle knew Evan would wear it just for her. Danielle leaned into Evan's neck and took a long depth breath. Evan felt Danielle's breath on his neck and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He kissed the back of Danielle's neck and whispered into Danielle's ear.

"You look so beautiful right now. You know that?" Evan said.

Danielle let out a contented sigh. These are the moments she loved with Evan. The quiet times. In the Pegasus galaxy there were very little of those. There was always some new enemy, monster virus, or new weapon that was ready to take them out so when every there was any chance to just kick back and have a moment to just be together it was a memorable thing.

"You're getting too good at lying to me Evan. I love it." Danielle said.

"That's because it's not a lie. You do look beautiful. Don't you ever doubt that. " Evan said.

"I don't deserve you." Danielle said kissing Evan's neck.

"I know." Evan said laughing.

Danielle laughed and smacked Evan's arm. Evan scooped Danielle up into his arms and heard her wince in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Evan said to Danielle.

"Slow movements Mr. Romantic. I'm still recovering. Now where are you taking me?" Danielle said.

"To bed." Evan said.

Evan walked Danielle over to the bed and placed her on the bed gently. He then climbed on top of Danielle and started kissing her. Evan pulled away and looked at Danielle face. He loved everything about her face. From her dark brown eyes to her light brown skin that felt so soft against his hand.

Danielle looked up at Evan who looking down at her. She loved when he looked at her like this. Evan wasn't much of romantic and Danielle knew that. She knew that Evan was a man of few words and always showed his emotions other ways. Danielle looked into Evan's eyes and saw everything he wanted to say.

"You ready for bed?" Evan asked kissing Danielle's lips softly.

"Is this plan f?" Danielle said.

"It could be." Evan said laughing.

"Well then, I love it when a plan comes together." Danielle said.

"Are you going to be alright if we do this." Evan said.

"I'll muddle through. Slower I think is always better anyway. Now, let's put this plan into action." Danielle said pulling Evan down slowly to her lips.

"Yes ma'am." Evan said kissing Danielle neck.

Danielle felt Evan's soft lips kissing her neck and she started to react to his hands making his way down her body. Danielle loved how Evan's strong hands always felt so gentle and every caress made her want his touch more.

Danielle closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment. As she laid there enjoying the feel of Evan she began to feel herself drift away. Danielle felt like she was floating away into space. The space around her went from black to a white light. She tried calling Evan's name but there was no answer from him. She started to feel scared. Then she felt this calm feeling wash over and she began to relax. Danielle looked over to left and saw another figure. It looked like a person. Danielle called out to the other person.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you hear me?" Danielle asked.

"I'm here. I can hear you." The other person said.

The voice sounded familiar to Danielle.

"Teyla, is that you?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle? Yes. What is going on? How did we get here?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." Danielle asked.

Suddenly, Danielle and Teyla saw two women standing before them. They looked exactly like Danielle and Teyla. They were dressed in clothing that although Danielle and Teyla had never seen before looked strangely familiar to them. The two women floated over to Danielle and Teyla.

They began to speak in unison to Danielle and Teyla.

"Do not be frightened. All will be revealed to you soon. Embrace what is coming. Your people need you."they said.

Before Danielle could ask what the two women meant she was pulled back suddenly by the sound of Evan's voice calling her.

"Danielle!! Dani! Can you hear me?" Evan said.

Danielle blinked her eyes and tried to focus on Evan.

"Evan..what's the matter? Why are you shouting?" Danielle asked still trying to focus.

Danielle sat up straight in the bed and ignoring the pain she felt. She looked at Evan's face and could see the worried look he had. Whatever just happened Danielle could see really scared him.

"What just happened?" Evan asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was here with you then the next minute I wasn't. How long was I out of it?" Danielle asked.

"A couple of minutes." Evan said.

"A couple of minutes?! No. No. It felt longer than that." Danielle said shaking her head.

"Dani, can you tell me what happened. Where did you go?" Evan asked.

Danielle closed her eyes and tried to recall what happened.

"I can't remember. You ever feel like you are close to something and when you go to reach for it, it moves farther away. What the hell is going on with me? First the dreams and now this." Danielle said.

"Wait. What dreams? What are you talking about? What kind of dreams have you been having?" Evan asked.

"I didn't think anything of them at first. I have been dreaming of a people and a place that I have never seen or been to. I just thought that they related to all the strange things I have seen since joining the SGC. In the dreams there are always two people. Sisters, actually. Don't ask me how I know they were sisters. Something inside me just knew they were. In the dreams they are always together. When I first started having the dreams I couldn't really remember much. Then they became more frequent." Danielle said.

"How frequent?" Evan asked getting more concerned.

"I have been having the dreams for about two weeks now." Danielle said looking away from Evan.

"Aw, c'mon Dani." Evan said getting off the bed.

Evan started pacing around the room still trying to understand what was going on. "You have had these dreams for about two weeks and never said anything. You know you should have reported it Dani."

"Report what Evan? That I have been having dreams that were not significant until now. There was absolutely no reason to put the base on alert. Do you actually think that I would hold back something like that if I thought there was any kind of danger? God, if I wanted a lecture I would've just call Sheppard. It seems like it's his favorite past time with me. You know what. I need some air." Danielle said.

Danielle slowly moved off the bed and hopped towards her crutches which were still by the window. Evan saw where Danielle was headed and walked towards the window and grabbed her crutches before she reached the window. He held on to the crutches while Danielle stood there with her hand out wanting the crutches from him.

"Nope. Not until you where you are going and what you are going to do about this?" Evan said still holding the crutches.

"I'm going back to my room to change and then I'm going to wake Colonel Carter. Now can I have my crutches?" Danielle said.

"Magic words Danielle." Evan said.

"Can I have my crutches...please?" Danielle said with a fake smile.

"That's a girl. Here you go." Evan said handing the crutches to Danielle.

Danielle took her crutches from Evan and headed over to the night stand to pick up her ear piece. Once she had her ear piece in she started to head for the door only to find Evan blocking her way.

"Evan,look... I...I don't want to fight with you. I just want to get some air then report this incident to Colonel Carter. So if you don't mind, I really would like to leave." Danielle said.

Evan walked closer to Danielle and grabbed her hand. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a fight with her and have her walk out of his room angry with him. Something was going on with her and he needed to be here to find out what it was.

"Dani, I don't want to fight with you either. I just got really scared when you blanked out like that. I couldn't get you to answer me. You were limp in my arms like a rag doll. I just want to know what is going on with you so I can help you. I don't like not being unprepared. Especially when it seems like your life is at risk. Let me help you. Don't shut me out." Evan said.

Danielle put her forehead to Evan's and placed her hands on his face. Evan was the only guy Danielle ever dated whose skin was baby soft. No stubble what so ever.

"I won't shut you out. I just need to..."

Evan looked up at Danielle when she stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes were closed as if she were concentrating on something.

"Dani, what's wrong? Is something happening?" Evan said.

Danielle opened her eyes and looked at Evan.

"Evan, we have to get to Teyla. I remember now. Grab your shirt and jeans and hurry." Danielle said.

"Dani, what is going on?" Evan said grabbing a shirt and jeans from his closet and quickly putting them on.

Just c'mon I'll tell you on the way but first we need to get to Teyla." Danielle said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. We suffered the loss of one of our firefighters and it has been really tough on my shift. Needless to say I haven't been in the writing mood lately. As always, I appreciate everyone following the story and everyone that has taken time out to leave a review. P.S. I will try to add some more John and Teyla scenes in the next chapter. Take Care and Happy Reading!**

Danielle didn't wait for Evan to catch up. She was already heading out of his room towards Sheppard's quarters where she knew Teyla would be.

"Campbell to Teyla."

"Campbell to Teyla come in."

"Shit, she's not answering." Danielle said out loud. Behind her she could hear Evan running up to her.

"Dani, slow down." Evan said.

"Can't. Teyla needs me." Danielle said.

"What do you mean she needs you? Dammit Dani,stop." Evan grabbed Danielle by the arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"You will tell me what's going on right here and now. I want an explanation. Now Major." Evan said sternly.

"Using my title now? Well yes, sir. Teyla was in the dream I had and although I came out of it... I'm not sure she did. It all just came back to me a few seconds ago. I saw...I mean remembered... what they said. Now sir, can we go?" Danielle said with some anger.

"Lead the way." Evan said.

"Teyla isn't answering. I'm going to call Sheppard." Danielle said.

"Campbell to Sheppard."

"Campbell to Sheppard come in."

"Shit! They must both have their earpieces away from them." Danielle said. Just then Danielle heard Sheppard's sleepy voice in her ear.

"Sheppard here. Go ahead Campbell." John said.

"Sir, is Teyla with you?" Danielle said stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, why?" John asked.

"Sir, can you wake her?" Danielle asked.

"Campbell, what is going on?" John asked getting upset.

"Sir, I don't have time to explain just try and wake her, please." Danielle said.

John rolled over to where Teyla was sleeping and saw that she was sound asleep. Her breathing steady. John called Teyla's name but she didn't answer. That was unusual John thought. Teyla was a very light sleeper and should have stirred when he called her.

"Teyla. Teyla!" John said.

John called Teyla's name again and she still didn't answer his call. John quickly got up out of bed and moved over to Teyla's side of the bed. John gentle lifted Teyla up and held her to his chest.

"Teyla honey, c'mon wake up." John said.

John then heard the chimes to his door and used his ancient gene to open the door. As soon as the door opened he saw Campbell and Lorne come through the door. John watched as Danielle made her way over to John who was still holding Teyla in his arms.

"Campbell what is going on? Why is Teyla not waking up?" John said looking at Danielle who was leaning over Teyla.

"She is still dreaming sir. I'm going to try and bring her out of it." Danielle said.

"Still dreaming? What the hell is going on?!" John said looking at Danielle and then to Lorne.

"I don't understand myself sir. I just know she is still dreaming and I have to help bring her out of it" Danielle said.

Danielle wasn't sure how she knew what to do to bring Teyla out of the dream but something inside of her was telling her what to do. It seemed as natural as breathing. Danielle closed her eyes and let her mind reach out to Teyla's mind. She called to Teyla's mind telling her to wake and to listen for Danielle's voice. To let Danielle voice guide her back. Danielle still had her eyes closed when she spoke out loud.

"Teyla, I need you to wake up. Follow my voice. Feel the bond." Danielle said.

John looked at Danielle and back to Teyla still not understanding what was going on. He was willing to do anything right now to see Teyla awake.

John caressed the side of Teyla's sleeping face. "Campbell what is going on?

Danielle heard John's voice but ignored his question. She needed to concentrate on finding Teyla and bring her back. Danielle felt herself start drifting away again like she did before. She could feel another presence reaching out to her. It was Teyla. They were drawn to each other like magnets. Danielle could feel Teyla's hand in her's now, as if she were holding on to Danielle like a life line.

John could feel Teyla start to move in his arms but she still was not awake.

"Teyla, you're almost there. Come home." Danielle said.

John took Teyla's other hand and placed it on the side of his face.

Teyla started to stir and her eyes started to flutter open. She found it hard to focus her eyes. Teyla listened for the sound of Danielle's voice. She was using the bond she felt in her mind to try and wake up.

"Danielle?" Teyla said.

"That's it Teyla. C'mon. Wake up. Come back to me." Danielle said.

Teyla opened her eyes and saw John looking at her with a worried but relieved expression.

"John? What is going on?" Teyla asked still confused.

John kissed Teyla on her forehead and gave her hug. He pulled back from Teyla and looked in her sleepy brown eyes. John was never so glad to see Teyla's eyes open. It scared him to think that he came very close to never seeing them open again. John looked over to Danielle who now had her eyes open as well but he saw blood dripping out of her nose.

"Campbell, your nose." John said pointing to Danielle's nose.

"What's wrong sir?" Danielle said touching her nose and feeling it was wet. Danielle looked at her fingers and saw blood. Evan immediately bent down to Danielle and took a look at her. She looked more pale that she had when they first entered Sheppard's quarters.

"Lorne, there is a towel in bathroom." John said pointing to the bathroom.

Evan nodded and headed towards the bathroom to grab a towel for Danielle's nose. When he entered the bathroom he wet the towel and then brought it over to Danielle.

Once John saw that things had calmed down enough he let Teyla sit up. John looked Teyla over to make sure she was ok. Teyla saw John looking her over and let him know that she was fine. John then looked over to Lorne and Campbell and saw she was alright except for the nose bleed she was having.

"Campbell, I want an explanation. Now!" John yelled.

Danielle turned to Sheppard and then to Teyla.

"John, please calm down. It is not Danielle's fault. She is the reason why I was able to wake from that dream." Teyla said.

"I don't care whose fault it is. She is the only one right now with some type of explanation of what just happened and I want to know what she knows." John said.

Danielle let out a sigh. She looked at Evan who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was very glad that Evan was in the room with her. If looks could kill, she would be dead from the look Sheppard was giving her.

"I don't really know sir. Somehow, I knew that Teyla was trapped in a dream that she and I shared. I didn't remember the dream until a couple of minutes ago and knew that she was still in it and I needed to get to her. There was something inside of me that felt her call out to me. That's best way I can explain it. Sir, I think we need to wake Colonel Carter. There's more." Danielle said.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danielle looked around the room to see the sleepy faces of Rodney, Ronon, Carson, and Colonel Carter. Sitting next to Colonel Carter were Sheppard and Evan. Sheppard was still wearing a look that made Danielle nervous. Evan smiled a small smile and made a motion for Danielle to keep her chin up.

Danielle didn't know how she was going to explain something to the room that she had no clue about either. She felt better about the process because Teyla was now sitting next to her to lend her support and to also help try to explain what was going on.

"I don't really know where to start ma'am. Everything is happening so fast." Danielle said.

"How about at the beginning. That's always good." Rodney said yawning.

"Rodney please. Major, tell us what happened earlier?" Carter asked Danielle.

"I don't know how to explain it. I was awake and then I started to close my eyes and when I did I started to feel myself slip away. I felt like I was drifting away. Then I felt like was floating." Danielle said.

"Floating?" Carson asked.

"Yeah. That's the best way I can describe it. Anyway, as I'm floating I start to get scared and then I feel this sense of calm come over me. Then I see another person and I call out to them. I recognized the voice as Teyla's and I called out to her. " Danielle said.

"And did you hear Major Campbell Teyla?" Carter asked.

"Yes, I did. The same sensations and feelings that Danielle is describing is what I also felt. After Danielle and I found each other that is when we saw them?" Teyla said looking at Danielle.

"Them? What do you mean them?" Sheppard asks.

"I do not know who they were but I could feel that there was an energy coming from them." Teyla said.

"A bond." Danielle said.

"Yes, that is it. A bond. Like they were.."

"Sisters." Danielle said finishing Teyla's sentence.

"Did they say anything to you?" Carter asked.

"Yes they did." Teyla said looking at Danielle.

Teyla and Danielle both closed their eyes.

"Do not be frightened. All will be revealed to you soon. Embrace what is coming. Your people need you." Teyla and Danielle said in unison.

"Ok? Did everyone see and hear that?" Rodney said wide eyed.

"See and hear what?" Danielle said wondering why Rodney was freaking out.

"Neither of you know what you just did?" Carter asked.

"No." Teyla said.

"You both spoke in unison. You don't remember?" Carter asked.

"Well you did. It was really creepy." Rodney said.

"So not helping McKay." John said rolling his eyes.

"Well it was." Rodney said crossing his arms.

"Gentleman can we please focus." Carter said looking at John and Rodney. Those two can be such children sometimes she thought.

While Colonel Carter was listening to John and Rodney offer their apologizes for interrupting, Carson looked down the table towards Danielle and Teyla. He noticed that Danielle looked like she was getting paler by the minute. Carson was about to ask if Danielle was alright when he heard Teyla ask first.

"Danielle, what is wrong?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little run down." Danielle said.

"When did you start feeling like that love?" Carson said now getting concerned that what ever was going on could be affecting Danielle's health.

"Just after helping Teyla out of her dream. My nose started bleeding and then I felt really tired and run down. It's no biggie Doc." Danielle said.

"And when did you get your Doctor's degree? I'll decided if it's nothing to worry 'bout. I want to run some test on you as soon as possible. I don't like the way you look or the fact that you had a nose bleed." Carson said.

"Alright Doc. As soon as this meeting is over I will head to the infirmary for test." Danielle said.

"Good gurl." Carson said.

"Colonel I know you have more questions but is it alright if I just get some air for a second." Danielle asked.

"I will come with you." Teyla said handing Danielle her crutches.

Evan was about to get up when Danielle waived for him to sit down.

"You don't have to come Evan. I'll be fine with Teyla. We'll just go out to the balcony by the gate room." Danielle said.

Carter watched as Teyla and Danielle left the room together and waited for the doors to close before she spoke.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing here. Two of personnel are in contact with some kind of entities and now they give us some mysterious message. There is definitely more going on here." Carter said.

"Yeah. Those two seem closer now then they have ever been. Did you see the look on Teyla's face when Danielle said she wasn't feeling well. They looked like.." Ronon said.

"Sisters." John said.

"What are you two joined now?" Rodney said. "Great. Now Han and Chewie share a brain."

"Shut up McKay. Look, I don't like what's going on right now either. I think we should do a sensor sweep of the base and see if we pick something." John said.

"Like what?" Rodney said.

"I don't know Rodney. Something, anything." John said.

"Look, I hate to bust your bubble but if there was something here we would have detected it." Rodney said plainly.

"Rodney, just do another scan of the city. Maybe our sensors missed something. I would rather be safe than sorry." Carter said.

"Ok." Rodney huffed out. "But, I'm telling you, that the sensors would have picked up any energy readings if something was here." Rodney said.

"There is something else." Lorne said.

"What is it Major?" Carter asked turning her attention to Lorne.

"Before Major Campbell and I went to Colonel Sheppard's room to check on Teyla she told me she's been having some dreams."

"Dreams? What kinds of dreams?" Carter asked.

"She said they were of people and places she had never seen before. Major Campbell said that the dreams have been becoming more frequent. At first she couldn't remember much but now they are becoming more vivid." Lorne said.

"How long has she been having these dreams Major?" Sheppard asked.

"Major Campbell said she has been having these dreams for about two weeks now." Lorne said.

"Two weeks? And she never reported them to anyone?" John said a touch of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe he was just hearing about this now.

"No sir." Lorne said.

"Well, why the hell not?" John asked.

"With all do respect sir. What was she going to report? That she had some strange dreams? There was nothing in the dreams to indicate that this needed to be reported and I'm sure that if there was actually something in the dreams that posed a direct threat to the base Major Campbell would have reported it sooner. I mean, if having strange dreams were something we needed to report every time we had one I'd be in your office twice a week." Lorne said.

It wasn't very often that Evan went up against Sheppard on anything but this time he felt like he had too. Danielle wasn't in the room to defend herself so that left it up to him to make sure that no blames was placed at her feet.

Carter sat there taking in all the information she just heard. Something about what Teyla and Danielle was saying kept tugging at her memory. It was the word sisters. Then it came her. Carter had a hunch that some of what was going on had to do with their visitor in the infirmary.

"Doctor Beckett, how is Colar today? Is he able to meet us here?" Carter asked.

"Aye, he is pretty much healed. I don't see why he can't come here. Would you like me to fetch him?" Carson asked.

"Yes, but I'll be coming with you. I want to reconvene here in about 20 minutes. If my hunch is correct than Colar will some of the answers we are looking for." Carter said.

"You think he is connected to all this?" Sheppard asked.

"If my theory is correct. He could be the key to understanding whatever is going on with Teyla and Danielle. Dismiss." Carter said.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

John and Evan walked to the balcony where Teyla and Danielle where standing. The two women were both just standing there looking at out the sea with their backs turned to them.

"You two can come closer. We won't bite." Teyla said turning to John and Evan.

"Much." Danielle said with a smile.

They two men looked at each other surprised that Teyla and Danielle knew they were there. John walked over to Teyla and Evan walked over to Danielle.

"How did you two know it was us?" John asked Teyla.

Teyla looked over to Danielle who giggled.

"What?" Evan asked Danielle.

"We could hear you both coming a mile away. It's not like you have your boots on. Slippers aren't very stealthy." Danielle giggled.

Evan looked down at his feet and remembered all he had on his feet where is slippers. He didn't have any time to grab his boots before leaving his room.

"Ha ha smart ass. At least I have slippers on. You are still wearing socks." Evan said looking at Danielle' feet.

"Uggghh! I need to change my clothes. I'm feeling a draft standing out here in my skibbies." Danielle said.

"How are you Dani? You didn't look to good when you left the meeting." Evan asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel really run down. What ever happened with Teyla and I took a lot out of me. I just needed some air. Things were getting a little intense in there. So, what brings you two out here besides critiquing my wardrobe?" Danielle said.

"Well Colonel Carter wants us to reconvene in about 20 minutes and she will be bring a guest with her." John said.

"A guest?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, Mr...I mean Colar. Will be joining us." John said.

"Colar. Why?" Teyla asked.

"Well, she feels that he may be connected to whatever is going on with you two." John said pointing to Teyla and Danielle.

"I hope he can provide some type of explanation. These dreams are frustrating the hell out of me. I want to know what they mean." Danielle said.

"As do I." Teyla said.

"Speaking of that Major. I wish you would have said something sooner about your dreams. Your dreams could have put the base at risk. You should have said something before all of this." John said.

Before Danielle could respond to John Teyla spoke up first.

"John, that is not fair of you. I had the same dreams as Danielle and I never said anything either. Do you think that I put the base in danger?" Teyla asked.

"Well no. I know you would never put the base in danger." John said.

"And neither would Danielle. You must stop treating my sister as if she is the enemy." Teyla said.

"Did you just say your sister?" John asked.

"I did not say my sister. Did I?" Teyla asked.

"Yes you did. Where did that come from?" Danielle said.

"I do not know. I just felt this sudden need to protect you. John, I did not mean to be so harsh towards you." Teyla said.

"No problem Teyla. I didn't mean to come off sound like I was accusing you or Danielle of something. Believe me I know that neither one of you would intentionally jeopardize the safety of the base. I apologize to both of you." John said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I would really like to change out of these pj's and into some other clothes." Danielle said trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Teyla said leading the way with Danielle next to her.

Danielle and Teyla walked out into the gate room and paused when they saw the gate being activated. Danielle saw that her team was getting ready to go on a mission without her. They were being led by Captain Harrington.

"Hey Harrington! Take care of my guys." Danielle yelled.

Captain Harrington looked up and saw Danielle standing next to Teyla on the balcony of the gate room with Sheppard and Lorne standing behind them.

"I promise darlin'. They'll be just fine. See ya when we get back." Captain Harrington said. He and the rest of her team waived their good byes then went through the gate.

Danielle took one last look at the gate and wished that it was her leading her team.

"You wish you were with them?" Teyla asked Danielle.

"Yeah. They are my guys, ya know. I know Harrington will keep them safe but I still worry like a mother hen. I mean he didn't even do our usual ritual. I need to stop worrying. I think I have enough on my plate as it is." Danielle said looking at the floor.

Danielle felt Teyla give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Do not worry. Things always have a way of turning out the way they should." Teyla said.

"You are really starting to sound like a big sister. You know that?" Danielle said laughing.

"Perhaps that is because I feel like one." Teyla said with a smile.

"Hey, I thought we were going to change our clothes before the meeting started again?" Evan said walking up to Danielle.

"Oh yeah I kinda got side tracked. Let's go." Danielle said.

All four walked off towards there quarters to go and get dressed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Colonel Carter and Carson were walking towards the meeting room with Colar via the gate room when they both noticed that Colar stopped and was looking up at the balcony.

"Praise the ancestors. I have found them. I have found them." Colar said falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Carter and Carson watched Colar as he kept saying over and over again that he found them.

Carson bent down to Colar and touched his shoulder trying to get his attention but Colar kept saying his chant. Carson looked at Carter who started to get concerned. Carter then bent down as well to see if maybe she could possible get Colar's attention.

"Colar." Carter said softly.

Colar looked over to Carter with tears still coming down his face. Carter could see the joy and obvious excitement in his eyes knowing that he just found who he was looking for.

"Colar, who did you see? Where are they?" Carter asked looking around the gate room.

Colar looked up and pointed towards the balcony. Carter and Carson both looked up and didn't see anyone there.

"I don't see anyone there lad. Are you sure you saw someone?" Carson said.

"Yes, doctor. I'm sure I saw them. They were standing there." Colar said pointing back at the balcony.

"Well lad they are not there now." Carson said softly.

"I tell you I saw them. Please believe me. The descendants are here. I must find them." Colar said standing up. He started to head in the direction he saw the descendants walking when Colonel Carter grabbed Colar's arm.

"Whoa. Let's take a second before you rush off. Tell me what you saw." Carter said letting go of Colar's arm.

"Colonel we must go and find them." Colar said. He was starting to get impatient with all the questions. He knew what he saw. Colar could feel himself getting frustrated by all these questions. They were just delaying him from finishing his mission.

"I know we have to find them but I think after waiting for them for over 10,000 years, a few more minutes won't hurt. Now please, tell me what you saw." Carter said.

Colar blew out a calming breath. He knew that Colonel Carter was only trying to help him and that his behavior was inexcusable. These people have been nothing but helpful to him since his arrival and they did not deserve his anger or frustration.

"Colonel please forgive me. I did not mean to become so upset with you or Doctor Beckett. It's just that I'm so close to finishing my mission and saving my people that my frustration and impatience got the best of me. My teacher Tollar, always tells me to slow down and not rush things. He says impatience is my worst trait." Colar said.

"Apology accepted lad. No hard feelings." Carson said patting Colar on the arm.

"No need to apologize Colar. I would feel the same way if I were you. Now, tell me what you saw so we can help complete your mission." Carter said.

"As we were walking through I turned my head and looked up to the balcony and saw two women who looked like the descendants. One was using crutches and the other had long golden brown hair." Colar said.

Colar looked at Colonel Carter and Carson's faces and saw from their expressions that they knew who he was referring to.

"I take it that you know exactly who am I referring to?" Color asked.

"Aye, lad. We know exactly who they are. They both will have a some questions for you. Alot of questions." Carson said.

"When can I meet them?" Colar asked.

"In about 10 minutes." Carter said with a smile.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to know that my mission is almost complete but, in order for me to truly know that, I must have the artifacts that your team retrieved for me." Colar said.

"Well then let's go get them. They are being kept in a secure area of my office." Carter said.

As Colar walked with Carter and Carson his heart for the first time in many weeks was filled with joy. Today he was going to complete his mission and meet the two women that would save his people.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter with a little John and Teyla right from the start and also a little humor along the way. Hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapters now. Take care and Happy Reading!!!!**

Teyla had just finished her shower and was wrapping herself in a towel when she heard the chimes to her door go off.

"Come in John. You know the code." she said.

John punched in the code to Teyla's door and let himself in. He stepped inside and looked around and didn't see Teyla.

"Where are you?" John asked looking around the room.

"I am in the bathroom. I will be out in a second I just finished my shower." Teyla said drying off.

"Do you need help drying off?" John asked playfully.

"No John." Teyla said peaking her head out of the bathroom. She smiled at him. "If you helped I would stay undressed and we would be late to the meeting."

"True. I'll just wait out here for you." John said sitting on the bed.

A moment later Teyla came out from the bathroom stilled wrapped in a towel and was head towards the closet to find some clothes.

John couldn't help but look and think how sexy Teyla looked in the towel and with her hair all wet. We just might have to be late to the meeting he thought looking at her.

Teyla watched John out of the corner of her eye while she was getting some clothes out of the closet. She saw that John eyes were growing heavy with desire and although she loved to see that look in his eye, now was not the time.

"I know what you are thinking John and we do not have time for that." Teyla said grabbing clothes out of the closet.

"I know. A guy can dream right? I mean you look so sexy right now. Being late 10,15, 30 minutes won't hurt." John said.

"John!" Teyla said laughing. "We can not do that. We must be on time." Teyla moved across the room closer to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That will have to hold you for now." Teyla said then grabbed her under garments from her dresser. She decided that it might be best for her to change in the bathroom.

"Spoil sport." John muttered underneath his breath.

"I heard you John." Teyla said from inside the bathroom.

"What are you half Vulcan or something?" John said.

"Am I what?" Teyla asked while changing.

"Never mind." John said.

While Teyla was changing something kept nagging at John that he felt he had to ask Teyla. It was about the conversation that happened on the balcony. Something Teyla did really annoyed him and he had to get it off of his chest.

"Teyla? I have to ask you a question." John said.

"We are not having sex now John." Teyla said.

"No. It's not that and I'm hurt that you would think that I have a one track mind like that." John said like he was hurt by her words.

Teyla peaked her head out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at John.

"Ok,ok,..so I do have a one track mind when it comes to your body normally but this time I really do have a question and it's bothering." John said.

Teyla finished getting dressed and stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to John.

"What is it bothering you John?" Teyla asked with concern in her voice.

"Well..."John said now standing. He put his hand behind his neck and started bouncing back and forth on his toes.

Teyla knew that these were subtle signs to people who knew John all to well that he was nervous about something.

"John, you know you can ask me anything. We do not hide things from each other." Teyla said sitting on her bed now lacing up her boots.

"Ok. When we were standing out on the balcony with Lorne and Campbell and I asked her about her dreams and why she didn't report them. You yelled at me." John said.

"That is not a question John. It is a statement. What is your question?" Teyla asked.

"Fine. My question is why did you yell at me?" John asked a little annoyed.

"I did not yell at you. I simply raised my voice." Teyla said calmly.

"Oh no. You yelled." John said with his arms now across his chest.

"I did not yell at you John." Teyla said raising her voice.

"See? You're doing it now." John said pointing at her.

"I did not yell!" Teyla said.

"Fine! You didn't yell but you did raise your voice at me. Why?" John asked.

"I did not like the way you were talking to Danielle." Teyla said.

"I was only asking her a question when you jumped down my throat." John said.

"I did not jump down your throat. You were being a little rude John." Teyla said.

"I wasn't being rude. I was just trying to find out why she didn't say anything about her dreams. She could have put the base in danger. It was a legitimate question." John said.

"Yes it was a legitimate question but, it was one that you never posed to me when you found out that I was having strange dreams. Sometimes I think that what ever you have against Danielle clouds your judgment towards her." Teyla said.

"And I think that whatever is going on between you two is starting to cloud yours." John said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Teyla asked.

"C'mon Teyla. When you talk about her now you sound more like her sister than a friend." John said.

"Maybe because that is the way that I feel. I do not know what is going on with the both of us but something inside of me said to protect her and stand up for her and that's what I did. I can not take back what has happened but if I offended you John, than I am sorry. I can not promise that it will not happen again." Teyla said.

"I don't want to fight with you Teyla. I guess when it just comes down to it, I didn't like the fact that you took her side over mine." John said softly.

"I see. You got jealous." Teyla said with a smile.

John rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe just a little." John said.

"I think a lot." Teyla said.

"Ok. A lot. Happy now." John said walking towards Teyla.

John pulled Teyla to him and kissed her on the lips.

"No more fighting. I don't like fighting with you." John said putting his forehead to Teyla's.

"I do not like like fighting with you either John. I love you." Teyla said.

"I love you too." John said softly kissing Teyla's forehead.

"We better get going. I don't want the meeting to start with out us. I want to know what is going on with you so things can get back to normal. Well, normal for Atlantis." John said.

"As do I." Teyla said as she and John started to head out the door towards the meeting room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

John and Teyla walked in the meeting room and saw that everyone was present even Colar. They both took their usual seats next to each other.

Teyla looked at Danielle and saw that the color was returning to her face. Teyla smiled a small smile at Danielle.

Danielle could feel Teyla looking at her and returned the smile.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. For those of you that don't know our guest his name is Colar. He comes from a world called Naharra. He has requested our assistance in locating two of his people's decendants. Colar believes that they are here on Atlantis right now. I'll just cut to the chase. He believes that the decendants are Teyla and Major Campbell." Carter said.

The whole room looked at both Teyla and Danielle who were both looking at each other.

"I'll let Colar tell his story. Colar." Carter said pointing to Colar.

Colar thanked Colonel Carter and then stood up and looked at the two women before him. He couldn't believe how closely they resembled the two sisters. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I can not tell you how happy I am to to finally meet you. It has been a long journey for me to find you. I believed that for the longest time I would never find you and that my people..I mean our people would die at the hands of the wraith." Colar said.

"Colar, how do you know that Teyla and Major Campbell are the ones you are looking for?" Sheppard asked.

"There images are all over Naharra. So I knew when I saw them that they were indeed the ones I have been searching for. Plus, the vision my teacher told me said that I would find them here and that they would be on the balcony where I saw them earlier." Colar said.

"Your teacher had a vision?" Teyla asked.

"Yes he did. He said that the two sisters visited him in a kind of waking dream and showed him the city and then you two. In the dream he saw that I found you." Colar said.

"What were their names? The sisters I mean." Danielle asked.

"Maihari and Niya." Color said.

"Niya." Danielle said softly. That name felt so familiar to her.

"Maihari." Teyla said looking at Danielle who she could see was saying her name as well.

"There is more I want to tell you but first we must confirm that you are the true descendants." Color said.

"Wait. I thought you just said that your teacher saw them in vision. What else do they have to do?" Evan said.

"There is a test.." Colar said.

"Test! What test?" Sheppard asked sitting up in his seat.

"John. Calm down." Teyla said putting hand on his arm.

"I am. It just seems like every time there is some kind of test something always goes wrong and someone gets hurt." John said.

"Colonel, there is no pain involved in this. I assure you." Colar said. He reached down for the bag that was near his chair.

John, Ronon, and Lorne immediately recognized the bag as soon as Color placed it in the table. It was the bag they brought back from Brinar.

Colar went to end of the table with the bag and took out two boxes. The boxes were black in color and were made of some material that no one had seen before. On top of the box was come kind try of seal.

Colar looked at Teyla and Danielle.

"I can't open these boxes. Only the true descendants can. Please step forward and try." Colar said.

Teyla and Danielle both stood up and headed towards the end of the table where the boxes where.

Teyla stood in front of one box and Danielle stood in front of the other. The both looked over the boxes then switched places.

"Why did you two just switch places?" Ronon asked.

"The box I was in front of didn't feel right." Teyla said.

"Same here." Danielle said.

Everyone watched as Teyla and Danielle waived their hands over the seal that was on the boxes. The boxes then opened up.

"How did you two know how to do that?" Carted asked.

" I do not know. It just felt right." Teyla said.

"It was like an instinct or a reflex. Like we have done this before." Danielle said.

"Well what's inside?" Rodney asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Teyla reached in her box first. She pulled out two rods that looked very much like her Bantos sticks. The rods were lighter then the Bantos sticks she used to practice with. They were made of the same black material as the box they came in. Both rods had a white crystal in the center of them. On the other side of of one of the rods was the seal that was on the top of the box. Then the rods spoke when Teyla waived her hand over crystal.

"Recognize Maihari." the rods said.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"I believe it was the rods." Teyla said.

"I guess we know who you are. My turn." Danielle said.

Danielle looked in her box and saw what looked like two Japanese Sais. They looked looked they were made with some type of metal but when she went to go pick it up it was light as feather. The handles were wrapped in some type of leather material and had jewels encrusted in them. In the middle of one of the hilt's there was a stone similar to one that was on Teyla's rodss. The other had the seal on it.

Danielle waived her hand over the crystal just as Teyla had done.

"Recognize Niya." the voice said.

"Cool." Danielle said twirling the sai in her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

"They look like your Bantos sticks Teyla" John said to Teyla.

"Yes they do but they are not called that. They are.." Teyla could feel the name on the tip of her tongue. "Shakara Rods."

"And mine are Kiru-Khans. They are both weapons. Right?" Danielle said to Colar.

Colar could not hold back his smile. It was them. His search was over.

"Yes, you are correct. Yours Maihari..I mean Teyla are indeed Shakara Rods and Niya... I mean... Major Campbell is also right. Hers are Kiru-Khans."

"The names of the weapons. Do they have a meaning?" Evan asked.

"Yes they do. Shakara means Lightening Storm and Kiru-Khan means Weapon of Force." Colar said.

"Weapon of Force. I like that." Danielle said.

"How do the weapons know who you are?" Ronon asked.

"Well It must have something to do with DNA." Rodney said as if it should have been obvious to everyone.

"You are correct Dr McKay." Colar said looking at Rodney who had a smug smile on his face. "These two weapons were specifically coded to their DNA. This was away to make sure that ones weapons could not be used against them. It was a practice used when the sisters were alive but has not been used since the shield has been in place."

"Well couldn't someone just pick it up and use it against them?" John asked.

"Come try." Colar said.

John got up from his chair and walked over to Teyla who placed her Shakara Rods on the table. When John went to go pick up one of sticks his hand went over the crystal and it turned a bright red and sent a shock through his system.

"Ow! It shocked me!" John yelled.

"Yes. That is one of the built in defense mechanism to make sure no one just picks it up. Your DNA would have to be added in order for you to touch it." Colar said

"You could have just told me that instead of letting me get shocked." John said walking back to his seat.

"No, that was something we needed to see." Rodney said laughing at John.

"Can you tell us why we are having these dreams about the sisters?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, why are Teyla and I having them?" Danielle said.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams are you having?" Colar asked.

"They are about the sisters and about people and places we have never seen. I can only guess the world is Naharra." Danielle said.

Teyla nodded. "Danielle and I also shared a dream recently where the sisters told us to not be afraid and to embrace what is coming because our people needed us."

Colar listened to both Teyla and Danielle and knew this was going way over his head. He would need help.

"I wish I could tell you more about your dreams but I don't think I am the right person. I suggest that you meet with my teacher back on Naharra. He may know more about this then I would. I do have one more thing for you but I'm not sure I should give them to you until we meet with my teacher." Colar said.

"What is is?" Danielle said.

Colar reached in the bag and pulled out another small box. He walked over to Teyla and Danielle and placed it down in front of them.

Teyla open the box and saw dark two stones inside. She reached for one and Danielle reached for the other. They both looked at the dark stones in their hands and watched as the stones began to glow.

"These stones are beautiful." Danielle said getting lost in the glow.

"Yes. Why are they glowing?" Teyla asked. Her eyes also fixed on the stone.

"The stones are essence stones. It was believed that one's essence could be transferred to these stones before they died. The stones you both have now contain Maihari's and Niya's essence's." Colar said.

"You mean their souls are in there?" Carson asked pointing to the stones.

"Yes Doctor. It contains everything that was Maihari and Niya. Their thoughts, memories,expierences. All that they were is there waiting for you both. All you have to do is open your mind and let them in. With help of course." Colar said.

"How do we do that?" Danielle asked.

"Well..." Colar was cut off by both John,Evan, and Colonel Carter. Each sounding with their own rejection of this idea. John was the first to speak.

"Whoa...I don't think so. We don't know what that is going to do to either one of you. I think we should wait and let Rodney and his geek squad take a look at those stones before either of you open yourselves up to this." John said.

"Hey! We are not the geek squad but,I have to say I would love to get my hands on that technology. I have to say that I agree with Sheppard. I think we should wait until I and the other **scientists **check the ancient data base on the weapons and the stones." Rodney said.

"But Colonel.."Colar started.

Colonel Carter held up her hand to stop Colar before his protest began.

"I already know what you are about ask and I have to say that I agree with my colleagues that before I allow members of my staff to open themselves up to this procedure we have to no more about it." Carter said

"Colonel I'm willing to try." Danielle said.

"As am I." Teyla said.

"I'm glad that you two are so willing to give this a try but I think that you both are not thinking clearly right now. So my decisions stands. We wait." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Danielle said sounding defeated.

"As you wish Colonel." Teyla said.

Teyla and Danielle both reluctantly put the stones back into the box and close it.

"I respect your decision Colonel Carter although I disagree with it. It would not have harmed them. I suppose,if our positions were reversed and a stranger from a strange world just told me what I just did told you, I believe I would not be so willing to let one of my people undergo the process without checking into it first. With your permission Colonel, I would like to contact my people and let them know I'm alright and that I have completed my journey. They will also be able to assist you with any question about the stones and the shield." Colar said.

"Of course. I'm glad you understand. If there is nothing else then we..." Carter was about to dismiss everyone when Colar said his hand. "Yes Colar?"

Colar turned back to Danielle and Teyla.

"Niya..I mean Major Campbell. There is one more thing I would like to give you. I apologize for not doing this sooner." Color said moving closer Danielle.

"Apologize for not doing what sooner?" Danielle asked.

"Healing your leg. Well helping Mai..I mean Teyla heal your leg." Colar said.

"Heal my leg? How could Teyla do that?" Danielle asked.

"There are only a few of us who possess the gift of healing. Both sisters had the gift and would use it to heal each other wounds. I would do this on my own by I'm not fully recovered from my wounds yet. So I will need Teyla to assist me. If that is alright with Colonel Carter and Teyla?" Colar said.

"First tell me what you will do and then I will let you know if it's alright." Carter said.

"Well I will place my hand on the Major's wound and Teyla,the Major, and myself would concentrate and heal the wound." Colar said.

"And that's it?" Evan asked a little skepitcal.

"That's it." Colar said.

"I will assist you." Teyla said.

"Will it also fix where ever else I have pain?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Colar said.

"Alright, you may proceed." Carter said.

Colar stepped towards Danielle's leg and lowered himself down to where the wound was. He placed one hand on the wound and reached up with his other hand to Teyla.

"What do you need me to do?" Teyla asked.

"Grab the Major's hand and open your mind. Think about her. Close your eyes both of you. Breathe in. Breathe out. Open your mind. Open your mind. Breathe In. Breathe Out. Focus your thoughts. Feel the energy with in." Colar said.

Teyla and Danielle did as Colar said and closed their eyes. They started to breath in and out slowly. With each breath they could feel themselves slowly get in sync. Teyla started to feel a tingling sensation. It started from her toes and traveled upwards and spread out through her body. The tingling then changed and she could feel a warming sensation. She could feel the sensation leave her body and start to travel into Colar and then to Danielle.

Danielle stood there and started to feel a tingling in her leg. It felt like someone was tickling her. She laughed only to be told by Colar that she must concentrate. Danielle apologized and went back to her breathing and concentrated on the tingling feeling. After the tingling was done she then felt a warm sensation on her leg and she felt her leg slow start to straighten. The pain was gone. Danielle felt the warmth travel up her body towards her ribs. The pain from her ribs was also gone.

Everyone sat and watched in complete awe. They watched as Teyla, Colar, and then Danielle all started to breath as one. Then they saw a gold glow start from Teyla's feet and move upwards to surround her whole body. The gold glow then made it's way over to Colar and then over to Danielle leg. They heard Danielle laugh as the glow touched her leg. That made Evan smile because he was really not comfortable with this whole situation. Hearing Danielle laugh let him know that she was not in any pain. Evan turned to look at Sheppard who also looked like he relaxed a bit when he heard Danielle laugh.

They all continued to watch as the glow turned from gold to red. It now was all over the three of them. Soon they began to see Danielle straighten out her leg and stand up straighter. The red glow started to fade away and all three of them began to open their eyes.

Colar stood up but felt a little wobbly. Carson saw this and quickly headed towards Colar before he fell. Colar let Carson know he was fine just tired. Teyla also felt a little drained but was able to stand on her own. Danielle reached out for her but Teyla waived her off.

"I am fine. Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

Danielle let her crutches drop and jumped up and down.

"Does that answer your question. I feel like a million bucks. Thank you both. Are the both of you alright? Your nose is bleeding Teyla and so is yours Colar." Danielle asked.

"We will both be fine in a couple of moments. The nose bleed is a result of us using our abilities. I should have said something to you forgive me for not remembering. It has been a long time since I have had to use my abilities." Colar said.

John walked over to Teyla to make sure for himself that she was ok.

"Are you alright?" John asked placing his hand on Teyla's cheek.

"I am fine John. See my nose bleed has stopped and I'm starting to feel better. Please do not worry." Teyla said smiling at John. She always loved his protective nature.

"That's like telling me not to breathe. It's my job to worry about you." John said hugging Teyla.

Teyla held on to John and said a silent thank you to the ancestors for bringing John into her life.

Evan took this moment and walked over to Danielle who was still standing near Colar and Carson.

"Hey you? How do you feel?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine. I have never felt better before in my life. I feel like I could run to the mess hall and eat a king size feast." Danielle said.

Evan laughed.

"What is so funny?" Danielle asked.

"I thought you were going to say you could run a marathon." Evan said.

"Now c'mon. You know me better than that. I hate running. Well... except when there's food involved. Speaking of food...isn't it breakfast time. I'm starved." Danielle said.

"Now I know you are ok." Evan said putting his hand around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hungry." Danielle said.

"Hey what was with the glowing?" Evan asked.

"We were glowing?" Danielle asked shocked.

"Aye, lass. Like a Christmas tree." Carson said.

"Colar can you explain?" Carter asked.

"Yes, Colonel. You saw healing energy from our bodies. When it begins it is a gold glow that feels like a tingle. It moves through each person's body building up energy and once the energy had built up it turns red and begins to heal the body." Colar said.

"Interesting. I would like to hear more about this energy your bodies produce." Carter said.

"How about after we get this lot to the infirmary? I want to check you all out." Carson said.

"Yeah and I would like to take a good look at those stones and see what I could find out from the ancient data base." Rodney said.

Just was Rodney was about to approach the box with the stones he stopped short.

"Wait a second. If I pick up these stones am I going to get shocked like Sheppard did with those weapons?" Rodney asked.

"Well Doctor... I can not say for sure. There aren't that many essence stones left and very little is none about them so I am not sure. What I have heard is that if the essence doesn't like you...you will know it." Colar said.

"Oh great." Rodney said.

"I am sure it will be alright Rodney." Teyla said.

"Yeah, Rodney. No worries. I'm sure they will like you." Danielle said.

Rodney approached the box with the stones slowly.

"Nice stone. Good stones." Rodney said trying to get the stones to possible like him. He reached in and then pulled his hand back.

"How about you two put in a good word in for me." Rodney said turning to Teyla and Danielle.

Sheppard,Ronon,Carson,and Evan laughed. They couldn't believed that Rodney wanted Teyal and Danielle to make nice on his behalf with the stones so he coudl touch them later.

Carter stifled a giggle as she watched Teyla and Danielle walk over to the box.

Danielle picked up her stone first and placed it in the palm of her hand. The stone began to glow from her tough. Danielle was really trying hard not to laugh and was not very successful. She looked at poor Rodney and began to feel sorry for him. She could see he was terrified of getting shocked or something worse. Danielle took a deep breath and began to speak to her stone and tried to suppress the feeling of looking stupid by talking to a rock in front of everyone.

"Hello Niya. It's Danielle." she said waving at the stone with her other hand. That caused a chuckled form Evan who got a stern look from Danielle that let him know to shut up. Danielle continued. "This is my friend Dr. Rodney McKay. He and his team of brilliant scientists will be handling you for a little while. I would really like it if you would allow him to handle you. Now I'm going to place you in his hands. Please don't hurt him." Danielle turned to Rodney. She frowned when Rodney didn't open his hand up.

"Rodney, you have to open up your hand." Danielle said.

Rodney still looked hesitant.

"Rodney open up your hand so we can leave." Sheppard said.

"But what if.."

"For the love of god Rodney! Open up your bloody hand!" Carson said.

"Nice one Doc." Ronon said.

"Thank you." Carson said as he looked over at Sheppard and Lorne who were giving him the thumps up.

"Oh alright! But if I get shocked you guys are never hearing the end of it." Rodney said.

"Yeah we know." Sheppard said under his breath.

Rodney opened up his hand and closed his eyes bracing his body for the pain.

"You can open your eyes now Rodney." Danielle said.

Inside Rodney's hand were both stones.

"Both stones? Teyla when did you speak to your stone?" Rodney asked.

"When Carson yelled at you I said a silent prayer and as you can see it worked." Teyla said.

John walked over to Rodney and slapped him on the shoulder.

"See nothing to worry about." John said.

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney said putting the stones in there box.

"Samantha is there anything else? I would like to get to work on this as soon as possible and I'm also hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Rodney asked.

"Me." Danielle said raising her hand.

"I am." Ronon said.

"No Rodney, there is nothing else. Colar, as soon as you are done with Carson in the infirmary we will send a message to your home world. Dismiss. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" Carter said as she left the room.

"Hey Doc? Can we eat before we come to the infirmary for test?" Danielle asked.

"That's fine lass. I'll see you and Teyla later." Carson said.

"Doc your the best. Thank you." Danielle said as Carson left with Colar.

"I'll meet you guys in the mess hall I want to go put these babies in the lab. See you in ten minutes." Rodney said then left the room.

"Dani you wanna put your Kiru-Khans away before you eat?" Evan asked.

"You mean my weapons of force? No, I thought we could use them to get ahead of the breakfast line." Danielle said with a smirk.

"A women after my own heart." Ronon said.

Danielle smiled at Ronon.

"Don't encourage her Ronon. Let's go... Niya." Evan said laughing.

"So not funny Evan. So not funny. See you guys in ten." Danielle said as she and Evan left the room headed towards her quarters then the mess hall.

"I'm going to go see what Amelia's up to. See if she wants to meet up with us in the mess hall. See ya." Ronon said then left.

John watched as Teyla picked her Shakara rods and placed them back in her box. Teyla started towards the door with her box when John called her.

"Teyla..can I ask you a question?" John asked and looked very serious.

"Yes John, always." Teyla said looking concerned.

"About the stones. Did you really say a silent prayer or did you just put the stone in McKay's hand and hope for the best?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Teyla thought about John's question trying to think of the right way to answer him. A sly smile crept up on her face when she answered him.

"What do you say in your language? Oh yes. I plead the 5th." Teyla said as she left John standing there laughing.

"Oh ,I so was not expecting that answer." John said still laughing as he left the room to catch up with his sneaky girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some writer's block. I'm working on the next chapter now which will include more Teyla and Danielle. Take care everyone and Happy Reading!!!! **

Councilman Miccar and the rest of the council were meeting with the scientists that were assigned to find out if there were anyway to keep the shield up if the descendants were not found. Since the council had not heard from Colar in many weeks they decided that they should concentrate on a scientific solution.

"Dr. Sona what have you come up with so far? Is there anyway to keep the shield from failing?" Miccar asked.

Dr. Mina Sona was the lead scientist in charge of finding a way to keep the shield from failing. Her people had been monitoring the shield since they first started noticing the shield failing. She was one of the brightest minds on Naharra. If there was anyone on the planet who could figure out a solution it should have been her. Dr. Sona wished that she could present a positive outcome for the council on the shield but she knew she had to prepare them for the worst.

"I'm sorry but there is no way to keep the shield from failing." Dr. Sona said. Before she could go on she was interrupted by one of the council members.

"You are one of the brightest minds on Naharra. Surely there is something you can do?" the councilman said.

"Council, we have tried everything we know to keep the shield from failing and it has not worked. Frankly the knowledge we possess is not enough. The shield was created with the help of the Ancients and we need that other half of the puzzle if we are to figure out how to keep the shield from failing. Which I have to tell you... will be soon." Dr. Sona said.

"How long?" Miccar asked.

"Two maybe three weeks. Council, we have to prepare for the worst. Our current reading show that there are fluctuations already occurring in the shield. We have had several incidents where the shield has dropped creating holes. After first they were like tiny fractures. Then over time they became bigger. These holes are popping up randomly across the planet. We are trying to see if there is anyway to predict how large the next hole will be and where. My people have been working night and day to find a solution ." Dr. Sona said.

"We know you have and we thank you for all your help. Please continue to do what you can." Miccar said.

Dr. Sona was just about to get up and leave when a page ran in the council chambers out of breath.

"We are having a closed meeting. This had better be important that you interrupted us in the manner you did." Dinara said.

The page tried to gather his thoughts as well as his breath to speak.

"I apologize for the interruption Councilwoman Dinara but it is important." the page said.

"Well what is it? Speak." Tollara said.

"Council, it's Colar. He has just sent us a message." the page said.

"And what is the message?" Miccar asked.

"It is good news. He has found the city of the Lanteans." the page said.

"Thank the ancestors. The sight the sisters gave me came true. What else did he say?" Tollara said.

"Colar also stated that he is with a group of explorers that live in the city which is called Atlantis. They have agreed to help us with trying to repair the shield." the page said with a huge smile.

"Did he advise if he found the sisters descendants?" Dinara asked.

"Yes. He said he has found them. They are alive and living on Atlantis. Colar request that Councilman Tollara contact him as soon as possible. He said he would explain further once you contacted him." the page said.

"Thank you for this wonderful news. You are relieved." Miccar said.

The council waited until the page left the council chambers before they continued.

"The ancestors be praised. It is just as your vision predicted Tollara." Miccar said.

"Yes. I'm very happy to know that my vision has come true. I'm also glad to know that Colar is alive and well. I am eager to talk to him." Tollara said.

"As am I. We should adjourn for the day so we can speak to him and then reconvene in the morning to discuss an alternative plan just in case the shield does fall before the descendants arrive." Miccar said.

"Do you think that is still necessary since the sisters descendants have been found?" one of the council asked.

"Yes. I think it would be foolish not to have one." Miccar said and the other council members agreed.

"Good. We will adjourn and meet in the morning. Honor and Glory to Naharra." Miccar said.

"Honor and Glory to Naharra." the council said as meeting came to an end.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been over an hour since Colar had sent his message to his people about his discovery. Since then he hadn't heard from his people and he was starting to grow impatient with the waiting.

Colonel Carter was looking at Colar and could see the young man's impatience showing. She could see that Colar was starting to pace and he was muttering to himself about how his people should have sent a message back by now. Carter walked over to Colar to see if she could help calm him down.

"They will send a message back. Sometimes these message take time to get delivered. Have some faith." Carter said.

Colar looked over to Colonel Carter and smiled. He appreciated her council and her calm demeanor. It was very soothing to him.

"Thank you Colonel for your kind words once again. As I told you before patience has never been my strong suit." Colar said.

"I understand. One of my old teammates who is a General now has that very same problem." Carter said smiling.

Just then Colonel Carter heard Chuck announce that there was incoming message.

"See your patience paid off." Carter said patting Colar on the shoulder.

"Colonel, we have a incoming message from Naharra ma'am. There leaders are requesting permission to speak to you and Colar." Chuck said.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter, leader of the Atlantis expedition. To whom am I speaking to?" Carter asked.

"Colonel Carter, this is Councilman Miccar of the Naharran people. Greetings to you and your people. It is an honor to speak to the people who hold the key to our salvation. I understand that you have one of our people there with you." Miccar said.

"Yes councilman. He has been waiting most anxiously to speak to you." Carter said as she motioned for Colar to step forward so he could speak.

"Councilman Miccar. It is good to hear your voice." Colar said.

"It is good to hear yours as well Colar. Your people owe you a great debt for what you have done. There will be a feast in your honor upon your return." Miccar said.

"There is no need councilman. Everything I have gone through has been for the honor and glory of Naharra. Councilman, did they tell you the news that the sister's descendants are here? I have seen them. They look just like Maihairi and Niya." Colar said unable to hold back the excitement in his voice.

"We were told that you did find them but we did not know about their appearance. The page said that you needed to speak to Tollara about the descendants?" Miccar said.

"Yes. I believe that he is the only one that can help them. Is he there with you?" Colar asked.

"I am here Colar." Tollara said stepping into view. " I am very proud of you my student. Now, what troubles them?" Tollara asked.

"Well, both the descendants have been having dreams that I can not explain to them. I was hoping that you could come and help." Colar said.

"Have they been able to activate the artifacts?" Tollara asked.

"Yes they both have." Colar said

"And the stones?" Tollara asked.

"We have not activated the stones yet. It was decided that we wait until Colonel Carter and her people study the stones before the descendants activated them." Colar said.

"That was my call Councilman." Carter said. "Although Colar explained that no harm would come to my people, I have to think of their safety first. I hope you understand." Carter said.

"Of course Colonel. You must do what you must for your people's safety. With your permission I would like to come to your city and see if I can help with answering any of the questions you and your people have about the stones and the dreams the descendants are having." Tollara said.

"We'd be honored. When can we expect you?"Carter asked.

"Within the hour if that is satisfactory?" Tollara asked.

"We will see you within the hour then." Carter said.

"Wonderful. I believe Councilman Miccar has other issues he would like to discuss with you. Please excuse me." Tollara said.

"Understood. What else can I do for you Councilman?" Carter asked.

"Colonel, has Colar told you of our shield?" Miccar asked.

"Yes, he has explained to us that the shield is failing and that is why he was sent on his journey." Carter said.

"That is correct. There has been some further developments since he has been gone. Our scientists have determined that our shield will fail with in two to three weeks. So far, they have not found a way to restore the shield. We were hoping that since you now possess the Ancient knowledge that helped create the shield technology that..."

"Say no more Councilman. I will have our lead scientist start searching our data base to see what we can find." Carter said.

"I would like to send our lead scientist Dr. Sona along with Tollara. Dr. Sona will be able to show you the data we have collected so far." Miccar said.

"Very good." Carter said.

"I know you are a busy women Colonel with a city to run so I will not take up any more of your time. Good day to you Colonel." Miccar said.

"Good day to you Councilman." Carter said as the transmission ended.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

One hour later Carter,Sheppard, McKay, and Colar were all standing in the gate room to welcome their guests.

"Why am I here? I should be studying those stones. I have just started scratching the surface with them and who knows what those idiots I have working for me are doing with them while I'm here." Rodney said.

"For the fifth time Rodney, you are here to help Dr. Sona go through the Ancient data base and see if you can find any reference to Naharra and the technology the Ancients used to create the shield." Carter said getting annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"I should have had Zelenka take care of this. No, he would only screw it up and then I would have to fix it." Rodney said.

"It never ceases to amaze me how big your ego is Rodney." Sheppard said.

"You're just jealous because mine is bigger than yours. By the way, where are the weird sisters?" Rodney asked.

"If you mean Teyla and Campbell, they are still in the infirmary with Carson. Although I thought Campbell would have been in there sooner they way she was packing that food away during breakfast. She almost gave you and Ronon a run for your money." Sheppard said.

"I know. She is women after my own heart." Rodney said with smile.

"Don't let Lorne hear you say that." Sheppard said.

"It's only a matter of time Sheppard." Rodney said bouncing on his toes with a smile on his face.

"Until what? You annoy her? That won't take too long." Sheppard said with a smile.

"No. Until she sees that I'm the right guy for her." Rodney said.

John couldn't help but laugh out loud at Rodney. He knew there was no way in hell that Campbell was going to leave Lorne for Rodney. John thought Rodney must have gone insane if he thought he had a chance with Campbell. He had to save his friend from his sudden insanity.

"Rodney, have you completely lost it? You two have nothing in common. Not to mention that she has a boyfriend. Who, I can guarantee youf can break you in two if he even catches trying to take his girlfriend away from him." John said.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. We have a lot in common. She and I like the same movies,the same songs, and we even have the same sense of humor. Danielle's witty,beautiful, and... she gets me. I just have to turn on the old Rodney charm and she will be putty in my hands." Rodney said.

"You have been thinking a lot about this haven't you?" John asked.

"Yup. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I can't. I mean can't you just get over.." Rodney said.

"What did I tell you about that. We never mention that." Sheppard said turning to his friend and pointing at him.

"Ok that is just getting a little old don'tcha think? I think you should get over it and move on." Rodney said.

"No! I don't think that I should get over it. She dis.." John's words were cut off by Chuck announcing from the control room that there was an incoming worm hole.

"Lower the shield and open the Iris. " Carter said to Chuck.

A few moments after the shield was dropped and the Iris opened. The first one threw the gate was Council Tollara.

Carter stepped forward to Councilman Tollara and shook his hand. Carter noticed that Tollara was wearing clothing similar to what the ancients used to wear.

"Welcome to Atlantis Councilman Tollara. Let me introduce you to my staff." Carter said.

To my right is my second in command of military operations, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. Our lead scientist, Dr. Rodney McKay and I believe you know that young man at the end." Carter said pointing to Colar.

Tollara went to Colar after shaking hands with Sheppard and McKay.

"Yes, I do know that young man." Tollara said then gave a Colar a hug. He then pulled out of the hug and looked at Colar.

"You have been hurt." Tollara said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes but I am fully recovered. If it were not for Colonel Sheppard and his team I would have surely died. They have risked much. I owe them my life." Colar said.

Tollara turned to Sheppard and bowed his head.

"Honor and Glory to you Colonel Sheppard. We are in your debt for saving this young man's life." Tollara said.

"No thanks needed. My team and I were just glad we got there in time." John said.

"You are being modest Colonel. When we have our celebration for Colar's and the descendants return we will also honor you and your team for their bravery." Tollara said.

John put his best fake smile on. He hated these type of celebrations. He didn't like being the center of attention but he knew that this was also apart of the job now. They needed allies in this galaxy so attending functions like this however tedious and boring they may be was a necessary evil. The one and only plus John could think of is that these events usually had kiss ass food. Even still, he thought he would give it one more shot to try and get out of this.

"I appreciate the gesture Councilman but it's really not necessary. My team and I were just doing our jobs." Sheppard said hoping that Tollara would change his mind.

"Colonel, I will not force you or your team into anything that would make them feel uncomfortable. I only ask that you attend the celebration as our guest." Tollara said.

"We'll be there." John said with a reluctant smile.

"Good." Tollara said.

"Councilman, I thought you had your lead scientist traveling with you?" Carter asked.

"Dr. Sona should be coming through shortly. It's Dr. Sona's first time through the gate and she was a little nervous." Tollara whispered the last part out.

Right on cue Dr. Sona stepped out of the gate looking as pale as ghost.

John looked over at Rodney and saw his jaw drop.

Standing at the gate was the most beautiful women Rodney had ever seen.

Dr. Sona walked over to Tollara who had to stifle a laugh at how pale the poor women looked. This was her first time using a wormhole and also her first time off world.

"Are you alright my dear?" Tollara asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you Councilman. I just had to get my bearings. Now who am I supposed to be working with?" Dr. Sona asked getting right to the business at hand.

"Colonel Carter this is our rude lead scientist Dr Mina Sona. Dr. Sona, this is Colonel Carter leader of Atlantis, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard her second in command, and this man standing next to Colonel Sheppard is who you will be working with. Dr. Rodney McKay." Tollara said.

Dr. Sona looked at Councilman Tollara and could see that she had just embarrassed him by her statements.

"Please forgive my rudeness. I'm not very good with people. More comfortable around numbers and theories. Dr. McKay it is a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Sona said extending her hand to Rodney who had yet to take it.

John looked over at Rodney and could see the man was in awe of the women that was standing before him. Dr Sona was wearing the same ancient clothing as Tollara. She had red hair that was tied into a neat bun in the back of her head and was wearing a very small set of glasses that accented her features well. Rodney noticed that she had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He was starting to get lost in them until John brought him out of his stupor by calling his name.

"Rodney! Shake the nice ladies hand." John said shaking his head. He had never seen his friend so flustered.

"Oh yes, sorry. Nice to meet you as well. How about we go to my place... I mean my lab. Yes,my lab. That's it. This way." Rodney said pointing the way.

"Colonel if you don't mind I would like to see the descendants now. I'm very anxious to meet them." Tollara asked.

"That's fine. They are in the infirmary." Carter said.

"Are they ill?" Tollara asked with fear in his voice that his saviors may not be well.

"No they are fine. Just a routine check up. If you'll follow me." Carter said as everyone started to follow her out of the gate room.

John lagged behind to catch up to Rodney who was now in the back of the group.

"So Rodney, you still want Campbell?" John asked.

"Who?" Rodney said only half listening to John. He was still fixed on the women walking in front of him.

"That's what I thought." John said as they all exited the gate room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all are having a great week. Today is my son's birthday so I thought I would post this chapter I've been working on. I hope you like it. Hopefully in the next chapter I'm going to try and clear up some of the questions about the sisters and the stones. Happy Reading!!!**

"Hey Doc? You almost done?" Danielle asked Carson.

Carson moved back from the microscope to look at Danielle. She was standing next to Teyla who was still lying on her gurney.

"Is my perfect patient being impatient?" Carson said with his arms crossed looking at Danielle sternly.

"Um...no." Danielle said sheepishly.

Carson laughed when he saw Danielle's face.

"You got ants in your pants las?" Carson said.

"Not really. Teyla and I just wanted to go and walk around for a bit." Danielle said.

"Some fresh air would be nice Carson. If you do not mind?" Teyla asked.

"No. That's fine. I'm still waiting for your test results so you both are free to leave. I'll call you when I get the results back." Carson said.

"Awesome. You're the best Doc." Danielle said.

"Thank you Carson." Teyla said.

"You're very welcome. Have fun on your walk." Carson said.

Teyla and Danielle both waived good-bye to Carson as they left the infirmary.

"So where are we walking to?" Danielle asked.

"We are walking to your room and then to mine." Teyla said as she started walking towards Danielle's quarters.

"Why?" Danielle asked still got getting where Teyla was going with this.

"We are going to retrieve our gifts and see how they work. I know that you are wanting to know just as much as I do how they work." Teyla said.

"Yes I do." Danielle said with a smile. Then a thought quickly came to Danielle and her smile faded.

"Oh no. You want to spar don't you?" Danielle said with a frown.

"Yes. I think that it will be a good way for us to learn about our weapons and possible discover more about ourselves." Teyla said.

"But, I really suck at sparing. I only sparred with you once when I first came here and you left me with so many bruises. Not to mention I screamed like a little girl every time you hit me. I had to soak in the tub everyday for a week. I **really **don'twant to go through that again." Danielle said.

Teyla laughed at Danielle who had her face all scrunched up.

"I promise it will not be as bad as that time. I will take my time. I promise." Teyla said.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Oh...ok. Just as long as you are gentle." Danielle said as they reached her room.

"I will treat you the same as I treat John when we spar." Teyla said with a wicked smile.

"Oh shit. Then I'm really screwed. I've seen how "gentle" you are with the Colonel and that is not gentle. That's an old fashion ass whoopin'" Danielle said.

Danielle grabbed the black box that contained her Kiru-Khans off her desk and headed back towards the door where Teyla stood.

"Don't be such a child Danielle. You will be fine." Teyla said.

"Alright, I guess. I still think I'm this will be nothing but an ass kicking session and my ass will be the one get kicked. A lot." Danielle said as they both headed out of her quarters towards Teyla's room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later Teyla and Danielle were in the gym sparring. Danielle had already landed on her ass three times from Teyla's "gentle attacks."

Danielle looked at Teyla who had not broken a sweat while they sparred. Danielle on the other hand, was sweating as if she had run a mile in the desert. No matter how Danielle tried to anticipate Teyla's attacks she could never see the attack coming.

Once again they both took a fighting stance to begin again. Teyla looked at Danielle and was very impressed that no matter how many times Danielle fell she would get back up ,make a joke, then make herself ready for more. Most of the military personnel that Teyla's had trained with would have given up by now or made some of kind of excuse as to why they would have a to leave the sparring session early. Ronon and John were the only ones who would stay. Ronon for the sheer fun of sparing and John she long suspected only went through the punishment of sparing to be close to her.

"Are you ready?" Teyla asked as she made herself ready.

"Sure. The floor and I are becoming every intimate. We've exchanged phone numbers and even made plans for a first date." Danielle joked.

Teyla raised her eyebrow and Danielle waived her off telling it was a joke. Danielle let Teyla know she was ready by bowing. Teyla bowed back and they began again.

Teyla didn't immediately move in like she had done before. She circled Danielle and watched her. She noticed that Danielle was not very comfortable with the weapons that she was holding. Teyla had noticed that as soon as Danielle would start to feel comfortable with her movements something would make her loose her concentration allowing Teyla to take advantage.

Danielle watched Teyla and began to feel a little jealous that Teyla was somehow able to make her movements look effortless. Even with these new weapons she made it seem like she had been using them her whole life. Every time Danielle would start to feel as if she was getting the hang of her Kiru-Khans she would just as quickly lose it. It was starting to get frustrating. Danielle was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she finally notice Teyla coming towards her. Before Danielle could even defend herself Teyla had manage to take her down in three swifts moves. To Danielle it seemed like Teyla had become faster then she was a moment ago.

Teyla looked down at Danielle who once again was on the floor. She didn't even realize that she had taken Danielle down so fast. The moves that she used were not familiar to her but somehow her body knew them. Like it were a forgotten reflex. Teyla walked over to Danielle and helped her off the floor.

"Come, let us rest for a moment." Teyla said reaching down and lifting Danielle off the floor.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Danielle said taking Teyla's hand.

"Where did that move come from? I didn't even see you coming." Danielle said as she walked over to the bench that was closest to the window in the gym.

"I do not know. I have never done that before but it felt like I had done it a million times before. Perhaps it has something to do with the sisters." Teyla said.

"Maybe." Danielle said looking at her Kiru-Khans.

As she looked at the Kiru-Khans in her hand Danielle felt that little tickle in the back of her head again. Danielle closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling she felt.

Teyla looked down at Danielle and saw her twirling her Kiru-Khans in her hands. She watched as Danielle handled the weapons like she was an expert. Teyla was about to call out to Danielle when she saw her get up from her seat and start to move towards the middle of the room.

Teyla stood silent and watched as Danielle started moving around from one fighting stance to another. She couldn't believe how fluid Danielle looked while switching her Kiru-Khans from one hand to the other. Teyla noticed that Danielle's eyes were closed as she moved.

"She must be in contact with Niya. Maybe I can try to make contact and get some answers." Teyla said to herself.

"Niya?" Teyla called but got no answer.

"Niya, are you there?" Teyla asked but still received no answer.

Teyla started to walk over to Danielle and when she tried to reach out with her hand Danielle suddenly made a move towards Teyla with her Kiru-Khans. Teyla quickly defended herself.

"Niya, is that you?" Teyla asked.

Danielle opened her eyes and smiled at Teyla.

"It's me. Don't worry. No possessions. Didn't mean to make you scare you. I just didn't want to interrupt this feeling that I was getting." Danielle said.

"I thought you were Niya for a second when you didn't answer. I was going to try and contact her and try to get some answers for us." Teyla said.

"Nope. Just me. I just kept having this...I don't know... tickle...in the back of my head. It wouldn't go away until I concentrated on it. Then I felt this pop in my brain like a bubble and then I started twirling these things like a ninja warrior. I heard you coming and I decided to try my new skills out. The only thing I'm wondering is why it took me so long to get this feeling but you caught on right away without even trying." Danielle said.

"It is possible my dealings with Wraith minds has made my mind more open and receptive to the images and thoughts I'm receiving from Maihari." Teyla said.

"Sounds plausible to me. I'm sure it also has to do with mental discipline which I can tell you I have a short supply of. My attention span is about three minutes long. Back home, I can barely balance my checkbook. I think you have to have some kind of degree to make it balance out correctly." Danielle said shaking her head.

"I have heard John speak often of how difficult that was when he was on earth. He too said that it can be a "pain in the ass." Teyla said with a giggle.

Teyla watched as Danielle walked over to back over to the bench where they were just siting. Danielle took off her uniform shirt and threw it on the bench. She also took off her boots and then her socks which she placed inside of her boots. Danielle was now only wearing her black t-shirt and her bdu's.

Danielle walked back over to Teyla who was still trying to see if something was wrong with Danielle.

"Don't worry. It's still me. I just needed to get rid of some stuff to better achieve my goal." Danielle said.

"What goal is that?" Teyla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To keep my ass off the floor." Danielle said taking her fighting stance.

Teyla laughed as she took her fighting stance and touched her Shankara Rod to Danielle's Kiru-Khan.

"At first I thought you were going to say to put me on the floor." Teyla said.

"Baby steps Teyla. Baby steps." Danielle said.

"Shall we begin?" Teyla asked.

"Let's." Danielle said.

Teyla bowed her head to Danielle who also bowed her head to Teyla. Once there eyes met they began.

Teyla came at Danielle with her Shankara Rods again with a surprising speed. Danielle almost didn't see Teyla coming towards her. At the last minute she was able to block Teyla's blow and duck. Danielle was able to spin away from Teyla but almost lost her footing. Once she regained it she saw Teyla out of the corner of her eye heading towards her ready to strike. Danielle sprung up from her position and when Teyla went to strike Danielle's side, Danielle used her Kiru-Khan prongs and caught Teyla's Shakara Rod making it hard for Teyla to move her Rods. Teyla twisted herself around Danielle and was able to free her Rods from Danielle's Kiru-Khans.

Teyla backed away from Danielle to get her barrings. She circled Danielle again and watched her movements. Teyla noted that Danielle was looking more confident with each movement. Teyla knew she shouldn't but she was actually enjoying herself. She always liked fighting with John and Ronon. They always proved to be worthy challenges but to find her match in a women was more rewarding then she could ever imagine. While Teyla watched Danielle for her next move another thought creeped up in Teyla's mind. One she thought she dealt with long ago.

All Teyla's life she had felt alone. Yes, she had been surround by her people and felt their love, and the love of her parents, but being an only child did make her feel alone. She remembered watching the other child play with their siblings and hoping that one day, she too would share in the joy of sharing her life with a younger brother or sister. She wanted to show them everything she learned and let them know they would always be safe because she would protect them from everything and everyone that would bring them harm. It would also guarantee that if anything were to happen to her that the name Emmagon would survive. The day her mother was taken by the Wraith her dreams of sharing her world and her line continuing were crushed. Having Torren gave her some of the peace she had long sought after. He gave her the comfort that her line would continue and that she would be able to share all her knowledge and love with someone.

These recent events involving Danielle and the sisters is when Teyla realized that the hole in her heart had not been totally filled by Torren. It was not until this very moment with Danielle did she truly feel like the ancestors had blessed her with the sibling she had waited her whole life for. Although Teyla knew she and Danielle were not blood related, the feeling inside of her told her they were closer than that. This bond she was feeling had crossed space and time to find them. It touched Teyla's heart and her heart was telling that the women in front her was her sister. Now and forever. As Teyla still circled Danielle she smiled at the thoughts she was having.

Danielle noticed the smile on Teyla's face and wondered what was making Teyla smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danielle asked.

"Ask me again another day."Teyla said.

"Cryptic, but ok. I'm having fun you want to continue this?" Danielle asked.

"I am too and yes I wish to continue." Teyla said.

"Good, because here I come." Danielle said as she charged forward.

Teyla watched as Danielle charged forward with a smile on her face and despite herself she smiled too. She was enjoying sparring with her sister.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carson was sitting at his desk looking over the blood work from Teyla and Danielle. The results from the test said that they were both in perfect health but something kept nagging at him. He didn't trust what he was seeing. Something kept telling him that he needed to look at this from another angle. Carson knew that there was something that he was missing he just needed a lucky break to tell him his hunch was right.

Carson put the result down on the desk and rubbed his eyes. If he looked at the paper any longer he would burn a hole through it. He looked at his watch and saw that it had been over an hour since Teyla and Danielle had gone for there walk. Carson was just about to call them back to give them their results when one of the med techs walked in.

"Dr. Beckett you have visitors." the tech said.

"Thank you love." Carson said.

Carson stepped out of his office and saw Colonel Carter standing with Sheppard,Colar, and another male that Carson didn't recognize. Carson noticed that male was wearing the same attire the ancients used to wear. He walked over to where they were all standing.

"Well hullo everyone. What brings you here?" Carson asked.

"Well Carson, we have a visitor that would like to speak to Teyla and Danielle. This is Councilman Tollara from Naharra. He has come her to help answer some questions about the sisters and the stones for Teyla and Danielle." Carter said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Carson said shaking Tollara's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Doctor. I understand that you also helped in Colar's recovery. As I have explained to Colonel Carter and Sheppard my people will be having a feast to celebrate Colar's and the descendants return. We will also be celebrating your people's bravery. Please say you will attend." Tollara said.

Carson felt his cheeks redden. He was a very modest man and didn't believe in all the fan fair for doing your job well. You do it and you move on. That was the way he was taught. Carson really wanted to turn down the invitation but he knew he couldn't.

"I would be honored sir. Thank you." Carson said.

"Good. Now I understand the descendants are here somewhere. I would like to see them if possible?" Tollara asked.

"Unfortunately sir, they went for a walk an hour ago. I was just about to call them back to get the results of their blood work." Carson said.

"I bet I know where they are." John smirked. He knew that Teyla would want to blow some steam off after sitting in the infirmary and what better place to do that than the gym.

Just as John was about to call Teyla he was interrupted by Rodney.

"McKay to Sheppard."

"Go ahead Rodney."

"I'm getting some massive energy readings. At first it was small but now the energy level is building." Rodney said looking at the readings from his computer in his lab.

"Where is it coming from Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Unknown what the source of the energy is but it's coming from the gym area. I have never seen an energy pattern like this before." Rodney said.

"Shit. Any life signs in there Rodney?" John said. He was hoping that Teyla and Campbell were no where near what every was going on.

"Can't tell. Look Sheppard, you better get everyone off that level. I put a level 10 force field around the gym doors but I don't think that is going to hold for long and if it goes.." Rodney stopped in mid sentence.

"I get it Rodney. Don't go all gloom and doom on me yet. Keep me updated. Sheppard out."

"Sheppard to Lorne."

"Lorne here."

"You copy that traffic Lorne?"

"Yes sir. I got marines clearing out all personnel from that level at this time." Lorne said.

"Lorne, have you seen Teyla or Campbell?" John asked.

"No. Why?" Lorne asked.

Evan got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Sheppard asked if he heard from Danielle. He hadn't spoken to her since breakfast. He had been catching up on paperwork all morning and meant to check on her but never got a chance to. He hoped that she wasn't anywhere near what ever was going.

"Carson said they went for a walk an hour ago and now no one has heard from them. If I know Teyla, she most likely dragged Campbell with her to the gym. I will try and contact them while you continue the evac." John said.

"Yes, sir. Lorne out." Lorne said.

Sheppard needed to make sure that Teyla and Campbell were out of danger. He hoped that at least one of them would answer so he could prove his suspicions wrong that Teyla and Danielle were not in the gym.

"Sheppard to Teyla."

John got no response.

"Sheppard to Campbell."

Still answer no answer.

"Dammit." John said low under his breath.

Sheppard walked over to Carter who also had been monitoring all the traffic on the radio.

"John, go do what you need to do while I get the councilman and Colar to safety." Carter said.

"Wait. If this has anything to do with the descendants I wish to go with you." Tollara said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Councilman. We are not sure if this has anything to do with them or not. I would like to air on the side of caution and have you go with Colonel Carter to a safe location." John said.

"Colonel, I appreciate your concern but I believe and I think you do as well that this has everything to do with the descendants. If I'm right then you will need my services." Tollara said.

"Colonel?" John said looking to Carter for some help here.

Sam weighed all the options in her head and made a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret later.

"Let him go. But Councilman, please understand that Colonel Sheppard is in charge. If he tells you to leave the area then you must obey his commands." Carter said.

"I understand. Colar please go with Colonel Carter." Tollara said.

"Yes, Councilman." Colar said.

"I'm ready when you are Colonel." Tollara said.

"Good. Carson?" John called over to the doctor.

"Don't worry lad. We'll be ready if all hell breaks loose." Carson said as his staff was making preparations for possible causalities.

"Sheppard to Ronon."

"Heading towards the armory now." Ronon said.

"Good. Councilman you're with me." John said as he was heading out of the infirmary with Tollara towards the armory.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few moments later John arrived with Ronon and Tollara and all three where making there way over to the gym.

Lorne and the other marines were waiting around the corner from the gym for Sheppard to arrive.

"Colonel, we've got everyone evacuated off this level, the one above, and the one below it. I've got men stationed at every access point to this level. So, who ever or whatever it is ain't getting off this floor without a fight. Anyone find Teyla or Danielle?" Lorne asked as they made their way down the hall towards the gym.

"No. Nothing. Major, this is Councilman Tollara. The councilman thinks and I have to admit I do as well that what ever is going on in the gym has everything to do with Teyla and Campbell." John said.

"I hope your wrong sir." Lorne said softly.

"Me too." John said.

"McKay to Sheppard."

"Go ahead Rodney."

"I have Dr. Sona in the lab with me and she recognizes the energy pattern. It's the same as the shield on her world." Rodney said.

"So this does have something to do with Teyla and Danielle." John said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It seems like everything weird lately has been connected to them." Rodney said.

Suddenly there was beeping in the back round coming from Rodney's computer.

"Rodney, what's that beeping? Loud beeping is never good." John said.

"That's because it's not good. We just got another spike in the energy level. It's huge. I don't know how much longer the force field is going to hold the energy back. So if it is the weird sisters, you need to find out soon and get them to stop what ever they are doing before they take that whole floor out." Rodney said.

"Easier said than done Rodney." John said.

"Well that's why they pay you the big bucks." Rodney said.

Before John could reply to Rodney there was a loud noise coming from the gym area.

"What the hell was that?" John asked.

Lorne was asking one the marines and his face changed when he got the answer.

"That would be the door buckling." Lorne said.

"Rodney please tell me that you still have that force field holding." John said.

"It's holding for now. I'm diverting a lot of power to keep that energy back. But in 5 minutes it won't matter." Rodney said.

"Why?" John asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Because that door and everything on that floor is going to be blown to kingdom come. So do what you do best and save everyone at the last minute." Rodney said.

"I'll try Rodney. Keep the channel open." John said.

"Copy." Rodney said.

John turned to Councilman Tollara who had been trying to his best to listen to what was going on.

"Councilman, this is your last chance to turn back." John said.

"I understand Colonel. All the same, I will share the risk with you and your men." Tollara said.

"Alright then. Lorne, your with me. Ronon, you and the Councilman hang back until I call you both. Lorne and I will assess the situation then signal you forward." John said.

Ronon didn't like not being right up there with John but he reluctantly agreed and gave John a nod and a grunt that he understood and was not going to fight John.

As soon as John saw that we wasn't going to get an argument from Ronon he signal to Lorne to follow him towards the gym.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I'm going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow. I just have some last minute finishing touches to go before I post. Let me know what you think. As always Happy Reading! **

John and Lorne slowly made there way towards the gym doors with their P90's aimed in the direction they were walking. As they rounded the corner to the gym they waived the other marines off and told them to fall back to a secure position.

"Four minutes Sheppard." Rodney said.

John almost jumped when he heard Rodney's voice. He forgot the channel was still open.

"Copy that. Lorne and I are approaching the door now." John said.

John and Lorne were just about to the front of the gym doors but stopped short of them when they heard sounds coming from inside the gym.

"What is that?" John asked.

"Sounds like metal hitting metal. Hard." Lorne said.

John looked over the doors and began to see that they were starting to be pushed out further from all the energy trying to get out. Then he got an idea.

"Rodney? Are you still able to open the doors or do you have to shut down the forcefield to do that?" John asked.

"Yes I can still open them. The forcefield is on the inside of the room not the outside, so there is no need to shut it down to open doors. What are you thinking of doing?" Rodney asked feeling more nervous about the situation. He knew Sheppard's plans however successful, always ending with some kind of an explosion. Rodney didn't think John knew how to solve a problem without something going boom.

"We need to know if Teyla and Campbell are in there. The only way we can do that is if we open the doors." John said.

"Then what?!" Rodney asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. Just open the doors" John said.

"Hope you know what you are doing. You got three minutes by the way."Rodney said

"Me too." John said.

John and Lorne waited a couple of seconds and then saw the door start to move. As the doors moved apart slowly, a bright light came out blinding John and Lorne. The doors to the gym where about halfway open when they suddenly stopped moving and became stuck because of the bulge that the energy pushing out had created.

"What is that light?" Lorne asked shielding his eyes.

"Not sure. The light must be all the energy in the room. Ronon I need you over here. Bring the councilman with you." John said.

Ronon and the councilman ran over to John and Lorne and saw the light coming from the door.

"What is that?" Ronon asked.

"I think it's the energy from the room. Look we have less then three minutes to get this room door open enough so we can see what's inside. So Ronon, I need you and the Councilman on one side and Lorne and I on the other." John said.

As soon as John saw that everyone was in position he let them know to pull.

"Ok everyone. Pull!" John yelled.

It every ounce of strength they had to get the door to budge the few inches it did. The amount the door did move was just enough for them to now get a good look inside the gym.

John moved forward first with the others close behind him. He didn't get to close because of the forcefield in front of him. It took a second to see anything because of the bright light but once their eyes adjusted to the light they saw two figures and they were moving very fast. John could barely see their movements.

"Colonel, it is the descendants." Tollara said.

"Are you sure? I can barely see anything." John said.

"It is them." Tollara said with more certainty than before.

John wasn't sure how Tollara was able to follow their movements when he wasn't but he knew now was not the time to ask.

"Two minutes." Rodney said.

"Copy that." John said.

John looked back inside and noticed that the blurs he was watching were suddenly getting slower. The slower they got the more he was able to make out there shapes. They were both definitely female. One of the figures turned towards him and he was barely able to make out the face but from what little he could see he knew it was Teyla. John knew that the other blur had to be Campbell.

"Colonel, we need to get their attention. The energy is being created by the descendants, only I believe they are not in control of their actions. We must stop them before they unknowingly release the energy in the room." Tollara said.

"Well how do we do that?" John asked.

"Try calling their names?" Ronon said.

John looked at Ronon and smiled. It was so simple he was surprised he hadn't thought of it.

"Ronon, your a genius. Don't ever let Rodney tell you any different." John said.

John turned back around to the door and called Teyla's name. He got no response from her.

John tried again calling to Teyla. This time she slowed down and turned her head slightly toward John but then she turned back towards Danielle when she noticed Danielle was moving towards her. John saw that Teyla's eyes where white which made him think that she and Campbell must be possessed by the sisters.

"Look,we need to get both of them to turn towards us. Lorne you call Campbell and see if she looks towards you while I call Teyla again."John said.

Tollara looked at the way the descendants where fighting and recognized the movements they were doing. He realized how he could get the descendants to stop before it was to late.

"One minute." Rodney said.

"John get your people off that level! There is nothing more you can do." Carter said.

"All personnel clear this level now. Lorne that goes for you too. Sam, I can't leave without Teyla. " John said.

"Sorry sir, I'm staying. I can't leave without Danielle." Lorne said.

John looked at Ronon. He shook his head letting John know he was not moving either.

"If you guys live we are having a long talk about following orders." Carter said.

"Colonel I believe I know how to stop them." Tollara said.

"Get him to say it quick. You've got 45 seconds." Rodney yelled.

"What is it? And say it quickly." John said.

"When you call to them say Fatala Neboot. Both of you must say it." Tollara said.

"Why? What does it mean?" Lorne asked.

"Who cares what it means if it gets them to stop. Just say the damn words!" Rodney yelled.

"Got it." John said.

John and Lorne turned towards Teyla and Danielle.

John called to Teyla first.

"Teyla, Fatala Neboot." John yelled.

Teyla was just about to land a blow on Danielle's side when she suddenly stopped.

Lorne took this as his cue to call to Danielle.

"Dani, Fatala Neboot." Lorne called but Danielle didn't stop. She kept moving forward towards Teyla.

Lorne watched as Danielle took advantage of Teyla not moving and used her Kuri-Khans to sweep Teyla's leg causing her to land on the floor.

"Thirty seconds." Rodney yelled.

Lorne tried one more time to reach Danielle.

"Danielle, Fatala Neboot! Fatala Neboot!" Lorne yelled.

"Twenty seconds." Rodney said.

They all watched as Danielle turned her head towards Lorne and stopped her movements. Danielle looked down at Teyla and helped her up off the floor.

"Ten seconds!" Rodney yelled.

Both Teyla and Danielle looked at each other bowed their heads towards each other and then collapsed to the floor. The energy around the room disappeared as soon as they fell to the floor.

"I don't know what you guys did but the energy level had dropped to zero. We are in the clear." Rodney said.

"Good. Lower the forcefield and get a crew down here to open the door fully. We need to get in there Teyla and Campbell are down" John said.

"Copy that. The shield is down and the repair crews are on their way now." Rodney said.

"Carson we need a medical team down here." John said looking over to Teyla who was still not moving.

"Already on our way." Carson said.

Twenty minutes passed while John and the others waited for the repair crews to get the door open fully so they could get inside to Teyla and Campbell. John and the rest of his team paced the whole time while the crews worked.

Evan watched as his commanding officer was pacing around like a caged animal. He knew John was barely holding it together because he was feeling the same way. Evan looked over at Sheppard and knew that at any moment he was going to explode and it was going to be bad.

Evan walked over to Sheppard hoping maybe some small talk might calm him down until the doors were open.

"You holding up ok sir?" Evan asked.

John looked over to Lorne and was about to snap and give his second in command a smart ass answer but he knew Lorne didn't deserve it. He knew Lorne was a good man. One of the best he ever served with. John was always amazed that even in situations like this when someone close to him life was on the line, Lorne still kept his cool. He was a master at it. It was one of the reasons why John picked Lorne as his second. John took a deep breath and answered.

"No, but I'm trying my best to keep my cool. As you know, I blow up first, then stick my foot in my mouth, and then cool down. Maybe not in that order. Don't worry Lorne, I know I need to keep quiet and let them work. No matter how hard it is. I just wish they would hurry." John said looking back at the gym doors.

John looked over to the doors and saw the love of his life laying there on the floor still not moving. He can't believe that he just admitted that to himself. Teyla was the love of his life. That thought alone brought a small smile to his face and made his heart leap that he could finally admit that to himself. "Sometime it takes a crisis to make you see what you don't want to lose." he said to himself.

John had never met a women like Teyla before. She was a warrior like him and proud of it. She had seen the horrors of war like he had and survived. Teyla never pried like Nancy did. Even after some of the horrible things they had seen done to people by the Wraith and Micheal. She would always either wait for John to come to her or sit with him in silence letting her presence comfort him.

John was more open with Teyla than he had ever been with Nancy. Those years with Nancy, the good and the bad, seemed more like a prison to John. He was never able to truly be himself with Nancy. There was always apart of him that remained hidden from her view. She never was able to understand that John had to keep apart of himself hidden. The things he had seen and done were not something you shared, not even with a loved one. John knew no matter how much they try to convince you, loved ones could never handle the truth about what you do. John knew in his heart of hearts that no matter how much Nancy said she would understand the perils John faced as a soldier. She just wouldn't get it and the more she pried, the more closed off he became. He had learned a long time ago how to put a wall around his feelings. John learned that lesson well from his father. His father would always tell him "Life is like a business deal son. You never wanna give to much away because when you do, you loose it all." No matter how hard John tried he was never able to shake those words from his mind or his soul.

When he and Nancy finally divorced it was more like his bonds were broken and he was again free to roam and search for what his heart and soul truly needed. A soul mate. He almost gave up until that fateful day on Athos when he met Teyla for the first time. From the first moment he saw her he felt the walls around his heart start to crack and when Torren was born the walls completely fell. When Teyla placed Torren in his arms, he had silently swore to both of that he would never allow any harm to come to them as long as he drew breath.

John was brought out of his thoughts when he longer heard the noise of the repair crews.

"Sorry it took so long sir. It took longer than we thought to remove the doors." the airman said moving the equipment out of the way.

As soon the repair crews were out of the way Carson and his medical team were the first through the door with Tollara right behind them. John, Lorne,and Ronon came in after the medical team. When John walked inside he didn't even know Tollara was inside the gym. He wondered how he was able to get in faster then he did. John decided that he would have to ask later.

Carson and his team split into two teams. One going to Teyla the other going to Danielle. Carson went over to Teyla first and checked her vitals. He took his stethoscope out and listened to Teyla's breathing. Then checked her pulse. Once he felt that her pulse and her breathing were strong enough he tried calling her name.

"Teyla? Teyla can you hear me?" Carson asked but he got no response. Carson took out his light pen and shined it in Teyla's eyes. Her pupils were reactive to the light. Carson took that as a good sign that his friend was still in there.

"Get her to the infirmary and I want a full work up done on her. I don't like that she didn't respond to me." Carson said and then watched as Teyla's body was lifted off the floor onto a gurney and rushed out past John and the others.

As Carson worked on Teyla John kept and eyes on Tollara. John noticed that Tollara had his eyes closed and looked like he was trying to concentrate on something hard. John was about to walk over and make sure he was ok and to ask him what he was doing and then he heard one of the medics call for Carson.

"Dr. Beckett we need you over here now! She's crashing!" the medic called.

Carson ran over to where Danielle was still laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Carson asked.

"I don't know. Her vitals were fine a second ago and then she started to crash." the medic said.

John, Lorne, and Ronon ran over to Carson and his team to find out what was going.

"Carson what's wrong with Dani?" Evan asked.

"I don't know lad. Her pulse and her heart rate where fine a moment ago but now her vitals are dropping fast and I don't know why. I need to get her to the infirmary now." Carson said.

John walked away from the others and walked over to Tollara who was standing in the back round watching everything that was going on. John had had enough. He wanted answers and he wanted them now

"I'm going to apologize in advance because I'm about to be very undiplomatic here. You seem to no more than you are saying about what is going on here. I want to know what you know. Now!" John said.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"Tollara asked.

"Sure follow me." John said with a smirk.

Tollara followed John as he walked over a few steps to a corner in the room.

"I though we were going somewhere private?" Tollara asked.

"This is as private as we are going to get. I don't have time for riddles or games. I got two of my people down and I want to know why? And if you are the cause?" John asked.

Tollara understood why Sheppard would be so angry right now. He knew he needed to give an explanation. Even if this wasn't the place or how he wanted to. Tollara was about to speak when he stopped and looked towards where the others were standing.

"Oh no." Tollara said softly.

"What?" John asked.

"Go to her now." Tollara said.

"What are you talking about? Got to who? Teyla?" John asked. The looked on Tollara's face was scaring him. Then heard it. The heart monitor going off.

"Carson? What's going on?!" John asked.

"V-fib! She's coding! Starting CPR compressions"Carson said.

Evan watched in horror as Carson was fighting to save the life of the woman he loved. As he watched Carson pressing down on Danielle's chest and the medics trying desperately to breathe life back into her Evan couldn't believe the scene in front of him. Less than twelve hours ago he was sitting with her at breakfast and talking with her. Listening to her laugh and smile that smile of hers that melted his heart. To think that he would never see that smile or hear that laugh, touch her body, was more than Evan could take. That cool military face of his was starting to crack.

Ronon looked over to Lorne and saw that it wouldn't be long before Lorne was going to crack. He had never seen Lorne look shaken before about anything. Even when Danielle was hurt on Brinar he still was able to hold it together but now it was just a matter of time before he knew Lorne would break down.

"Come on las. Come back. Come back. Anything on that bloody monitor yet?" Carson said still doing compressions.

"No sir. Still no rhythm sir." the medic said.

"Ok. Charge the paddles and give me a shot of epi. We have got to start her heart back up again." Carson said.

"Come on Dani. Come back. Don't do this. Stay with us!" Evan yelled.

"Look I need everyone to clear the room." Carson said.

"I'm not leaving." Evan said.

"I don't have time to bloody well argue here. Clear the damn room." Carson said.

Ronon reached out for Lorne who pushed Ronon's hand away.

"I said. I'M. NOT. LEAVING." Evan said looking at Ronon.

Ronon took pity on the man and felt his pain but he knew that Lorne was not thinking straight.

"Major. I know you wanna be here. I don't want to leave either but they need to work without the distractions. I want her to start breathing just as much as you do so let's let them work." Ronon said.

"If it were Amelia down there...would you leave?" Evan asked. His eyes were starting to burn from the tears he was trying to keep from falling.

"No. I would want to be right here." Ronon said.

Evan looked up at Ronon and smiled.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Evan said as he started to walk out the gym with Ronon following silently behind.

"Pads are charged." the tech said while handing the paddles to Carson.

"Ok. Clear!" Carson said

Thunk

"Still nothing." the medic said.

"Ok. Charge to 200." Carson said.

"Charging to 200." the medic said.

"Ok Clear." Carson said

Thunk

"Nothing." the medic said.

"Dammit las. Fight. Charge to 360." Carson said.

"Charging."

John looked on as Carson and his team where fighting to save Campbell's life. How did this all spine out of control he thought to himself? John motioned for Tollara to follow him out the door so they could talk a bit more freely. He walked Tollara away from Lorne who was glaring at Tollara. The last thing he needed was Lorne to all crazy on him before he got some answers.

"I still don't have that answer yet. Are you responsible for what happened in there?" John said.

"No. I am not." Tollara said.

"But you do know why this is happening?"

"Yes." Tollara said.

Just as Tollara was about to answer Carson walked out of the gym. It was hard to read his face.

Evan, John, and Ronon ran over to Carson.

"Carson is she ok? Can I see her?" Evan asked.

"Lad...she's..she's.." Carson tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

Evan pushed past Carson and ran into the gym.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Evan screamed.

"Carson?" John said.

Carson looked up at John and has a single tear coming down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Colonel. Major Campbell....Danielle.... Danielle is dead."

**A/N: I promise I will not leave you hanging for long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the chapter as promised. Happy Reading. Let me know what you think. **

Inside the gym Evan was holding Danielle's lifeless body in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He brought her forehead to his lips and kissed it ever to gently. She still felt so warm. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. As he was placing Danielle's body down Evan heard a voice behind him.

"Major?"

"Major?"

Evan sat up in his chair and was startled when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It took him a second to realize that he was sitting in the infirmary. He looked over next to him and saw a figure in bed. They were hooked up to a monitor and he could hear the beeps indicating they were alive.

"Major, I'm sorry I startled you. I heard you talking in your sleep." Carson said.

Carson could see that Major still looked shaken up by whatever he was dreaming. He figured it must have been about Danielle and what ever it was was bad. He knew he need to reassure the Major that everything was alright.

"It's alright lad. She's right next to you. She's fine. It was touch and go for a second but we got her back. She hasn't woken up since we retrieved her from the gym. She's got a strong heart Major. Don't worry. She'll wake up soon." Carson said.

Evan stood up from his chair and looked over in the bed to see a sleeping Danielle. He had never been so relieved before in his life. That dream he had was so real. The last thing he remembered was Carson and his team working on Danielle in the gym and Ronon trying to get him to leave th gym. Everything else was a blur.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Evan touched Danielle's face to make sure she was still alive and that this was still not the dream. Evan placed his hand on Danielle's face. He need that extra reassurance that she was in deed alive and wth him. It was so warm and soft. Then as if on cue, she turned into his touch and sighed in her sleep. Evan felt relief wash over him when she moved.

Carson noticed the look on Evan's face when Danielle moved.

"That must have been one hell of dream Major." Carson said.

Evan let a small laugh then looked at Carson.

"Doc, you have no idea. How's Teyla?" Evan asked.

"She's awake. She woke a few moments ago. She keeps trying to get out of bed to come check on Danielle." Carson said.

"I'm sure the Colonel has his hands full trying to keep her down." Evan smirked.

"Aye, he does. She finally stopped trying when he threatened to have her restrained if she didn't stop. She didn't believe him until he gave me the order to go get them. When Teylasaw me come back with the restraints she finally backed down but begged me to please go and see if Danielle was awake yet. That was after she was somehow able to cause one of the IV bags to break. It was quite a shock for all of us, especially Teyla at her loss of control like that." Carson said.

Danielle was trying to come out of the fog she was in. She kept trying to focus on the voices she was hearing. They sounded familiar but very far way and muffled. She opened her eyes but shut them back quickly because the light was so bright wherever she was. Danielle tried again but this time, she opened them slowly. Things were still a little fuzzy when she opened her eyes and tried to focus them. When things finally came in to focus that's when she felt the pain in her head.

"Shhhhhit...th....at h....urt." Danielle said.

Evan and Carson looked over at Danielle who finally came to.

"Welcome back to world of the living love. How are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"M...head..hurts." Danielle said. She tried to turn her head to see where she was but that made her head hurt even more from the movement.

"W..h..ere?" Danielle said softly.

"You're in the infirmary." Evan said.

Danielle saw Evan and smiled but her smile left her face when he said the infirmary.

"Infirmary? Again?" Danielle said.

"Yes, love. Again. I'm going to start charging you and Teyla rent. Now, how do you feel?" Carson asked.

"Like a Mac truck hit me then kept rolling over me."Danielle said.

"Well, at least her sense of humor wasn't affected." Evan said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Carson asked.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Humor me Major. Tell me what you remember?" Carson asked.

"Can't this wait? My head is killing me." Danielle said.

"No Dani, it can't. Please tell Carson what you remember?" Evan asked.

"Ok. I remember leaving here with Teyla. Then we went to the gym and sparred for a little bit and then I woke up here. Now someone tell me what's going on? Where is Teyla? Is she ok?" Danielle asked.

"She's fine. She's right across the hall asking the same questions as you." Carson said.

Danielle tried to sit up in bed but the movement sent her right back down.

"Take it easy Major. You still need some rest." Carson said.

"I don't need rest. I need to find out what is going on. I'm not cool with this whole not remembering thing. I want answers and I want them NOW!" Danielle said.

Just as Danielle finished her sentence the glass that was on her side table started to shake and then break.

Danielle gasped when she heard the glass break.

"I did that did that didn't I? What is going on with me? What happened in the gym? Please I need to know. Did I hurt anyone while I was blacked out?" Danielle asked trying to hold back her tears.

"No. No! You didn't. I just think that we should wait until your feeling up to it." Evan said sitting on the bed next to Danielle.

"Evan, my head feels like it's going to explode and I just made a glass explode. I promise you, that nothing you are going to tell me is going to surprise me at this point. So spill while I can keep my eyes open." Danielle said.

"Carson?" Evan asked.

"I think she can handle it but hold off for a second. I'll be right back." Carson said.

Danielle looked at Evan's face and could see that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Danielle said grabbing his near by hand.

"Hmm....nothing." Evan said giving his best smile.

"You're lying." Danielle said,

"No I'm not." Evan said trying to blow her off.

"Yes, you are. I can tell." Danielle said.

"What female intuition?"Evan asked.

"And you call me a smart ass. C'mon you're dodging the question?" Danielle asked.

"I just was really worried about you. You and Teyla gave us a pretty good scare in the gym. We came pretty close to losing you and it scared the hell out of me." Evan said softly.

"I'm sorry." Danielle said.

"It's not your fault. Just promise me one thing." Evan said.

"Name it." Danielle said.

Evan leaned in close to Danielle almost touching his face to hers.

"No. More. Sparring." Evan said.

Danielle laughed out loud despite the pain it was causing her head.

"Ok, I promise." Danielle said.

Evan pressed his lips to Danielle and kissed her. It was a hot and feverish kiss. He poured all the feelings he had bottled up in him since the gym into that one kiss. Evan felt Danielle's hands in his hair and she started to caress his neck. She was pulling him down closer to her. They were so into what they were doing they never heard someone clearing there throat several times.

"My god! Get a room you two!"Rodney said.

Evan pulled away quickly from Danielle and turned his head to find Sheppard,Ronon, and Carson all trying hard not laugh at the now blushing Majors.

Danielle broke to the silence.

"This is my room." Danielle said.

Rodney was thrown off by the comment because Danielle was right. It was her room. Once Carson saw Rodney was speechless he took the opportunity to speak.

"Sorry about that that. I did try get your attention." Carson said.

"Several times." Ronon said smiling.

"Uh...umm... sorry." Evan said.

"No problem. What Carson was trying to tell you is that he brought you a roommate." John said.

"A roommate?" Danielle asked.

They all moved out of the way as Teyla's bed was being rolled in by one of the med techs.

"Teyla!" Danielle said trying to sit up but went back down again when her head started to throb.

"Danielle. It is good to see you. Carson came over and suggested that since we are both awake and anxious to see each other that we should be in the same recover area." Teyla said as they placed her bed next to Danielle.

"It also prevents a certain someone from trying to sneak over. I was very close to ordering those restraints again." Sheppard said.

Teyla rolled her eyes at John.

"Anyway, are you well?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine. Just a killer headache. Oh.. and I made a glass break." Danielle said.

"Oh. How did you do that?" Teyla asked.

"I have no clue. I just got angry and then it broke. How are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"Much better now that I know you are alright. I also caused someting to break by getting upset. An IV bag." Teyla said.

Carson walked back in the room with something for Danielle's headache. Danielle thanked Carson and took her meds.

"Now that the weird sisters are all awake and medicated. Can we discuss what happened in the gym?" Rodney asked.

"I think we're missing someone right?" Ronon asked.

"Who?" Teyla asked.

"Tollara." John said.

"Who?" Danielle said.

"He's a councilman from Naharra. He seems to know what is going on with both of you." John said.

"Where is he?" Teyla asked.

"He's with Carter in her office. He's been there since we brought you both in from the gym." John said.

"Sheppard to Carter."

"Carter here. Go ahead Colonel."

"Yes ma'am, you said to advise you when both Teylaand Danielle were awake. They are both awake and ready to talk."

"Very good Colonel we are on our way. Carter out."

Five minutes later Colonel Carter entered the infirmary with Tollara.

Tollara walked in the room and looked around and greeted every in the room. Then his eyes fell upon Teyla and Danielle. Tollara still couldn't believe how much they looked like the sisters. A renewed sense of hope for his people crept in to his heart. He only hoped what he was about to tell them would not scare them off.

"Teyla, Major Campbell, may I introduce you to the man who you have been waiting for since this whole roller coaster ride started. This is Councilman Tollara of Naharra." Sam said.

Tollara nodded and walked over to Teyla and Danielle. He grabbed Teyla's hand and bowed.

"It is a great honor to meet you Teyla, daughter of Tagan. Leader of the Athosian people. Ancestor of Maihari leader of Naharra. Honor and Glory to you." Tollara said.

"The honor is mine Councilman. My people have their own greeting I would be honored to show you." Teyla reached out to Tollara and they touched foreheads in the Athosian greeting.

Tollara then walked over to Danielle and bowed to her.

"Honor and Glory to you Major Danielle Campbell, daughter of Edward and Theresa. Leader of SGA 6. Ancestor of Niya, our greatest female warrior." Tollara said.

Danielle shook Tollara's hand and felt here cheeks were red from the hear of embarrassment.

"The honor is mine sir but, I think you are making me sound more important that I am." Danielle said.

Tollara laughed. "You have a firm hand shake Major. I like that. It means you have great strength inside of you. You are also modest. Another good trait. Do not down play your role in the universe Major. I believe there is more than one person in this room who will tell that you they are glad the ancestors have blessed them with your presence." Tollara said.

Tollara looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Lorne and saw his face light up when he looked towards Danielle. He also saw Sheppard standing close to Teyla and looking very protective of her. Tollara took mental note of this and decided to ask about this later when things were not so formal.

"Now. I understand that you both have many questions and I will give you the answers you desire but first, you need to know the beginning of how and why things are the way they are on Naharra.

Thousand of years ago Naharra was made up of many tribes spread across the planet. Many were peaceful, while others lusted for power. Over time, many of the tribes banded together until there were only three left. The Oni,the Shunta,and the Arcadi. The Oni and the Arcadiwere both large in number but the Shuntawere large then both tribes put together.

Each was tribe different. The Oni were a tribe of warriors. While the Arcadi were thinkers,scholars and farmers. The Oni would train many of the Arcadi the art of fighting in exchange for the Arcadi teaching them to read, write and farm. The Shunta,kept to themselves and barely had any dealing with the Oni or the Arcadi. The Shunta were able to do much for themelseves. What also set the Shunta apart was the fact that they were Wraithworshipers. They believed the Wraith were gods and that in order for them to survive sacrifices were to be made to the gods. But not from their people, they believed that the Oni or the Arcadi would do.

Things started to escalate when the Shunta attacked an Arcadivillage and used the village as food for the Wraith. When word of this spread the Arcadijoined forces with the Oniand declared war on the Shunta but, even with those numbers the Shuntastill out numbered both tribes. When the tribes met on the battlefield, it was the Oni and the Arcadi who were victorious.

"They won? But how?" Rodney asked.

"Shhh. Let the man finish." John said.

"It's alright Colonel. I know you all have many questions. They won Dr. McKay, due to the power of the one." Tollara said.

"The one?" Teyla asked.

"Was his name Neo?" John asked.

"Who?" Tollara asked.

"Pay him no attention. Please continue." Carter said glaring at Sheppard.

"During the battle, the Oni and Arcadi were losing and starting to lose all hope that the battle could be won. There was one warrior named Hena, well known among the Oni for his courage that helped turn the tide of the battle . Hena was awarrior who would not give up. He would not let his people die or become slaves to be food for the Wraith. No one knows how this happened but he was able to channel the energy of all around him and use it against the Shunta. The stories say that a light came from his body makingall his enemies fell in it's wake. All who saw this bowed at his feet. The Shunta immediately surrenderred because they were fearful of Hena this new power he displayed. Once the Shunta were defeated the Oni and Arcadi came into power. Hena became leader of the people. Through him peace reigned for many years.

"What happened to the Wraith?" Teyla asked.

"They did return but only sporadically. They were too afraid of Hena and his new power to come as often as they used to. The Wraith still had the advantage of being undetectable to us. Even with the sporadic attacks our people were able to grow and flourish as one united group. We were no longer Oni, Aracdia,or Shunta. We were all Naharans. During the time of Hena was when the Lanteans first arrived. They arrived through the gate." Tollara said.

"Had your people ever used the gate?" Carter asked.

"No Colonel. It was never used. It was believed that the gods placed it there for themselves and that it was not for meant for the use of man. When the Lanteans arrived, they were at first believed to be gods by some. It didn't help that the ones that arrived first did not explain that they were not gods. When it was discovered that they were not gods our people were not happy. They felt they had been lied to by people they had come to trust. An uneasy trade agreement was made with them. Where we would provide food and they would provide technology. It served us both well for many centuries." Tollara said.

"What happened to the Shunta?" Ronon asked.

"Most left the planet through the gate never to be seen again and the others that decided to stay lived a life of peace under Hena and his rule. Now that I have given you a background of our people, I will move on to the story of the sisters. Much of what we know of them comes from both truth and legend. So here is the truth we know.

Maihairi was born first to Korii and Sinora. Korii was leader of our people and Sinora was his beloved wife. They were both of Arcadi decent. Korii and Sinora had longed for child and had tried many times but were not successful. Then Sinora had learned she was going to have a child. During the birthing process Sinora suffered complications and almost died but, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named, Maihairi." Tollara said

"You mentioned before that you were all one people but you said that Korii and Sinora were of Arcadi descent. Do your people still separate themselves into different groups?" Carter asked.

"No. All though we are all proud to be Naharran, it is just as important for us to know our heritage. To know ones past is to know ones future. Would you not agree Colonel?" Tollara said.

"Whole heartily." Carter said.

"Does Maihairi have any special meaning?" John asked.

"Yes it does Colonel. It means Child of the Morning Sun." Tollara said.

John looked at Teyla and smiled.

"You do like mornings." John whispered in Teyla's ear causing her to smile.

"That is because I always look forward to waking next to you." Teyla whispered back making John grin.

"You see, Maihairi was born just as the sun was rising. She was much loved by her parents and her people. When Maihairi was three years of age Korii and Sinora wanted to have another child but because of the complications from Maihairi's birth, she could no longer have any children. So Korii married his second wife, Annari, to produce another child. She was of Oni descent and an outstanding warrior. Although she was the second wife of Korii, Annari managed to have a good relationship with Sinora and Maihairi. Annari treated Maihairi like she was her own. Annari became pregnant shortly after the marriage began. Unfortunately, she too suffered from complications during the pregnancy. Annari lived just long enough to bring her child, a daughter in the world, and name her Niya. It is said Annari called Maihari over to her and spoke to the little girl. She showed her the baby and Maihairi smiled down at the child." Tollara said.

"Maihairi, this is your little sister. See how small she is? She is going to need your help. Can you do something for me? Will watch out for her?" Annari asked.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Maihairi asked.

"I do not wish to leave but the ancestors are calling me home. So I need you to be a good girl and promise to watch over her for me. Can you do that?" Annari said.

Maihairi nodded yes through her small tears.

Before Annari died she whispered her final words into her daughter's ear.

"My child, I wish you but nothing happiness and know that I will always watch over. May the moon watch over and protect you my little Niya." Annari said.

"Niya's full name is Niya Annari." Tollara said.

"What does Niya's name mean?" Evan asked.

"It means Major, Little Warrior of the Moon." Tollara said.

"I like that. Little Warrior." Evan said to Danielle.

"Little Warrior of the Moon." Danielle corrected.

"Excuse me, Little Warrior of the Moon. Now I know why you're such a night owl. Did it mention if she happen to have a temper?" Evan asked.

Danielle looked at Evan and wiped her eye with her middle finger towards Evan.

"Love you too dear." Evan said kissing her head.

"As a matter of fact Major she did. Like any other siblings they had there differences but Niya was famous for her temper and Maihairi for her gentleness. She earned the nickname Kalani while Maihairi was called Malani." Tollara said.

Rodney laughed when he heard Tollara say the name while Danielle felt sick at just hearing the name. Teyla let out a little giggle. She had never heard the words before but something in her knew it was familiar and funny.

"What's so funny Rodney?" John asked.

"Yeah, what do they mean?" Evan asked.

"I'll let Dr. McKay tell you." Tollara said.

"It's has a lot of meanings but I believe the most common in Ancient is spitfire for Kalani and Malani means cool breeze." Rodney said laughing.

"Sounds like a bad 70's B movie. Spitfire and Cool Breeze." John said.

It wasn't long before the whole room was laughing. All except Danielle who had her face hidden in her hands. Danielle felt an old embarrassment creep up her spine at the mere mention of the name. Teyla looked over at Danielle and saw she was feeling embarrassed. That protective instinct kicked in and she decided enough was enough.

"All right. I believe we all have had a good laugh. Please continue the story." Teyla said.

The laughter died down and Danielle removed her face from her hands. She turned to Teyla and mouthed the words thank you to her to which Teyla bowed her head.

"Now, where was I? I remember now. For much of the sisters life there was a little bit of rivalry. Mostly from Niya. She always thought she was treated second best because she had a different mother even though Sinora loved her as if she were her own child. So to settle things down with his daughters Korii sent them to two different schools. Niya a military school and Maihairia leadership school. Each did well and when they returned home they became closer. It was when they returned home form school they started to discover the power inside of them. It started out as random incidents like when one of them got mad a glass would break or when they sparred with each other their powers would grow out of control. They once almost blew up their training facility." Tollara looked around the room when he said this and saw Teyla and Danielle turn to each other when Tollara said this.

"Korii called for Namora. Naharra's spiritual leader to help the sisters learn how to control their powers. She taught them to control their powers through concentration and the power of thought. Namora told them that their powers were somewhat different from Hena's. They needed not only the power of all living things but they also need each other. They drew strength from each other.

One morning while walking in the market out side the capital city there was a Wraith attack. During the attack, Korii and Sinora were both taken away by the Wraith. In there grief, the sisters unleashed their power and destroyed the Wraith darts in the air and on the Wraith on the ground. When word spread of what happened they were treated like goddesses by the people. There lives where never the same after that day. Maihairi became leader of our people and Niya continued to serve in the military as one of Maihairi's personnel guards.

One day after the Wraith attack in the market the Lanteans arrived through the Stargate. They advised that they had ships in the area that were tracking the Wraith and saw what the energy did to the Wraith ships in orbit. When it was explained to them that it was the sisters they were intrigued and asked if they would work with their scientist to try and amplify their powers. They agreed as long as any thing they discovered would be used to benefit not only the Lanteans but Naharra as well.

It took many years before the Lanteans were able to come up with the technology to amplify the sisters powers but the discovery came to late. The war with Wrath had taken it's toll on both people's. The Lanteans had very little of there people left and decided they were going to leave the galaxy and go to there ancestral home." Tollara said.

"Earth." John said.

"Yes. Earth. The last thing we have recorded is that the sisters would not leave with the Lanteans because the Wraith had landed on our world in order to destroy the weapon and kill the sisters and their families." Tollara said.

"You mentioned families? Who were they married to?" Danielle asked.

"They were married to two Lantean males. Brothers actually. There names were Targus and Lennox. When it was time to leave, the sisters had their children leave with their husbands when the Wraith attacked. Their families almost did not make it out alive. So the sisters not only gave their lives to save all Naharrans but, they also gave their lives to save their families. Before I go on I wish to stop here to give you a chance to take in what I just told you. It is a lot of information." Tollara said.

"It is a lot to soak up all at once but we need answers so I'm just going to jump right in here. What happened to us in the gym, was just the power in our bodies going berserk because we have no mental control over it? Is that right?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Tollara said.

"So it could happen again?" Danielle asked.

"Yes it very well could if you do not gain control of it." Tollara said.

"What must we do to prevent this from happening again?" Teyla asked.

"You must learn how to control your powers through mental discipline. I can teach you but it will be difficult. The both of you will only have three weeks to learn what took both sisters years to learn. There is a way to help speed the process along." Tollara said.

"The stones." John said.

"That is correct Colonel. The stones will give you two the memories needed to help control your powers. The stones along with training is the only answer to your problem." Tollara said.

"Councilman, what about their dreams and the visits from the sisters? Why are Teyla and Danielle having them if the sisters essences are still in the stones?" Carter asked.

"I believe that you both share a deep bond with the sisters. Your similarities to them are truly uncanny. Teyla, you are a leader of your people like Maihairi. Danielle you are a member of your nation's military like Niya,not to mention that the both of you have found each other after living thousands of light years apart." Tollara said.

"I still have my reservations about the use of these stones. They are very different from the stones we have dealt with in the past. Rodney have you found anything about them in the Ancient database?" Carter asked.

"Yes. It seems like these stones were specifically made for the purpose of storing the consciousness or essence as you call it Councilman of a person." Rodney said.

John looked at Rodney and saw that it looked like he had more to say on the subject.

"There is something else isn't there?" John asked.

"Yeah. The stones were still in there experimental stages. They hadn't gone through final testing before they were used. So the day they were used was the field test." Rodney said.

"Is it safe for them to use?" Carter asked.

Rodney shrugged.

"I don't know. I know the Councilman says they are safe but there is really no data proving that. There are gasps in the data that look they have been lost over time. So there is no way for me to say that it's going to be safe or not." Rodney said.

Carter mulled over everything she had just heard from Tollara and Rodney. So far nothing she heard had convinced her that this was going to be safe for her people like Tollara had said. She still had plenty of reservations about the procedure. There was so much to think about. Not only did she have to think of Teyla and Danielle's safety but also of the safety of everyone stationed on Atlantis. If there powers were not maintained and controlled they could destroy the city unintentionally. Hurting not only themselves but hundreds of others. In the end, no matter what she decided, the choice was up to Teyla and Danielle if they wanted to go through this. All they could was support what every decision they make and hope for the best.

"Before I give my final recommendation I need to know how you both feel about this?" Carter asked.

"I need some time to think on this before I make my final decision. There is much to consider." Teyla said.

"Me too." Danielle said.

"Very well, I will return in an hour. I know it's only a short time to make such a life altering choice but whatever you decide will impact my people and I must know what to tell them. So I will take my leave. Colonel I would most appreciate if you please take me to Colar." Tollara said. Then bowed his good-byes.

"Of course please follow me." Carter said showing him out.

As soon as Carter and Tollara left the room it went silent. No one was wanting to talk first. After about five minutes of no one saying anything Ronon broke the silence.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Ronon asked.

Teyla looked at Danielle and sighed. She looked into Danielle eyes and could see that she had come to a decision as well. Teyla thoughts drifted to her son and his smile. She now more then ever wanted to see Torrin and hold him in her arms. No matter what her decision was in the next few minutes she was going to ask John to take her to the mainland to spend sometime with Torrin. A smile crossed Teyla's lips. Everything became clear to her. She knew what she was going to do.

"Before I make my decision I need to speak to John alone. Carson is it possible for me to leave?" Teyla asked.

"Sure love. I'll be back with a wheel chair." Carson said.

A moment later Carson came back with the wheel chair. He helped Teyla into the chair and noticed that her legs were still a bit wobbly but she was looking much better than when she first came in. Carson gave Teyla a quick check then turned the wheel chair over to a waiting John.

"Now, I'll let you go but you must promise to take it easy and no sparring." Carson said.

"You don't have to worry about that Doc. No funny stuff while she is my care." John said.

"Good. Don't keep her out too long Colonel. She still needs her rest." Carson said.

"Got it." John said and then started to roll Teyla out of the infirmary.

Once they were outside the infirmary John stopped the wheelchair and stepped in front of Teyla and knelt down. "East pier?" John asked.

"You know me so well. Yes, East pier." Teyla said.

"East pier it is my lady. Just sit back and relax. Let me do all the driving." John said as he headed towards the East pier.

Back in the infirmary Rodney and Ronon were still with Danielle and Evan. Carson walked back in the room to see the two men still standing there.

"C'mon lads. I think they need some time alone." Carson said.

"Right. I have some more research to do. I'll be in the lab. See you in an hour." Rodney said then turned and left.

Ronon watched Rodney leave and then turned back to Danielle and Evan.

"Look, what ever you and Teyladecide, I'm with you." Ronon said.

"Thank you Ronon." Danielle said.

Ronon grunted and then turned and left the room.

"I'm going to leave as well. I have some paperwork and patients to catch up on. Now, just like I said to the Colonel, Major..."Carson said.

"Say no more Doc. No stress." Evan said.

"Thank you Major." Carson said then left the room.

Evan looked over to Danielle and smiled. She looked so tired he thought. He watched her as she yawned and snuggled into her blankets more. Evan noticed that her eyes looked more heavy from worry than from not getting enough rest. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He saw Danielle looking up at him and she smiled that smile that always melted his heart.

"Come lay with me." Danielle said.

Evan waited until Danielle made room for him on the bed before he climbed up and laid next to her. She waited for Evan to get comfortable before she leaned back into him putting her head to his chest. Danielle could hear the steady beat of Evan's heart and the sound made her relax.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while? I wanna stay in this moment for as long I can." Danielle said.

Evan kissed Danielle's head and pulled her closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body through his uniform shirt and it felt so good. It was a feeling that he knew he wanted with him always.

"Yeah. We can stay in this moment for as long as you want." Evan said.

He knew Danielle was not ready to talk about what Tollara had told them and frankly he wasn't either. So he decided to wait on her to bring up what needed to be said. Evan right now wanted to do nothing more then to just enjoy the moment with his girl.

**A/N: Sorry for letting you think Danielle was going to die. My friend on here charlie murphy forbid me to kill her off and I couldn't just leave it the way it was so I thought dream sequence will save the day. Please forgive me. All I kept thinking was great I just did a Dallas dream season dying move. lol . It will never happen again. **

**P.S. There will be J/T moments in the next chapter. Take care all**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N/: Here is a little fluff for ya! The chapters short but I hope you like it. Happy Reading!!!**

John sat with back against the wall with Teyla sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest. They both sat quietly looking out at the sea. Teyla was enjoying being out of the infirmary and just sitting with John. Feeling the warmth of his body and that of the sun on her. It was a beautiful day. She knew that they couldn't sit like this forever no matter how much she wanted to. Teyla felt John pull her closer to him. He tilted her head up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She looked into his eyes and saw love and acceptance in them. That's exactly what she needed to see.

"I love you. You do know that don't you?" John said.

"Yes, John. I know. And you know my love for you runs as deep as the ocean." Teyla said.

"I know. Just like I know that no matter how much I dislike what is going on, I know that you have chosen to do this. Am I right?" John asked.

"Yes. I do not believe I have a choice John. If I don't do this then the next time someone could get hurt or worse get killed if this power inside comes out and I can't control it. I could never live with myself if something I did no matter how unintentional..." Teyla couldn't finish. She could feel the words getting stuck in her throat.

"You won't let that happen. I know you Teyla, you have a strength inside of you that makes the impossible possible. I know because I have seen it with my own eyes. I'm just worried." John said.

"What worries you John?" Teyla asked as she looked out to the sea.

John also looked to the sea and felt that his worries were as vast as the sea before him. He couldn't lose Teyla. She was the most important person in his life.

"What worries me is the unknown. What if this whole thing doesn't work and you get hurt or... I don't like uncertainties and from what Rodney said it sounds like that there are far to many things left up in the air for me." John said.

"John, it is hard for me to admit this but... I'm scared. I know what must be done but I am afraid that something will happen and that I will not see you or Torrin again. If that happens..."

"It won't." John said.

"But..." Teyla said.

"**It won't**. You are **not** going anywhere." John said more firmly.

Teyla knew she had to get her point across no matter how much John didn't want to here it.

"John, you said yourself that you don't like uncertainties. Neither do I. I need to know that if something happens to me that you will help Kanaan raise Torrin." Teyla said.

John shook his head.

"Teyla." John said softly his head low. He couldn't look Teyla in the eye.

Teyla turned around to look at John. She lifted his head and his eyes met hers.

"John, please promise me." Teyla said.

"I promise. I will watch over him like he were my own." John said.

"Thank you, John." Teyla said then pressed her lips to his.

John kissed Teyla's soft lips and felt the whole world stop. All his worries went away and he poured all his love into her. John pulled Teyla'a body down to him and never once broke his lips from hers. During the kiss something started to tug at his heart and his brain. He wasn't sure if this was the right time but,he never did have good timing. John reluctantly pulled out of his kiss. He looked into those deep chocolate eyes of Teyla's and knew he wanted to look into them for the rest of his life. John moved a strand of hair out of Teyla's face. There, perfect he thought.

"Marry me Teyla." John said.

"What?" Teyla asked.

"Marry me." John said.

Teyla sat up and looked at John.

"John, you don't have to say this because you think something is going to happen."Teyla said.

"I'm not proposing because of what is going on. Well, sort of not. Look, this whole thing made me realize that I can't be without you. I want to be with you. I want you and Torrin in my life. I want you to be my family. Please say yes." John said.

Teyla was shocked by John's words. In all the years she had known him she had never heard so much emotion come from him. He had come along way she thought. Teyla knew she needed to give John an answer. She could see her silence at his question was starting to take a toll on him.

"I would be honored John to share my life and my son's life with you. Yes. My answer is yes." Teyla said.

John pulled Teyla into a hug and held onto her. She has just made him the happiest man in two galaxies.

"On my world we usually give the person we are engaged to a token of our affection. Like a ring. Since I don't have a ring... yet. Would you please accept these?" John said taking off his dog tags and giving them to Teyla.

"Of course." Teyla said and lowered her head so John could put his dog tags around her neck.

"Will you not get into trouble for giving these to me?" Teyla asked as she played with his tags around her neck.

"I always keep an extra set in my foot locker so no one will be the wiser." John said.

John watched Teyla playing with his tags and knew he made the right choice.

"They look good on you." John said with a smile.

"I love them. Thank you John." Teyla said.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too, John. I know we must go back soon but I wish to sit here for a few more minutes." Teyla said.

"You got it." John said.

They both looked back out to the sea with a renewed confidence that their future was bright and that they would have always have each other.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the infirmary Danielle still wasn't ready to talk to Evan about everything but she knew she needed to. They had a lot they needed to discuss and time was running out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danielle asked.

Evan sighed and grabbed Danielle's hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I think this whole thing sucks." Evan said.

Danielle laughed. She was not expecting Evan to be that frank.

"Tell me how you really feel?" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Ok. I think both you and Teyla are getting a raw deal with this whole thing. You never asked for this and now you both are being forced into something that has the potential to kill you. It's not fair and I don't like it. I don't like anything that puts your life in danger. But..." Evan stopped.

"But?" Danielle asked.

"But...I know that you have to do this whether I like it or not. Hell, it sounds like whether you like it or not it has to be done. I just wish that you didn't . God, I don't like this. I don't like this. Did I mention I don't like this?" Evan said.

"You may have once or twice." Danielle said.

"Now that I have vented. Tell me what you are thinking?" Evan said.

"I think you said everything for me." Danielle said.

"I doubt I said everything. Just get it off that lovely chest of yours." Evan said.

"I knew it. Behind that stiff military face you show everyone lies the face of a very dirty boy." Danielle said.

"That's very dirty man, Major. Now quit stalling. Tell what you are thinking." Evan said.

"What. I'm. Thinking. I'm thinking that this is bigger than anything I've ever had to deal with and I'm afraid that I'll screw it up, and that when that happens, I will be the cause for a whole planet to die. All because they put their faith in the galaxies biggest screw up. " Danielle said.

"Dani, you're not a screw up. You always give yourself too little credit. Anyone that can hold their own against a Wraith for as long as you did is certainly worth putting some faith in in my book. You are a strong,intelligent, beautiful women, who I believe can do anything she sets her mind too. You can do this. I have faith in you and I love you. Whatever you choose I will be in your corner. No matter what."Evan said.

"No matter what." Danielle said softly.

"No matter what. You and I can do anything as long as we are together." Evan said.

"Evan, if something happens to me.."Danielle was interrupted by Evan.

"Nothings going to happen to you." Evan said.

"Honey, you can't see the future. You don't know what's going to happen. I know you don't want to think about it but you need to. So listen to me. If something happens to me. There are letters in my footlocker. One is for my mom. One is for my dad. The last one is for you. Just please make sure my mom and dad get the letters. Swear to me you'll take of it." Danielle said.

"I promise." Evan said.

"No. Swear it. Promises are made to be broken." Danielle said.

"I swear. I'll take care of it but** nothing** is going to happen. You wanna know why?" Evan said.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because of this. Hold out your hand and close your eyes." Evan said.

Danielle did as she was told and then felt something metal and warm drop into her hands.

"Open your eyes." Evan said.

Danielle opened her eyes and looked at what Evan gave her. It was his St. Micheal's pendant. He wore it on every mission he went on faithfully. He told her once that it was a gift from his mom when he joined the military. It was his lucky charm and now he was giving it to her.

"Evan, I can't take this. Your mom gave this to you. This is your lucky charm." Danielle said.

"And now it's yours. I want you to have it. Please take it." Evan said.

Danielle started to get chocked up at Evan's gesture. She couldn't speak so she just nodded yes.

Evan took the chain from Danielle's hand and put it around her neck. He watch as Danielle looked down at the pendant on her neck.

"You like it?" Evan asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Danielle squeaked out.

"You're welcome." Evan said then kissed the back of Danielle's neck.

"Evan, whatever happens. I want you to know that I love you and that I'm glad that I have you in my life." Danielle said.

"I love you too Dani and please don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Evan said.

Evan pulled Danielle's face to his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Teyla and Sheppard should be back soon. I'm gonna take a nap until they come back. If that's ok?" Danielle said.

"It's fine. Go to sleep." Evan said.

As Danielle drifted off to sleep in Evans arms his mind began to wander and the nightmare he had about Danielle dying kept replaying in his head. The sound of her heart flat lining rang loudly in his head. The image of her body lying there on floor almost matched how she was laying in his arms now. A chill ran up his spine looking at her now. The thought of losing her was almost making him sick. He tighten his grip on her and pulled her body as close as he could to him until her her chest was close enough to his. He could feel her chest rise and fall, letting him know that she was still alive and in his arms. Soon his breathing became in sync with Danielle's. Evan then started to feel his eyes getting heavy. No matter how hard he tried to fight it sleep was ready to take him over. Evan closed his eyes and figured a small cat nap wouldn't hurt him. Just as he was about to fall asleep Evan heard someone walk in the room. His eyes snapped open to see Carson standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Doc. Everything Ok?" Evan said. His voice heavy with sleep.

"Just fine Major. You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep as well. It's been quite the day for both of you. And before you protest, that's an order. I'll come wake you before Tollara comes back." Carson said.

"Thanks Doc." Evan said.

Carson watched as Lorne fell asleep almost immediately.

"Sleep well Majors." Carson said then left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me a bit to update. I was getting ready for my reunion with some of my High School friends in NYC. Had a blast! It's amazing how some people still look the same after 15 years. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Here is the next chapter with a little bit of fluff for Rodney. Enjoy and Happy Reading.**

Tollara sat in Sam's office with Colar and was informing him of everything that happened in the gym and about the conversation he just had with Teyla and Danielle.

Colar listened to his teacher intently and was very happy to know that a decision would be made in an hour as to whether the descendants would help. Listening to his teacher something else tugged at Colar's soul. It was distressing him and he needed to speak to his teacher in private.

"Colonel, I do not mean to bother but since we still have some time before you and Tollara meet back with Teyla and Danielle, I would like to show Tollara the balcony area at the gate room. It is a beautiful day and I for one would like to spend it in the sun. If that is alright with the both of you?" Colar asked.

Sam was sitting at her desk looking over paper work in her office and almost forgot that Tollara and Colar when in her office. She had a mountain of paperwork to catch up on since this whole thing started. Sam still hadn't informed the IOA or the SGC about what was happening. The last thing she needed right now was outside interference from people like Woolsey making a already strange situation even more difficult. "I'll inform them after Teyla and Campbell's decision." Sam said to herself. Sam turned her attention away from her paperwork to the young man standing in front of her. She instantly felt bad that she had kept them in her office when she should have put them up in some guest quarters.

"My apologies to you both. I should have placed in some quarters. I would like to rectify that now. If you think the view from the gate room is great just wait until you see it from the guest quarters. They have a fantastic view of the whole city. Plus it will give you some privacy and a place to rest until it's time for us to meet. Corporal Matthews, come in here please." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Corporal Matthews said.

"Corporal Matthews would you please escort our guest to Level 9 guest quarters. You can place them in E9. You will also be their personal escort during the rest of their stay here with us. If they need anything please see to it. Councilman, Colar, if you follow Corporal Matthews he will escort you to your quarters." Sam said.

"Thank you Colonel. Someplace quiet and private would be nice to reflect on what has occurred." Tollara said.

"No need to thank me. I will let you know when Teyla and Danielle are ready for you." Sam said.

"If you'll follow me sirs." Corporal Matthews said.

A short time later Corporal Matthews brought Tollara and Colar to their guest quarters. When they stepped inside they immediately saw the lovely view of the city Colonel Carter told them about.

"I will be out here if you need me." Corporal Matthews said as he left and took his position out side their door.

Colar and Tollar walked out to the balcony of their quarters and looked out. It was indeed a beautiful view. They were on the other side of Atlantis and from the balcony they could see the city with the sun in the background shining making the city sparkle like jewel.

Colar didn't know if he should question his teacher's actions but he felt he must. Maybe if he knew the whole picture instead of parts of it he would feel better about what they were doing.

"The view is beautiful from here. Colonel Carter was right." Tollara said looking outside and taking in a deep breath of sea air.

"Yes it is. Tollara, I do not understand why we have not told them the whole truth of our situation. They seem to be more than willing to help us. All they asked us for is the truth." Colar said.

Tollara looked at his student and saw that same look he had many years ago when he was young. With youth comes being naïve and the luxury that the truth fixes everything. Age teaches you teaches you neither is true and that sometimes a lie sometimes serves you better then the truth.

"Colar, I believe that they are a good people as well and I feel bad that I must not tell them the whole truth but for our people's sake I must tell them what I feel would save our people." Tollara said.

"Yes, but a lie is still a lie."Colar said.

"I will do whatever is necessary to save our people Colar. All that matters is the Honor and Glory of Naharra. Once the memory of the sisters is restored they will understand why I have done what I have. Believe me Colar, if there was another way I would have found it." Tollara said

" I disagree. This will not honor our people by lying to them. You of all people know that there is pain involved when using the essence stones. When you used Namora's stone you suffered greatly. They should have been told. If we are to truly honor the sisters and their descendants they should have been told that. We owe them that. I owe them that. They also need to know everything else instead of the half truth we gave them." Colar said.

"I agree but we only have a limited amount of time to save our people and I could not take the chance of them saying no. If there was more time I would have given them the whole truth but this half truth with have to do for now. You will not say anything to them Colar. Do you understand?" Tollara said.

"I know my duty. I will not say anything." Colar said.

"Good. Now I would like to mediate while we wait. Would like to join me?" Tollara said.

"No. I will leave you to your thoughts. I will ask for some tea to brought to you and I will have something Colonel Sheppard introduced me to. It is called soda. I like the one called Pepsi." Colar said.

"Very well." Tollara said then sat down on the balcony and started to meditate.

As Colar walked away from his teacher he went over everything he was just told in his head. He would keep his word by not telling the descendants what was going on but he knew at some point they would need to know the truth and when that time came would he be able to keep his word? Colar didn't know.

***********************************************************************************

Rodney was in his lab going through the Ancient data base with when he looked at his watch and knew he would have to leave soon to go back to the infirmary and find out what his friends were going to do. He really didn't want to leave Dr. Sona again because they were making progress in there research and he also like being around her. She was just like him when it came to research. Dr. Sona was very thorough and hated to be interrupted when she was on the verge of learning something important. She snapped many time at his staff just he would but unlike Rodney, she apologized to them after her tirade.

Dr Sona was just about take a much needed break when she found some information about the chambers the sisters where placed in.

"Dr. McKay! I think I found the information we have been looking for." Dr. Sona said.

Rodney walked over to the terminal Dr. Sona was working on. He leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. Rodney looked down at the screen and saw that Dr. Sona had found the notes and designs schematics for the chambers the sisters were in.

"I can't believe you found them. This is fantastic. I will have my team start to download these notes." Rodney said.

As Dr. Sona scrolled through the notes and designs her joy turned sour very quickly when she noticed that the notes and designs were incomplete.

"Wait, Dr. McKay, the notes are incomplete. They are only half of what we need." Dr. Sona said.

"Well something is better than nothing. I'm sure the rest of what we need is in there. We just need to keep looking and if we can't find what we need then we'll improvise." Rodney said.

"Improvise?" Dr. Sona asked.

"Yes. If there is one thing I learned while living in the Pegasus galaxy is that when the universe doesn't provide what you need, you improvise to save the day. Is there anyway that my team and I can take a look at the chambers on Naharra? Maybe with the specs that we do have and taking a look at the actually equipment might give us what we need to figure out what's missing." Rodney said.

"Of course. I can arrange to take you down to the site tomorrow if you like. The only problem is that we can't get anything to work and the site where the chambers is unstable. There have been several cave ins. I was told before I left that our engineers will be trying to stabilize the area before we come down to work." Dr. Sona said.

"Why are they only doing that now? I mean after ten thousand years you would have thought someone would've said we need to get that done." Rodney said. He realized how harsh that might have sounded. Good going Rodney. Way to impress her by putting her people down he said to himself.

"I'm sorry that came out harsher than I had intended." Rodney said.

Dr. Sona looked at Rodney's face and new he was instantly sorry for what he said the moment the words left his lips. She liked Rodney not just because he was cute but he was smart. Really smart and that drew her to him even more. Yes, he was a bit crazier around the lab then she was but with genius comes a little insanity she mused.

"It's alright Dr. McKay." Dr. Sona said.

"Rodney, please." Rodney said.

"Then I insist you call me Mina." she said.

"Mina. That's a beautiful name. It means precious one in Ancient right?" Rodney said then looked up to see it was Mina's turn to blush.

"Thank you and yes you are right. It also means gift of the gods in Naharran." Mina said.

They both stood their staring at each other. Soon Mina became uncomfortable with he silence between them and change the subject back the matter at hand.

"I agree with what you said about waiting so long. The scientific community has been back and forth with our religious leaders for years to let us excavate the site but they refuse to let us because the site is sacred. It was only recently when word that the shield was failing was let out that they relented." Mina said.

"So, how soon tomorrow can we get down there?" Rodney asked.

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon. You and your team and whoever else is planing to go down there must be blessed first." Mina said.

"Blessed? What does that entail?" Rodney asked.

"Well, one of religious leader most likely Tollara, will say a blessing over you and then let you pass. You have to understand Rodney, that although that this site is very important to our work it is equally significant to my people because it was the last place where the sister stood. So, we must tread very carefully." Mina said.

"I understand." Rodney said.

"I know you have to go soon to meet back up with your friends but I was hoping that we might share some food together. I believe I heard one the other scientist calling it the "mess hall". I have not eaten since this morning and some food would help me work faster. The sweeter the better." Mina said.

"Of course, I would love to share a bite to eat with you." Rodney said. He wasn't really all that hungry but once Mina had suggest eating with him he was all the sudden starving.

Before leaving the lab with Mina, Rodney walked over to Zelenka and told him to start looking at the data that was just downloaded and start comparing that data with what they already had about the chambers the ancients used. Hopefully something in there would help fill in the blank of the missing data.

Rodney walked Mina over to the mess hall and showed her all the wonderful things the chief had created. Mina was very excited about all the choices of food in front of her. She decided to take a little bit of everything. Mina noticed that her tray was just as full as Rodney's which made her smile. She finally met someone who had the same hearty appetite as her.

Once Mina had made all her choices Rodney walked Mina to the back of the mess hall away from some of the noise. They sat at a table for two that had a wonderful view of the ocean. Mina felt the cool ocean breeze and thought Rodney had chosen the perfect spot to eat.

Mina looked at the food on her tray and didn't know where to start. Everything looked so good. So she decided to ask the local expert she had in front of her.

"Everything looks wonderful. Where do you think I should start?" Mina asked.

Rodney was about to answer then noticed that with all the food they had, something was actually missing. Well two thing really.

"Hold that thought. I just noticed that we are missing two things. I'll be right back." Rodney said then quickly got up from his seat and headed back over to the food.

Mina watched and laughed as Rodney cut through the line and went ahead of many of the soldiers who had been waiting patiently. Many of them let Rodney know they were not happy he went ahead of them. He keep telling them to "suck it up" because he had someone waiting. When Rodney returned he had a smaller tray with him. He placed the tray down and placed two items in front of Mina. One was blue while the other was brown and looked very good.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't let you eat with out you enjoying two Earth delicacies. This one here is called chocolate cake. You said you like sweets and you can't get any better then this. I had the chief put on extra chocolate sauce on it. Try it. I guarantee you'll love it." Rodney said.

Mina grabbed her fork and dug into the chocolate cake. She took the piece in her mouth and there was this flavor explosion in her mouth. Mina had never tasted anything like chocolate cake before. She couldn't help the noise she was making as she chewed the cake. The mmmm's and ooooo's just kept coming out. Mina felt like she had lost all senses in that one bite. When she finally came back from her chocolate cake euphoria she saw Rodney sitting there looking at her and smiling. Mina felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment. She put the cake to the side so she could eat it later and hopefully not embarrass herself again.

"I'm sorry. I have just never tasted anything like that before it was exquisite. I.. I.. apologize if I embarrassed you." Mina said.

"I'm glad you liked it and no you didn't embarrass me. I liked looking at you. I mean I like watching you eat. I...I mean.." Rodney tried to stop himself before he said something else stupid.

Mina smiled and put her hand on top of Rodney's catching his attention and focusing it on her.

"I know what you are trying to say. Now, what is the other surprise you have for me?" Mina said.

Rodney was glad that he had not totally made a fool out of himself. He was suddenly very glad that no one else was around to see him acting like a love struck teenager. If Sheppard, Ronon, or Carson were here they would never let him live it down.

"I have saved the best for last." Rodney said as he placed the blue cup in front of Mina.

Mina looked at then looked back at Rodney.

"What is it?" Mina asked. It didn't look as appealing as the cake did. She wasn't sure she wanted to eat something that was blue and see through.

"It's called Jello. It comes in many colors but blue is the best one I think. Now, it's not as sweet as the cake but it does taste good. Plus,it's fun and ... it wiggles." Rodney said with a smile.

"It wiggles?" Mina said nervously.

"You'll see." Rodney said.

Mina looked at the blue thing in front of and almost pushed it away. It looked too different, too weird for her to enjoy, but she knew that would be rude and might offend Rodney, so she decided to try it against her better judgment. After all, he wasn't wrong about the cake. Mina picked up her spoon and dug into the blue. As she was bringing the spoon to her mouth that's when she noticed the wiggle. She laughed and started to shake her spoon again. Mina had never see food move like this Jello was. She felt like a child again watching it.

"Wait until you eat it." Rodney said.

Mina placed the spoon in her mouth with the blue Jello and felt it wiggle on her tongue. Again she laughed causing Rodney to laugh with her. It was very good. She was very glad that Rodney had saved that for last. When she swallowed the Jello she liked how it felt sliding down her throat. It was cool and cold a nice combination she thought.

"So, good huh?"Rodney asked.

"It was very good... and fun." Mina said.

"Now, we usually don't eat desert before our meals but once and a while you have to break the rules." Rodney said.

"Yes, a little chaos now and then is a good thing." Mina said.

They both laughed then started to eat the rest of their food. When they were done they sat quietly together enjoying each others company and the silence.

Rodney was about to ask Mina something but was interrupted by Sheppard's voice coming from his ear piece

"Sheppard to McKay. Where are you?" John asked.

"I'm in the mess hall with Mina." Rodney said.

John was about to make a smart ass comment about Rodney always being in the mass hall but then he noticed that Rodney said he was with someone. He couldn't let it go without saying something.

"Who's Mina?" John asked playfully.

"Dr. Sona." Rodney said instantly regretting that he said Mina's name. He knew left the door wide open for John to make fun of him.

"Oh yeah, the Naharran scientist. So?" John said.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"On a first name basis already. You sly dog you, I'm impressed. Never knew you had it in you." John said.

"Shut up. What do want?" Rodney grumbled.

"No need to be so touchy Meredith. We're waiting for you in the infirmary." John said.

Rodney rolled his eyes at the use of his dreaded first name.

"I'll be right there. Let me walk Mina...I mean Dr. Sona back to the lab." Rodney said.

"Oh, that's so special Rodney. You're walking her back to the lab. I can't believe how much you've grown up. Are you going to give her a kiss good-bye?" John said.

Rodney could hear the snickers in the background.

"You're a riot Sheppard. McKay out." Rodney said.

Rodney and Mina cleaned off the table and then dumped their trays and started back towards his lab. When they arrived at the lab Rodney followed Mina back to her station.

"Well, I have to go and meet the others. If you need anything just get with Zelenka, after me he's the next smartest person on Atlantis. Well more like the third. I take up both spots." Rodney said. He was never afraid to let anyone know he was the smartest person in any room.

"I don't doubt it. You better get going." Mina said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Rodney said.

Rodney turned to leave and was just about to activate the sensor to let him out when he heard Mina call his name. He turned around and saw her coming towards him. He felt his heart start to beat faster as she approached him.

"Rodney, I just wanted to thank you for introducing me to chocolate cake and Jello. I had a really nice time. Perhaps in the future we can share another piece of cake?" Mina said.

"I'd like that." Rodney said then turned to leave with a huge smile on his face.

*************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this in before my family comes into town. Happy Reading!! Please feel free to leave a review! **

The hour was up and everyone was back in the infirmary waiting for Teyla and Danielle's answer. Even Colar had decided to come and see what their answer would be.

Teyla and Danielle were both back in bed at the insistence of Carson who said a few more minutes of rest wouldn't kill them. To settle both Teyla and Danielle down, Carson told them he already had their discharge papers drawn up and as soon as the meeting was over they were free to go.

Sam was standing in the corner looking at Teyla and Danielle. She didn't envy the decision that both women had to make. The choice they had to make would not only impact their lives but the lives of everyone on Naharra. The weight of that had to be coming down heavily on them. Sam thought she could at least lift some of the burden they were feeling by letting them know that she and all of Atlantis were behind them.

"Teyla, Danielle, I know that this is a major decision for both of you. I want you to know that whatever you decided we will support you." Carter said.

"Thank you, Colonel." Teyla said.

"Yes, thank you ma'am." Danielle said.

Tollara stepped forward and stood in front of the beds Teyla and Danielle were in. He looked at both women and tried to gage their answers from the looks on their faces. Neither one gave anything away to him. So he looked into their eyes and found the answer he was looking for. A smile spread across his face and he bowed.

"Thank you both. We will start the ceremony tomorrow." Tollara said.

"Wait. How did you know what they were going to say? Can you read minds or something?" John asked.

"No Colonel, I can't read minds. I simply looked into their eyes Colonel and found the answers I needed from them." Tollara said.

John didn't like the answer he got from Tollara. He knew bullshit when heard it and what they were just told was full of it.

John was still uneasy about this whole thing. Something in him was telling him that Tollara wasn't telling them everything. He looked over to Lorne and could see that he wasn't buying any of this either. John made a mental note to get with Lorne and the rest of his team. He was tired of playing offense. It was time for a little defense. Sheppard style.

"So, after this ceremony, then what?" Lorne asked.

"Then they will go to Naharra to train. The ceremony will also take place on Naharra. " Tollara said. Thinking it should have been obvious.

What?! No! Why can't they train here?" John asked.

Tollara was starting to get very tired at all of Sheppard's interruptions. He wished that he was talking to the descendants alone. Tollara summed up all the patience he had and answered the Colonel's questions in the calmest tone he could muster.

"I know you care deeply for Teyla Colonel. Just as I know that you Major Lorne, care just as deeply for Danielle. You both want to protect them and I'm sure if our positions were reversed I would feel the same. But please believe me when I tell you that it is necessary for the training to occur on Naharra. I cannot tell you anymore than that. The rest is for the descendants to know." Tollara said.

"Can't or won't tell us anymore?" John asked hotly.

Teyla could see that this discussion was going no where fast and was getting more heated as time went by. She knew she needed to find away to make both sides happy.

"I believe I have a suggestion." Teyla said.

"Thank god." Danielle said rolling her eyes. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with. All of this going back and forth was just getting them further from her goal. Which was to leave the infirmary.

"I'm all ears." John said smiling at her.

"Please,anything." Tollara said.

"I suggest a compromise only if Danielle agrees. Danielle and I will train on Naharra if...John, Major Lorne, and the rest of my team are allowed to stay on Naharra while we train." Teyla said.

Tollara shook his head. He disliked this idea intensely.

"I must tell you that I believe this is a bad idea. I feel that your friends will only serve as a distraction for your training." Tollara said.

"What do you think Danielle?" Teyla asked.

"I don't believe they will be a distraction. On the contrary, I believe they will help keep us focused and on task. Bottom line, either they go or we stay." Danielle said.

Tollara felt like he was being backed into a corner. He didn't like that feeling. He needed to regain some control of the situation so he quickly thought of a compromise of his own.

"I will agree to your terms and allow your team to stay during training if...if they come after the ceremony." Tollara said.

"Why can't we be there for the ceremony?" John asked.

"Because you are not Naharran." Tollara said.

"Neither are they." Lorne said.

"Exactly." John said.

Tollara was about to lose his composure when Colar stepped forward. He didn't like what was Tollara was doing but he needed to make sure that he did his duty and help Tollara out.

"It just has to do with tradition, Colonel. If you like I can go over with you all the ceremony entails. There is nothing to worry about. They will be fine." Colar said.

John looked at Colarand he couldn't tell if he was lying to him or not but he was willing to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. He decided to take a leap of faith and believe Colar. God help that kid if I find out that he was lying to us John thought.

"Alright, I can respect that tradition needs to be followed. My team and I will not attending the ceremony..." John said.

Tollara was about to say thank you but stopped when he saw John put up his hand.

"But we will be on the planet during the ceremony. Some place close by. I want to see my people as soon as the ceremony is done. Agreed?" John asked.

"Agreed." Tollara huffed out. "We will leave in the morning. Now, I know you both are very anxious to leave this place and I will not hold you any longer. My many thanks to you both. Good day." Tollara said.

"Oh, to you too." John said through gritted teeth.

Tollara smiled then left with Colar who also said his good-byes as they exited the room then left the infirmary.

John waited until he knew Tollara and Colar were gone and well out of earshot when he spoke.

"I don't like that guy." John said pointing his finger in the direction Tollara had left in.

"Really? You kept your feelings hidden so well." Rodney said.

"Aye, I agree with the Colonel. Something seems off. I dunna trust Tollara as far as I can throw him." Carson said.

"Well be that as it may gentleman, Teyla and Major Campbell have made their decisions and we need to support them." Carter said.

"And?" John said.

"And...you have a green light to go. Colonel, I want you and you're team to keep an eye on our friend Tollara as well as keeping our people safe. The first sign of any trouble you are to get our people of out there. Teyla and Danielle if you feel pressured in anyway you let Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne know. I don't want either of you doing something you are not comfortable with. Understood?" Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Danielle said.

"Understood, Colonel." Teyla said.

"Rodney, have you and Dr. Sona come up with anything yet?" Carter asked.

"As a matter of fact we have. Mina... I mean Dr. Sona...was able to find the notes and design schematics for the chambers the sisters were in." Rodney said.

"Well,that's great right? That means that they may not have to go through all this craziness." Lorne said.

"No, not great. We only found half of the notes and design schematics. Dr. Sona is in my lab right now with Zelenka downloading what was found. Hopefully we'll find more but I have feeling that what we need is on the planet. Not only that, the site that holds the chambers the sisters originally used is like a shrine. You have to be blessed before you can even enter it. Rodney said.

"Let me guess. Tollara has to be the one to give his blessing." John said.

"Give the a man prize. Dr. Sona said she would make arraignments to get us blessed tomorrow so we can explore the site." Rodney said.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" John asked.

"Funny, you should ask." Rodney said.

"Now what?" Ronon asked.

"Well, Dr. Sona said that the site is seismically active." Rodney said.

"So not only do we have to worry about people possible lying to us, we also have to worry about cave-ins. This just keeps getting better and better. Any other surprises Rodney?" John said.

"Nope that's it. Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like to get back to the lab and get my team assembled for tomorrow's off world assignments. I also wanna start looking at what we downloaded from the Ancient database. There maybe something in it that might tell us what to look for once we are on the planet. I'll see you all in the morning. After breakfast of course." Rodney said.

"Of course." Ronon said as he rolled his eyes.

Rodney was just about to walk out the door when he heard John call his name.

"Rodney!" John yelled.

"What?! I have important things to do Sheppard." Rodney said.

"I was just going to tell you to tell Mina hello for us." John said with a impish grin on his face.

Rodney's face turned a bright red when he heard Mina's name. He looked around the room and saw everyone trying pathetically trying to hold their laughter back.

"Grow up Sheppard." Rodney said.

"No. You can't make me." John said then stuck out his tongue at Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes at John. It never cease to amaze Rodney at how juvenile Sheppard could be at times. If he wasn't witness to John's acts of adult bravery he would have thought that the Colonel was actually a five year old dressed in adult clothing.

Rodney wasn't about to let Sheppard have the last word so he quickly came up with something.

"Teyla, I feel for you. You now have two children to deal with. At least Torren is out of diapers." Rodney said then quickly disappeared out the doors leaving behind a flustered John and the sounds of laughter behind him.

Teyla looked up at John and could see that he was upset that Rodney got the last word.

"John, you are not really upset that Rodney got the last word are you? Teyla said.

John crossed his arms and poked out his bottom lip.

"No." John said in a small voice.

Teyla smiled at her man-child fiancé. She loved John's boyish charm. She knew how to make him smile again.

"Well, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you took some blue Jello with you to the mainland. All the children would love it." Teyla said.

She watched as John's face brightened with the idea. He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear low enough for only Teyla to hear.

"That is why I love you so much. You always know how to make me feel better. God, I can't wait to marry you." John said then kissed Teyla on her forehead.

"Well, if we are all done here, I need to go check on Captain Harrington and his team. They will be checking in soon. I also have to find a way to explain all this to the IOA as well as the SGC. Hopefully, they will not send anyone to interfere with this already delicate situation. The last thing we need is Woolsey snooping around here." Carter said

At the mention of Woosley's name Danielle felt a burning anger start to fill her. She never forgot the hell that Woolsey put her through after the incident with the Karnatari. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She was sending out energy from her body without even realizing it. Everyone was so busy talking they didn't notice that Danielle's eyes had turned white.

Teyla felt the hairs on the back of neck start to rise. Something was wrong. She turned her head and looked over to Danielle. That's when she noticed that Danielle's eyes were white and the look on her face was one of great anger. Teyla quickly hopped out of bed and ran over to Danielle knocking Lorne out of the way. Teyla grabbed Danielle's face and looked into her white lifeless eyes. She knew she needed to reach Danielle before something happened.

"Danielle, I need you to stop what you are doing. Can you hear me?" Teyla asked.

John was about to walk over to Danielle but stopped when he heard Rodney screaming in his ear asking what was going on now.

"Would you stop screaming I can hear you just fine Rodney. It's Danielle, she's in that trance again. Teyla's trying to bring her out of it." John said.

"How in the hell is that happening? You didn't let them spar again did you?" Rodney asked.

"What kinda stupid question is that? Of course we didn't. We are all still in the infirmary. I don't know what brought this on. We were all talking and then she just went all Blair Witch on us. I'll keep you posted. You let me know if the energy level starts to spike out of control again." John said.

"It's a little high but not like last time. I'll let you know if anything changes." Rodney said.

"Copy that." John said.

John walked over to Teyla who was still trying to reach Danielle. Even Evan was calling her and got no response. John looked over to Carson and could see he was filling a syringe with something clear. Probably a sedative he thought.

Teyla looked over to see Carson approaching her with a syringe in her hand ready to use it on Danielle. Evan stepped in front of Carson as he approached.

"Please Doc, let Teyla try again. I know she can reach her plus, Danielle would be devastated to know that she would have to spend another night in here." Evan said.

"Alright lad. If Teyla can't reach the Major soon I'll have no choice to use this." Carson said. He looked over to Colonel Carter who nodded that she agreed with Carson's decision.

Teyla thanked Carson for the extra time and turned her attention back to Danielle. Teyla kept thinking something was not right here. She needed to somehow reach Danielle. Then it came to her what she had to do.

"Niya...can you hear me?" Teyla said.

They all watched as Danielle turned her head towards Teyla.

"Yes, I can hear you." Niya said.

"Can you let Danielle come back to us?" Teyla asked.

"Maihairi? Is that you?" Niya asked.

"Yes and no. I am her descendant. You are in your descendant's body. Niya, why are you here now?" Teyla asked.

Niya closed her eyes then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Evan asked.

Niya turned to Evan and smiled. He reminded her of someone from so long ago. She wanted to tell him who but this was not the time.

"You both have not done the ceremony yet have you?" Niya asked.

"No. Tomorrow." Teyla said.

"Why are you here now? I mean why didn't you show yourself before when we had all that trouble? You know, like when they almost blew up Atlantis." John asked.

Niya looked at the man who asked her the question and he too looked familiar. So, did the way he asked her questions. It was very direct and straightforward. She smiled inwardly.

"You are Lantean?" Niya asked.

"No. I'm from Earth. Why?" John asked.

"But you have the Lantean gene?" Niya asked.

"Yes. Why?" John asked.

"That explains it. I knew someone long ago that had the same tendencies as you. They annoyed me then too." Niya said with a smirk.

John was little taken back by Niya's sarcasm. He could see why they called her Spitfire because she certainly was. Before he could come back with something of his own Niya spoke again.

"To answer your first question, I am here because my descendant called me to her. Something got her very upset and she called me. Do not bother asking her how because she will not know how she did it. It was more of an instinct for her to call me. As to your other question, I was not aware of what occurred. If I would have known I would have stopped it. She..." Niya stopped in mid sentence.

"Are you alright? Evan said reaching out to steady her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Niya said looking at at Evan. She wished he would touch her again. His touch made Niya feel safe and brought with it the memory of a love she thought she would never feel or remember again. Niya felt her descendant trying to reach out to him to let him know that she was safe.

For a split second Evan noticed that Danielle's eyes shifted back to normal when he touched her. He could see the sparkle in her eye. Like Danielle was trying to say she was ok. Before he could say something they went back to the lifeless white like before.

"It is taking a lot out of her body to have me here so I cannot stay long." Niya said then turned her attention back to Teyla.

"You must go through with the ceremony as soon as possible so this can be avoided. Neither of you are ready for the power that lies inside of you. There is so much you need to learn and so much more you don't know. All will be revealed to you at the ceremony." Niya said.

"Do you know why Danielle called you? And can you tell us anything about the ceremony?" Teyla asked.

"A name was said that made her upset. It was...... Woolsey." Niya said.

Then the IV bag behind her burst sending the fluid inside flying across the room.

"I apologize for that. She does not like that name." Niya said.

John was about to ask why when he noticed that Carter's and Lorne's faces both changed when Woolsey's name was mentioned again. He noticed a look of understanding on Carter's face and contempt on Lorne's. John made a mental note to ask them about this later.

"Yeah, that name gets a lot of people upset around here." John said.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you more about the ceremony because I must go. Just embrace it when it starts. You'll both understand when the times comes." Niya said.

Niya turned to Teyla and a tear fell down her cheek.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

Niya placed her hands on Teyla's face and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I wish that I did not have to go. I know you are not really my sister but.....you...you... you have no idea how good it is to see your face again." Niya said though her sobs.

Teyla smiled and gentle wiped away Niya's tears. "We will meet again." Teyla said.

Niya nodded then smiled. "Take care, my Malani."

"I will. Kalani." Teyla said. Niya's hands slipped from Teyla's face. She closed her eyes and then her body went limp and started to fall back towards the bed.

Evan caught Danielle's body and helped lay her back on the pillow. They all waited for Danielle to open her eyes.

"Sheppard to McKay. Crisis avert. You can stand down." John said.

John heard Rodney breathe a sigh of relief through the ear piece.

"How did you make that happen?" Rodney asked.

"It wasn't me. Teyla saved the day. I'll have Carter brief you. Just know that things are ok for now. Sheppard out." John said.

Danielle's eyes fluttered opened a second later. When she looked up she could see that everyone in the room was looking at her with concern on their faces. Then she looked over to Carson who still had the syringe in his hand.

"Why is everyone, looking at me like that? And why does Carson have a giant needle in his hand. And.." she stopped then felt her pillow. "Why is my pillow wet? What the heck happened?" Danielle asked.

"I almost had to knock you out luv when your other self appeared. I'll put this away now since you're back to normal." Carson said then went to put the needle away in the sharps box.

"So, what happened now?" Danielle frowned.

"You don't remember do you?" Evan asked.

"Nope. Last thing I remember is Colonel Carter talking about contacting the SGC and the IOA and then she said something about..." Danielle stopped when Carter held up her hand to silence her.

"Stop there Major. Apparently you have a trigger word. So let's not say his name." Carter said.

"Yes ma'am." Danielle said softly.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. So, no pouting ok." Evan said.

"Ok. So, I can assume that I broke the IV bag right?" Danielle asked looking at the mess she caused.

"Yes. Apparently that "trigger word" of yours caused you to become so upset you inadvertently called Niya. " Teyla said.

"What! How?" Danielle asked.

"Well, it seems that you called her when you got upset with that name. She said that we must go through with the ceremony so we can control the power within us." Teyla said.

"Did she say anything else about the ceremony?" Danielle asked.

"No, not really. She could not stay long because it was putting a strain on your body. What she did say is that we need to embrace the ceremony when it starts and that we would understand." Teyla said.

Teyla looked at Danielle and could see that she looked very tired. She grew concerned for her "little sister". She grabbed Danielle's hand.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

Danielle smiled back and looked down to her and Teyla's hands. She felt a connection to Teyla as soon as Teyla's hand touched hers. It was as if every passing minute there connection was growing and it felt nice to Danielle. She never wanted to loose this feeling of being connected with someone else.

"I'm fine. I'll be much better when we both get to leave here. What do you say Doc? Can we leave?" Danielle asked.

"Aye, las. You both can leave but if you feel different in any way.."

"She will be back here in heart beat. You can bet on that." John said looking at Teyla.

"So will she Doc. All she will be doing is relaxing until tomorrow." Evan said.

"Alright! Mel Brooks marathon it is." Danielle said.

"Um no. You're not driving me insane so you can relax. I will pick the activity." Evan said.

Danielle crossed her arms and scrunched up her face like a cranky two year old.

"Spoil sport." she said.

"If you fix your face and stop acting like a two year old I will have a surprise for you." Evan said.

"A surprise? Really? What is it?" Danielle perked up when she heard the word surprise.

"That's the point of a surprise. For you not to know. So you gonna trust me?" Evan asked.

Danielle looked up at Evan and couldn't keep her pouty face. She smiled a small smile at him.

"Yeah, I'll trust you, but it better be good." Danielle said.

"You're such a baby." Evan said.

"And proud of it." Danielle said.

"So what are you two planning to do while I take care of the baby?" Evan said patting Danielle's head.

"We will be visiting my people Major and spending some time with Torren." Teyla said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, some quality time with the little guy is always nice. Plus I get to play some football with the other kids and when we are done, we will celebrate with some nice blue Jello. Courtesy of Dr. Rodney McKay." John said.

"Well, I'll leave you all to your plans. Like I said before I have some paperwork to catch up on and I also need to check in with Captain Harrington. Colonel Shepard, Teyla, safe trip to New Athos. Major Campbell please stay calm. Major Lorne, I expect you to do what ever is necessary to make that happen. Oh and Ronon, please stop breaking my Marines." Carter said.

"No promises." Ronon said.

Carter shook her head then left the infirmary.

"I'll see you guys later." Ronon said.

"Where you headed to big guy?" Sheppard asked.

Ronon shrugged. "I'm just going to my quarters. I've been meaning to listen to this music Amelia gave me."

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know. Some guy named Bob Marley. She keeps telling me how good he is and that I need to try it. So since I can't break any more Marines today I'll go and listen to some music." Ronon said.

"You won't be disappointed lad. His music speaks to everyone. I think you will like "Buffalo Soldier and No Women, No Cry." I remember listen' to him at home in Scotland. He got me through a lot of heart ache with his words of wisdom." Carson said.

"I didn't know you listened to Bob Marley Carson." Danielle said.

"Like I said las, his music speaks to everyone. Now, I have other sick people to care for so you and Teyla are free to go. Teyla, have a wonderful time with that son of yours and Danielle you enjoy the surprise the Major has for you and for the love of god, stay calm." Carson said.

"No trigger words check."Danielle said.

"Thank you, Carson. I will tell Torren you said hello." Teyla said.

Carson and Ronon both said their good-byes and headed out.

"If you two gentlemen will excuse us. Danielle and I would like to get dressed so we can leave." Teyla said.

John and Evan both stepped outside to wait for Teyla and Danielle to get dressed. John thought this might be a good time to talk to Lorne about why Danielle got so upset when Woolsey's name was mentioned.

"Major, I have a question for you." John said.

"Yes sir." Evan said.

"I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" John asked.

"Of course sir." Evan said wondering where this was going.

Here goes John thought.

"Can you tell me why Campbell got upset when Woolsey's named was mentioned? And don't tell me you don't know. I caught the look on your face and Carter's too when Niya said that Campbell didn't like the name." John said.

Evan couldn't help the deer caught in the headlights look he was giving Sheppard. This wasn't the question he had been thinking Sheppard was going to ask him.

Evan mulled the question over in his head. He saw two problems with answering this question. Well more than two problems. One was, when Danielle told him she wasn't supposed to tell him about what happened and two, Danielle had told him in confidence. He didn't want to break that confidence Danielle placed in him but, Evan also knew that he couldn't lie to Sheppard either. He was his commanding officer. You don't lie to the man who holds your life in his hands. In the end Evan knew what he needed to do and that was get the monkey off his back and place where it belonged.

"Sir, this is a conversation you should be having with either Major Campbell or Colonel Carter." Lorne said.

John looked at Lorne and could see that he was really having a hard time not telling John. John knew he could just order Lorne to tell him but he didn't really want to do that. If Lorne wasn't willing to tell him what the problem was it must be for a good reason and John was willing to go with that. For now.

"All right Lorne. I won't pressure or order the truth out of you. I will get with Campbell and Carter. Just not today. Teyla and Campbell have been through enough and I think their problems are only going to get worse before they get better." John said.

John could see Lorne's whole body relax when he said he wasn't going to ask him anything. This made John think that what ever he was going to learn would not be making him happy and may have the potential to just piss him off royally. Usually whenever the IOA and or Woolsey were involved it just made any normally calm situation worse. John thought they were the biggest bunch of pain in the asses ever assembled. They had no clue how it was out there for any of the SGC teams but they wanted to dictate the policy for them. It was the biggest crock of shit John ever had the displeasure of dealing with. Most of them wouldn't last five minutes alone out here John thought.

John was brought of his ranting thoughts by hearing Teyla laugh. She and Danielle were exiting their room. They both looked more then ready to leave the infirmary.

Teyla looked at John and could see that he looked upset about something. She walked over to him and put her arm around his back. She let her fingers stroke his back and wished they were touching his bare skin. Teyla turned her face up John and saw a smile creep up on his face replacing the frown that was there. John leaned over to Teyla and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how much that is driving me crazy." John said.

"Should I stop then?" she whispered back.

"Uh no. Please continue." John said.

Teyla laughed and continued stroking John's back much to his delight.

Danielle put her arm around Evan and smiled. She was so happy to be with him right now. To have his body next to hers was one of the best feeling she had all day.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but I'm ready to leave this place so we will see you both tomorrow morning in the gate room. What time should we gear up sir?" Danielle said.

"0800hrs sounds good to me. I want an early start and possible do some recon while we are there. So see you both at 0800." John said.

"Yes sir." Danielle said.

"Copy that." Evan said.

All four walked of out the infirmary and started to walk there separate ways when John turned around and called Danielle's name.

"Major Campbell!" John said.

Danielle and Evan turned around when they both heard John call her name.

"Sir?" Danielle said then saw John wave her over.

"I'll be right back." John told Teyla then walked over to Danielle.

"Yes sir?" Danielle asked.

"Campbell, there are some things I need to discuss with you. Some facts have come to light and I need you to confirm them for me." John said.

"Facts sir?" Danielle asked not seeing where Sheppard was going with this.

"Yes, facts. Look, I know I'm being a little cryptic here..."

" A little sir?" Danielle said.

"Ok, a lot cryptic. The point is you and I need to talk. About a lot of things. Just not right now. You and Teyla both need time to rest and not think about what's to come down the pipe tomorrow. So, how's about we chat when Rodney and his team go to inspect the chambers the sisters used." John said.

"Sure sir. That would be fine." Danielle said hestitantly.

"Good. I'll see at 0800 and enjoy your surprise. What ever it may be." John said then walked back to Teyla and headed in the direction they were originally going.

"Everything all right John?" Teyla asked.

"Oh yeah. Just needed to pass on some last minute instruction to Campbell. Nothing to worry about." John said.

Danielle walked back to Evan and was very quiet. She kept trying to think what in the hell did Sheppard want to talk to her about. What could she have done now? She always felt like she could do nothing right in his eyes.

Evan looked over to Danielle and saw the sad look on her face. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned her face to Evan and smiled.

"No stressing remember. What did Sheppard want?" Evan asked even though he knew what it was probably about.

"I don't know. He said he would talk to me tomorrow about it. Do you know what it could be?" Danielle asked.

Evan put on his best military mask before he answered.

"No." he lied.

Danielle looked at Evan's face and thought she saw something in his eyes. She was about to say something to him but let it go.

"Oh. I thought he might have told you or mentioned something since you two were waiting for us." Danielle shook her head. "You know what?I'm not going to worry about it. If it were really that important Sheppard wouldn't wait for tomorrow right? Right. So I'm not going to worry. Besides, I have a surprise waiting for me don't I?" Danielle said.

Evan hadn't heard a word Danielle said. He was still trying to get over the fact that he just lied to Danielle. He didn't like it. It bothered him that he was able to do it without thinking. It came out too easily. Evan was bought out of his thoughts by Danielle waving her hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Evan. Hello? Where did you go?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sorry Dani. I lost my train of thought. What were you saying?" Evan asked.

"It wasn't important Evan. Don't worry about it." Danielle said.

Evan and Danielle kept walking until they reached his quarters. He waived his hand over the sensor and they both walked in. Danielle walked over to Evan's bed and saw a box on top of it. She was about to walk over to it but stopped. Evan was by his closet hanging up his shirt when he saw Danielle looking at the box on his bed. He walked over and stood behind Danielle. Evan put his hand on Danielle's shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." Evan laughed.

"God. You scared me. I guess I'm a bit more jumpier lately." Danielle said.

"With good reason Dani. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. The box is apart of your surprise. " Evan said.

Danielle walked over to the box and was about to open it when she stopped. There was something she had to do before she enjoyed what ever her surprise was going to be. She turned around and faced Evan.

Evan looked at Danielle's face and could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dani? Don't you want your surprise?" Evan asked.

"Yes but, I have to know something first." Danielle said.

"Know what?" Evan asked.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you knew what Sheppard wanted to talk to me about?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here is the next chapter. There will be some J/T fluff and some Lorne/Danielle fluff in these next two chapters. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading!!!!!**

"What's wrong Dani? Don't you want your surprise?" Evan asked.

"Yes but, I have to know something first." Danielle said.

"Know what?" Evan asked.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you knew what Sheppard wanted to talk to me about?" Danielle asked.

Oh shit, Evan thought. He thought he concealed his reaction well from her. Evan walked over to his bed past Danielle and sat down on it. He looked up at Danielle who now had her hands on her hips with the "I'm waiting." look on her face. He patted the spot next to him hoping that Danielle would sit next to him so he could explain his reasoning to her but she shook her head no telling him she preferred to stand. The look on Danielle's face made Evan wish he had his P90 with him for protection. Here goes nothing Evan thought.

"Look Dani, I know you are pissed..." Evan was about to go on when he was interrupted by an angry Danielle.

"Pissed! You betcha your ass Evan. Did you tell Sheppard what we talked about? I told you not to tell anyone!" Danielle yelled.

Now Evan was pissed.

"Now hold on Danielle." Evan said getting up off the bed and walking over to Danielle. "Let's get one thing straight. I never broke your confidence about what you told me and I don't appreciate the accusation." Evan said. He was trying his best to keep his tone even but it wasn't really working.

"Well then why did you lie? How does Sheppard know that I have problem with Woolsey?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know Dani. Hmmm ... let's see. Maybe when your eyes went white and you turned into Niya at the mention of the man's name or how about when Niya said his name and you burst the IV bag. I think those were pretty clear indicators that you have some kind of problem with the man." Evan said.

Evan decided that he needed to walk before this argument got any worse and things were said that couldn't be taken back. He then walked over to his closet and put back on his uniform shirt. Evan was just about to walk out when he heard Danielle call his name.

"Where are you going?" Danielle asked softly.

"For a walk Danielle." Evan said.

Danielle ran over to Evan and grabbed his arm gently before his hand touched the sensor.

"Please, Evan don't leave. I'm sorry." Danielle said.

"I know you are Dani. But Just so you know, the reason why I didn't say anything at first, was because this is something you and Sheppard need to settle. This "thing" between you and Sheppard has gone on long enough. You and he need to hash this out and I didn't want to be the middle man." Evan said.

What Evan said hit Danielle like a ton of bricks. He was right and she was dead wrong. Evan had been dead on when he said that this was not his problem. It was hers and Sheppard's, and yes, he shouldn't have to be the middle man. It was time to for Sheppard to know what really happened with the Karnatari and to finally clear the bad air between them.

Danielle looked at Evan and could tell he was still very upset with her. She didn't blame him. Once again I messed things up she thought. Danielle walked over and gave Evan a kiss on the cheek and whispered that she was again sorry and that he shouldn't have to leave his own room because of her. She waived her hand over the sensor before he could say anything left his room with out another word and headed silently towards her quarters.

Evan stood there and watched Danielle leave. He knew he should have stopped her and not left things on such a bad note but he was too upset. He sat down on his bed and looked at box that held Danielle's surprise. Evan looked at the address on the box and a small smile crept on his face when he read his mother's name on the box. He had been waiting a long time for her to send this gift to him. When he was told that a box had arrived for him he knew automatically what it was and couldn't wait to give it to Danielle. Evan grabbed the knife that he had on the side of his boot and used it to carefully open the box. He reached inside past the all the plastic peanuts and found two notes on top of Danielle's surprise. One note was addressed to Evan and the other was address to Danielle. Evan looked at his note with his mother's neat handwriting. He always loved how she wrote his name. Her hand writing was always elegant and very feminine. It was just like her Evan thought.

Evan noticed his mom used her favorite fountain pen. It was a pen that had been passed down from her mother which she had received from her mother and so on.

He remembered she only used that pen when she was writing something special for someone she loved or someone that her sons loved. His brother Andrew had his mother write many a note for all the girls he had loved before. Evan remembered his mom always loved to tell Andrew that he was a man whore and that she was contributing to his behavior by writing those letters. When his mother would ask Evan if he would like a note for a special someone he always told her to wait because he hadn't found her yet.

Evan then picked up Danielle's note and was glad that he had waited so long. He loved how his mother had written her name. Evan closed his eyes and imagined his mother's face as she wrote both notes. He could picture how she always like to write her notes early in the morning right after her breakfast. She always said she was at her best when the sun was up and her tummy was full.

His fingers slowly crossed over Danielle's name and he wished that she was here right now so he could see her face as she opened the box and found what was inside. He shook his head and put the notes back inside the box. Evan got up off his bed and picked up the box and placed it on his desk. He was about to walk away from it and go back to lying down on his bed to sulk when he got a call from Sgt Lopez over his ear piece.

"Go ahead Lopez."

"Sorry to bother you sir. There's a small problem in the mess hall. Seems like two of the marines got into a pretty heavy argument. The fight was stopped before it came to blows." Lopez said.

"Say no more Sargent. This was was just the distraction I needed. Tell those Marines that they picked a bad time because I'm not in a good mood and asses will be chewed out." Evan said.

There was silence for moment and then Evan heard Lopez's voice again.

"The message has been relayed sir and they are in fact quaking in their boots." Lopez said.

"Outstanding. I'll be there shortly. Lorne out."

Evan took one more look at the box on his desk as he passed his hand over the sensor. As he walked out of his room and heard the door close behind him he decided that as soon as this mess hall situation was done he would be coming back to his room because he had a package to deliver.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Teyla and Torren watched as John played football with the young boys of the village. The children loved playing with John and he became the biggest kid in the universe whenever he was with them.

Teyla laughed as Torren waived his arms in the air when Jinto's team scored a touchdown. Torren squealed in delight and blew bubbles which made Teyla laugh even more.

John picked up Jinto who made the winning touch down and carried him in the air on his shoulders. Jinto held up the football in the air and Teyla could see how proud the he was to have won the game for his team.

John took Jinto off his shoulders and looked over to the opposing team who all looked very disappointed because they lost. He walked over to the other team and gave them a pep talk telling they played a good game and that they should be proud of the job they did. The boys looked at John and started to cheer up. Soon Teyla heard all the children cheer as they started to run back towards the village.

John walked over to Teyla with a mischievous grin on his face. He took Torren from Teyla's arm and gave him raspberries on his neck making Torren scream and laugh all at the same time. John put his free arm around Teyla while he held Torren and all three started walking towards the village. Teyla looked at John whose smile changed from mischievous to content. This was a part of John she didn't get to see very often. Teyla enjoyed this side of him. She hoped that one day soon she would get to see this side of John everyday.

" Did you both enjoy watching the game?" John asked.

"Yes we did. Torren and I loved it when you were dragging the other team around by one leg towards the goal line when you substituted for one of the injured boys. I laughed so hard I had tears coming from my eyes." Teyla said.

"That was fun. You enjoyed it too huh buddy?" John asked.

John looked at Torren who smiled at him and tried to answer with baby babble.

"I will take that as a yes." John said.

"Is that why you were smiling earlier?" Teyla asked.

"When?" John asked trying to play dumb.

"You know, when the boys ran towards the village? I saw the smile on your face John. I have come to know that smile of yours very well. What did you do?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." John said still acting like he had no clue to what Teyla was talking about.

Teyla looked at John, who looked at Torren, who was now quiet and looking at his mother with out stretched arms. John handed Torren back to his mother and called Torren a traitor for leaving John like a rat on a sinking ship. Torren giggled once he reached his mothers waiting arms.

"Well John? What did you do?" Teyla asked.

"Ok. Ok. You remember when you made the joke about Rodney's blue Jello?" John asked.

"Yes, I do."Teyla said. Then it dawned on her what happened. She started to laugh but held back as best as she could to try and scold John.

"John, you didn't." she managed to get out.

"I thought you were giving me permission so I did what you said. I took all of the blue Jello and brought it here for the kids. Well not all of it. I left Rodney at least a week's worth of Jello and I made sure we are getting a new supply of Jello on the next shipment from the Daedalus. So he won't go into withdrawals for to long." John said.

"John, I was just joking. I did not mean for you to really do that. Is that what those boxes were in the back of the Jumper? You said they were supplies." Teyla said.

"Well, they were. I was supplying the children with fun. Now, you really can't blame me for this ya know. You put this idea in my head and you know how easily I can be influenced." John said.

"So you are saying this is my fault then?" Teyla asked as they neared the village.

"Well, yes. It is." John smiled.

Teyla nodded her head and gave Torren to an approaching Halling.

Halling greeted Teyla and then John with the traditional Athosian greeting of touching foreheads.

"Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, it is good to see you." Halling said.

Halling looked at Torren and smiled. Torren smiled back at Halling then started to yawn.

"Teyla, I would be more than happy to put Torren down for his nap in your tent. Then we can talk. I have not seen my friend in a long time and I want to know all that she has been up to since the last we met." Halling said.

"I would appreciate that very much. I too wish to see what I have missed since I have been gone. It has been far too long my friend since we have talked and I miss our talks. There is also something I wish to discuss with you. It is of personal nature." Teyla said as she moved her head back towards John who was handing out some of the blue Jello to the children.

Halling looked at John who stepped closer to Teyla and held her hand. This was the first time that Halling had ever seen the Colonel so affectionate with Teyla and she with him. The look on their faces of how much they adored each other was very evident. A blind man could see it Halling thought.

He was very happy for Teyla and Colonel Sheppard and that they had finally given into to the passion that everyone but them could see.

Halling looked down at the now sleeping body of Torren and felt good to know that Torren would have yet another protector in his life. He knew that Colonel Sheppard would never allow any harm to come to Torren or Teyla and that brought a peace to Hallings soul. For so long he worried that Teyla would be alone. The burden of leadership had been thrusted on her at an early age because of her fathers death. Halling watched as Teyla wrapped herself in a cocoon of loneliness and said it was a necessary evil of being leader. He always tried to tell her that it was not necessary and that this self imposed exile to anything or anyone that would love her was her doing and no one elses .

Halling always tried to make Teyla remember what life was like when her father was leader. Tagan had managed to be a leader, a husband, and a father all at the same time. He had been happy up until his death at the hands of the Wraith. Halling had hoped that those lessons of love would remain with Teyla as they did with him but over time, he watched as she would isolate herself more and more until she was content with just being alone. Just when Halling had given up hope for his friend, Colonel Sheppard and the people of Atlantis arrived on Old Athos. From the first moment Teyla and Colonel Sheppard met, Halling could see the walls that Teyla placed her around her heart crack and start to break. He watched their relationship grow from strangers,to teammates, to good friends.

He was most surprised when he had heard that Teyla had chosen to be with Kanaan and not the Colonel. Although Halling was happy that Teyla had chosen to be with an Athosian male, he knew that the Teyla was making the wrong choice. He never said anything because he saw how happy she was and did not want to spoil the joy he finally saw in his friend eyes.

When Teyla announced that she was pregnant with Torren it was then that Halling saw the walls finally break around Teyla's heart. She was finally allowing herself to give love and to be loved. He was glad that Torren helped free his friends heart from it's prisons walls. Now the only thing left he thought was for Teyla to find her soul mate because Halling knew it was not Kaanan. The incident with Micheal had shown him that.

Kaanan was not strong enough to defeat Micheal's mind control. He helped Micheal keep their people and Teyla under his torturous conditions. If it were not for Colonel Sheppard and his team, who never gave up looking for them and Teyla, Halling knew there would have been no future for his people. They would have had a fate worth then death by becoming one of Micheal's creatures.

It took Halling a long time to forgive Kaanan for his weakness. Eventually he did at Teyla's urging. His forgiveness helped others to begin the healing process with Kanaan and that brought the village closer making their people whole again.

Halling again looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and then to Teyla and Colonel Sheppard. He smiled inwardly and was comforted with the thought that his friend would now be alright. She had found her heart in Torren and her soul mate in Colonel Sheppard.

Teyla placed her hand on Halling's shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and had a very strange look on his face that Teyla couldn't place.

"Are you alright my friend?" Teyla asked.

Halling nodded. "I am fine. Do not worry yourself. I was just thinking how happy I am that my friend has truly found peace in her heart and in her soul. Now, I will not hold you any longer. I will go and put this sleeping young man down for his nap. I will see you both at dinner." Halling said.

"Thank you Halling. For everything." Teyla said.

Teyla watched as Halling walked away with her son and was very thankful that the Ancestors had blessed her with such a good friend.

Teyla felt John come up behind her. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"He's a good friend huh?" John said.

"Oh yes. He is a very good friend. Now you and I have some unfinished business. 1." Teyla said.

"What?" John said.

"2." Teyla said.

" Why are you counting?" John asked nervously.

"3. Because you need to run before I get to five." Teyla said.

"For what?" John said slowly backing away.

"For blaming me. 4" Teyla said with a smile.

"About the Jello? Aw, come on I was just kidding. Honey? Sweetie? I love you. You're going to kick my ass aren't you? I should run right?" John asked.

"Yes, you should. And yes, I am. 5" Teyla said.

"Oh crap! Watch out! Dead Man running!" John said then turned and started running with Teyla hot on his heels.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I posted this chapter because I owe all of you for being so patient with me. I appreciate all of you that have reviewed and have read this story. Here is a little more to say thanks. Happy Reading!!!!**

It had been several hour since Teyla chased and caught John. The village was now filled with sounds of song and laughter after dinner had been served. These were the times Teyla missed the most. She and John had enjoyed the hunt earlier for the wild beast they were eating now. It felt good to get back to the basics she thought.

Teyla sat with John around the campfire and listened as he told the children stories of how they had defeated the Wraith on Planet Brinar. She looked around at the faces of her people and saw how captivated everyone was with the way John was telling the story. Teyla loved how John would use his whole body when telling the story. John would use his hands to show how a he would hold his P-90 and fire at the in coming Wraith. Then he would use his voice for different noises like the sound of his gun firing or changing his voice from Ronon to Rodney then to Lorne. Teyla and the others laughed when John would imitate Teyla and Danielle in a high pitched voice.

Teyla held Torren who clapped his hands at the end of the John's story making everyone else in turn clap. John bowed at the end of his story and took his seat by a log in front of the fire with Teyla and Torren.

Once Torren saw that John was sitting comfortably he reached out to John and then did something very unexpected.

"da da"

John looked at Torren who giggled then started pulling off his shoes so he could play with his feet.

John turned to Teyla who was also looking at him.

"Did he just say say what I think he said?" John asked.

Teyla leaned in and kissed Torren's head.

"Yes, I believe he did. Is that alright with you John?" Teyla asked.

John looked at his soon to be family and smiled. He was never sure he wanted the title of father and the responsibilities that came with it. It was a big job and he had been witness to what it was like when it was done wrong. His father wasn't the greatest role model when it came to being father of the year and that always bothered John. John always wondered how was he supposed to be a good father when that lesson was never taught to him. He didn't want to use Torren as his test run. He really wanted to get it right on the first try. So hearing Torren call him "da da" out of the blue let him know that he was at least on the right track and that was a good feeling.

John was just about to answer Teyla when he noticed Kannan and his girlfriend sitting on the other side of the fire. He suddenly wondered if Torren had ever mentioned those words to Kanaan. John hoped that he hadn't inadvertently stolen a father and son moment from Kanaan.

"Teyla, I love the fact that the little guy here thinks of me as his dad but I just want to make sure that I'm not stealing Kanaan's thunder here. Do you know if Torren has ever called him da da?" John asked.

"He has tried but the words have never come out so clearly. John, just because Torren has not said the words to Kanaan doesn't take away the love Torren has for his father. I have seen Torren tell his father in many other ways how much he loves him. They will always have a special bond as father and son. You do not have to worry that you have taken anything away from Kanaan. What you heard tonight... you were meant to hear. Torren gave you a gift a tonight John. He was letting you know that he wants you to be apart of his life. Just like I do. So cherish it." Teyla said.

"Is that true little guy? You want me in your life?" John asked Torren.

Torren stopped trying to stick his foot in his mouth and looked up at John. He sat up and placed his little hands on John's face and smiled.

"da da." Torren said.

John held Torren close to him and gave the boy a hug. He could barely get the words past the lump in his throat.

"Thank you Torren. I promise to always be there for you like a good da da should be." John said.

Teyla leaned over and gave John a kiss on the cheek and kissed the top of Torren's head. She wished that she had a camera to capture this moment between Torren and John. Teyla hoped that this was just the start of many happy moments with John and Torren.

Torren snuggled closer into John's chest and yawned. John waited patiently for Torren to found a comfortable spot in his arms. Once Torren was situated, John leaned back against the log and felt Torren's body go limp, letting him know that the little guy was asleep.

Teyla looked over and saw Torren was sleeping in John's arm. She reached over to take Torren from John but he let Teyla know he was fine and that he wanted to hold the little guy just a little longer.

Halling stood up from where he was sitting with his family. He knew that Teyla wanted to talk to him about something and figured there was no better time than the present.

"Children, I believe it is time for all of you to turn in." Halling said.

John smiled as he heard the collective aw's from the children.

"But we want to hear more stories from Colonel Sheppard. Please Father?" Jinto said.

"Not tonight. The adults have much to discuss this evening. Say good night to everyone and I will see you in the morning." Halling said.

"Yes, Father. Good night everyone and thank you Colonel Sheppard for the story." Jinto said.

"Anytime buddy, and great catch this afternoon." John said.

John chuckled to himself as he watched Jinto'sface beam with pride and as Jinto walked towards his home he stood a little taller.

When the children and most of the other adults returned to their homes Halling and the other elders moved closer to Teyla and John.

Teyla looked up and saw Kanaan about to leave and excused herself from John and the others for a second to go and speak to him.

"Kanaan, please wait." Teyla called.

Kanaan and his new mate turned around when Teyla called them and waited for her to reach them.

"Teyla it is wonderful to see you again. It has been too long. This is my mate, Ishari. We are to married before the end of this season." Kaanan said.

"That is wonderful Kaanan. You will be married during the festival of the new moon?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. The ceremony will follow the old traditions and take place at night when the moon rises. You will come won't you? Teyla, you are after all still my dear and oldest friend. Don't tell me you are not going to honor your promise to me from all those years ago." Kaanan said.

Teyla gave Kannan a puzzled look then remembered their promise. It was made when they were very young and after the Wraith had taken her mother. She had almost forgotten about it.

"I remember. We promised that we would always be there for one another and when it was time for us to be joined to another we would be in the others wedding party. It would be my honor to keep that promise to you. I'm very pleased for you and Ishari. I wish you both nothing but happiness. May the ancestors bless you both." Teylasaid and then placed her forehead on Kanaans.

When Teyla and Kanaan were done she walked over to Ishari and touched foreheads with her.

"Thank you Teyla. You're blessings and presence at our marriage ceremony means more than you know to both of us." Ishari said.

Teyla was very happy for Kaanan. She was glad that he had found someone new and that Torren's family would be growing. She watched as Ishari stood with Kanaan and could see then that he was truly happy and at peace.

"Kanaan, I will be meeting with the Halling and the elders about some recent changes in my life. I believe that you should be there." Teyla said.

"Is everything alright Teyla?" Kanaan asked.

"Yes and no. I will be going on a mission and it could be very dangerous. The outcome is very uncertain." Teyla said.

"Kanaan, go with Teyla. I will see you when you are done. Teyla, may the ancestors protect and guide you on you're journey." Ishari said.

"Thank you Ishari." Teyla said.

Kanaan turned to Ishari and kissed her on the cheek then told her he loved her and would see her soon. Then he and Teyla walked back to where the others were sitting and waiting for there return.

Teyla took her seat next to John while Kanaan on the other side of her. She looked over to John and saw that he was no longer holding Torren.

"Where is Torren?" Teyla asked.

"Halling took him and put him in you tent. He has a women named Suka watching him." John said.

Teyla looked at John and was amused by the look on his face. He looked disappointed that Torren was no longer in his arms.

"You miss him don't you?" Teyla said.

"Yeah, the spot he was in is all cold now. The little guy was keeping me warm." John said.

Teyla smacked John's arm and laughed.

"John, I cannot believe you compared Torren to a heating blanket." Teyla said.

"I'm just kidding. Well alittle. I do miss him though. You sure he is going to be ok?" John asked.

"Yes, John. He will be fine. Suka is mid-wife and grandmother." Teyla said.

"So she has some experience with children. Ok I feel better now." John teased.

"I'm glad she meets your approval John." Teyla said.

Teyla looked around and saw that all the elders of the village were present. She looked back at John and he gave a supportive smile. Teyla turned back around and looked out to the faces of her village. They were people she had known all her life and to think that there was even the smallest possibility that she would not see them scared her. She knew that each mission she went on always brought with it the chance that she might not ever return but something about this mission made it more real than ever before.

Hallinglooked at his friend and knew that Teyla must have had a great burden placed on her shoulders to give her the look on her face she had know. To him, she looked like that she was trying to focus on everyone's face and memorize them like she would never see them again. It's time he thought to find out what was going on.

"Teyla, we are all here. What is it that you want to tell us" Halling said.

Teyla nodded her thanks to Halling and began to tell the elders all about Naharra, the sisters, and about how she would be leaving to go to go to Naharra to train tomorrow morning. As she looked around Teyla saw many different reactions, they ranged from wonder to anger. Many times she tried to read Hallings reactions to what she was saying but he sat expressionless. Most likely waiting until she was done before he revealed his feelings to her.

When she was finally done telling her story of the sisters she gave everyone time to let the information she gave them sink in. She sat back down next to John and waited for the questions to start.

"So you are leaving tomorrow then to train with these people?" one of the elders asked.

"Yes, my training starts tomorrow." Teyla said.

"Who will be going with you?" another elder asked.

"Colonel Sheppard will be with me as well Major's Campbell and Lorne, and the rest of our team." Teyla said.

"I am glad that Colonel Sheppard will be going with you." Kaanan said.

"As, am I." Halling said finally speaking up.

Teyla turned her attention to her friend.

"I have one more question. It is for you Colonel Sheppard." Halling said.

"Shoot." John said.

"Do you trust these people?" Halling asked.

"Not as far as I can throw them." John said.

Halling nodded in agreement. From what Teyla had said it sounded more like she had been both blessed and cursed by this gift of the ancestors. He knew that Teyla need to go and do this training but his heart was telling him that no good would come of it. He feared for her safety.

"I agree with the Colonel. I do not think you should go." Halling said.

"I agree with you there Halling but the fact is she needs to go. Teyla and Campbell need to learn how to control these powers before they or someone else is hurt by them." John said.

"It makes me feel better that you are going with Teyla. I know my friend can handle herself in combat but I think that feel that there is more than this Tollara may be saying and the information he is holding back my cause Teyla to be harmed in some way." Halling said.

"John will watch over me Halling. He will not allow any harm to fall upon me. Speaking of John, we do have some happy news to share. A reason to celebrate actually." Teyla said waving John closer to her.

"John has asked me to be his wife." Teyla said.

Everyone stood up and cheered for the happy couple. As the women walked over to Teyla to offer their blessing and congratulations Halling and Kannan walked over to John.

"Colonel, let me say how happy how I am for you both. May the ancestors bring blessing to you both." Halling said.

"Thank you, Halling." John said.

Halling touched John's forehead in the traditional Athosian way then made his towards Teyla.

John turned around and saw Kanaan still standing there. He could see Kanaan had something on his mind. This was one conversation John was not looking forward to.

"Colonel, I know that we have never seen things eye to eye, especially when it comes to Teyla. I have never tried to be your friend and you have never tried to be mine."

John was about to interrupt when Kannan put his hand.

"Please let me finish." Kanaan said.

John shook his head and let Kanaan continue.

"I knew for a long time that Teyla's heart did not belong to me. That her heart belonged to another. To you. I had seen the way you both looked at each and knew there was something between you. When she came to me to say that she had chosen me to be hers, I was so happy. It didn't matter to me that she didn't love me as much as she said she did. I was willing to except anything her heart could offer. After Micheal, things changed. We changed. I thought after Torren was born we would find each other again but we never did. At first I blamed Micheal for us not being together. Then I blamed Teyla. Then I blamed you. The truth is Colonel, I was the one to blame. I knew there was no future for Teyla and I but still tried to make something out of nothing. I stood in the way of Teyla and your happiness because I was not brave enough to step aside and let nature take it's true course. Her heart has always belonged to you and it always will. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for keeping you away from happiness with Teyla. Being with Ishari has opened my eyes and shown me what I kept from you. For that, I am sorry." Kanaan said.

John stood there and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kanaan was just apologizing to him for the wrongs he felt he had done against John. He was totally blown away by what he just heard. John knew he couldn't just leave it like that. Not all the blame rested on Kanaan's shoulders.

"There is no need to apologize. I was just as wrong in all of this. I could have told Teyla a long time ago how I felt about her but I let my fear hold me back. I used the convenient excuse of her being on my team and that regulations wouldn't allow us to be together as my daily mantra. I was content with the way things were going until you came along and that's I knew I was too late. You were right when you said I never tried to be your friend. I saw you as a rival and I was jealous. You said you weren't brave enough to step aside, well I wasn't brave enough to step forward. I thought I missed my chance and when Torren was born I knew that nail was in the coffin. Then things brought us together. What I want you to know is that neither of us ever did anything inappropriate while you were together. I would like to put this all behind us and start a new. If we were on Earth I would offer to take you out for a beer or something." John said.

"Perhaps, one day we will share this "beer". I am glad to have this behind us Colonel. Torren is very lucky that he will have two fathers in his life." Kanaan said.

"Yes he is." John said.

John out stretched his hand and Kanaan shook it.

Teyla walked over to where John and Kanaan where standing. She stood between them and looked from one to the other trying to read their faces.

"What? We're fine." John said smiling.

"Yes, Teyla. We are fine. I must go now. Ishari is waiting for me. Safe journey Teyla. Watch over her Colonel." Kanaan said.

"With my life." John said.

Kanaannodded then headed towards his home and Ishari.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Teyla asked moving closer to John.

"Right as rain." John said pulling Teyla into a kiss.

Teyla pulled out of the kiss and smiled.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Teyla asked.

"Not yet. It's a beautiful night and everyone else has gone. Why don't we sit here a little while little longer, watch the stars, and make out a little?" John said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Although I do not under stand what making out is."Teyla said taking John's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to you." John said.

They sat down in front of a now smaller camp fire enjoying the view of the stars above and each other. Not worrying about the troubles tomorrow was sure to bring.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Evan passed his hand over the sensor to his room door. He was dog tired. It seemed like every problem major or small required his attention. He solved all of them but never got to the one problem he needed to resolve. Danielle.

Evan looked over at his laptop and saw that Danielle had submitted two reports for review about twenty minute ago. According to his screen she was working on her third report.

She must be catching up on work she missed while she was injured Evan thought.

"She should be relaxing not stressing herself out with reports. God she can be so irritating some times." Evan said to himself.

Evan sat on his bed and started to take off his boots when he heard his door chime.

If it was another problem Evan was not in the mood. Whoever it was he was going to get rid of them very quickly. Evan waived his hand over the sensor to open the door.

"This had better be good." Evan said.

Standing in front of him was Danielle.

"I can come back later if your busy." Danielle said. She was about to turn back around to leave when Evan called her name.

"Dani wait. Come in." Evan said.

Danielle walked in the room and stood near the door while Evan sat on his bed and took off his boots.

She looked at Evan and could see that he looked very tired. She watched as he walked to the closet and put his boots away. He sat back down on the bed and looked at her with eyes that looked like they would close at any minute.

"You look tired." Danielle said softly.

"It's been a long day." Evan said.

"Well I don't want to keep you up we have busy day tomorrow. So I'll see you later." Danielle said.

Danielle was about to wave her hand over the sensor to leave but she stopped when she heard Evan get up off the bed.

"Is that what you came to say?" Evan said.

"No." Danielle said.

"What did you come to tell me?" Evan said.

Danielle turned around and found Evan right in front of her.

"You know I had this speech all prepared for you." Danielle said.

"Really?" Evan said moving closer to her.

"Yeah, it was really good too." Danielle said.

Evan touched Danielle face and ran his hand down her jaw line. He watched as she closed her eyes and a tear came down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Evan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight with you. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just couldn't admit that I was wrong and take care of the things I needed to." Danielle said.

Evan was about to pull Danielle into a hug when she moved away.

"Please, let me finish. You being so close is really distracting." Danielle said.

Evan moved away and let Danielle finish what she had to say.

"I should have never accused you of breaking my confidence. You of all people have always had my back and the one time where I should have trusted you and had yours I didn't. You were again right when you said this "thing" between Sheppard and I needs to stop. Tomorrow we will be hashing this all out and no matter whatever the outcome is, I'm glad that you made me see that I can't let it go on any longer." Danielle said.

"Are you done?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." Danielle said.

"Can I hug you now?" Evan asked.

"Yes, please." Danielle said.

Evan walked over and hugged Danielle who melted right into his arms. They stood there quietly for several minutes just holding each other.

"How do deal with me?" Danielle asked.

"Lots of alcohol." Evan joked.

Danielle laughed.

"You laugh. Carson keeps an extra bottle of scotch for me at his desk." Evan said.

"I'll have to thank him." Danielle said.

Evan kissed Danielle on the neck then yawned.

"Oh that was sexy." Danielle said.

"I'm sorry. It really has been a long day and I'm bushed." Evan said.

"I'll let you go to bed." Danielle said.

"Stay." Evan said.

"You sure? You look like you need all the sleep you can get." Danielle said.

"I'll sleep easier if your with me." Evan said.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Danielle said. She left Evan's room before he could ask where she was going.

Evan took off his shirt and hung it up in his closet. He heard the chimes of his door again and quickly walked over to open the door.

He opened the door for Danielle who had her all her gear with her including her pajamas.

"Where were you hiding this?" Evan asked as she walked in.

"Um..around the corner hoping you would invite me in." Danielle said sheepishly.

"You knew I was going to ask you to stay." Evan said changing out of the rest of his clothes in to a black shirt and shorts.

"I didn't know. I just reallly hoped." Danielle said putting her gear away.

She went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her pajamas which was a Yankees jersey and shorts. Danielle shut the light off in the bathroom then crawled into bed with Evan. She snuggled up right next to him.

Evan turned off the light and pulled Danielle closer to him.

"You know this will be our first official night together where one of us doesn't have to leave." Evan said.

"I just hope nothing crazy happens. That would be great." Danielle said.

"Oh crap! I forgot something." Evan said hopping out of bed and turning back on the light.

Danielle watched as Evan searched his room for what he was looking for.

"Can I help you find it?" Danielle aked.

"Yeah please." Evan said.

"Look in the closet" Evan said looking around his desk.

"Closet right." Danielle said moving out of bed towards the closet.

As she was looking through Evan's closet she started to realize she didn't know what she was looking for.

"Uh Evan? What am I looking for?" Danielle asked checking his top shelf.

"It's a small box. I think I left it in one of my uniform shirts" Evan said.

"Did you wear the shift today?" Danielle said.

"Maybe. The one I wore today is closer to the back." Evan said.

Danielle shifted Evan's shirts back and found the one he was wearing today. Evan was the only person Danielle knew that would hang his dirty shirts back up so he could take them down later to have them washed.

"Found the shirt." Danielle said. She took the shirt off it's hanger and saw the bulge in his right shift pocket. Must be the box she thought. She opened the shirt pocket and pulled out the box.

"You gonna open it?" Evan said from behind her causing Danielle to jump.

"Oh god! Make some noise will you." Danielle said.

She looked at the box in her hand. It was small square blue box that fit right in the palm of her hand. She felt the box in her hand the matarial was soft and felt like velvet. It almost looked it could hold a …

"Evan? Is this what I think it is?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. Open it and see." Evan said putting his arms around Danielle's waist.

Danielle slowly opened the box then shut it quickly.

"I can't. What if it's not what I think it is?" Danielle said.

"You'll never know unless you open it. Here's a hint. It's very shiny." Evan said.

"Key your apartment back on earth?" Danielle asked.

"Open the damn box women." Evan chuckled.

Danielle took a deep breath and opened the box.

"Oh Evan. It's...it's a ring." Danielle said through tears.

"Yes it is." Evan laughed.

Evan moved in front of Danielle and got down on one knee.

"Oh god. This is real." Danielle said.

"Danielle..." Evan was about to go on when Danielle placed her fingers on his lips.

"You are going to kill me. But you can't do this." Danielle said.

"And why not?" Evan asked.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. My hair isn't done. I have no make up on and I'm in Yankee pajamas. That's not how I pictured this moment at all." Danielle said.

"You look beautiful to me and who needs all that fancy stuff anyway." Evan said.

"Me, you big dummy." Danielle said laughed.

"Tough. Now shut up so I can do this." Evan said.

"Right. Shutting up." Danielle said.

"When I joined the SGC they told me that I would see and meet the most amazing people. They told me that my life would never be the same. That everyday would be an adventure. I didn't believe them until the day I met you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. My life has not been the same since I met you. So Danielle, would you do me the honor of being my wife and starting a whole new adventure with me?" Evan said.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! Evan I will!" Danielle said.

"Yes!" Evan said getting off his knee. He picked up Danielle and started hugging her and swinging her around in his arms.

"You are supposed to be keeping me calm mister. This in way is keeping me calm. Colonel Carter might not like you violating her orders." Danielle chuckled.

"I'll risk the court martial. No let's see how that ring looks on that finger." Evan said placing Danielle back down.

Evan took the ring box out of Danielle's hand. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger. It slid on her finger like it was made to be there.

"Evan it's beautiful. How did you know my size? How did you pull this off?" Danielle asked.

Evan took Danielle's hand and walked her over to the bed. They layed down and he watched as she kept looking at her ring.

"I started planinng this months ago. I sent a letter to my mom about you and what I was looking for and she took care of everything. She used the money I had been saving for a rainy day to get you that 3 carat heart shapped diamond on your finger. I told her to make sure the setting was gold but she told me in my letter that platinum was much better. I knew your size because you and my mother have the same delicate fingers. I figured you would be close to her size so I took a chance, told my mom,and it paid off. " Evan said.

"Yes it did. I love it. God Evan, with all the craziness that has been going on this is the best thing ever. It gives me hope that things are going to be alright." Danielle said.

Evan looked at Danielle and saw that she looked a little sad.

"Why do you look so sad on what should be the happiest moment of your life?" Evan asked.

"Because tomorrow morning I will have to take my ring off and act like nothing happened. I will have to go do some stupid training and help people who I think are lying to me. I will have to do all this, when I all I wanna do is scream at the top of my lungs that I love this man sitting here next to me, and that I am so honored that he chose me to be his wife." Danielle said.

Evan pulled Danielle's face to his and gave a her small gentle kiss on her lips.

"Dani, it doesn't matter that no one else knows but us. You not wearing the ring doesn't change the fact that I want to marry you. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could but this is the way it has to be for now. As soon as this business with the Naharrans are done, you and I will march right into Colonel Carter's office and tell her we are engaged. Then I'll take you to the West pier and you scream all you want about how much you love me. Can't live without me. That I'm irrestiable. Incredible sexy. You get the jist." Evan said.

"Yeah I get it. I love you Evan. You know that right?" Danielle said.

"With all my heart and then some." Evan said.

Danielle snuggled over to Evan and whispered in his ear.

"So what are we going to do now?" Danielle said.

Evan whispered in Danielle's ear exactly what he would like to do.

"Is than an order Major?" she giggled.

"No. That's a request.... to my fiance'." Evan said.

Danielle climbed on top of Evan and started to give slow kisses that he quickly responded to. Evan pulled Danielle down to him and continued kissing her while he shut off the light so they could celebrate.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter. As always thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing. You all are great and make this fun. Hope you like this chapter and I'm working on the next one as I write this. Take care and Happy Reading!!!**

It was 0600hrs and Teyla was already up. She had left a sleeping John in his quarters and decided to go for walk to clear her mind. They had gotten back very late last night from New Athos and other activities made them go to bed later than they should have. Teyla should have been getting some much needed rest too but she couldn't sleep. Her life was changing at too fast of a pace and she needed a moment to take in all that was happening in.

Before Teyla knew it she was standing on the East pier, her favorite spot to come and think. It seemed like she was finding herself more and more there these days. She looked out to the horizon and could see that the sun was just starting to come up. The sky had just a hint of orange against the dark blue of the night. It was so beautiful. Another wondrous gift from the ancestors she thought. Teyla thanked the ancestors for this and the many other blessing they had bestowed on her, Torrin, John, her people,her friends, and now Danielle.

Teyla moved over to the railing and let the cool sea breeze caress her face and hoped it would help to calm her growing worry down. Suddenly she felt a presence near her and knew exactly who it was.

"I can feel you there." Teyla said.

"I know. That's how I found you. This bond we have does come in handy." Danielle said.

"You can not sleep either?" Teyla said.

"Nope. Too much on my mind." Danielle said walking over to Teyla. Danielle yawned when she reached the railing.

"I have no clue how you morning people do it. I just can't seem to function at this hour." Danielle said stretching.

Teyla smiled at Danielle's comment. She remembered that Danielle was not a morning person. So Teyla was quite surprised when she looked over to Danielle and saw that she was already dressed in her uniform. Taking a closer look Teyla saw that Danielle also shared the same look she did and possible shared the same feelings.

"What ever is bother you must be weighing very heavy on you to have you up at this hour. Does Major Lorne know you are here?" Teyla asked.

"Heavy is not the word and no, Evan doesn't know I'm here. I let him sleep. He had a long day yesterday and I didn't want to burden him with any more my issues. Does the Colonel know you are here?" Danielle said.

"No. John is still asleep. He too had a long day...and night." Teyla said.

Danielle looked over to Teyla and laughed at the rarely seen saucy side of Teyla.

"Evan and I too had a..... long night. That's one of the reason's why I let him sleep. Plus, I needed some time to myself. Some place peaceful and quiet." Danielle said then leaned onto the railing and looked at the rising sun and sighed.

"I almost wish the sun wouldn't rise. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life." Danielle said.

"I wish that as well. Yesterday was a very good day and I wish to hold on to that a little bit longer." Teyla said.

Danielle's hand found it's way to the St. Micheal chain that Evan gave her.

"Everything is happening so fast. At first I was really excited to know more about the sisters and how they were connected to us but now..." Danielle sighed.

"Now you wish things would return to normal." Teyla said.

"Exactly. There are somethings that I wouldn't change. Like Evan and I getting closer and finding out that you and I are somehow related but there are other things I would change. I just can't help feeling.." Danielle looked to Telya who finished the sentence.

"Like we are being lied to. Like there is more that we need to know but are not being told. I have that sensed too. What I fear the most is that today is the last day I will be myself. Like the Teyla Emmagon I am right now will be more." Teyla said.

"I'm glad you said it first because I am feeling the same way. I just keeping thinking that this will be the last sunrise I see as Danielle Campbell. That the next sunrise I see on Atlantis will be different because I will be different. I only hope that it will not effect my relationship with Evan. I don't know what I would do if he couldn't accept who I may become." Danielle said.

Teyla looked over to Danielle's hand and saw that she was wearing a ring on one of her fingers. She wondered if this was what John was talking about when he said there was an Earth custom of when two people who wanted to be joined on his world that one of them got a ring.

"Danielle are you and Evan to be joined?" Teyla asked.

Danielle looked over to Teyla and was shocked that she knew.

"How did you know? Are you reading my mind or something?" Danielle asked.

Teyla laughed at how flustered Danielle was becoming.

"No. I am not reading your mind. On your finger is a ring that I have never seen you wear before. John had told me that men of your world will often give the women they wished to be joined with a ring. I just assumed that is what the ring was for. Also, you did not deny it either." Teyla said.

Danielle cursed underneath her breath for being so careless. She should have taken the ring off when she went to bed but she wasn't ready yet to remove it. Danielle was so happy that she forgot to remove it. She was glad that it was Teyla and not Colonel Carter who saw it.

"Yes, you are correct. I'm engaged to Evan and I couldn't be happier. He is everything and more. I can't wait to be married to him. Just please Teyla don't tell anyone. There is still some red tape we have to go through to make this work so I would appreciate if we just kept this between us." Danielle said.

"I will keep your secret if you keep mine." Teyla said as she pulled the dog tags out John had given her.

Teyla waived Danielle over closer to her and let her see the name on the tags. Danielle looked at the tags around Telya's neck and read the name.

"Wow! You and the Colonel are enaged too? Man was there a memo that I didn't see? It must have said if your going to get engaged today is the day." Danielle chuckled.

Teyla looked at Danielle and was little confused by what she said.

Danielle waived Teyla off.

"Never mind. It was my poor attempt at humor. Well, I'm happy for you and your secret is safe with me. Now let me see if I do this right." Danielle said.

She faced Teyla and touched her forehead in the traditional Athosian way.

"Congratulations Teyla. I hope the ancestors bring many blessings upon you and Colonel Sheppard. Do I do it right?" Danielle asked.

"You did just fine. Now I will give you a hug as is a custom on your world." Teyla said walking over to Danielle.

"I wish you and Major Lorne nothing but happiness. My the ancestors watch over you and bless you." Teyla whispered in Danielle's ear while she hugged her.

"Thank you. I hope someone's listening up there. I think we are going to need all the blessing and help we can get." Danielle said.

"I do too." Teyla said.

Danielle heard her watch beep while she was hugging Teyla. She moved from Teyla and looked at her watch. It showed 0630. She knew that Evan would probably be up by now and wondering where she was.

"I better get back. Evan should be waking up by now. I will see in the gate room at 0800." Danielle said.

"I will be there." Teyla said.

Danielle was about to turn and walk away when Teyla called her name.

"Danielle wait. I will walk with you." Teyla said.

As Teyla and Danielle walked back they didn't say much to each other. They just walked in silence enjoying each others company.

Danielle punched in the code to Evan's room and walked inside after she said her good byes to Teyla. She walked over to the bed where Evan was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and content. Danielle couldn't help but envy Evan right now. She sat on the edge of bed still looking at Evan. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt him start to stir. He rolled over to her and placed his head on her lap. Danielle kept running her fingers through Evan's hair and heard a content sigh leave his lips.

"That feels good. What time is it?" Evan said keeping his eyes closed enjoying the feel of Danielle's fingers in his hair.

"It's 0640. It's time to get up." Danielle whispered.

Evan opened his eyes and turned over so his face was now looking up at Danielle. He had to focus his sleepy eyes because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Evan rubbed his eyes again thinking the image would change but it didn't.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"You're up. Not only are you up but you are dressed and up before the sun. I thought your kind burned up when the sun came up." Evan laughed.

Danielle grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit Evan in the face with it. Evan quickly grabbed the pillow of out Danielle's hand and threw it to the other side of the room. He grabbed Danielle around the waist and forced her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" Evan asked.

Danielle laughed at Evan.

"It's me silly. Now let me up. You're going to wrinkle my uniform."

"Oh. Now I now somethings wrong. My fiancé does not do morning, lateness is written in her DNA, and she definitely would not care if her uniform was wrinkled. So who are you?" Evan asked.

"So, what do I have to do to prove to you that it's me?"Danielle asked.

Evan smiled and leaned closer to Danielle's face.

"I could think of a couple of things." Evan said in a husky voice.

As Evan leaned closer to Danielle she seized that moment to turn the tables on Evan and flipped him over so she was now on top. She leaned down and kissed Evan until they both were out of breath.

"So, is it me?" Danielle asked.

"I think I might need some more evidence that it is you." Evan said.

"Oh no big boy." Danielle said climbing off of Evan. "You need to get ready because I'm hungry and before you know it it'll be time to leave. So go take your shower and get dressed." Danielle said.

"Now I know it's you. Nothing gets in the way of you and a meal. You realize now thanks to you it will now be a cold shower?" Evan said sitting up.

"You needed proof and I provided it. Don't complain about the results." Danielle laughed.

"You're evil to leave me like this." Evan said getting out of bed.

"I promise that if I make it through the ceremony without screaming I'm melting what a world like in the Wizard of OZ I'll make it up to you." Danielle said.

"That's not funny Danielle." Evan said seriously.

"It's a joke Evan. Look, humor is my only defense right now and it's really keeping me from going insane with worry. So how about giving your girl a break here huh?" Danielle said.

"Sorry, I just don't like to hear you say things like you aren't going to make it." Evan said.

"It was a bad joke and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Danielle asked walking over to Evan.

"Always."Evan said then gave Danielle a quick kiss on the lips. "Alright, I'm off to take my shower." Evan said.

"You're cold shower." Danielle added.

"Yes, my cold shower. Thank you again for that again." Evan said then walking in the bathroom.

"You're welcome honey."Danielle said sitting back on the bed.

As Danielle propped her feet up on the bed she heard Evan yell from the bathroom.

"Oh that's cold!" Evan yelled.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Teyla walked back into John's quarter's she saw that he was already out of bed and dressed. She was a little upset that he was not asleep because she liked to see John when he woke up and how happy he always looked to find her there. Not to mention how cute John looked with his unruly hair in the mornings, that always made her smile.

"Good morning beautiful." John said.

"Good morning John. Did you sleep well?" Teyla asked.

"Like a log." John said.

"How long have you been awake?"Teyla asked.

"For a little bit. I rolled over this morning and you weren't there. I figured you were probably up early meditating that's way I didn't come track you down. I was going to go back to sleep when Rodney called me." John said.

"Oh? Why was Rodney up so early?" Teyla asked.

"He wanted to run somethings past me about the mission. It was all stuff that could have waited but you know how Rodney is. Once he gets something in his head it has to be done right now. So now I have to go settle him down as well as finish up some last minute paperwork before we go." John said.

John walked over to his nightstand and put his ear piece in his ear. He looked over at Teyla and noticed that she had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey? What's wrong?" John said walking over to Teyla.

"It is this mission John. I do not have a good feeling about it." Teyla said.

"That makes two of us. The good thing is that we're not walking into this thing totally blind. We know that we need to keep our eyes open so we will. Lorne is going to keep a close watch of Campbell while I keep a very close watch on you." John said.

"How close?" Teyla said moving closer to John.

John chuckled and pulled Teyla into his arms.

"This close." John said then kissed Teyla on the lips.

"I like you this close." Teyla said when the kiss ended.

"Me too." John smiled.

"I need to go and get my gear ready. I will see you in the gate room. I love you." Teyla said as she was leaving John's room.

John was about to tell Teyla good bye and that he loved her too when Rodney's voice came over his ear piece.

She waived good bye to John who was clearly annoyed at Rodney's interruption.

"Sheppard are you coming or what?"Rodney snapped in his usual impatient way.

"Keep you shirt on Rodney I'm on my way. I was just getting ready to walk out of my room." John said.

"Well hurry up. I still need to eat." Rodney said.

"I said I'm on my way Rodney. Now cool it before I tell Mina what the M in your name really stands for." John smirked.

"You wouldn't?" Rodney said.

"Try me. Sheppard out." John said then walked out of his room towards Rodney's lab.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Atlantis was truly a beautiful place Colar thought as he stood on the balcony looking at the city. He had been up since before the sun looking at the sea and the city, hoping that maybe the wonderful view might lift his troubled spirit.

Colar still was having trouble with the secret he was keeping away from the descendants about the ritual. It bothered him so much that he had tossed and turned all night and received very little sleep.

What was most interesting to him is that while he had trouble sleeping his teacher Tollar had no trouble at all. While Colar paced the night way Tollar slept like man who had no worries. Colarwasn't sure whether he should envy or hate him for that. He shook his head and looked back to the sea that seemed to be as long and as deep as the troubled heart he carried inside of him. Colar heard footsteps coming toward him and knew that Tollara had finally woken up from his peaceful slumber.

Tollara walked out to the balcony where he saw Colar was standing and walked up to his student with a smile on his face.

"Glory and Honor to you Colar." Tollara said happily.

"Glory and Honor to you Tollara." Colar said quietly.

Tollara looked at his student and saw that he looked troubled.

"Colar, what troubles you on this glorious morning? You should be happy. You have found the saviors of our people and today they are traveling back home to fulfill the prophecy. My young friend you should celebrating not sulking." Tollara said.

"I know but my heart is still troubled." Colar said.

"Why?" Tollara asked.

"Because we are not being honest." Colar said looking out to the sea. "Please believe me when I tell you that I am truly honored to know I was selected by the sisters to find their descendants and bring them back home but, now I feel ashamed for lying to them. It is not right keep this secret away from them. They deserve to know what the ceremony truly entails so they can make clear decision." Colar said.

"And what if they would say no? What would we do then? Where would our people be then?" Tollara questioned.

Colar turned and faced his teacher with irritation clearly seen on his face.

"You continue to give these people too little credit. You keep assuming that they would not help us. I have found in my short time with them that they are a kind and giving people. When the Brinar beat me and left me to die, these people took me in and defended me without question or hesitation. When I told them the plight of our people they wanted to help. They risked their lives to get the artifacts and they continue to now risks their lives now for a people they do not know. To me that says they are worthy of our trust and the truth." Colar said.

"Colar, I appreciate all they have done for you. My heart truly would have been broken if you would have been killed at the hands of those people on Brinar. They will forever have my sincerest grautitude for saving you and the artifacts. And yes, you are right when you say they have helped us. They truly have used all the resources they have to help us but in my experience with them so far...especially Colonel Sheppard...they are a very...questioning people." Tollara said.

"Because they do not follow blindly?" Colar asked.

"Yes." Tollara said.

"Would you not do the same thing if someone from an unknown world came to you and told you what we have?" Collar said with anger in his voice. He could not see how his teacher could keep justifying not telling them the others the truth.

"There is no honor or glory in what we are choosing to do here." Colar said.

Tollara looked at his student and nodded. He knew Colar's word were true.

"You are right there is none. I know what I am doing will be viewed by others and you as wrong but I will stay this course. I will not risk the lives of our people on a maybe. Judge me how you will Colar but I will do anything or sacrifice anyone to keep our people alive. You will do your duty and keep this between us. There will be no more discussion on this. Is that understood." Tollara said.

"I understand." Colar said turning away from his teacher again.

As Tollar started to walk away he heard Colar's soft prayer to the ancestors.

"Please forgive me ancestors for what I am about to do. I only hope that in time my actions will be understood and forgiven." Colar said.

"Mine as well." Tollar said softly as he walked away.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 0745 hrs and John,Teyla,Ronon,Danielle,Evan and Sam were in the control room talking and waiting for the others to arrive. John had tried calling Rodney several times to see where he was but he wasn't answering him.

"Where's McKay?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know. He's usually here by now muttering about something scientific he should be doing rather going with us." John said.

"Maybe we should send someone to go check on him." Teyla said.

John nodded and was about to get one of the marines to check on Rodney when he came into the control room looking more frazzled than John had every seen him.

"What's up Doc?" Evan asked causing John and other in the control room to snicker. It took Evan a second but he realized why everyone was laughing at what he said.

Rodney on the other hand didn't appreciate the humor at his expense.

"Not in the mood for the humor this morning Major." Rodney huffed out.

"What's got you in foul mood McKay? You have been barking all morning." John said.

"Nothing." Rodney said still looking miffed about something.

"Spit it out McKay. This mission already has me on edge on and I don't need you acting like a two year old that lost his puppy. So please say what it has that has put you in such a bad mood." John said.

"Fine. It's gone." Rodney said.

"Care to elaborate McKay?" John said not understanding.

"The Jello. Specifically the Blue Jello. Someone took the majority of it and only left about a weeks worth in there. What am I going to eat while I'm on that planet huh? Those ration bars only last so long. I mean who would have done such a thing?" Rodney said.

Rodney looked at John who only shrugged his shoulders and tried to look at innocent as possible.

"Sheppard did you have something to do with the my missing Jello?" Rodney asked.

Before John could answer he was saved by Chuck who announced there was an incoming message from Captain Harrington.

"Put in through." John said turning quickly away from Rodney and walking over to Chuck. "Quick man, put it through." John said as Rodney followed him.

As Chuck was quickly inputting the commands to accept Captain Harrington's signal, Tollara,Colar, and Dr. Sona were brought in the control by Cpl. Matthews.

Sam walked over to Tollara and the others greet them.

"That will be all Cpl. Matthews thank you." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am" Cpl Matthews acknowledging Sam.

"Thank you for your assistance Cpl. Matthews while we were here." Tollara said.

"No problem sir. Safe trip back home sir . Cpl Matthews said then exited the control room.

Good Morning Councilman, Colar, Dr. Sona. Did you all sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Very well, thank you Colonel." Dr. Sona said.

"Yes, I slept well also thank you. It is the best rest I have had in my weeks." Tollara said.

"I bet. I'm sure with all the worrying about the shield that you have had many nights of restlessness. I'm glad that we were able to provide you with some piece of mind so that you could rest." Sam said.

Sam looked over to Colar who hadn't said anything. She noticed the look of disgust on his face when Tollara said he had slept well.

"How are you this morning Colar?" Sam asked.

"I am well Colonel Carter. Thank you for asking." Colar said.

Sam noticed that Colar's face brightened somewhat when he spoke to her but she could see that there was still something wrong.

"If you all excuse me, I need to check on my people." Sam said.

"Of course." Tollara said.

Sam walked over to John and the other to see what Captain Harrington was trying to report.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"That's what we were just going to find out." John said.

"Can you read me better now?" Harrington asked.

"Much. Now what's going on?" John asked.

"We found something that I think someone needs to get down here and look at sir." Harrington said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Ma'am, I'm not quite sure but I think it may be an ancient lab that one of men literal just dropped on." Harrington said.

"A lab? How did you find a lab?" Rodney asked now. His interest now peaked.

"We were surveying a new area one of the locals was showing us when one of the men fell through a hole that had been covered up by some brush. When he turned on his light he saw that he was in some type of hallway. He radioed up to me that he was ok and that he found something. I went down there to take a look around with him and that's when we found the lab. It has a lot of the same technology we have found in other ancient labs and a few others I haven't seen before. I figured that this might be something Dr. McKay and his people might want to take a look at." Harrington said.

"Right. We'll send a group of scientist to you to evaluate the lab and what ever else is down there." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am. Oh and Colonel. I hate to be cliché but the natives are getting restless and they would like us to hurry because they feel like this is really bad juju." Harrington said.

"We'll get someone there asap. Hang tight Harrington." John said.

"Copy that. Harrington out." Harrington said then shut down his transmission.

"Well looks like I will be going on my own mission while you all are away." Sam said.

"You?" Rodney said.

"Yes, me. I have had some experience with ancient technology Rodney. I would say to send Zelenka but you have already bogged the man down with trying to find out more about the sisters in our database as well as all the other projects you have been working on. I don't think he can handle one more thing on his plate." Sam said.

"Samantha, I would never doubt your skill or experience with ancient technology but I don't think that it would be wise to have you go when we are all leaving." Rodney said.

"I have to agree with McKay. We can't leave Atlantis with someone in charge. If you leave one of us has to stay." John said looking around the room.

"I'll stay!" Danielle said raising her hand.

"Nice try Campbell. You're still shipping out." John said.

"I'll stay." Evan sighed out.

"What? No!" Danielle said turning to Evan.

"Are you sure Major?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am." Evan said.

"Alright." Sam said.

Sam looked her watch and saw that it was time for John and his team to leave.

"Colonel, you and your team have a green light to leave." Sam said.

"I'll meet everyone at the gate. I need to speak to Lorne and Colonel Carter for a second." John said.

"Don't leave without saying good bye." Evan said to Danielle.

Danielle nodded then headed out the control room towards the gate with the others.

Evan walked over to John and Colonel Carter who were now out of earshot of everyone.

"Lorne are you sure you want to stay?" John asked.

"Of course I want to go sir but I also know my duty. The only reason why I volunteered to stay is because I knew you were going sir. We both share the same suspicions about Tollara so I feel much better knowing that you are with Danielle and Teyla." Evan said.

"Thank you for staying Major. I promise that I will not stay long off world. Three days tops. And I also share your suspicions gentlemen about Tollara." Sam said.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes. It was the way Colar looked at Tollara while we were in the control room. Colar knows something and if Tollara isn't going to be truthful then maybe you can get Colar to fess up." Sam said.

"I knew that kid was hiding something. He chimed up to quickly when Tollara tried to reassure us about the ceremony. Dammit. I'll have to keep an eye on him." John said.

"You better get going Colonel. I'm going to get my team ready go. Be careful Colonel and if you need Major Lorne earlier than three days let me know and I will come straight back." Sam said.

"I will." John said.

"C'mon sir. You got a gate to catch." Evan said.

John and Evan walked into the gate room where the others where waiting.

"Where ready Chuck. Dial up Naharra." John said.

Evan stood next to Danielle and the others and they both watched silently as the gate symbols lit up. When the worm hole was established Evan took Danielle's hand in his.

Evan watched as Tollara, Colar, and Dr. Sona went through the gate first followed by Rodney who said his good-byes to Evan.

Teyla walked over to Evan and Danielle with a sad smile on her face.

"Do not worry Major. I will take good care of her until your return." Teyla said.

"I know you will. Thank you Teyla." Evan said.

Teyla bowed her head then went through the gate.

Evan looked at Danielle and could she was barely holding it together.

"I'll see you in three days. You hold on until then." Evan said.

"Ok." Danielle said almost sobbing it out.

Evan pulled Danielle into a hug and she melted into his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much Dani. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you. You'll see three days will go by fast." Evan whispered.

"I love you too Evan. I wish you were coming with me but I know why you had to stay. There better be something good in that lab." Danielle said.

"I'll be there before you know it. Now you better go." Evan said.

Danielle nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Evan. Then she looked down to her hand and saw that she still had the ring on her finger. She quickly pulled it off her finger and put the ring in Evan's hand before anyone noticed what she was doing.

"Please put this somewhere safe. You better be there in three days. Or I'll come and get you myself." Danielle said.

"I will. Now go. Don't keep the others waiting." Evan said.

Evan watched as Danielle walked away from him towards the gate. She turned towards him and smiled one last time and mouthed the words I love you then crossed over into the gate.

Evan walked to Ronon who was just about to walk towards the gate.

"Ronon, I need a favor." Evan said.

"What do you need Major?" Ronon asked.

"Look, I know Sheppard and Danielle don't really get along and he will have his hands full watching over Teyla.." Evan began.

Ronon put up his hand and stopped Evan because he knew what the man wanted.

"Say no more Major. I'll watch her back while your gone. And I'll keep both of them in check." Ronon said.

"Thank you Ronon." Evan said feeling much better that someone will be playing referee while they were gone.

"See you in three days." Ronon said then walked through the gate.

"See you in three days Major. We'll check in every night 1900hrs Atlantis time. " John said.

"Copy that. Take care sir." Evan said.

John gave Evan a two fingered salute then walked through the gate.

Evan watched as the gate shut down after John and the others left. It suddenly became eerily quiet in the gate room and Evan felt more alone now than he ever did while being stationed on Atlantis.

"These three days better go by quick." Evan said to himself. He walked back up to the control room,picked up his gear, then made the lonely treck back to his quarters.

-Next stop. Naharra-


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I posted. I have been working on this story and trying to finish another for a while now. I'm gonna try and post two chapters today to make up for my absence. Just a little warning. This chapter might be a little boring. Thanks to all those that have been reading and keeping up with this story. Take care and Happy Reading. **

"Welcome to Naharra everyone." was what John heard after he stepped through the gate.

The sound of the gate deactivating behind John sent a shiver down his spine. He had heard the gate close thousands of time before but never had it sounded so final. It felt like that was the last time he would be seeing Atlantis or at least seeing it like they all are now. John couldn't shake the feeling like from this point on it would all start to go down hill.

John looked around the dimly lit room they were in and saw that it looked like they were in some of kind of hall.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"We are in the Hall of the Fallen, Colonel. Every warrior or citizen that has given their lives for the continued glory of the Naharran people has their name forever etched in stone." Tollara said.

Tollara walked over to the nearest wall and waived his hand over a device. The room suddenly became bright when the windows changed from black to translucent allowing the rays of the sun in.

John and the others now could see that the hall was actual bigger than then they originally thought.

"Please feel free to roam the hall while I see what is keeping the others who are supposed to be meeting us." Tollara said with Colar right behind him.

The sun was shining through the large glass windows in the hall. As John stepped closer to the windows to get a better look of the surroundings his eyes went up towards the sky. The sky he noticed had an eerie glow to it. It stretched out as far as his eye could see. That must be the shield he thought. It reminded him of the Aurora Borealis back on Earth. It was amazing to see the same affect during the day.

"It is beautiful." Teyla said walking up beside him.

"Yeah and kinda spooky at the same time." John said.

"Spooky?" Teyla asked not sure of the word.

"Um...scary. It's a term we use when something frightens us. Like during Halloween." John explained.

"Ah...the holiday you told me about where children and adults dress up in costume and get candy from strangers. Then return home and eat them until they get sick." Teyla said.

"That's the one. I miss that holiday and this sky would be perfect for it." John said.

"I think you miss the candy more." Teyla smiled.

"I am a big kid so of course I miss the candy. The throwing up afterward...not so much." John said.

Teyla looked out the window and noticed that they were very high above the tree line. As she looked down she couldn't see past the canopy of the trees. The foliage was very thick.

"I wonder how high we are?" Teyla asked.

"It looks like we're pretty high up." John said.

John looked over his shoulder and saw that Tollara was talking to someone through the device on the wall and it looked like he was getting upset. John nudged Teyla so she could see the meltdown Tollara was having.

"He looks very upset about something." Teyla said.

"Yeah. He looks like he's about to explode. I'm surprised he's able to talk so low. I can barely make out what he is saying." John said.

"Well what ever he is saying I am sure we will know soon enough. Where is everyone else?" Teyla asked.

"They must be looking around the hall. Let's go gather them up while Tollara's distracted." John said.

As John and Teyla walked through the hall to find the others they noticed that as they pasted by each wall it would light up and a hologram of a person would appear. The hologram said the name of the person being shown and then gave a brief history about them.

Just as Teyla and John were about to move on Ronon started walking towards them.

"You both need to follow me. There's something you both have to see." Ronon said.

"What's up big guy?" John asked.

Before Ronon could answer Rodney came up on John's radio.

"Sheppard, did Ronon find you yet?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, he said there is something we gotta see." John said.

"Um yeah. You need to get over here now." Rodney said.

In the background John heard someone talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. The voice sounded a lot like Campbell's.

"McKay who's there with you? Is that Campbell talking?" John asked.

"Yes and no. Look you just really need to follow Ronon over here." Rodney said.

John sighed in frustration and knew that it was just better to walk over there than try to get what ever it was out of Ronon or Rodney.

"Ok, lead the way big guy." John said.

As Ronon led the way John felt his patience growing thin. He really wished someone would just tell him what was so damn important. His question was finally answered as he rounded the corner.

"By the ancestors." Teyla whispered.

"Holy crap." John said.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of all them were two chambers and inside them were bodies that looked female. As John stepped closer to get a better view he all to quickly realized who it was in the chambers.

"Is that who I think it is?" John asked.

"If you mean the weird sisters? I'm not sure." Rodney said.

" It is not them. You are looking at their likeness'. Their final resting place is closer to the city. " Mina said.

Mina had been with Rodney since there arrival through the gate. When Rodney wanted to see more of the hall she had offered him a personal tour which he was all to happy to except. While walking through the hall she and Rodney talked about the Naharran and Ancient technology that the hall used to created the holograms they were seeing.

Rodney had been enjoying the tour and Mina's company until they came upon the bodies of the sisters. Mina didn't understand the look on Rodney's face. He looked shocked at what he saw. Before she could ask him what was wrong they were joined by Ronon and Danielle. Mina looked over to them and they also shared the same look.

"What the hell is this?" Ronon asked.

Mina looked over to Danielle and saw that all the color had drained out of her face and that at any moment the women looked like she was about to be sick.

Rodney stepped closer to the chambers and almost jumped out of his skin when the hologram of the sisters was activated.

"I think Sheppard needs to see this." Ronon said.

"Me too." Rodney said.

Ronon walked over to Danielle who was quietly looking at the hologram. "You ok?" Ronon asked.

Danielle shook her head no and let a small chuckle.

"Hell no. I can't believe they forgot to mention this." Danielle said.

"You gonna be ok while I find Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah. Go on." Danielle said.

Without another word Ronon headed off to go find Sheppard.

When Ronon arrived with Sheppard and Teyla Mina knew by the look on their faces that no one had told them about the sister look a likes being in the hall. She couldn't believe how stupid and callous it had been of them for not telling the others about what to expect when they walked through the hall.

Before Rodney could warn Teyla not to step closer to the chambers the holograms of the sisters appeared taking her by surprise. Teyla watched as the holograms of Maihairi and Niya appeared before her. She was about to move a step closer when Danielle came up behind and put her hand on Teyla's shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"Spooky." Danielle said.

"Yes. I have heard that more than once today." Teyla said.

"Just wait. It gets better." Rodney said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"They talk." Rodney said.

"They talk?!" John said.

"Yes. It took us all by surprise. Apparently they are interactive holograms." Rodney said.

"You mean we can talk to them?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, you can. They have been programmed to answer any questions you may have about the hall and the sisters." Mina said.

Teyla's curiosity got the better of her and she again started moving towards the hologram of Maihairi. She wanted a better look at the mystery woman that she resembled. John was about to pull Teyla back to him and tell her not to approach the hologram but she told him not to worry. There was no way it could harm her and if they were to learn more then they needed to start here.

John knew Teyla was right but there was just something very unnerving to him about watching Teyla standing in front of a hologram of a dead woman that looked just like her.

Teyla looked at the hologram of Maihairi very closely. She was trying to see if there were any differences between herself and Maihairi. From what she could tell there were only subtle difference between the two. Teyla's eyes were brown while Maihairi'swere as green as the leaves on the trees outside. Maihairi's hair was also much longer than Teyla'sown and was a darker shade of brown with reddish highlights.

The hologram showed Maihairi smiling proudly with the Naharran flag behind her waving in the background like it was being moved by a holographic wind. The flag behind her was white with a red circle rising above a horizontal black line. Right below that line but not touching was a lone black line vertical line that went down the middle of the flag.

Maihairi was wearing a beautiful brightly colored jeweled crown and a long black shoulder length gown. Teyla marveled at how regal and elegant the women looked.

She wondered what it would feel like to wear such clothing against her skin and what John would have thought of her if she would have been wearing this when they first met. The side of her mouth curled into a smile because she did not think that John would have waited so long to start a relationship with her if she had been wearing a dress like the one she was looking at. It hugged every curve of Maihairi's body and showed how well toned and fit she was.

John looked away from Teyla over to Danielle who hadn't moved from her spot. He noticed that she just kept staring at the hologram of Niya. John stepped over to Danielle to get a better read on her.

"You ok?" John asked.

"You're the second person to ask me that and the answer is still no." Danielle snapped.

As soon as the words left her lips Danielle regretted how she sounded and knew she had to fix the mistake she just made.

"I apologize sir. I didn't mean to snap like that." Danielle said.

John nodded his head and smiled.

"No apology necessary Campbell. If I were staring at a long dead version of myself, I don't think I could keep from snapping either." John said.

"Thank you sir." Danielle smiled.

"Your welcome." John said.

"I guess I better go talk to myself now. Ya know sir, I might need some serious time on Doctor Heightmeyer's couch when we get back." Danielle said.

"Take a number Campbell. I think we will all need some time on the couch after this mission." John said.

Danielle nodded then stepped closer to the image of Niya. The resemblance was truly uncanny. It was like Danielle was looking at her twin. Both she and Niya had long jet black hair and were even wearing their hair the same in a nice tight bun.

Unlike Maihairi, Niya wasn't wearing a crown or an elegant gown. She was wearing a black military style dress uniform. It reminded Danielle of a marine dress blue uniform minus all the gold buttons. There were two red symbols on each of the lapels of her uniform. Danielle thought they might possible stand for some type of rank. She made a mental note to ask someone about that.

As Danielle continued to look over the image of Niya she looked over to the image of Maihairi and then back over to Niya. It was on her second look that she noticed that the flags behind them where different. Niya's flag was a dark almost midnight blue with a white circle above a black line but unlike Maihairi there were two black lines below that. That same symbol was also on the collars of Niya's uniform.

"I wonder why their flags are different? And why that design is on her uniform collar?" Danielle asked.

"That is a very good question and one that is asked often." Niya said with a smile.

Danielle almost jumped out of her skin when Niya answered her.

"Holy shit. I totally forgot she can understand me and talk." Danielle said.

"I did say they were interactive." Rodney said which earned him a glare from the group.

"What is your name little one?" Niya asked.

"Dr. Sona,why is she calling me little one?" Danielle whispered.

Mina stepped over to Danielle and Teyla in order to explain.

"Sometimes children are taken here and the holograms can be programmed to answer questions for a certain age group. There must be a class scheduled to come in today." Mina said.

Danielle nodded then turned her attention back to Niya and told the hologram her name.

"Danielle, that is a very beautiful name. Now, you had a question as to why our flags are different? The reason why they are different is because they represent the different sections of our government. Our leaders like Maihairi are represented by a flag which shows the rising sun. The flag behind me represents our military. Every member of the military wears this flag on their uniform. See here?" Niya said showing the Danielle her collar.

"What do the other red marks on your uniform mean?" Danielle asked.

"They signify my rank which is Commander of Legion II. I also serve as head of Maihairi's personal guard." Niya said.

"So, your flag represents the military and Maihairi's is for the leaders of your world?" Teyla asked.

"I see we have another inquisitive mind among us. And what is your name?" Maihairi asked.

"This is so weird." Rodney whispered to John.

"Tell me about it. It keeps getting weirder by the minute." John said as he watched Teyla tell Maihairi her name.

Teyla watched as Maihairi smiled when she said her name. She suddenly felt like a child the way Maihairi was looking at her.

"You are correct Teyla. The flags are very symbolic and quite personal to us both. Let me show what I mean." Maihairi said.

Suddenly Maihairi and Niya disappeared and their images were replaced by their flags.

"Let's break down each section of the flags starting with the colors of the flag behind me. The primary color of the flag is white. The white stands for fairness,clarity,and wisdom. All qualities that a good leader should possess. Next you see a red circle with two black lines underneath. The red circle has two different meanings. The first is to show that like the sun, our people will always rise. The second meaning represents the time of my birth and the meaning of my name, child of the morning sun.

"And the black lines? What do they mean?" Teyla asked.

"The black line that is underneath the sun stands for the horizon and for the straight path we walk as a people. Underneath that line is another black line that goes vertically. Both my sister and I have that line on our flags. That line shows that we are the center for our people and that she and I will always be one." Maihairi said.

Those words struck a deep cord in Teyla's heart. She found herself looking towards Danielle who turned back to look at her as she tapped her head. The connection they were feeling was much deeper and stronger since they arrived on Naharra. Teyla was pretty sure she could read what Danielle was feeling right now and wondered if Danielle could read her better.

"Then what's the second line on Niya's flag for?" John asked now curious.

Everyone turned to John surprised that he asked a question.

He shrugged his shoulders then rolled his eyes at the group.

"What? A guy can't ask a question?" John said.

"Of course you can John. It's just.." Teyla said

"Unexpected." John interrupted.

"Smart. I think the word she was looking for is smart. It kinda throws us all off guard when you say something smart right out of the blue." Rodney said.

"You're hilarious Rodney. Maybe in your next life you should be a comedian." John said.

"Guys. Shut up." Ronon said.

"Yes, I would really like to hear the answer to John's question. And it was a good question John." Teyla said.

"Thank you." John smiled.

"She's only saying that because she's your girlfriend." Rodney muttered to himself.

"Enough! If you two boys are not able to get along then you will have to leave the exhibit. Do I make myself clear?" Niya said.

The intensity of Niya's statement caused the whole room to be silent. John and Rodney didn't know what to do. They never had a hologram of a dead person yell at them before. When they both looked at Niya it seemed like she was waiting for a response from them. John was the first to speak.

"Leaving won't be necessary. The both of us are very sorry for the interruption." John said.

Niya nodded her head and her face visible softened. She smiled and looked at John then replied.

"Well done. You took responsibility for your actions as well as your friends. That shows the sign of a true leader. If you keep those same traits into manhood, you will make a wonderful addition to our military. Perhaps one day you will be Commander of a Legion. I hope your friend will follow your fine example and be a bit more humble in the future." Niya said.

John couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at Niya's statement. He knew that it would be very easy right now and would providing him a few more minutes of fun watching Rodney argue with a hologram but there were more important things going on right now. He needed to keep himself focused if he was to help Teyla and Campbell. Plus, knowing Rodney, there would plenty of chances during this fiasco to take full advantage of his social pitfalls. This time he thought it would be best to try and smooth the waters for his friend.

"Please don't judge my friend to harshly. He's a good guy just sometimes suffers from social awkwardness. He's in the lab a lot." John said.

John looked at Niya as she smiled and could have sworn that he saw some understanding behind that smile. It was really creepy to John how life like these holograms were.

"I say we get past this little incident and answer the question that was posed." Maihairi said.

"I agree." Rodney chimed in not liking being made the bad guy.

"Yes, lets. Now back to the question of what does the second line on my flag mean? Before I go into that I guess I better explain what my flag means. Just like Maihairi I will start with the colors and symbols on my flag." Niya said.

Like Maihairi, Niya's image was replaced by her flag.

"Now let's start with the color of the flag. The primary color is a very dark blue and just like Mahairi's flag, the color has two means. One is the time of my birth. I was born at night when the moon was full. I have been told it was a during a warrior's moon." Niya said.

"You mean a little warriors moon?" Maihairi chuckled.

Teyla couldn't help herself and laughed lightly at Maihairi's humor. When she turned she saw that Danielle and Niya where looking at her and Maihairi with their arms crossed and shaking their heads. Teyla laughed harder and so did Maihairi.

"I will never out grow that will I?" Niya asked.

"No. Now finish your story." Maihairi smiled.

"As I was saying, the color also stands for duty, honor, and sacrifice. These are the core principles of our military and why the colors were chosen to represent them. Now, here is the answer to your question about the second line. It means that where Maihairi is the beginning, I am the end." Niya said. Her face became very serious with those last words.

Danielle felt her heart start to race with those words. She couldn't help but feel there was a meaning in those words that she didn't quite understand but knew that at some point the meaning would be come all too clear to her. She turned to Teyla and saw the grim look on her face as well. Danielle knew Teyla was aware there was a double meaning behind what Niya was saying. The question was what?

John looked at both Teyla and Campbell and knew there was something he was missing. Something unspoken between them through their bond. Right now he would give his right arm to know what was going on with them.

Danielle smiled and pushed the bad thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she and Teyla needed were more worries on top of the mountain they already had. So, she decided a new topic was needed and right now. Something she had been wondering about for awhile now.

"Can you tell us about your families?" Danielle asked.

"What would you like to know?" Niya asked.

"Anything, everything." Danielle said.

Niya smiled and seemed very excited to talk about her family.

"I am very honored to share my life with my husband and soul mate Lennox. Together we have three children. Two boys and a girl." Niya said.

"And I share my life with my husband and soul mate Targus. We have two boys and two girls. Would you like to see our families?" Maihairi asked.

"Yes!" Teyla and Danielle said.

Before the images could appear the sisters disappeared.

"What happened?" Teyla asked.

Mina walked over to the control panel near the sisters display.

"It looks like it was shut down but not from in here. It was done by Central. Which is very puzzling." Mina said.

"Why is that?" Rodney asked.

"Well because something like that only happens when we are suffering from a power outage and that's only been when..."Mina stopped when she realized what the cause was.

"When what?" John asked.

"When the shield is showing more signs of collapse and people are being moved into a secure area. I have to get to my lab and find out what is going on." Mina said.


	22. Chapter 22

**As promised. Next chapter.**

"When the shield is showing more signs of collapse and people are being moved into a secure area. I have to get to my lab and find out what is going on." Mina said.

"Let me come with you. I may be able to help." Rodney said.

"Thank you Rodney. Hopefully we can find out the cause for this latest hole."Mina said.

"We'll go with you. Maybe we can help with the evacuation." John said.

"I am sure that any help you could provide would be greatly appreciated Colonel. Follow me." Mina said.

John and the others followed Mina towards what looked like the exit of the museum. As they were about to leave they were met by Tollara, Colar, and several other official looking people.

"This must be the welcoming committee." John said.

A women came forward from the group and stepped towards Teyla and Danielle. The look of shock was clear on her face. She reached her hand out and touched Danielle on the shoulder and almost jumped back when she felt Danielle was real. When she started to reach for Teyla John spoke up.

"She's real ma'am. They both are." John said.

"Please forgive me." the women said suddenly feeling foolish for her actions. " I did not mean to offend either of you it is just that I did not believe Tollara when he said you were real. Listen to me rambling on like this when there is much to done. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dinara and I am apart of the ruling council of Naharra. I also serve as Chairman and Council Liaison to the Board of Sciences. I wish that I did not have to rush this meeting but Dr. Sona is needed due to a state of emergency."Dinara said.

"Is it the shield?" Mina asked.

"Yes. The field is very unstable and the random holes are now becoming bigger and are lasting for longer durations of time. One has formed over the Nittan region. The council has ordered the people moved out of the area. General Sitarras has sent men to help with moving people out of region."Dinara said.

"How many people are in that area?" Teyla asked.

The question caught Dinara off guard. It's not that she didn't understand the question but the voice threw her off. It sounded just like Maihairi's. The woman even looked like her. This was all still unbelievable to Dinara. She took a moment and collected her thoughts again before she answered.

"There are over seven hundred people that live in that region." Dinara said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" John asked.

"You must be Colonel Sheppard. Colar has told me about you and your team. All good things I assure you. We appreciate the offer of assistance Colonel but I must get you to the council chambers first. Councilman Miccar, our leader, sent me to collect you and bring you to the council chambers where you will meet the other leaders of our world." Dinara said.

"Councilwoman, I would like to take Dr. McKay with me to the lab. I will need his assistance with trying to find out more about the holes that are forming." Mina said.

"Very well, I will inform the council that Dr. McKay is with you. A transport ship is waiting to take you straight to your lab." Dinara said.

"Thank you. Are you ready Rodney?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I am." Rodney said.

Mina and Rodney started to leave when John called Rodney's name and walked over to him pulling him away Mina.

"Keep in touch ok?" John said tapping his ear piece.

"I'll be fine dad." Rodney said.

"Don't start with me Rodney. I'm not comfortable with the fact that we are splitting up even if it is for a good cause. Don't forget that we still don't have the whole story of whatever is going on here so cut me a little slack and just nod your head and say ok." John said

Rodney played along and nodded his head yes. "Fine. Ok. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go now." John said

Rodney was about to say another smart ass comment when he saw the look on Sheppard's face. He knew that look all to well from John. It was that worried look of his that always panned out. So rather than antagonize John more Rodney thought that it would be better to just cooperate. "Look Sheppard,I'll let you know the moment I find out something."

"Thank you." John said.

Rodney saw John looked a tiny bit more relax and that was good enough for him. He quickly walked towards Mina who was waiting for him so they could meet their transport.

Once Rodney was gone John turned his attention back to the rest of his team.

"Now, if you all will follow me I will escort you to the council chambers. They are all most anxious to meet you." Dinara said

"Lead the way ma'am." John said.

"The council chambers are in the city so we will need to take a transport over to the building where the council chambers are." Dinara said.

As they walked towards the transport area John noticed that much of the building looked like the Ancients had something to do with much of the architecture. There were some different elements that John suspected were due to the Naharrans but there was definitely an Ancient feel to the place.

When they reached the transport chamber it was just another clue to John at how close the Ancients and Naharrans really were.

The transport chamber delivered them to a long hallway with no windows. While walking down the hallway John heard a kind of humming sound that was very familiar to him but he couldn't place it. It was starting to bug him because the sound was on the tip of his tongue but it just wasn't coming to him.

Teyla looked over to John and could see that something was on his mind.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine. I just hear this humming and it sounds really familiar to me. Like something I've heard before on Atlantis. It's really bugging me because I know I know it." John said.

"I do not hear the humming you are talking about John but I have no doubt that you do hear it. If you had to guess what the sound was what would it be?" Teyla asked.

"If I to guess I would say it almost sounds like a Jumper being powered up." John said.

"A Jumper? I thought Jumpers were only found on Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"Same here. It looks like we're coming to our destination now so we'll see what's behind door number one." John said.

They finally reached the end of the hallway where there was a set of huge metal double doors with the number six on it. Next to the door was a pad that Dinara placed her hand on then waited for the computer to recognize her.

"Unable to verify. Please place your hand on the pad for verification." the computer said.

John and the others watched as Dinara placed her hand back on the pad only to be denied access again.

"Is there a problem Dinara?" Tollara asked.

"There have been system wide problems with Central all day. Verification has been the main one due to the problems with the shield. I have been going through this all day. Tollara would you mind trying?" Dinara said.

"Of course." Tollara said.

Tollara stepped forward and placed his hand on the pad and waited for the computer to verify his identity.

"Verification complete. Id confirmed. You may enter docking bay six. Are you in need of a pilot Councilman?" Central said.

"No we have our own thank you Central. Please open the bay doors." Tollara asked.

When the doors to the bay opened John's suspicions were confirmed. The humming noise he heard was indeed a Jumper.

"It seems you were correct John in your assumption that it was a Jumper. Your ears have become accustomed to the sounds a Jumper." Teyla said.

"They should after flying them for five years. I wonder if they are the same design as ours or different? I know if I'm starting to ask questions then Rodney must be driving Dr. Sona crazy with his." John said.

"I believe some of your questions are about to be answered." Teyla said as they approached the Jumper.

"Colonel? I thought Jumpers were only on Atlantis?" Danielle whispered as she walked up closer to Teyla and Sheppard.

"We were just talking about that. I find it pretty funny that this was never really mentioned in any of the Ancient databases." John whispered back.

"I thought the Ancients were usually more tight lipped with their technology?" Ronon said.

"Me too. I mean I know Tollara said that they shared information but I didn't think the Ancients were this generous with a people that they probably would have considered light years behind them. I get the feeling that is yet another piece to this endless puzzle. Look, you guys keep your eyes open. Try and keep track of all you see and when Rodney gets back we are going to compare notes." John said.

"You think we'll ever get the real story out of them?" Danielle asked.

"Not until it suites them." John said as they walked to the Jumper.

When they reached the Jumper John took a quick look around and noticed that so far the Naharran transports were the same design as the Atlantis Jumpers. John decided he needed to use some of that Sheppard charm of his to get some more information.

"So who's piloting this thing?" John asked.

"I am Colonel." Colar said with a smile.

"You? You're a pilot?" John asked.

"Oh yes. I have been a pilot now for sometime. I love flying." Colar said.

And that's when John saw his opportunity.

"I know what you mean. I'm a pilot back on Earth and I absolutely love it. I even pilot a similar ship like this back on Atlantis." John said.

"Really! I did not know that Atlantis had transports like this. I would have enjoyed seeing that while I was there. I have an idea Colonel." Colar said.

Wait for it John thought.

"Would you like to sit in the co-pilot seat while I pilot the transport?" Colar asked.

Jackpot.

"That would be great Colar but I don't want to impose." John said.

"Well usually Councilmemebers Tollara or Dinara would sit up front but I do not think they would mind switching seats. Would either of you mind switching seats with the Colonel?" Colar asked.

"No, please Colonel, enjoy yourself." Dinara said.

"Normally another qualified pilot should be there." Tollara started but was quickly cut off by Dinara.

"Oh stop it Tollara. You know as well as I do that is not a requirement. It is more like a guide line then a rule. Stop being so stubborn and let the Colonel sit with Colar. He is after all a guest and every courtesy should be extended his way." Dinara said.

Tollara didn't appreciate Dinara putting him on the spot like that but she was right. The Colonel was a guest, an unwelcome guest, but a guest nonetheless. "I supposed we can make an exception this one time. Please Colonel.... enjoy."

John couldn't help but notice how the last part of Tollara's sentence sounded forced out. He didn't care. His mission was accomplished and if it pissed Tollara off then he just got bonus points.

As John and Colar talked about flying Teyla, Ronon, and Danielle took their seats right behind Tollara and Dinara. Ronon looked over to Danielle who looked lost in her thoughts. He nudged her arm and gave her an "are you ok?" look. Teyla caught the look between the two and also waited for Danielle's response.

Danielle smiled at both of them and gave them both a thumbs up letting them know she ok. Ronon nodded but Teyla knew better. She saw past the smile and knew Danielle was not alright. Teyla knew that seeing Niya shook up Danielle more than she wanted to admit because she also felt seeing that version of herself was a bit unsettling.

Teyla suddenly felt like eyes were on her. She turned to see that it was Dinara's gaze that she felt. Teyla didn't want to embarrass the councilwoman by pointing out that she was staring at her so just pretended not to notice. Tollara on the other had not chosen to be so gracious.

"Dinara your staring." Tollara said.

Dinara placed her hands on her red cheeks. She couldn't believe she was staring and that she was caught by Tollara of all people.

"Please forgive me. It is not every day that you see the reincarnation of one of your childhood heroes sitting less than a feet from you." Dinara said.

Teyla smiled.

"I understand. I am sure that if our roles were reversed I might have done that same thing." Teyla said.

"There will be others." Tollara said.

Danielle was barely listening to the conversation when she heard Tollara speak.

"What do you mean others?" Danielle asked.

"Others who will stare at you. Dinara is but the first of many who will have the same reaction. They will not mean to but like Dinara said. You are the sisters reborn." Tollara said.

"I see." Danielle said hating the idea of people constantly staring at her.

Teyla turned her head away from the conversation and back towards John and Collar. She wished that she could get a better look outside.

"How far from the city are we?" Teyla asked.

"Not that far away. We should be arriving there shortly. Once we pass that mountain ridge you will be able to see the city towers." Colar said.

"How far away from the city were we?" John asked.

"Pretty far. The hall was built away from the city as a sanctuary for peace and remembrance of the dead. The site the hall stands on was one that the sisters used to come to and meditate. The distance from the city lets people reconnect with the old and feel closer to nature and the Ancestors." Colar said.

Once they crossed the mountain ridge they were greeted by three tall gleaming glass like towers that were shimmering like jewels in the morning sky. They were almost the same design as the towers back on Atlantis.

"Wow. I think you guys might wanna come up here and take a look." John said.

Teyla, Danielle, and Ronon came up to front of the transport and took in the sight before them.

"It's beautiful." Danielle said.

"Yes, it is." Teyla said.

It was like they had gone back in time. The city looked an old Greek or Roman city state come to life. The buildings were brightly colored with tones of reds, browns, and yellows. The only modern structures in the city were the towers that were at the center of city.

"I'll do a quick pass of the city before we go to see the council." Colar said.

Colar slowly flew over the city and pointed out what many of the buildings were to John and his team.

"What's that over there?" Danielle said pointing to a building with an open area.

"That is our training facility." Colar said.

"Most of our military train there and so will the both of you." Tollara chimed in.

"They already have military training." John said.

"I am aware of that Colonel. And although I am sure the training was adequate, the skills they will receive with our people will only enhance and bring out the natural skills every Naharran possesses." Tollara said.

"They're not Naharran." John said.

"Yes, I have heard that before. No matter where they come from Colonel, their true origin is Naharran." Tollara said.

"Uh huh." John said. Then turned back around to look at the city. The last thing he wanted was to hear more about the glory and honor of the Naharrans from Tollara.

"Central, please advise if the landing area by the council chamber is clear." Colar said.

"The area is clear. You may land there ay anytime." Central said.

"Thank you Central. Please advise the council we will be arriving shortly." Tollara said.

"Acknowledged." Central said.

A few moments later Colar landed the transport by the council chambers.

While everyone exited the transport John noticed that Colar had not got up from the pilot's seat. He turned back around to see if there was anything wrong.

"Colar? You alright buddy?" John asked.

Colar turned to John and nodded yes and smiled but there was still a troubled look behind that smile.

"You look like somethings on your mind." John said.

"It is nothing Colonel. I just forgot how free you feel while flying." Colar said.

"I know exactly how you feel. It's like the weight of the world is off your shoulders when you're up there in the clouds. And whatever was bearing down on your soul became lighter the higher you went." John said.

"Yes." Colar said.

"So, then the question here is...what burden needs to be lifted off your shoulders?" John asked.

John looked at Colar and could see that something was really bothering Colar and that he wanted to tell him but something was holding him back.

"It is nothing Colonel. I think that I am just overwhelmed with everything that has happened." Colar said.

John didn't think this was the time to press Colar information so he left it alone.

"A lot has happened and I can see how it can be overwhelming for you. From one pilot to another, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." John said.

"Thank Colonel but I assure you I am fine." Colar said.

"The offer still stands if you ever need it." John said.

"Again thank you. Now we must catch up to the others before they think something is wrong." Colar said.

"Lead the way." John smiled.

A few moments later John and Colar caught up to Teyla and the others as they were crossing a long courtyard.

"This place looks like that movie you showed me Sheppard." Ronon said.

"Which one?" Sheppard said.

"The one with the great fighting scenes in that huge arena place. Where the guy was once a general, then a slave, and kills the guy who had his family killed." Ronon said.

"You mean Gladiator?" Sheppard asked .

"Yeah, that one. This place looks like some of the buildings in the movie." Ronon said.

"I thought you said the fight scenes were weak." Sheppard said.

"I said that some of the fighters were weak. I liked the movie. Could have used more blood in it but it was good." Ronon said.

"You two are missing everything." Teyla whispered.

Teyla was enjoying the walk through the courtyard. It was a beautiful sight. There were flowers of every color around and the fragrance from them was simply intoxicating. The gentle breeze that was blowing through courtyard was sending all kinds of smells her way bringing a smile to her face.

Teyla turned to Danielle and saw the look on her face was very different from hers. She looked very uncomfortable while they walked through the courtyard. Teyla slowed her pace down to catch up to Danielle.

"Are you feeling alright?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah. Just nerves. I'll be fine once we get this all over with." Danielle said.

"I feel the same way." Teyla said.

Finally they all arrived at the council chamber doors. As Tollara put his hand on the scanner John walked up behind Teyla and Danielle.

"It's not too late for us to turn back. I still say we can find a solution on Atlantis. What do you say ladies?" John said.

Teyla and Danielle looked at each other and smiled.

" You coming?" Teyla asked as she walked through the doors.

"Right behind you." Danielle said.

"By the Ancients." Miccar said.

He couldn't believe his eyes when the council doors opened and in walked the descendants. All around him he heard other council members also voice their disbelief in what they were seeing.

"Council members, our prayers have been answered. The descendants are here and willing to help us. Please let me introduce you to our saviors." Tollara said.

John didn't like the how Tollara was calling Teyla and Campbell their saviors. The more he heard Tollara talk about them the higher his pedestal for them got and John knew all too well what happens to saviors who are placed to high.

Miccar stepped forward and halted his friends praises after noticing the uneasy looks from Teyla and Danielle.

"Forgive my friends enthusiasm. He like all of us, are amazed and over joyed that you are here. On behalf of the people of Naharra, I welcome you all and thank you for coming to our aid. I wish that we could celebrate your return right now but I'm sure you have been told about the shield failing in the Nittan region. I assure you that when this crisis is over there will be a huge celebration in honor of your return."

"Councilman, thank you but there is really no need for a celebration. We are all just very honored to help." Teyla said hoping somehow her words would got through.

Miccar smiled at Teyla and knew that she was being very gracious like the leader she was. Normally he would never ask someone to do something that they are already apprehensive about but in this case he needed to make his case and hope that they would see his point of view.

"Please hear me out. I know that this is all very overwhelming for the both of you. To be swept away from the things you know to help a people you have never met due to a shared past you never knew about is... madness. It also madness to think that in a time of crisis that we would even think of having a celebration but it is exactly what my people need. They need a sign of hope. They need to see you both and know that all is not lost. I hate to put you both in this position but these are desperate times. I will not ask your decision now. I only ask that you think on it after you have rested and finished the ceremony tonight. I will honor any answer you give. Just please say you will think on it." Miccar said.

"That's a pretty heavy load you just placed on their shoulders." John said. He was pissed that Miccar would even place that type of responsibility on Teyla and Danielle.

"As I said Colonel, these are desperate times. All I ask is that they think on it." Miccar said.

"And save your asses." John said underneath his breath which earned him a glare from Teyla.

"I cannot speak for Danielle but I will think on it." Teyla said.

Miccar turned to Danielle who hadn't said much since coming in the council chambers for her answer.

"You'll have my answer after the ceremony." Danielle said.

"Fair enough. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to the evacuation efforts." Miccar said.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Our team has assisted with evacuations on other worlds." Teyla asked.

"Your assistance would be appreciated. The removal of people in the area is going very slowly and we could use more hands. In fact we are starting to grow short of pilots. Colar? We could use your skills." Miccar said.

"I would be honored to help. You should know Councilman that Colonel Sheppard is also a pilot. He flies ships similar to our on Atlantis." Colar said.

"Is this true Colonel? If so we could use your expertise." Miccar said.

"I go wherever my team goes Councilman." John said.

"I thank you Colonel. I will let General Sitarras know that you and you're team will be assisting in the relocation efforts. Before you all leave do you need anything to assist you or do you wish to drop any of your equipment off in your rooms? I see you have weapons with you. There will be no need of them where you are going." Miccar said

"It's part of our regulations where we come from that we have them present with us when we are off world." John said.

"I understand. I will not keep you all any longer. Safe journey to you all." Miccar said.

"Wait! You will need to entered into Central's data base before you leave. Otherwise you will not have access to the city or the transports." Dinara said.

"I can enter them in the system while we are en route to the Nittan region." Colar said.

"Very well. Safe Journey to you all." Dinara said.

As soon as the others left Dinara turned to Miccar.

"You know he will not be happy about their coming." Dinara said.

"Who?" Miccar said.

"Do not play games Miccar. You know exactly who I am talking about." Dinara said.

"You mean the General. I know he will not be but I have to do what is best for our people. Sometimes decisions are not always as black and white as he would like them to be. Either way, the decision is made and they are on their way." Miccar said.

Dinara nodded her head. She knew that things between the General and Miccar were becoming strained. The shield starting to collapse was only making it worse. Dinara hoped that the rift between them would close before it became any worse.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for the looooong delay. I had some serious writers block with this story not to mention soe nasy computer viruses that put my laptop in the shop twice. I'm trying to get back on track with this story. Let me know what you think. As always Happy Reading!**

General Sitarras was a man that usually tried to control his reactions to things. He was a military man. Born and bred for this life. He knew from a very young age that he would be going down this path and there wasn't day that went by that he wasn't thankful that the gods had put him on it. Yes, he was proud to be a soldier. Proud to wear the uniform and be apart of the heritage that came along with wearing it.

Nothing in life made him happier than bringing glory and honor to his people. He truly wished that he could show some of that happiness today, but there was no way that was going to happen after the message he just received from Miccar and the Council. Today, thanks to them his emotions were out there for all to see. All the lessons he learned throughout his career to keep his emotions in check were being thrown out the window thanks to Miccar and his foolish decision making.

"Hide my feelings? Hold my tongue? There's no chance in hell for that today." Sittaras said to himself.

Sometimes he wished his friend would see things for that they are. Black and White. No more, no less. That is how his world ran and he wished that the rest the world would just think the way he did.

Now because of Miccar he was forced to do something he disagreed with. It didn't though. No matter what his issues were with the order he would follow them because he was ordered to and that's what a good soldier does. He would just make some adjustments to that order to suit his needs and that of mission. No need for Miccar and the Council to know. What happens in the field, stays in the field.

Sittaras look at the watch on his arm and saw that it had been over thirty minutes since he received Miccar's message that the descendants were coming. They should have been here by now he thought.

"Are they here yet Corpsman?" Sittaras barked out.

Corpsman Nobari visibly shrank in his seat before he answered the General.

"Yes, sir. They just requested clearance. Both ships are landing now." Nobari said.

"Good. When is the next group of evacuees coming in?" Sittaras asked.

"Shortly sir. They just called in to advise they have a full load." Nobari said.

"As soon as they land make sure that the pilots of those Transports gets switched out immediately for a fresh ones. Then I want them to head over to rehab and get some rest. They've earned it. If you need anything, I will be greeting our guest." Sittaras said.

"Yes, General." Nobari said.

John landed his Transport at the coordinates Colar sent him. Teyla watched as John started to power down the ship and open the rear hatch. She was once again amazed at how John made flying look so easy. He told her once that he could fly anything that went in the air. She thought he was just joking but today he proved her wrong.

Teyla didn't like the way the Transports flew. The flight over was a bit too bumpy for her liking. She noticed that Transports did not fly as smooth or as gracefully as the Atlantis Jumpers. When Teyla told John about her observations he agreed with her. He told her that the controls on the Transports handled differently then the Jumpers back on Atlantis and that they were a bit sluggish to his responses because they weren't programmed to read his Ancient DNA like their Jumpers back home were. Even with those major difference Teyla could John still had fun flying the "Jumper Wanna-be's" as he called them. He smiled the whole time they were in the air. It was nice to see him smile about something since they arrived on Naharra. Teyla didn't know how much she missed John's smile until it had gone.

"All powered down." John said.

Teyla was already at the hatch door when John came up behind her.

"Just in time. The others are landing now." Teyla said pointing to the other Transport Colar was piloting.

"That's funny. They should have beat us here. They were a few minutes ahead of us." John said.

"I hope all is well with them." Teyla said.

"Let's go find out what's up." John said.

As soon as the other Transport landed the rear hatch opened and Ronon was the first out followed by Danielle.

"Where's Colar?" John asked.

"He's powering down the ship." Ronon said.

"So what took you guys so long?" John said.

"Flying lessons." Ronon said.

John and Teyla both looked at each other and knew that couldn't be good.

"Flying lesson?" John asked.

"For Major Campbell." Colar said walking towards John and the others.

"Major Campbell?" Teyla asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes. She had questions about the Transport and the operation of it. When I tried to explain it to her it became very technical and she stated that she is... a.. what is the phrase? You are very..." Colar said.

"Hands on." Danielle said.

"Yes, hands on. That is it. She learns better by actually engaging in the activity. I must say she is very quick learner and a natural pilot." Colar said sounding just like a teacher who was proud of his student.

"Thank you Colar." Danielle said.

Danielle couldn't help but smile. She loved flying and had always wished that she could fly fighter jets on Earth or the Jumpers back on Atlantis but her career path and having no Ancient DNA prevented her from doing so. It was a real treat for her to behind the controls of the Transport. It was a dream come true.

"So Ronon, was Danielle a natural?" Teyla asked.

"She did pretty good. We almost crashed once but pulled up just in time." Ronon nonchalantly said.

Danielle poked Ronon in the side.

"Didn't I say ixna on the almost ashcray?"Danielle said.

"Yeah, I heard you say that but I still don't know what you mean by it. What the hell kinda language is that?" Ronon said.

"It's pig latin and she was telling you not to tell me about the almost crash. Knowing that I would not be happy." John said.

"Oh. Oops." Ronon said.

"How about you keep your hands off the controls for now Major until you get more lessons under your belt. " John said.

Danielle sighed slighted and frowned when she answered. "Yes sir." She felt like a small child that just got scolded by her father.

"We got company." Ronon said tilting his head towards the man coming towards them.

John and the others turned towards the man approaching them.

"That is General Sittaras." Colar said.

John watched the General as he walked over to them and started sizing him up.

The first thing John noticed was that the General was a very tall man. He could already feel his neck starting to hurt at the prospect of looking up at the giant man. Even from far away John could see that from the way the General walked that he was someone that commanded respect and demanded it in return. The General's stride covered two steps as opposed to a normal persons one so he reached the group very quickly.

The next thing was the man's uniform. It was black but looked similar to the black field uniforms he had back on Atlantis. On the uniform was the same markings and insignia's that were on Niya's uniform. There was only one difference and that was on the lapels. Instead of them being red like Niya's they were gold and he had five of them.

John stepped forward and was about to introduce himself and the members of his team when the General raised a hand stopping him.

John didn't like the feeling of being silently shushed by any one but the man was a General so John respected the rank and kept quiet but never moved from his spot. He wanted to let the General know that he was not a man who was easily intimidated by rank or size.

General Sittaras quietly observed the people standing in front of him. He passed by each one taking mental notes on them. He paused just twice to look at both descendants then continued his assessment.

Once he was done he was stepped in front of John who didn't visible shrink in front of him like most of his men did. That made him inwardly smile. He liked a man who stood his ground.

"I am General Sittaras, Commander of the Legions of Naharra. Before you all introduce yourselves there are somethings I wish to make clear. First, let me say that I'm very honored to be in the presence of both descendants. I have never dreamed that such thing could be possible in my life time. To see you here does let me know that there is hope for all of us to survive these dark times. Now with that being said I wish to ask your forgiveness for what I am about to say."

General Sittaras let out a loud sigh wondering if he should even continue his thoughts. After all these were his people's saviors standing in front of him and he truly did not wish to offend them. Taking a deep breath he continued on and hoped for the best.

"My superiors believe that your being here is a sign of good things to come. That just seeing you will inspire hope in the people of this region that so desperately need it." Sittaras said.

"But you do not believe this?" Teyla asked.

The General turned to Teyla and let a hint of a smile appear on his lips.

"No. I believe there is a time and place for such things. This is not one of them. Your presence here will only hinder our efforts to keep this evacuation orderly because people will focus their attention on the both of you and not on getting to safety. Thus making this harder for my men to get the job done. And that is what bothers me the most about this whole thing is that my superiors care less for my men and the mission and more on how they can use this... you.. to their advantage. It just is not very sound decision making in my eyes but.. orders are orders. And although I strongly disagree with them, I will follow them because that is what a good soldier does." Sittaras said.

General Sittaras looked at the people standing in front of him especially the descendants to see what their reaction would be to what was said.

John looked at his team and was glad that they all had their poker faces on. Not one of them showed what they were truly thinking. He thought this might be a good time to speak up.

"General, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I think I can speak for my team when I say we appreciate the concern you have for us and that we will try our best to make sure this operation goes as smoothly as possible for you and your people." John said holding out his hand.

General Sittaras looked at John's out stretch hand and shook it.

"That was a very diplomatic answer Colonel. Well done. Now, please introduce your team to me." Sittaras said.

"Gladly." John said.

After a short round of introductions they followed the General towards the tent where Operations was located.

During the walk over many people, mostly civilians, stopped what they were doing to stare at Teyla and Danielle. Even some of the soldiers had to do a double take. It wasn't until they heard the General's booming voice telling them to move on that they were able to focus on whatever task they were doing.

"Only the first of many." Sittaras said.

"So we have been told." Teyla said.

Walking inside the Operations tent was like walking in to a beehive. It was full of activity with people everywhere moving about in a ordered chaos. Most of the soldiers didn't even notice the new visitors walking in. The few that did notice took a quick look then went back to what ever they were just doing.

"General, we..." Nobari was about to make his report when he caught sight of Teyla and Danielle.

Before the General could stop him Nobari dropped to his knees and started singing praises to very a embarrassed Teyla and Danielle.

"Please, you don't have to do that." Danielle said trying desperately to get the man to stop before others joined him.

When Danielle's pleading didn't work the General walked over grabbing Nobari off the ground.

"Show some self control for gods sake and get up off the ground. You're embarrassing not only yourself but our guest."

"Sorry Sir. It is just that...it...well" Nobari couldn't finish his sentence. He was just too awe struck by Teyla and Danielle that he couldn't contain the joy he was feeling at seeing them both.

"Nobari! I need you to focus on the job we came to do. If you can not then I will relieve you of your duty and find someone who can! Do I have you attention now!" Sittaras said getting right in the face Nobari.

Nobari nodded his head several times then straightened his uniform and regained his composure.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." Nobari said

"Good. Now I believe you have something for me?"Sittaras asked.

"Yes sir. We have two transport ship that are ready to leave but the pilots are still in rehab and we have received word that the next groups are ready and more than a little anxious to leave." Nobari said.

"Where are the two groups located?"Sittaras asked.

"Joruda and Deja."Nobari said.

Sittaras looked over to John and his team and was silent for a second then spoke.

"Colonel, Colar, I know you both just arrived but I need you in the air now. Are you both able to fly?"

"Of course General." Colar said.

"Just point the way." John said with a fake enthusiasm.

Crap. John said to himself. Two destination meant that he might have to break his team up even smaller. He tried his best not roll his eyes at the situation. It wasn't working. Just before his eyes started to roll on their own he felt Teyla's eyes on him. Teyla gave him a look and then slightly shook her head while grabbing the bride of her nose in mild annoyance with him. Not wanting to anger her John flashed his trademark smile towards Teyla.

Teyla tried to not but she could never resist John and his smile. She returned his smile with one of her own then mouthed to John to "Behave" and he mouthed back "Yes dear".

"Excellent. Nobari, send a message letting them know we will have Transports leaving shortly and to prepare for their arrival." Sittaras said.

"Yes sir." Nobari said.

"Colonel, I know you may not want to but I think it will be best if you split these two up." Sittaras said pointing to Teyla and Danielle.

"I was hoping to keep my people with me. We work best when we're together." John said.

"I understand and if I were in your situation I would not like the prospect of making my team even smaller but in this case it is warranted. You saw how Nobari was with seeing them. Can you imagine what a whole village will be like when they see them walking off a transport? It will be utter chaos for you. Having them separate will be beneficial to you. I will leave the decision to you." Sittaras said.

John was about to say they will make do when Teyla spoke up.

"John, I think the General is right. I think it will be best for us to split up." Teyla said.

John looked at Teyla like she had lost her mind.

"Excuse us for a second. I need to talk to my team outside." John said.

"Of course. Sittaras said.

Once outside and out of earshot John turned to Teyla.

"What the hell was that? Why would you suggest that? I'm trying to keep up together not split us up even more." John said

"John, this is not the first mission where we have had to slit up."Teyla said.

"I know that Teyla but I don't trust these people and it seems like that since we have arrived here that everything including this blasted planet has been trying to split us up." John said.

"I realize that John and I am sure that I can speak for the rest of saying that we do not trust them either. None of that changes the fact that the General has a point. Having the both of us there would be a nightmare. We would never get anything accomplished. I think that maybe seeing one of us may lessen the shock for these people. All I am trying to say John, is that we came to help, not cause another problem." Teyla said.

"I don't like it either Shepard but Teyla's right." Ronon said.

"Not you too Ronon. I thought you'd be on my side on this one." John said.

"Can't argue when she's right. I don't even know why you're trying. She's always right." Ronon said.

"Campbell? What do you say? Speak up. This is just as much about you as it is Teyla." John said.

"I agree. Splitting up may suck but it's our only option at this point." Danielle said.

John didn't like it but Teyla and the others made sense. Thank god she was there to help him see things that he refused to.

"Fine. I think Campbell said it best. Splitting up may suck but it's our only option. Especially if we are going to make this work. God, I hate this." John said.

John let out a loud groan and wished he could hit something. Yeah, it wouldn't solve anything but it would feel pretty damn good right about now.

"Ok, now that we got that settled let's go see what's behind curtain number two." John said

"Everything settled Colonel?" Sittaras asked as John and the others walked back in the tent.

"We're just peachy. I talked it over with my team and we feel that it is in ours and the missions best interest if we split up." John said.

"I know it was not an easy choice Colonel, but you will see that in the end it was the right one." Sittaras said.

"General I have the coordinates and the map ready. If you will all follow me I will show you the fastest route to take." Nobari said.

John looked at the map on display that Nobari had up. It was a three-d model of the Naharran world. He watched as Nobari touched the land masses on the map bring them closer to view until the finally the camp came into view. It was like Google Earth, only cooler.

Once the camp was in view Nobari touched another area on the map and it brought the two villages into view side by side.

John noticed right away that one of the villages was pretty far away while the other was in a very isolated area. Not good. His mind was already working on contingency plans just in case something went wrong at either village.

"How far away is that village on the left screen?" John asked.

"Joruda is about three hours flight time from our location while Deja on the right is only one. But don't let the distance fool you Colonel. Although Deja is closer, the winds in that area make the flying very difficult. That's why the inhabitants chose that area. They like the isolation. An experienced pilot will be needed for that run." Nobari said.

"Colonel Sheppard is an experience pilot." Colar said coming John's defense.

"It's ok Colar, I appreciate the vote of confidence from you but I understood what Nobari is saying. If this mission is going to succeed then we'll need a experienced pilot for that region. Have you flown in that area before?" John said.

"Yes, I have. I was there before I went on my journey to find the descendants." Colar said.

"Well then, I think we found our experienced pilot. Jobs yours. That means I will be heading to Joruda." John said.

"You both leave in the next ten minutes and will have a five man extraction team waiting for you when arrive. The villagers have been told to bring only what they can carry and nothing more. Here are your maps and if you any problems along the way just contact the base." Nobari said.

"Alright let's get ready to move out. We leave in ten." John said.

"May the Ancients watch over you and your team Colonel. Glory and Honor to you all." Sittaras said.

"Thank you General. I think we're gonna need it." John said.

As John started towards his Transport with Teyla right behind him he stopped suddenly causing Teyla to almost bump into him.

"John, is everything alright?" Teyla asked.

John sighed and hoped he was about to do the right thing.

"Yeah, everything's fine Teyla. Look, I need you to do something for me?" John said.

"Anything. You know that." Teyla said.

"I need you to go with Colar and Ronon and let Campbell come with me." John said.

Teyla was a little surprised and nervous about John's request.

"John, I do not think it is wise to leave you two alone in such a... confined space."Teyla said.

John smiled then kissed Teyla's forehead.

"Teyla, you don't have to worry. Campbell and I will be fine. I was going to talk to her after the ceremony but I figured why wait. A three hour flight will give us plenty of time to clear the air between us." John said.

Teyla was still a little apprehensive about what John was asking. She knew John's temper all to well and that it could sometimes get the best of him like it did with them being separated. Teyla also knew that John would never do something like this unless he was really ready to talk and clear the air like he said with Danielle. This talk needed to happen and if John was willing to take this step then she should would trust in his judgment.

"Alright John. I will go with Colar and inform Danielle that she will be accompanying you. Just promise me something?" Teyla said.

"Anything." John said with smile.

"That you will listen,have an open mind, and that you will not throw her out of the Transport." Teyla said.

John laughed.

"Yes dear. I promise to listen and have an open mind. Not sure I can live up to the not throwing her off the Transport part."

John quickly kissed Teyla then started walking away towards his Transport.

"John! That is not funny. Promise me!" Teyla said.

John turned around and crossed his heart with his fingers. That should have made Teyla feel better but it did not. Suddenly feeling a tension headache coming on, Teyla started to head towards the other Transport to get Danielle.

"How long until we head out?" Ronon asked Colar.

"Not too long. I'm almost done with my pre-flight check and the coordinates have been downloaded into the computer. Major, would you like to sit up front again? I promise no hands on training." Colar said with a smile.

"Sounds great. I always like the window seat." Danielle said.

Danielle was just about to take her seat when felt her head start to hurt.

"You ok?" Ronon asked when he noticed her rubbing her temples.

"Yeah. It feels like I got a headache coming on. I'll take something for it it doesn't go away." Danielle said.

Ronon heard someone coming up the ramp into the Transport. He turned around was surprised to see Teyla standing there.

"What are you doing here? John decided to fly solo?" Ronon asked.

Danielle looked at Teyla and before Teyla even spoke she could feel the tension radiating off of her and knew that's where her headache was coming from.

"Somethings wrong." Danielle said.

"No Ronon, John is not flying solo and as far as something being wrong, it depends how you look at it." Teyla said.

"What's up then?" Ronon asked.

"There is a change in plans. I will be going with Ronon and Colar while Danielle...will be going with John." Teyla said.

Teyla watched as Ronon and Danielle stood there in a stunned silence. Now it was Teyla's turn to feel the tension coming off of Danielle. It was slamming into Teyla so hard she had to sit down.

"Danielle, you must relax. For both our sakes." Teyla said while rubbing her temples.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to sit with someone who dislikes you for three hours." Danielle said.

"He does not dislike you." Teyla said.

"Yes he does." Ronon said.

"Ronon, you are not helping." Teyla said.

"It's true. Sheppard and Campbell alone is just not a good idea. I think I should go with them." Ronon said.

"No. John and Danielle have much to discuss and they need this time to settle their differences. They are both adults and will be fine." Teyla said.

Danielle sighed.

"She's right Ronon. I need to go. I know the Colonel wanted to wait to talk but if he wants to take this step then so will I." Danielle said.

"I still say I should go with you just in case." Ronon said.

"I'll be fine. I better get going before..." Danielle was interrupted by John's voice coming over her earpiece.

"Campbell what's the hold up? We should have been gone two minutes ago. Move your ass." John said.

"Sorry sir. My ass is already down the ramp and I'm booking to catch it now." Danielle said grabbing her gear.

"Copy that." John said.

"You sure?" Ronon asked.

"Really Ronon, I'll be fine. Thanks though. I better get going. See you guys when we get back. Be careful and stay in touch." Danielle said.

"You too and we will." Teyla said.

Ronon watched as Danielle ran down the ramp towards John's Transport. Teyla looked over to him and saw worry etched on his strong face.

"She will be fine Ronon." Teyla said.

"He's gonna throw out of that transport you know that right?" Ronon said taking his seat next to Teyla.

"He will not do that." Teyla said.

"Uh huh." Ronon said.

"He will not. I made him promise. They will be fine." Teyla said.

"I promised Major Lorne I would watch out for her. Make sure she and Sheppard didn't kill each other. I kinda feel like I'm breaking my word." Ronon said.

"You are not. I believe the Major would understand Ronon. Have faith. They will be alright together." Teyla said.

"If you say so." Ronon said.

"You are the one that pointed out I am always right. This time will be no different." Teyla joked.

Ronon nodded his head and smiled at Teyla's joke.

"We are ready to leave."Colar said.

He looked around and was puzzled to see Teyla and not Danielle on board.

"Did I miss something? Where is Major Campbell?" Colar asked.

"She will be traveling with Colonel Sheppard." Teyla said.

"Oh. I am sorry she had to go. I am sure that she will benefit from her time with Colonel Sheppard." Colar said.

"I believe she will too." Teyla said.

"If you both are ready we have clearance to leave." Colar said.

"We are ready." Teyla said.

Colar tapped some buttons on his console and before Teyla knew it they were off.

John looked at console and saw that he was given clearance to leave.

"All set Campbell?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Danielle said.

John sent a signal that he was ready to leave then pulled up his map. Once he put in the coordinates he tapped the controls and they were off towards Juruda.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Needless to say it's been awhile. I have been working on this story and three others and my brain just got over loaded. I needed a break but now I'm trying to get back to this story and make some head way. This chapter is just part of John's and Danielle's conversation. I'm working on part two and hope to have it up in the next few days. Take care. Happy Holidays and Happy Reading.**

Twenty minutes had gone by and neither John or Danielle said anything to each other. They both just looked straight ahead. Each wishing they were somewhere else with someone else.

Finally John couldn't take the silence any more and decided to just get the ball rolling.

"Look Campbell, I hate awkward silences. I know this isn't easy for either one of us. So why don't we try and find something to talk about." John said.

"You mean like an ice breaker?" Danielle asked.

"Exactly. We can learn things about each other that we didn't know before. How about we start with something easy like...sports? You watch football?" John said.

"Sports is fine with me. I love football." Danielle said.

"Great. I like the Cowboys." John said.

"Oh." Danielle said trying very hard to hide her obvious dislike for the team from her voice.

It didn't work. John picked up on it right away.

"Not a fan I take it." John said.

"Nope. I'm a Giants fan." Danielle said.

"Ok. Footballs out. How about Basketball? I like the Celtics." John said.

"I'm a Lakers fan." Danielle said.

"Since we are batting a thousand, lets switch to Baseball then. I like the Red Sox." John said.

"I like the Yankees." Danielle said.

"New Topic. This time you pick." John said slightly irritated.

"Music?" Danielle asked.

"Good one. What do you listen to?" John asked.

"I like R&B and Hip/Hop. I'm a huge fan of Mary J Blige, LL Cool J, Jay Z and Alicia Keys. " Danielle said.

"Hip Hop? I have to say I never much cared for it. I can't understand what most of those rap guys are saying. I'm more of a Johnny Cash fan." John said.

"Johnny Cash?" Danielle asked.

"Oh c'mon Campbell. Don't tell you've never heard of him. ?"John asked in disbelief.

"I think I've heard of him. He's the guy they call the man in black right?" Danielle said.

"That's him." John said with a smile.

"Yeah. Not a fan. Every time I hear his music I have to ask myself did the guy ever have a good day in his life? I mean really his music is as dark as his suits." Danielle said.

"Ok! New Topic!" John said stopping Danielle before she said another word against his hero.

This was not working out the way John had pictured it. The more they talked, the more John found out they didn't have anything in common, except that they hated what every the other person liked.

They weren't even an hour into their trip and John felt like throwing Danielle out of the transport. The only things stopping him was his promise to Teyla and he didn't think Lorne would be too pleased with him either.

For several more minutes they sat in silence looking straight ahead not talking to each other. Now the silence was begining to grate on Danielle's nerves. It made the space feel like it was closing in on her. So, she decided to take one more stab at playing nice.

"I like fast cars, funnel cakes, and Ferris wheels." she said.

John was so busy trying not to talk that he almost missed what Danielle said.

"What did you say Major?" John asked.

"I said, I like fast cars, funnel cakes, and Ferris Wheels." Danielle said.

Finally! John thought. Now we are getting somewhere.

"I like fast cars and Ferris wheels too. Funnel cakes? I have to say I never had one before." John said.

"You've never had a funnel cake before sir?" Danielle asked turning in her seat towards John.

"Nope. I assume you have from the look on your face." John said.

"Oh yes sir! Besides the Ferris Wheel, it's one of the only reasons why I would go to the fair or an amusement park. If you like fried dough with a boat load of sugar on it, then that's the food for you. Now, what about you and Ferris Wheels? Where is your favorite?" Danielle said.

John thought about it for moment. He tried to recall one that stood out for him. When one didn't he answered honestly.

"I don't really have a favorite one. I mean, I love them all." John said.

"Well since you love them all, what was the best ride you ever had on one?" Danielle asked.

A smile crept up on John's face because that was an easy one.

"My best ride on a Ferris Wheel was my first. It was the only one with my dad." John said.

"You always remember your first." Danielle joked.

"True. This was pretty special for me because when I was a kid I didn't get along with my dad. We were never really close. Still aren't actually. We always butted heads. Usually over something stupid. He always thought I did everything on purpose to piss him off." John said.

"And did you?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

John smirked.

"Well... sometimes. Mom used to encourage us to get along. And my dad and I would put forth some effort, just, not a whole lot of effort. On a scale of one to ten it was more like negative 10. My mom tried everything to bring us together but it never worked. Things always ended badly with either my dad yelling at me, or me yelling at him, which always caused me to be sent to my room without dinner. Then my mom had this brilliant idea. That all my father and I needed was a father son moment. Something so memorable that it would close the gap between us before it got any bigger. And where did my mother want this life changing event to occur? The one place my father avoided like the plague every year. The Church Fall Fair." John said.

"Let me guess, didn't go well huh?" Danielle said.

"You are correct Major. It was pure hell." John said. "My dad didn't want to do anything that even remotely smelled like fun. Kept saying "No self respecting business man would be caught dead riding a roller coast or playing two bit carney games that are rigged".

"Did your mom feel the same way?" Danielle asked.

"No. She was more then willing to ruin her good name by riding the roller coaster and play two bit carney games with my brother Dave and I. She was awesome at them. Especially the game where you had to knock down the three bottles. Mom had an arm on her like you wouldn't believe. She knocked those bottles into next week." John said.

"Did she win you guys anything?" Danielle asked.

"Sure did. She won Dave a huge teddy bear and I got a toy airplane. After all that excitement my dad had had enough and wanted to go home. The rest of us wanted to stay longer but my dad wouldn't hear it. Mom was able to whittle him down to letting us go on one more ride before we left. He finally agreed and before he could pick the ride my mother told me to choose. I picked the Ferris Wheel. I had never gone on one before and there was something about that wheel going round and round that called to me. My brother smacked me in the back of the head for it. Saying that I should have picked something more fun like the roller coaster. Mom disagreed and thought that it was a great idea. I remember standing in line waiting for my turn and feeling the butterflies in my stomach from all the anticipation. Finally it was my turn and I wanted to go with my mom but she insisted that my dad go with me for that father son moment. I almost got off the ride because he was the last person I wanted to ride with and vice-versa. My father almost backed out and was about to give the ol' no business man being caught dead on a Ferris Wheel speach when my mother for the first time in my life raised her voice to my dad. She told him "To sit his business man ass down in that seat before she really makes a scene." My father was speechless. So where Dave and I. " John said.

"So did your father go with you?" Danielle asked.

"You bet your ass he did. My mom was never one to be trifled with and my father knew it so, he sat down and off we went. At first my dad started to complain about the stopping of the Ferris wheel to allow people to get on and off the ride but after the fourth or fifth time it happened, he figured there was nothing you can do when you more then thirty feet off the ground and with my mom glaring at him from the next car he decided it was best to just shut up and sit back. Once we were all loaded the ride started and I was in seventh heaven. I looked over to my dad and even he was having a good time. Then after going around a couple of times the ride started to slowly stop to let people off and on again. I was starting to get a little sad that the ride was coming to the end. My dad looked at me and asked me what was wrong and I told him that I didn't want the ride to end. He laughed and I asked what was so funny about that? He told me the ride wasn't over yet. We still hadn't gotten to the best part of being on a Ferris Wheel. I asked him what else was there and told when we get to the top I'll see. I had no idea what he was talking about until it was our car's turn to stop at the top." John said

"What did you see?" Danielle asked.

"What didn't I see. I saw everything. I saw my town, the trees,and everything beyond that. I was in awe. My dad leaned over to me and smiled. He then pointed towards the horizon and told me to take a good look at it caused that's where I'm headed. I asked him what was past the horizon and he said the world John. The world was passed the horizon and that if I wanted to see the world I would have to always head towards it and never look back, always move forward. I asked my dad if he thought I would make it? He smiled and kissed the top of my head and told me of course I could because I was his son. Then he surprised me with the only hug I ever got from him. I wanted that moment to last forever but then we started to head back down and the spell was broken. When it was time to get off I asked if I could ride just one more time. My mother this time was the one to say it was time to go home but out of no where my dad said I could ride one more time and that I could go by myself. This time it was mother who was left speechless. My dad winked at me and told me to have a good time. When I made it back to the top, I looked out at the horizon and started to think about what was beyond. It's funny because now that I think about... that's when I first decided I wanted to be a pilot. I wanted to chase that horizon and the world beyond it and see where it would take me." John said.

"And look where it took you." Danielle said.

"And look where it took me. My dad always hated the fact that I wanted to be a pilot. He never once realized that he put the idea in my head. I never really thanked my old man for much but I will thank him for that. Listen to me talking up all the air time. I think it's your turn now to tell what was your favorite Ferris Wheel moment." John said.

"Well it wasn't as life changing as yours but it was a good memory." Danielle said with a smile.

John laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"Danielle asked

"From the look on your face and that smile of yours I can tell that the memory involves a boy. And a kiss perhaps?" John teased.

"You're right on both counts. Since you figured it out, there's really no need to tell the story." Danielle said.

"Oh no Major. You don't get off that easy. I spilled my guts now it's your turn. Out with it. That's an order." John said.

"Since your ordering me sir, I will spill it." Danielle said.

"Finally! I get you to follow an order with out protest." John said.

"I only follows the ones I like sir." Danielle said.

"Ha ha Major. Now go on." John said.

"My story is kinda like Cinderella meets female mud wrestling."Danielle said.

"That's an interesting combo. You got my attention now." John said.

"Yeah my life's full of those. Interesting combos I mean. Although to be fair Cinderella's not a real good example. I don't have a step mom. My mom's a saint and my dad is a my rock. The only thing the story and I have in common is the Prince. My Prince Charming's name was James Tennison." Danielle said.

"Let me guess. He was a jock?" John asked.

"Uh huh. Captain and Quarterback of the Football team. I used to tutor him in history. God he was hot. One look from him could set your soul on fire. Every girl in the school wanted him but he already had a girlfriend. Mandy Evers." Danielle said

"Cheerleader?" John asked.

"Not just **a** cheerleader. She was **the** cheerleader. Pretty, blond,blue-eyed, and stuck up. Man was she bitch. She made my life a living hell back then. Always teased me because I never wore the right clothes or make up and because my grades were much better than hers. She also used to make fun of me because of my last name." Danielle said.

"Your last name? Campbell's a pretty common name." John said.

"Yes, but does every common name have a soup of the same name. I used to love Campbell's Soup. Chicken Noodle Soup with Stars was my favorite. That was until Mandy started calling me Campbell Sucks. She would yell "Hey there goes Campbell Sucks. Wanna know what she sucks?" Danielle said.

"I hate this girl already." John said.

"Yeah, she was peach to go through High School with. I got into a lot of almost fights with her that caused me to be in the principals office more than my parents liked. The principal always took Mandy's side and told **me **to stay away from **her**. I tried but she always knew how to get under my skin. My only saving grace was James. He used to tell Mandy to back off and leave me alone. I never understood why at the time he would do that for me. I wasn't anyone special. Just another screw up trying to keep her head down and out of trouble. Danielle said.

"One day Mandy was pushing my buttons really bad and James finally had enough. In front of everyone in the cafeteria he called her spoiled bratty bitch and told her they were threw. I later saw James at a tutoring session. At first we were kinda quiet towards each other but the silence got kinda awkward so I broke it." Danielle said.

"You were unable to keep quiet?" John joked

"I know. I know. So unlike me." Danielle said.

"Go on Major." John said.

"Anyway, I didn't want thing to be to weird between after the arguement so I told him I was sorry about him breaking up with Mandy. He smiled and told me there was nothing to be sorry about. It was time for them to break up and he was tired of her always getting on my case. After a couple of minute we started talking and that's when he told me that he liked me and had for a long time. By the end of our talk I had a new boyfriend and a date to the Spring Carnival. Boy, did that piss Mandy off when she heard I was going with James." Danielle said.

"And now we fast forward to the Spring Carnival." John said.

"James and I had been together for three weeks when the Spring Carnival arrived. I was so nervous when he picked me up. I bought this really pretty yellow strapless dress. Saved up for months to buy that dress. I didn't think we would make it out of my house because my dad and brother were asking James a million questions like they were playing good cop, bad cop and my mom just kept saying "I need to take one more picture". After James received my parents seal of approval and my dad's speech about knowing fifty ways to kill a man we were finally able to leave." Danielle said.

"I remember getting that talk from a couple of fathers in my time. One dad scared me so bad I didn't even touch the girl without checking behind me to see if he was there. " John said.

"That's funny. James, I'm glad to say didn't heed my dad's warning. I got a kiss on the cheek and told I looked pretty before we even made it off my stoop. I didn't think the moment could get any better until I saw what James arrived in." Danielle said.

""What kinda car was it?" John asked.

"A 1966 Alfa Romeo 2600 Spider." Danielle said.

"Whoa! That's a sweet ride." John said.

"Mm hmm. James' parents had money and his dad loved antique cars. He told me he begged his dad for weeks to lend him the car for our date. He kept saying no but his mother had helped change his dad's mind. Apparently she liked me better than Mandy." Danielle said.

"I'll bet. So tell me about this car." John said.

"It was a cherry red two door convertible with black leather interior. It had a six-cylinder engine with twin overhead camshafts." Danielle said.

John whistled. "Must of been a sight." John said.

"It was. That car was a thing of beauty. When we arrived at the fair everyone kept coming up to us saying how nice we looked together and that I was a big improvement over Mandy. We walked around for a while. Got on some rides, shared a funnel cake, which I made sure not to get any sugar on my dress or my face. Then we want to the games. I saw this huge panda bear with a bow on it at the ring toss. "One ring to win" is what the guy kept saying to James like he was taunting him. I told James he didn't have to play but he told me that he was not leaving until he won me that bear." Danielle thought about that ring toss and started to laugh.

"You would think as Captain of the Football team and Quarterback it would be easy for him to hit those rings right?"Danielle said.

"That bad?" John asked.

"Oh, he was missing horribly. I had to stifle a laugh as he got frustrated from hearing the constant sound of the rings clanking off the bottles. Those rings flew everywhere expect their intended target. He had one ring left and when he turned and saw the smirk on my face. He gave the ring to me telling me to give it a try if I thought it was so easy. I smiled and took the ring from him, stood there for a couple of minutes looking at the bottles. Once I saw the bottle I wanted I closed my eyes and threw the ring. When I didn't hear that clanking sound I opened my eyes and to my surprise the ring was around the top of the bottle. I had to pick James' jaw up off the ground as the man handed me my panda bear. After winning my bear, James asked if I and my bear would like to go on the Ferris Wheel. I told him we would love too." Danielle said.

"Please tell me you didn't take the bear with you on the ride?" John asked.

"No. The guy who collected our tickets was kind enough to watch my bear. When we got on the ride James held my hand as we went round and round. It was nice. Then as we stopped at the top he kissed me. We had kissed before. Little pecks here and there but that was our first real kiss. And it was a good kiss. I felt like time had stopped. I had never experienced anything like it before. As soon as our lips parted the spell was over and time started back up again." Danielle said.

"So where does the Mud wrestling come into this?" John asked.

"Right now. When we got off the ride it started raining really hard. James and I start running for cover and just as we rounded the corner a fist comes out of no where and sent me flying into a huge mud puddle." Danielle said.

"Holy crap! Who punched you?" John asked.

"You mean who sucker punched me? It was Mandy. She had been following us all night and she waited for the right moment to get me. I under estimated her. For a cheerleader she threw a pretty mean right hook. It made a cut over my right eye. I was dazed as James helped me up out of the mud. My dress was completely ruined. I was covered in mud and blood. I was pissed and seeing all kinds of red as she stood there laughing at me. It took a few seconds for me to pull it together but once I did it was on. I charged at her and we both went flying and landed in an even bigger mud puddle. Fist were flying and so were the f-words. It was crazy." Danielle said.

"Well, did you win?" John asked.

"Not really. I got pulled off of her by James. While Mandy was dragged away by her friends. She did however leave with a bloody lip, and two black eyes." Danielle said.

"So you did win." John said

"At the time I didn't think so. Looking back now, I guess I did." Danielle said with a smile.

"You had one heck of night Major. I can see why it would be so memorable for you."John said.

"Yeah, it was definitely that." Danielle.

A comfortable silence settled in after that between them. Neither one feeling like they needed to say anything more than what they just exchanged. It was nice for the both of them. John felt bad that he had to ruin this peaceful moment.

"Major...at the risk of crashing can I ask you something?" John said.

"Crashing? Are we ok?"Danielle asked excitedly.

"We're fine Major. I'm about to use a trigger word for you and I need to know that you won't go all Exorcist on me." John said.

"Trigger word?" Danielle asked not understand.

"The IV bag Major?" John asked.

It took Danielle a second then she remembered what John was talking about and knew where he was about to go. She could already feel things starting to stir inside of her. Her heart started to race and she could feel herself starting to slip away.

John saw the look on Danielle's face when she finally put it together about what he wanted to talk about and knew something was wrong.

"You ok?" John asked.

Danielle didn't answer.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea John thought.

"On second thought,maybe we should wait." John said.

Danielle still had her eyes closed and John could see that she looked like she was concentrating really hard on stopping what ever was happening now. His eyes drifted down to her hands. Danielle had such a tight grip on the arms of the chair that her knuckles were white.

Beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead and her face started to pale. John knew he needed to do something quick before things got worse.

"Major."John called.

Danielle still didn't answer. She then let out a small cry then bald up her fist as she fought to remain in control.

John felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise. He could feel the energy in the air as the ship start to shake from all the energy building up.

"Major!" John yelled trying to get her attention.

Seeing that nothing he tried was working John decided to take a different approach. He leaned over taking one hand off the controls of the Transport and reached over to Danielle. He grabbed Danielle's fist and took it in his hand.

As soon as John's hand touched Danielle's he felt a small shock. He ignored the tingling sensation in his fingers it caused and held on hoping that maybe the connection would bring Danielle back.

The ship shook a little less and the color in Danielle's face returned some. John knew he had to do something quick before she shook the whole damn ship apart. Before he could even think of something his instincts took over and he blurted out the first thing that came to him.

"Major... Danielle, Woolsey's not here. It's just me and you. You can trust me." John said.

"You hate me." Danielle said.

"I don't hate you Major." John said.

"Yes you do. I've heard you say it before."Danielle said.

John couldn't help but wince at that. He had said it before and on more than one occasion. It wasn't until now, when the words came of Danielle's mouth did he realize how bad it was.

"I don't hate you. I hate the Wraith and the Genii, but I don't hate you."John said.

"What would you call it then?" Danielle asked.

"A very strong dislike. But there is a good reason. Wanna hear it?" John said.

Danielle didn't say anything. She just nodded her head.

"I'll tell you, but you have to calm down, and stop making the ship shake. Ok?" John said.

"Not sure I can do that." Danielle said.

"Sure you can. Just take a deep breath in then out and listen to my voice. In and out." John said softly.

Danielle listened to John's voice telling her to breathe in and out. The more she listened to him the calmer she felt. She started to feel herself regaining control. If the situation weren't so serious she would probably laugh. Normally Danielle did everything she could to avoid hearing Sheppard's voice. How ironic that it was the one things keeping her composed.

John watched Danielle's breathing start to even out and her body started to loosen up from the tense state it was just in.

After a few moments the ship stopped shaking and John felt the energy in the air start to lessen.

"See. Told you, you could do it. Now that you held up your end of the bargain, I'll tell you my reason, but you can't interrupt unless I ask you a question. Agreed?" John asked.

Danielle nodded.

Then John began his story on what caused the rift between them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm back. I'm so sorry I took so long to update this. I wasn't feeling well and my computer got a virus but we are both better now. :) Happy Reading.**

"Ok. Here we go. PX-34879 is where it started. Do you remember that world?" John asked.

"Yes. We were delivering supplies to one of the tribes on that world." Danielle said.

"Right, to the Anachii. They were going through a bad drought and needed our help. We also got reports that they were having some trouble with rebel factions stealing supplies from them and that it may not be safe for us to go. After weighing the consequences, Colonel Carter and I thought it was worth the risk to try and get some help to them. I asked your team to back mine up because we had worked fairly well together on the two other missions I assigned you to with me. We had a few hiccups on the other missions but all in all it wasn't too bad.

When we arrived I had your team stand by the gate while my team delivered the supplies to the Anachii. Everything was going smoothly. We were almost done when we were attacked by the rebels. It became clear really quickly that they weren't just looking for the supplies. They were looking to kill everyone, us included. I ordered everyone back to the gate including the few Anachii that were with us.

I radio'd you and told you were coming in hot with several rebels on our six. You told me you copied and would be standing by.

While we were running for our lives I knew we all wouldn't make it. The Anachii that were with us were slowing us down because they were just too weak to keep up the pace. So, I made the decision to stay behind and try to slow the rebels down. I told Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney my plan and they protested. Eventually, I got them to reluctantly agree and to radio me once they got to the gate and to not come back to the planet until they heard from me.

I then take off to hold off the rebels and to introduce them to my little friend named C-4.

A half an hour later, I hear Teyla telling me that everyone is at the gate. You then pipe up saying you can make it my position and to hold on. I tell you negative and that it's too risky for you to come back for me. I order you to get off the planet and wait for my signal. I asked you if you copied me and out of no where I get static." John said.

John looked over to Danielle who he thought had a smirk on her face when he mentioned the static.

"What was the cause of that static again?" John asked.

"Atmospheric conditions sir. Rodney backed me up on that if you remember." Danielle said trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I didn't have time to question you about it because a group of rebels were coming my way. I took a couple of them out but there was just too many of them and before I knew it I they had me. My last thought before I got knocked out was that I was glad that you guys had gotten off world ok." John said.

Danielle frowned at the memory of hearing Sheppard's radio suddenly go silent. She had called out to him several times never receiving an answer. The dead air from his radio is not something she would want to experience again.

"I don't know how long I was out. I just knew several hours had passed because it was nighttime and that I was now tied up and put in a hole up to my neck.

The rebel leader walked up to me and smiled. Speaking what little English he knew he told me his men had the hardest time capturing me because I was so quick on my feet. I told him I can be quite squirly when I wanna be. He must have understood what I was saying because he laughed and said that he had a lot of respect for men like me that never knew when to quit. Even when out numbered. When I asked him if that respect was enough to let me go he laughed even harder then said no.

Tradition demanded that my life be taken for the lives I took and that I needed to make peace with what ever gods I prayed to.

I was never much one for praying but I did something close to it. I never expected them to be answered so quickly and in the form of gunfire and explosions.

I didn't know what the hell was going on and couldn't tell much from the position I was in. I just knew there was a lot of yelling and screaming and I saw the leader running towards his men.

What I did know however was that the gun fire I was hearing was from P-90's being fired. I even heard the familiar zap of Ronon's stun gun. At first I was happy about my being rescued, then I was annoyed because that meant you all disobeyed my orders.

Then as quick as everything started, it stopped, and went quiet. The annoyance I was feeling went to dread. I thought that maybe they captured or worse killed you guys.

It wasn't until I saw Ronon standing over me that I knew things were gonna be ok." John said.

John thought back to the moment when he saw Ronon standing over him and smiled. It was one of the many times that he was happy to see the big guy and thankful that their paths had crossed.

"I should have known something was up when he didn't start digging me out right away and by the smile on his face. He told me to just sit tight and that I would be free soon enough.

Little did I know, that soon meant morning.

I fall asleep in my hole then got woken up by water being thrown in my face by one of the rebels. The sudden jolt caused one hell of a kink in my neck.

After my wake up call, I get dug up and dragged to the leaders tent where I meet you and Teyla, who look tired and extremely pissed off.

I get dropped in the middle of both of you and before I can ask what's going on Teyla whispers to me to not say anything because my freedom depends on what happens next.

I nod and watch the stare down you, Teyla, and the rebel leader are having.

You then turn to Teyla ask her to say that the law is the law and the he must agree to your terms. She nods then tells him and those words break his stare and I see defeat in his eyes. He then orders one of his men to cut me loose from the bonds my hands were in. Before we can all celebrate my release he says something that I can see surprises Teyla. The look on her face told me it wasn't good. She then turns to you and says "He invoked it and said that if it is not done, this is all forfeit. The law is the law".

The bastard then smirks and starts to look cocky. Like now he's got the upper hand.

Teyla turns to you and asks you if you're sure you want to do this?

You then got this look on your face that I hadn't seen before." Jon said.

Danielle was about to ask how she looked then remembered the no question until asked rule.

John noticed the almost mistake of asking a question and was very glad that Danielle didn't because all this would be for nothing if he had to stop now. He decided to be a good sport and answer the unasked question.

"To answer your question, you looked pissed. Pissed that he called your bluff, pissed at the smirk on his face, and pissed that you now had to put up or shut up.

The next few minutes were tense and just as he was about to claim his so called victory, you snatch it away from and tell Teyla to him that you will honor the law.

You could tell he wasn't expecting you to say that and that's when he knew it was all over and that you had won.

I still don't have a clue about what's going on around me. I try to ask what the hell is going on when Teyla squeezes my hand and tells me again to not question what is going on. She tells me to sit still while she gets Ronon who is standing guard out side.

A second later she comes back with Ronon who has an even bigger smile on his face and it's killing me because it's one of those you're so fucked smiles.

Another person steps in behind him. A older women dressed in white robes carrying a jug. She looks all of us over then speaks to Teyla who nods and point to you and I. The woman squints her eyes in disbelief at Teyla. Teyla looks over to us and tells us to smile and hold hands. At first we are both hesitant to do so but then Teyla under her breath tells us if we don't do we are never getting out of here. That's when you and I grab hands and hold on like it was the others life line. We then smile like two goofy kids at picture day in elementary school. The women seems more convinced about what she was just told after seeing us smile and hold hands that she even smiles.

She then tells something to one of the men in the tent and they bring a small bowl to her. She pours what ever it is in the jug in to the bowl and says some words quietly over it. She passes you the bowl and you drink out of it then pass it over to me. I smile at her, take a sip, then hand it back to her. Passing the bowl to someone else she places her hands on our heads then says some words over us. Another person comes up from behind and places bracelets on my wrist then yours. They touch something on the side of it and I feel my wrist being pulled towards yours like a magnet.

When the woman's done she claps three times and then smiles as the whole room bows down to us. The leader comes over to you and removes the necklace he is wearing and places it around your neck.

After the necklace is around your neck you gave a Teyla look which she seems to understand and she starts speaks. Teyla then tell me to get up and again, I try to ask what the hell is going on but Teyla says to just walk and do not make eye contact with anyone.

Once again, I keep my mouth shut and look straight ahead as we leave. I know something big must've happened because as we are making our exit, people are dropping to their feet and praising us.

Finally we make it back to Atlantis and still no one has said a word about what just happened. It wasn't until the debriefing that I find out what you and the others had done." John said then looks over to Danielle and almost burst out in laughter as he watches Danielle starts to squirm in her chair.

"The briefing starts and you explain that after contact is lost with me due to atmospheric conditions you guys set out to the rebel campsite. While trying to think of a way to get me out Teyla tells you that there maybe a way but it would require you to do something that would more than likely get me angry. She tells you about a very obscure part of an Anachii law that could work to your advantage. The law says if the leader is challenged in a fight and loses that the winner then becomes leader of the tribe. Now here is the obscure part. If the winner is a female the loser may challenge her leadership if... she is not married. If she's not married then she must find a mate and they must be married before sunset in order for her to maintaim her status as leader.

Now, I don't know about you, but I remember how quiet the room got and the look on everyone's faces when Teyla said the word married. Colonel Carter and Rodney looked shocked and Lorne's face...well Lorne's face didn't make sense until now. I always wondered why he looked angry instead of shocked. Were two seeing each other back then?" John asked.

"No. Only time we saw each other was during briefings or on missions." Danielle said.

"Interesting. Now, you'll have to ask him what that look was about then. Ok, getting back to the story. Now when I hear this I'm beyond livid with you because first you disobey my orders and then you Shanghai me into marriage. And since I was already down that road once, I wasn't looking forward to it again. When I ask why Teyla couldn't have done it she explains that the Anachii have seen her and Kannan together and that they have also seen Torren and even though they are not married, in the Anachii's eyes they are because of Torren so that eliminated her. I look over to Ronon and before I can get the question out about why he never said anything to me about this or stopped them, he laughs and says there was no way he was going to miss the look on my face when I found out and that seeing my reaction now was worth going along with this crazy plan.

Well, while Ronon's laughing, I'm getting more and more angry at the situation. I'm so upset I can feel my blood boiling. I try to calm myself down by thinking happy thoughts but that all gets blown to hell when I hear that you and I will be stuck together for 3 days because of the bracelet that was put on us. It's a Anchii wedding tradition that again, was never told to me. That's when I completely lose it and go off on you like there is no tomorrow. I call you reckless, irresponsible, and a few other choice words that I care not to repeat now. I can hear Colonel Cater and Teyla trying to stop me but I just keep going. You try to defend yourself and your decision but I plow right over you and even get in your face and you in turn get in mine. The only thing that made us stop yelling at each other was the sound of Ronon's stun gun powering up and Colonel Carter's permission to use it on both of us if we didn't calm down.

Eventually we did and even managed to make it through the rest of the briefing without any more angry words. Just angry looks and cold stares were shared between us until the meeting ended with Rodney telling us to enjoy our honeymoon.

I remember before leaving the conference room with you Teyla stopped me and whispered to not be angry with you and that to look at this situation with an open mind. She said that you just might surprise me.

I thought she was crazy and I told her that I in no way was going to try and have an open mind about this situation or you and that if I wanted to go through the horror of another Mrs. Sheppard I wouldn't have picked such a pain in the ass." John looked over to Danielle and saw her wince at his words. She did the exact same thing when he said those words the first time.

He remembered the look in her eyes that day. There was a flash of hurt in them. It only lasted a second and before John could even admit he was wrong he saw a complete change in Danielle. A wall was put up between them right at that moment and instead of trying to break it down he put up his own and each time they battled about something the wall between them grew stronger.

"You ever have a moment when you wish you could go back in time and change things?" John asked.

"Yeah. More times than I can count." Danielle said.

"That was one of the times I wish I could go back and fix things. Major, I let things fester between us for far too long and that was wrong. I can't blame you for your actions towards me because you were only following the example your commanding officer provided you. Which was to be a stubborn ass. It took you getting hurt on Brinar and damn near dying on the gym floor for me to reflect on the situation. It should have never gotten this bad or gone this far. So, I'm gonna say something I should have said along time ago. Thank you for saving my life." John said.

Danielle felt her eyes start to well up with tears when Sheppard was done. She had to bite down on her lip to try and keep from crying.

"You're welcome sir." Danielle said almost unable to get past the lump in her throat.

"And I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I hope you can accept my apology." John said.

"Only if you can accept mine sir. The blame in all of us doesn't lie squarely on your shoulders. A large part of it belongs to me as well. I'm no saint in any of this means. I took great pride in making you frustrated and questioning you as often as humanly possible and it shames me to say that. There were plenty of times were I could have approached you about what was going on between us but I didn't. I let hurt, anger, and pettiness get in the way. That was wrong and I'm not doing that anymore. It's time to let all that go and start a new. And I guess the first way of doing that is to answer your question about why I don't like Woolsey." Danielle said.

John listened as Danielle explained the whole story about the Kanatarii and what lead to her hitting their leader. By the time she finished he was livid. He understood why Danielle did what she did because he now wanted to punch the guy in the face for what he tried to do to one of his people. What she said next about Woolsey and making her apologize to the bastard that tried to assault and then having her omit it from her report for the sake of diplomacy made him go ballistic. That whole ordeal cost Danielle a promotion and herself respect and that was something John couldn't stomach.

"Major, I wish that I had known then what I know now because if I had, I would have gated back to that world and kicked that bastard's ass myself and then told Woolsey where he could shove that forced apology. I'm sorry that no one had your back then, but we've got your back now. No one is going to make you or Teyla do anything you don't wanna do. You have my word on that." John said.

"Thank you sir. That really means a lot." Danielle said.

"So, are we good?" John asked.

"We're good sir." Danielle said with smile.

"Well then, now that we have a clean slate. Let's talk about something fun." John said.

"Like what sir?" Danielle asked.

John looked over to Danielle then smiled "Flying lessons."


End file.
